Fountain of Youth: A Captain's Love II
by DisOfErebor
Summary: Jack Sparrow finally found his beloved Caithleen, but he's forced to find the legendary Fountain of Youth within a year's time. Otherwise he will lose her again. My very personal version of POTC - Part 4. Captain Jack Sparrow/OC
1. 1742 A stormy Night

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the characters and storylines from Pirates of the Caribbean. Everything concerning the movies belongs to Disney - except the characters and storylines I invented by myself.**

**Hope you'll enjoy my new story. Have fun while reading it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 1742 A stormy Night<strong>

In the middle of the night Jack Sparrow awoke due to a silent noise.

Only unwillingly he opened his eyes. He did not know anymore how many times passed by since he slept that deep and dreamless lastly. Therefor he was tempted to ignore this annoying sound.

Next to him he heard and felt Caithleen's silent and smooth breath. She was fast asleep. The nightmares which plagued her throughout the first nights vanished within the bygone weeks.

Meanwhile her closeness felt as familiar again as if all those years passed by within a blink of an eye. With a confident smile upon his lips he decided not to worry about that silent noise any more.

He covered them both with the blanket, wrapped an arm round her tender body and dragged her a little closer. At once he did fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>It did not last long until that strange noise woke him up anew.<p>

All the years he spent at sea and uncountable nights he slept in the open sharpened his senses in such a way that he knew this was no imagination.

With a sigh he assured himself that Caithleen at his side would not wake up, then he sneaked out of the bed and tiptoed out of the little chamber. While he sashayed down the steps he put on his clothes and his boots. Grasping for his coat, his weapons and his hat was that much force of habit that he named himself a fool not before he got aware that he was going to place his tricorn upon his head inside.

This was his cottage and only a few visitors went up to the cliff, mostly only if it was unavoidable and for sure not midst a barely inviting night like it was tonight.

For several days torrential rain and heavy storm raged over the sea and the Caribbean Islands now. The lovely, sunny face of captivating and beautiful landscapes was not to recognize any more at the moment and although he never feared such kind of weather when he was at sea Jack wasn't distressed to stick on the isle he still called Patrick's Island for a while.

He did not know how this little island really was named but it satisfied him that he would be able to find it at any time and even blindfolded.

Patrick Swallow and Rosalind Stevens found this enchanted and idyllic place once when they got into severe weather after one of their preys and sailed through a mysterious, barely to spot passage, which sheltered and hid the magical bay from curious eyes.

The vigilant pirate and his beautiful partner had been hell-bent to live a peaceful life on the isle after having turned their ships over to some younger Captains.

A rashly flight, uncountable adventures and some unforeseeable incidents undid this dream latterly.

He – Jack – and Caithleen had once been meant to sail the legendary ships of the two extraordinary pirates.

It went all different.

The "Silver Stream" and the "Eagle's Wing" did pass away many years ago. Patrick got captured by the Spanish, Rosalind by the English. All what was left was a little cottage with whitewashed walls upon the cliffs of the isle high above the hidden bay.

And as it seemed Jack and Caithleen would be the ones living the dream of the two Captains now.

* * *

><p>The chattering of the shutters tore Jack out of his thoughts and with a grin he called himself a fool because it was only this little noise which woke him up. He was convinced this would never have happened aboard a ship.<p>

For being awake at once he decided with a shrug to have once again a look at their magical sea chart which was spread on the table.

Rapidly he enlightened some candles and beheld the course they wanted to sail as soon as the "Stella Maris" would appear within the bay – the spruce two-master of the Dutch Captain he sailed with for about three years.

On the search for his own ship, the "Black Pearl".

Now – several years later – he hunted once again for his unique, deep black vessel and for the legendary Fountain of Youth, of which was told it would keep the secret of eternal life within its waters. Meanwhile his own longing for an eternal life did extinct, but nevertheless he had to find the spring within a year's time. Otherwise he would finally lose the love of his life forever.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and beheld the chart.

"What the hell..." He didn't want to believe what he saw: "This can't be real..."

The movable rings of this most extraordinary chart on earth showed an aim – but certainly not the bearings he needed to find the wreck of the Spanish sailor Ponce de Leon.

"Something you're in need of", he read: "That's weird! Once again a really helpful hint to a spot I didn't want to find and I'm not aware of where it lies. And to make matters worse at a point of time I'm unable to get there because I ran out of ships!"

Jack didn't want to admit it but meanwhile the absence of the Dutch and his "Stella" started to disturb him. Van Dyck was overdue and normally that boded ill. Especially if just that Dutch was known as a skilled Captain and a trusted friend.

* * *

><p>Just when he decided, that neither his trouble about van Dyck nor his impatience to feel at last the planks of a ship underneath his feet again, would change anything about this situation and when he wanted to erase the candles to slip under the blanket besides Caithleen again, a flash of lightning broke through the darkness of the night.<p>

Nothing followed that glaring light – no thunder, no rumble.

Nothing but silence!

The same moment he heard an appalled scream out of their chamber upstairs.

"Caithleen!"

He did not have to think about it but jumped rapidly up the stairs. She sat bolt upright midst the bed, cold sweat was upon her brow and her eyes were filled with pure horror. It must have been a nightmare once again – he had no other explanation.

"Caithleen! What's wrong, love?" He placed himself beside her on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing. I'm fine!" She forced herself to smile but she knew that he immediately saw through her halfhearted excuse. So she went on with a sigh: "Jack, if your friend won't appear soon we have to find another ship by all means! Something terrible is going to happen!"

"Calm down, love, please, and tell me what is it that frightens you? Still bad dreams? Well, I think I'm in the know of a miraculous aid against them." He tried to cheer her up and gave her a nearly irresistible smile. All the same he knew he would have to seduce her somewhen later on...

She softly touched his cheek and lowered her gaze: "It wasn't a nightmare. No need to worry about that. It was like a vision, a foreshadow. At least something like that."

Her voice sounded thoughtfully and when he looked into her eyes he got aware that she neither joked nor had bad dreams.

"What did you see?"

"Your "Pearl"! I don't know what happened, but if I interpret it right..." Caithleen paused for a moment, then she grasped for his hand and continued: "She's been attacked! Without a warning, without any chance! Out of the dark!"

"Wherefrom do you know it?"

"I was bound to your ship that long, I can feel it, believe me! Your crew is in trouble and as it seems you're the only one who can save them."

"How shall I without a ship!" He thought her words over for a moment, then he asked: "What do you think: Does it already happen or will it happen somewhen the next days or weeks?"

"I've no idea, Jack! It's the first time something like this happened to me. It's weird! There were only dimly pictures, shreds of memories, tattered canvas, cannonfire and something or someone which lunged at your ship like a beast of prey! I'm sorry, but I can't see if it already happened or not. Maybe it's too late."

"Maybe not! Wait a moment! Want to have a look at the sea and at the bay!"

He breathed a kiss upon her lips and went down the stairs again.

* * *

><p>The storm tore at his hair and within only a few moments he was wet through his skin. The rain spilled his face and he had to blink to free his eyes from the water.<p>

He stared at the open sea for a while as if he would be able to long for van Dyck and his "Stella" by the power of his volition, but within this impenetrable darkness of this stormy night all he could spot up to the horizon were the cliffs and the coasts of the island.

He went over to the other side to have a look down at the bay. The mild lights of a few lanterns were barely able to enlighten the scenery but however a nearly surreal light illuminated the bay, the small houses and the boats which lay for anchor within it or which were moored round the bay.

Jack winced in surprise when Caithleen wrapped her arms round him: "Can tell you something, love: if you still want to know the true promise of my unique sense for the needs of the female soul you should better not scare me to death again."

"Said the man who sneaked out of my bed thievishly, silently and quietly..." She laughed.

"Only to avoid to wake you up!" His eyes were twinkling when he winked at her.

"You're impossible, Jack Sparrow!"

"That's why you love me, eh...?"

"That's why I love you, oh yes!"

She stroke her wet hair out of her face and pointed towards the strange light which seemed to impend above the bay.

"What's that?" she asked, but before he was able to give her a reply the sea within the mostly so idyllic bay got troubled and started seething and spraying. The boats were hurled to and fro and pushed to the pier and the moorings. Waves of an uncommon height surged to the waterside.

Then – like coming out of a dark nothingness – a ship got washed into the bay from the depths of the sea.

Enwrapped in an eerie greenish light the "Flying Dutchman" floated towards one of the berths.

Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand.

Abruply he was serious again: "You were right, love, something must have happened. Will Turner never before used this way to enter the bay for seeing me."

"What shall we do now?"

"Let's go down to the bay and find out what it is that forces the boy to search for us within such a horrible night. In addition it seems to be time to start for our quest to find the Fountain of Youth."

"If you're aware where to search for it I'll agree. But shouldn't we wait for the Dutch?"

"Come with me! Have to show you something. I fear our magical sea chart has different aims for us." He paused for a moment then he added with a challenging grin: "Oh, by the way, Caithleen Stevens, if you don't want me not to care about the storm, the rain, the chart and the "Dutchman" anymore you should get some other clothes on but this drenched hint of nothing, Aye..."


	2. 1742 Port Royal

**Chapter 2: 1742 Port Royal**

An unearthly silence lay above the bay and although the storm still troubled the sea, other forces seemed to affect round the "Flying Dutchman".

The strange greenly shimmer enwrapped the ship like Saint Elmo's fire as a forerunner of severe weather.

Will had let set full canvas, which let no doubt on the fact that he would have only little time for possible explanations and that he was intended to stay at the water surface.

* * *

><p>Curious eyes followed Jack and Caithleen when they hastened through the night to get as soon as possible down to the bay.<p>

They were both soaked to the skin again when they finally reached the pier.

No one was to spot aboard the "Dutchman" but this was neither inconvenient nor alarming. The handful of souls, who decided to stay aboard to fulfill their taken oath although they were released meanwhile and therefore free, did their work mostly unnoticed and with ghostly swiftness.

The ship was able to cover unlike farther distances than every other vessel on earth sailing the seven seas. It was very fast especially against the wind and normally it follwed those poor souls who were threatened to die at sea.

Will already waited for Jack and Caithleen when they got aboard. His face showed unease and concern and even if a lot of rumors said that the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" was forced not only to sacrifice his heart but his feelings as well, Jack had no doubt that the young man was struggling with something very important.

"Have to give you your due, William Turner, you couldn't have appear within the bay much more spectacular than you have done this time. Within the face of our honorable Davy Jones the tentacles would have knotted by a sight like this, I swear! But while having a look into your face, mate, I suppose you're not here only for your or our pleasure, Aye?"

"No, you're right! I need your help, Jack. And", Will hesitated for a moment: "I need your compass once again!"

Jack gazed at him thoughtfully. When he gave the unimpressive but extraordinary valuable treasure away the last time it was for only one reason: to catch the greedy and power-obsessed Lord Cutler Beckett within the trap he wanted to set for those who finally vanquished him.

He couldn't imagine what it was being so important that it needed his unique compass to solve the problem of the boy once again.

"Tell me, mate, what is it that troubles the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" that much that he is convinced my inimitable sense of the extraordinary wouldn't be enough to help him? Eh?"

"Elizabeth is in danger!"

"Ah! I see! But that's nothing unusual, isn't it? So why do you believe it will make it easier to save her by using my compass this time?" Caithleen pushed an elbow to his side but he only looked at her and said: "What? All I want is to understand what's going on, love. At least you should know that our young Captain here and his beloved Pirate King brought me into trouble more than once. True or not?"

"This time it's not only about Elizabeth! You will know what's meant if you'll see it. To shorten it at the moment: it's all about Port Royal!"

"Whow! One moment, mate!" Jack stared at him with wide open eyes: "Don't you think you're overestimating my skills in this case?"

"Jack, Port Royal as you might remember it, doesn't exist anymore!"

Jack and Caithleen changed an alarmed glance. What ever it was Will wanted to tell them, the tiredness upon his face told its own story – all he said was meant dead serious.

"You want to tell us the town is destroyed?" Caithleen had some problems with bringing this guess over her lips: "Who should be interested in doing that?"

"There is more than one way to accomplish something like that, dear child!" Bill Turner had joined them: "An earthquake sea wave erased most of the town within only a wink."

"Supposedly you haven't even noticed it within your well protected bay", Will added: "but a seaquake shattered the sea ground and Port Royal got hit by its tails as well as by the sea wave. Think you'll understand now, why I'm in need for your help?"

Jack nodded: "I understand! But why are you that certain I could be able do anything?"

"Contrary to me you're allowed to go ashore and I trust you to be able to find Elizabeth wherever she might be."

"Well then, Will Turner. You brought my girl back, so it seems I owe you something."

* * *

><p>Within only a few moments the "Flying Dutchman" was ready to clear the port again and while Will went up to take the helm to sail her through the narrow passage to the open sea, Caithleen whispered: "Do you think this is the reason why the Dutch isn't already back?"<p>

"Difficult to say, love! As long as I've no idea which course he sailed, I don't want to speculate about his fate."

"But how is it possible that we did not perceive anything of what happened? For sure Port Royal lies some days afar from our isle, but not far enough not to miss such a quake."

"Maybe it's true and our little island is really surrounded by something magical – who knows."

"Do you think we will have a chance to find Elizabeth?"

"If she's still alive..."

"What if she's not?"

"We'll think about that if it's not avoidable any more, love."

Caithleen only nodded. She leaned against the rail and kept silent for a while. At least she asked: "How is she?"

"Elizabeth? Think you will like her! She's strong-minded, courageous, clever and stubborn! She resembles you in a lot of aspects..."

* * *

><p>When the "Flying Dutchman" sailed into the bay of Port Royal about two days later, the sight the crew aboard got to behold let them doubt for a moment that it could be true.<p>

The once buzzing town, the heart of piracy, from which the infamous Henry Morgan used to sail with his fleet and which had been a lively garrison later on used by the English to hunt for the last pirates within the Caribbean Sea, wasn't recognizable anymore.

What had not been destroyed by the seaquake itself, got wiped out by the following quake sea wave. The water masses had befallen the town wide up to its back country and let a lot of the already damaged hoses tumble down entirely or just washed them away. The tremendous sway of the water hurled several fishing boats ashore and let a handful of merchant ships which lay for anchor within the bay capsize. Several houses were aflame, one of the defense walls protecting the garrison did collapse and a part of the governor's palace had simply vanished.

Aboard the "Dutchman" no one wanted to answer the question how many people might have died within this catastrophe.

"Poor devils! No one deserves to die this way." Caithleen digressed, eyes filled with horror. She shivered while thinking about the fact that most of the people had been fast asleep when the horror had taken them by surprise midst the night. Her gaze still mirrored her feelings when she asked: "Is there nothing we can do?"

Jack embosomed her and answered with a tired smile: "No, love, I fear we have to capitulate this time. All we can hope is that Elizabeth found a way to hide within a safe place."

"How shall we find her if we don't know where start searching?"

"With this, love!" He turned the compass over to her: "It's unique"

"And it never errs!" Will added with a severe face: "Try it!"

Being half distrustful and half curious Caithleen opened the little box and beheld the needle which rotated round itself for a while, finally stopped and did not point north but towards Jack.

She frowned: "Well, Jack Sparrow, what's the secret about this?"

"What is it you're desiring most, love?"

Caithleen looked at him and suddenly she understood.

Jack continued: "This little wooden box is our only hope to find Elizabeth Turner amongst all the debris and the mess. And only Will can tell us where to start our search. So don't let us waste time any more, Captain Turner!"

* * *

><p>The little cottage where Jack and his crew left Elizabeth back then when they dropped her in Port Royal after having vanquished Becektt lay next to the bay. It had been washed away by the waves entirely. Only some of the foundation walls remained and tested to the fact that once a house did stand there.<p>

Caithleen tiredly wiped her face with her hand. She did not know any more how long she and Jack searched for the young woman who obviously meant everything for Will Turner. It troubled the young man that he was doomed to stay deedless aboard his ship and she knew there was only one reason why Jack was willing to betake himself to this place which was more or less only a debris field yet: his friendship with Will Turner.

For sure he would never admit it but she knew Jack Sparrow only too well to doubt this for only one single moment.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked and had an undetermined look around: "It's nothing left to do here for us."

"Don't think she stayed here."

"So what do you think where to search instead?"

Jack hesitated for several moments then he grasped for his compass. He avoided Caithleen's inquiring gaze as long as he was able to, then he said: "For a while I thought, if I would take Elizabeth... Well, I thought she could have been the one who could have replaced you..."

"I see! Why didn't you do it?"

"What?"

"Seduce her?"

"It would have been a mistake, for I do not love her..."

"To hear something like that from you is absolutely remarkable!" Caithleen let her gaze sink into his eyes: "I'm not a fool, Jack Sparrow, as little as you are! Do you think I'm not in the know about all those nights you haven't slept alone? Do you really think it will change something about what I feel for you? If you think so, I'm wrong and you are a fool!"

She smiled and within this moment at this place where nothing else but death and destruction surrounded them he got aware what it really would have had meant to lose her.

"Come on!" She grasped his hand: "Let's search for the girl ere it's too late. No one knows what else might possibly happen to this place."

He had a rapid look at the compass and although he wasn't sure if he really could trust in it in this case the direction it pointed to was clear: the garrison!

* * *

><p>While they searched for a way through the leftovers of the town, ruins, debris and clefts barricaded their getting ahead more than once.<p>

All over the place were helpless and embarrassed people wandering about, searching for some of their belongings within collapsed buildings or graving for entombed loved ones with bare hands. Again and again weeping and moaning told Jack and Caithleen that all effort had been in vain and that only dead had been found under the debris.

The soldiers of the garrison tried to help where ever possible. The same time they used their best endeavors to arrest pillagers and predators.

The young pirate couple which was on its way up to the garrison, covered with dust and dirt seemed not to represent a danger.

No one noticed Jack and Caithleen when they stumbled up to the battlement over displaced steps, ripped floor plates and collapsed caverns as well as through a labyrinth of corridors and stairways.

"Never thought of breaking into the prison of Port Royal, love. Hope it will be as easy as it was to get out of here once."

With some effort Jack succeeded to pry a totally twisted and distorted door open.

"Do you think she flew to one of the cells?"

"It's what I would have preferred to do. They lie high above the bay and obviously the fortress sustained much less damage than every other building of the whole town."

He paused and turned round. The view down from the battlement to the town left even him speechless.

The water still remained knee-deep within the lanes. Where once the market place had been a cleft gaped and about two-thirds of the lovely frame houses in which once everything had been domiciled – from little dwellings over brothels and taverns up to several dens of thieves and gambling dens – had been razed to the ground.

"I should be glad about having been presented with a second life, but if I see what happened to the inhabitants of this place I doubt if I deserved it." Caithleen whispered.

"Never dare to say something stupid like this again, Caithleen Stevens!" Jack perched himself on the wall and dragged her into his arms: "Port Royal had once been the most corrupted and ill famed pirate hideout round the Caribbean Sea. It had been the English who settled lots of privateers and buccaneers within here until they needed them no more. The glorious Henry Morgan himself, who wrote down the Code of the Brethren Court back then, turned against his own companions at last and hunted for them round the whole Caribbean. He betrayed all he once believed in, his aims, his companions and even himself. Maybe this town got what it deserved in the end! But be it as it may, Caithleen Stevens, you're a courageous piratess and you're not corrupt. So you deserved this second life more than anybody else! Please never doubt this again!"

"And I always thought I'm already in the know about everything concerning you, Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, I don't hope so, love! At least I'm not entirely in the know about you as well. And – be honest, girl – don't you enjoy it as much as I do, to find out what we still do not know about each other...? I enjoy it every night I spend with you, love..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Port Royal was destroyed by an earthquake and a following Tsunami in 1692. About 2000 inhabitants of the town died due to the catastrophe itself and it's supposed that about 3000 people died later on due to epidemic plagues. The once most infamous pirate hideout of the Caribbean never again reached its meaning. **

**(Tip: Alexandre Exquemelin: "The Pirates of America")**


	3. 1742 Elizabeth

**Chapter 3: 1742 Elizabeth**

Jack and Caithleen reached the garrison without further complicacies.

Still no one paid regard to them. The soldiers' attention was totally occupied by the disaster which had befallen the town and its inhabitants. They were busy with changing the inner courtyard of the fortress into a provisionary hospice. Compared to the destruction and uncountable dead and wounded those efforts seemed to be hopeless and resembled more an act of desperation but well-considerate tries to save what was still worthy of being saved.

Midst this chaos no one took notice of the two figures who sneaked into the prison of the garrison.

* * *

><p>Loud swearing came from out of one of the cells.<p>

Only a split second later they heard the chattering of the cell-door, where someone obviously was joggling at furiously and impatiently.

It was the voice of a woman who vented her anger and who ever would have had heard her within this moment would hardly be able to believe that Elizabeth Turner was the daughter of the former Governor of Port Royal.

Caithleen looked at Jack in astonishment, but he only said with a shrug: "Three years amongst pirates left their marks on her, I fear."

"Only three years! Bless my heart! Jack! What to say about me? I grew up amongst pirates!" She frowned her brow.

"Never mind, love! Don't think this will be of any meaning. Look at me! Not even spending the half of my life on Shipwreck Island succeeded to make me mad! Well, that's what I hope, eh..."

Caitheen tried not to laugh: "It's not enough time for joking, Captain Sparrow! Let's get the girl out of the cell!"

A smile appeared on Jack's lips when he saw her. Elizabeth Turner offered a view which – despite the tragedy Port Royal had sustained – came across absolutely exhilarating.

The former well-behaved daughter of Governor Swann sat within a corner of her cell and quarreled unmistakably angry with her fate. Her face was dirty and looked tired, but she was obviously unharmed.

She did change since his last visit with her. Shirt, pants, boots and coat gave way for a dress again, but its hems were frazzled and smutty meanwhile.

At the moment she didn't look like the fearless Pirate King who ordered to fight against Beckett and who succeeded to unite the pirates of the seven seas for one memorable day. But for sure that did not mean she could have had lost her temperament or her willpower.

* * *

><p>"When Will told me you were in danger once again I nearly didn't want to believe it, but finding you within prison, sitting in a cell... What happened? Did the keys run out?"<p>

Elizabeth raised her eyes and her first irately reaction followed surprise and recognition: "Jack?"

"Aye!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's say, Will considered that I would be the only one being able to find you where ever you might be – and so here I am!"

"Is he...?"

"He is! The "Dutchman" lies for anchor within the bay, but he can't wait for us very long. So if you would be so kind to hurry, love..."

"Why the "Dutchman"? What's with the "Pearl?" Something wrong? Any problems?"

"Nothing which couldn't be solved sooner or later – well, rather later, than sooner, I think..."

"What he wants to tell you is, that, ere he will be able to solve the problem concerning his beloved "Pearl", he first has to find her, which means, he has to find Barbossa, and – if he will have found her, he has to protect her from being scuttled. Savvy! But I think, there will be enough time to talk about the "Pearl" later on. Here, take this", Caithleen threw the keys over to Elizabeth, which were hanging on the wall next to the cell but having been out of reach after the cell-door closed and wasn't to open from inside anymore: "Think it will be much easier opening the door with them!"

Elizabeth grasped for the keys and looked totally confused at Caithleen first then at Jack.

"She's right, love!" Was all he said: "We have to leave quickly!"

"Wait a moment, Jack! Before I will follow you to what place ever...Will you explain to me who she is?"

"I'm Caithleen Stevens, Madam Turner!"

Caithleen and Jack changed a look and he only nodded when Elizabeth wanted to hear something from him. Then her eyes widened in a sudden awareness and she beheld the woman standing at Jack's side.

Caithleen stroke her black hair out of her face.

She leaned against the wall and seemed to be neither strained nor disturbed. Her gray eyes were shimmering within the diffuse light and she withstood Elizabeth's gaze effortlessly.

Elizabeth asked herself if she was in the know about what occurred between her and Jack, that she had been the one who left him to die and that she nearly surrendered to Jack Sparrow's unique charm and his persuasion.

"She knows it!" Jack tore her out of her thoughts as if he had been able to read them: "And for sure she's not intending to send you to hell."

Without giving him a reply Elizabeth finally got up and opened the cell-door.

This was the moment, when Jack and Caithleen realized that another surprise was waiting for them, because underneath Elizabeth's dress a first discreet swelling was to sense which told them, that young Madam Turner was pregnant.

They changed another look and both of them knew that they were sharing the same memory within this moment – a memory of Elianor Turner, whom they had to take back to London so many years ago.

Now it was Elizabeth who would take Elianor's place upon Patrick's Island.

Back then it had been Will whom they carried around in their arms. As it seemed they would do the same with his son soon...

* * *

><p>Thoughtfully Caithleen leaned on the rail at the stern of the "Flying Dutchman".<p>

She kept taps on Will and Elizabeth who enjoyed one of the rare moments they could spend close to each other.

The two of them were very different from her and Jack, but as huge as the differences were, so alike they were thinking of what happened to them and what had befallen them.

It was all tragic that history seemed to recur now. Like Will grew up only knowing his father from stories he had been told by his mother, his son would grow up the same way – even though the "Dutchman" would appear within the bay from time to time and even if Will would use every moment he was able to see Elizabeth and his son.

With a sigh she thought about Jack. She beheld him for several moments and smiled by his sight.

He succeeded in convincing Will leaving the helm of the "Dutchman" to him. Now he was the one sailing her back to his island and she follwed every single of his moves willingly.

There was no doubt anyway: This was where he belonged to, this was his purpose – to be Captain of a ship, stand at the helm, feel the wind on his face and sense the waves underneath his vessel.

That was what he loved. It was what she loved as well. And it was what she loved him for.

Jack Sparrow had changed since that horrible night when they had dragged her out of their cell back then. All they had done to them did not pass them traceless neither her nor him although he was masterly able to make all the others believe nothing ever could shake him to the core.

She knew the truth.

She had always known it.

The Jack Sparrow who went to sleep within her arms every night was somewhat different from the one who was again and again able to confuse his enemies, play them off against each other and mostly vanquish them and who more than once escaped from the gallows and out of several prison cells.

They had both lost their lightheartness.

Every touch they changed now, every kiss they shared and every night they spent together was meanwhile filled with another emotion:

The one wish not to lose each other once again.

She knew it when she gazed into his dark eyes, when she saw the sorrow and the longing being mirrored within them. He did not have to tell her what was going on and there were several nights when she had only one wish – that the nights they spent together would never end...

* * *

><p>"May I?" Elizabeth joined her.<p>

In the meantime she looked like a piratess again – wearing shirt, pants and boots.

"Why not?"

"Well, I thought you might prefer staying alone. You appeared to me to be in thoughts."

"It's nothing! But forget about the form, please! Call me Caithleen!" She smiled, then she pointed towards the clothes and added: "It feels better, I suppose?"

"Much better!" Elizabeth returned the smile. She stroke a strand of her honey-colored hair from her face, then she asked, while pointing at Jack: "Has he always been like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a single enigma, inscrutable, unratable..."

Caithleen laughed: "Oh yes! He owns the talent to talk people dizzy as long as I know him, but for sure I'm not the right one to answer this question even-handed. I know both of his faces and I love them both."

"Have you ever doubted him when he kept quiet about his plans or his aims or have you ever believed you could lose him therefore?"

"Never! Not a single day!"

"What about all the women he knows? He's charming and very persuasive..."

"What do you want to hear from me, Elizabeth Turner? That I run mad from jealousy? It would change nothing! I was trapped within another world for fifteen years, my soul was bound to his ship. Neither he nor I knew if we would ever see each other again..."

"As long as I know him he never buried his hope to find you."

Caithleen gave her a tired smile. She kept silent for a while until she asked: "You left him to die although you had been in the know what would wait for him. Why? What was it you had been afraid of? Fear to surrender yourself to him? Believe me he would never have done anything to you without you wanting it as well."

Elizabeth digressed, being at loss for an answer. She stared into the waves gliding under the ship until she responded: "Yes, I was afraid! But not of him or what he might could have done to me, but of me. I thought he was only one of the heroes of those uncountable stories I once read. Fearnought, seducer! A raider, pillager – in short: a pirate! I didn't want to believe him to be vulnerable. I didn't want to admit him being able to feel deeply. I didn't want to know anything about the grief he suffered from. All I wanted was letting myself being seduced by him for only one reason: to blame him for it somewhen later on. The same time I was afraid, I could feel something for him – sympathy, love, desire – and therefore lose Will. The infamous Jack Sparrow freed me from making a decision – he was it who withdrew from me. Today I know that Will and I are meant for each other and that I nearly destroyed our destination..."

"I knew it from the first day when Partick Swallow brought Jack to our island that we were meant for each other. I already loved Jack Sparrow although I had no idea what love was about..."

They kept silent for a while. A specific assent was between them, a special kind of sympathy, something like the affinity of temperament.

"Will Jack search for his "Pearl when we're back?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"He will! As soon as the Dutch will be back from London he once sailed with."

"Van Dyck?"

Caithleen nodded but concealed the vision she had about the "Pearl".

Hesitantly she added at least: "But there is waiting another much more dangerous adventure for him. He has to find the Fountain of Youth, Otherwise he will lose what he loves most..."


	4. 1742 News from London

**Chapter 4: 1742 News from London**

A few days after their return from Port Royal Jack sat with some of Patrick's uncountable, meanwhile well-thumbed books upon one of the sunlit rocks high above the sea. From that place he was able to watch what was going on within the bay as well as what happened in the open ocean. Beside him lay the magical sea chart and again and again he beheld the movable rings in it.

He and Caithleen had tried consistently within the bygone nights to define precisely the bearings of the wreck they had to find to be able to reach the Fountain of Youth.

They succeeded only vague, although the fitting rings were to assemble effortlessly. The exact position of the vanished ship was still only to presume.

So he used the time Caithleen spent with helping Elizabeth to make the little cottage upon the cliffs up and buried himself within the books.

He did not know wherefrom Patrick got all those copies of several unique writings, only that there were a lot amongst them which did not deal with seafaring and navigation. Within all the chests and the shelves he owned he even collected volumes of poetry, drama, theater and travel reports as well as a valuable imbedded notebook which he used as a diary.

With the "Stream" Patrick's whole sea charts and logbooks sank as well and for that this diary was a really worthwhile bond to his past, but at the moment Jack was much more interested in the travel reports and the old adventure stories he found, those in which the authors reported on ancient legends and the search for them.

The name Ponce de Leon appeared more than once in combination with his search for the Fountain of Youth but exact information about the bearing and the position were missing within here as well.

Therefor it was much less helpful, that – as often as they were moving the rings to find an answer about where to go to – the chart showed something different every morning.

"Something, you're in need of" stood there where "Fountain of Youth" or "Ponce de Leon" was supposed to stand – because it stood there the night before.

He and Caithleen did meanwhile agree about what this meant: Before they could search for the Fountain of Youth, they had to fulfill another mission – but there was no hint what this mission would be about or where it would lead them to.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Jack stroke the hair from his face and blinked into the sun. He put the book aside and gazed out to the open sea for a while.<p>

First he believed, that what he saw on the horizon must be a reflection due to the heat of the sun, but that Something, which appeared back there – still small and unimpressive – was without any doubt a ship.

Rapidly he bundled up the books and the chart and ran over to his cottage. Fortunately his little home did once belong to a farseeing pirate, who kept not only books safe within the attic and the stack but a lot of nautical instruments too. Because of that the loss of all his own nautical equipment, which vanished together with Barbossa and his "Pearl", had been to get over.

Quickly he searched for one of Patrick's spyglasses and hurried back to the cliffs.

No! He did not err!

It was a ship which steered a direct course to the isle and having a look through the spyglass made sure that his face lightened up immediately.

What held course to Patrick's Island was the "Stella Maris" and within only a few hours van Dyck would sail his spruce two-master to the bay.

Jack was in a very good temper when he sashayed back to the cottage. The same moment Caithleen came across him. She got directly aware that he looked much more confident than within the bygone days when he brooded over the books and the charts for hours.

"Don't ask me any questions, love! You will come to know what happened when you'll see it. Savvy!"

"Why should I want to ask you any questions, Captain? Maybe I should better send you back to Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow!"

"Oi! What's wrong, love? Can tell you, that is a very bad idea, because – you know – if I not already am, there is fear that I really will become mad if you will leave me there. So think about that, dear Missy, and tell me how long you would bear it to stay here without me, eh? Oh, by the way, may I ask what for you think I deserve that kind promise of another stay within this unique place? Don't tell me you thought it over because I'm in much better temper now! Don't you?"

Caithleen sighed. She had nearly forgotten what she wanted from him due to his disarming smile and his inimitable talent to talk: "Oh no, Jack Sparrow, not this time! What did you and your crew think about while having built this cottage up for Elizabeth? Did you think at all?"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No way! Everything's fine! Except for one thing – we're trying to make this cottage livable for nearly a week now! Can you imagine what that means! Can you! You can't! You and your crew of rum drinking and foggy-brained pirates!"

With it she passed him, went into their cottage and slammed the door.

"One can only hope that she will accept the "Stella" as a kind of peace-offering!" Jack told himself with a shrug and hurried to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Did you find out anything about what is meant with all the chart shows us?" Caithleen asked thoughtfully while she grasped for her goblet of wine and the last piece of spiced cake which lay on the tablet.<p>

"Nothing! It's absolutely maddening! There is neither a hint within the books nor within the charts. I hoped I may find something within Patrick's notes but even he did not mention anyhing about this Spaniard and his wreck! If I only could be sure that my intuition and my compass could also lead us there. I would think to forget about the chart, but this would be much too easy I fear."

"First of all, who knows exactly if it's all about the wreck. The chalices we found upon the chart – isn't it possible that they will have a meaning as well?"

"I'm sure, there is a ritual, I would wonder if not, but I've no idea what it could be about. To get rid of the curse of the Aztec Gold it only needed some drops of blood. To become captain of the "Flying Dutchman" you have to carve out your heart and bury it within a hidden chest. So I fear, it can only get worse."

"So far as I know you, no one will for sure be able to keep you from that adventure, am I right, lad?"

The voice which came from the door within this moment was familiar and welcome.

Van Dyck got in without waiting for an invitation. When he got aware that Jack didn't stay alone he stopped midst his move: "Well, this is something I would call a surprise! So, tell me where you found this charming companion! Excuse me, Miss, if I did not introduce myself so far, but I'm always speechless when I see how this lad accomplishes to take the most beautiful girls by storm!"

Caithleen laughed!

For sure this must be the Dutch, Jack told her about several times during the bygone weeks. He had a friendly, round face with cheerful blue eyes, he regarded her with favor with right now. His accent made him out as a Dutch, and she was convinced he wouldn't be intended to change that. At least it was really charming! He was several years older than Jack, but he appeared to be youthful and adventurous.

"You're Captain van Dyck?" She asked.

"Aye!" Jack anticipated him and jumped up: "He is! And only he can imagine how glad I am to see him right here and right now!"

"Me or my ship..."

"Oh, that's fine! You'll leave me a choice? Aye?"

Van Dyck rolled his eyes than he pulled Jack into his arms, gave him a hug and said: "Obviously living ashore does you good, Jack Sparrow, but I suppose this pretty girl has also to do a lot with it!"

"This pretty girl, van Dyck, is Caithleen Stevens!"

Jack changed a rapid gaze with her and freed himself from the hug. He grinned when he saw the face of the Dutch who stared at Caithleen with wide open eyes, as if he had seen a ghost.

After a while a smile appeared on his lips and he meant: "Hope you will forgive me, Missy! I couldn't guess who you are! But as I see you here in front of me I can understand why Jack wanted to get you back at any rate!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later the three of them sat together within the little parlor. Van Dyck was tired but the same he was curious about getting to know how Jack succeeded to find Caithleen and what his planned new adventure was about. He didn't want to wait till the next day.<p>

Jack referred patiently about everything what happened throughout the past months until van Dyck interrupted him: "You're supposed to find what? The Fountain of Youth?"

"Caithleen's life depends on it!"

"Who claims that?"

"That's of no importance, van Dyck! Too many inexplicabilities crossed my way within the last years and it would be lightheaded to get over it and wait what will happen when the time's up. My ship is gone and as much as I love this island, I feel being trapped upon it at the moment . So it seems as if I'm in the need for your help once again, mate! She needs your help." He pointed towards Caithleen.

"We will set sail as soon as the "Stella" is provided again with supplies, fresh water and everything we need for our adventure. Three days to come if you agree. But while we are sitting within this cozy little chamber together right now, you should come to know of something else before you will start searching for that mysterious spring. Being in London we had some trouble. It did not miss much and they would have restrained us in the harbor."

"Why?" Caithleen gazed at him in astonishment: "What reason could they have to keep hold of you and your ship? You're not a pirate. You're a merchant sailor!"

"That's exactly what I thought up to now, lass, but obviously the mighty arm of the East India Trading Company still reaches much farther than we all know. Somebody must have had remembered my ship, what for ever, and they searched the "Stella" through down to the darkest corner of the bilge. Somewhen later we heard the rumor Jack Sparrow would be in London. I swear an oath, if I would not have been sure about having you dropped right here on your pretty little island – I would have doubted my brain, lad."

"A double?" Caithleen frowned.

"Can't say that this sounds very flattering, mate!" Jack remarked with a discontented impression on his face: "Imagine, what it means! If it's true, every random wannabe pirate could claim to be me and do things within my name I would not even think about. That's weird! Have you seen this impostor while staying in town?"

"Never, but the rumor followed us until we took our leave. Or shall I better call it a flight?"

"What for the world did you do you had to take flight for?" Caithleen could barely imagine how a respectable merchant could get into such mischief that he had head over heels to cast off and to set sail.

"I told it to you when you went aboard the "Black Pearl" back then, van Dyck, if you want to sail with me you will get into danger to be treated like a pirate."

"That wouldn't rather be worse, lad, but it wasn't about me or the crew why they observed us. One of the uncountable patrols which searched within the lanes and the taverns for pirates and other so called criminals to imprison them arrested Gibbs."

"Joshamee Gibbs! You don't want to make me a fool, mate, don't you?" Jack gazed at him in disbelief: "He's a former mate of the Royal Fleet. Don't want to believe that anybody of his former comrades had a reason to sell him out. There is only one other reason I fear..."

"You mean one of us could have betrayed him? Other pirates?" Caithleen seemed to be skeptical.

"Yes, love, that's what I mean. Nowadays it depends only on the price which is offered to them if our honorable comrades will betray us or not. It's all about per capita quota, love, head money! If it's profitable enough they will betray even their father and mother. So what is it they blame Gibbs for?"

Van Dyck hesitated then he looked at Jack and answered: "That's easy, lad. They blame him for being you..."

"What? Who shall believe that, mate?"

"Oh Jack, the crowd is willing to believe everything they will tell them. The more egregious the better it is. Those who want to see Gibbs at the gallows are in the know that he is not Jack Sparrow. And they also know that you – supposedly – won't be willing to allow them to hang an innocent man instead of yours. So don't you see what this is all about?"

"For sure I'm aware what's going on, mate. It was wishful thinking to believe they would stop searching for us only because Beckett isn't still there to push them on. We vanquished them once but today they are warned and they know much better than us who still sails under the skull and crossbones and who ended up at Davy Jones' Locker meanwhile or had been bought. They're on the verge of hanging Gibbs to elicit me. In addition an unknown impostor sneaks through the lanes of London pretending to be me. I'm in the know that this is all about my head. Well, maybe it's time for giving them what they are searching for."

"It's a dangerous game you're willing to play, lad."

"Do you think I've a choice if I don't want Gibbs to die instead of me?"

"Supposedly not!"

"So, then we will leave everything like we planned it. We'll set sail within three days. Our first heading will be London where we'll try to save our brave friend Joshamee Gibbs and to find out who thinks who is allowed to play tricks on us, then we'll start searching for the Fountain of Youth and another try to find the eternal life and then – if we won't have been dispatched by a terrible beastie, scuttled by crazed English or killed by some other disagreeable figures I don't want to imagine right here and now – we will get back me ship! And remember me, if it's time, that I will maroon Barbossa on a godforsaken, nameless island of which I can be sure that no smugglers will appear there out of the nothing. Savvy!"

* * *

><p>When Jack crawled under the blanket beside Caithleen this night, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself close to him.<p>

"So it's true", she whispered within the dark: "we will sail together once again?"

"Yes, love, and as soon as I will get back the "Pearl" we will sail together on our own ship again."

He breathed a kiss upon her lips but the same moment he felt it wouldn't satisfy him tonight.

Her hair scented from wind and the sea and her skin felt warm and tender underneath his hands.

"Tell me, Caithleen Stevens, how are you doing it that I still desire you like I did the first day after all those years?"

"If I would tell it to you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. But believe me, I don't want to talk tonight..."

Her voice was hoarse when she whispered next to his ear and she smiled when she felt him shiver.

No, for sure, he wasn't interested in talking as well. He desired her and he wanted her – here, now and without a lot of words...

* * *

><p>Somewhen later Caithleen had fallen asleep within his arms. Her head lay upon his breast and he held her as close as possible as if he feared somebody could abduct her out of their bed.<p>

He himself wasn't able to sleep. His thoughts tumbled and she was all they were about.

Before he lost her, it never occurred to him to spend a night with another girl or to spend money within one of the uncountable brothels to take one of the girls for an hour full of relish. Since she was back he felt no desire to do it again.

His body longed for her, he reacted instinctively when ever she was close to him, even if the situation required some more sternness or concentration.

He still enjoyed it to seduce her...

To see her eyes getting dark, her slightly opened lips, to hear her silent sighs when he touched her, the scent and the taste of her skin – it all woke his desire for her again and again.

To feel how she reacted to his touch, to experience how she was able to surrender, to share her passion – he knew her feelings were true, neither bought nor paid.

To sense her body, her warmth and her soft skin underneath his hands, exploring her impatiently – he enjoyed it.

Finally to feel her, deep, heartfelt and passionate, was not to compare to anything else.

He loved her and he would not feel any remorse to seduce her once again tonight...


	5. 1742 Back at Sea

**Chapter 5: 1742 Back at Sea**

The "Stella Maris" set sail like agreed after van Dyck and his crew had taken supplies, water and rum for several weeks aboard.

The sea was calm and a constant breeze guaranteed for always enough wind in the sails, so they could hope to reach England within the planned period of time.

Van Dyck had a hard working and very well-rehearsed crew, which followed its Captain willingly, although the men didn't understand why they had to return to London even though they had just now escaped from the port with great difficulty.

Be it as it may, as much as the men were astonished about the new heading the more they were surprised when with clearing the port within the morning of the third day a man went aboard, most of them only knew from hearsay. Barely one of them ever wasted a single thought of sailing once with Jack Sparrow – the legendary Captain and pirate – and only a few men were left of those who had been aboard with him and van Dyck many years ago, when he joined the crew of the "Stella Maris". When he finally went aboard, carrying a bundle of clothes and some sea charts with him and being accompanied by a pretty young girl, several curious looks followed him.

* * *

><p>Van Dyck grinned: "As it seems this journey will become something very special for my crew."<p>

"As long as your men won't forget after being totally astonished why they hired aboard your vessel I'm alright with it." Jack replied.

"Don't worry, this will calm down as soon as we will be at the open waters for more than a week. But for we're all aboard now we shouldn't lose time."

"Oh yes, I totally agree with you! Don't want to reach London only to hear that they hanged my supposed double, Aye!"

Before the keenly Dutch was able to say anything else they heard a well known voice from the helm: "Cast off! Set full canvas! To your station, hurry up!"

Caithleen was surprised: "You have a woman aboard?"

Jack anticipated van Dyck: "That's Anamaria, love! Smuggler, piratess and for her part the most valuable treasure of our cherished Dutch. Aye?"

Van Dyck rolled his eyes: "My dear, I really have to think over, if my nerves will stand it. Supposedly I will throw your beloved Captain over board while being on half way to England!"

"You held it out for more than three years, remember it, mate? Furthermore you don't have to deny it. You know, love, he's thinking about how he shall it explain to her that he could imagine not only to share his ship with her! Am I right, mate?"

"What restrained you from doing it, van Dyck?"

Caithleen's fair-minded question was simply disarming and the Dutch gave in: "Actually there is only one reason: I'm still not sure if I will stay within the Caribbean and if she – in case that I won't – might be willing to accompany me to my home country."

"You will never find it out, if you won't ask her."

Caithleen beheld the woman standing at the helm: a pretty mulatto with coffee colored skin and a narrow face. A broad brimmed hat covered her dark eyes and within a sash which was winded round her body she wore a pistol, a sword and a cutlass.

Caithleen breathed a sigh of relief not to be the only woman aboard. Not that she wasn't used to it, but as long as she could remember Rosalind and Prudence had been the only women who owned a ship or sailed togehter with a crew. Now she met two women within only a few days who obviously shared her love for sailing and for staying aboard a ship – and who loved the man being the Captain sailing it.

"Don't wait too long", she whispered next to van Dyck's ear: "You've experienced what could come out. Always think of Jack and me..."

With it she went below.

The Dutch follwed her with his eyes until Jack asked him with a broad grin: "What are you whispering with my girl, mate? Isn't it enough that you're not in the know how to get on with your own? Eh...?"

"She gave me a piece of advice which is barely to dismiss."

"What was it?"

"Not to wait until it might be too late."

* * *

><p>Jack just wanted to give him a reply when turmoil and shouting came from the stern. They changed a rapid gaze and hurried to get to the bottom of what was going on there before there would unfold a brawl on the deck.<p>

"What's going on here?" Van Dyck gazed at the men.

They surrounded a boy who defended himself against being touched by anyone of them. The somewhat too big hat prevented that one was able to look into his eyes but there was no doubt that this rascal was willing to defend his life and limp at any price.

"Captain, we found this laddie amongst our supplies. Must have crept aboard thievishly. Maybe a stowaway!"

"Well then, young man, you heard them. Do you want to say anything which might release you?"

Silence was the only answer the boy let them hear.

"Very well, we'll have to come up with another idea then. We could lock you up within the brigg until we'll reach our heading, but I doubt that this would subserve your health. Otherwise, why should we burden ourselves with you? You sneaked aboard – so you will, for sure, also be in the know what could wait for you if you'll get caught."

"Captain, I suggest to throw this lout over board."

The boy winced when he got aware the angry faces of the men.

"I didn't do anything!" he said challenging.

"Didn't you? But you planned to hide aboard until we would have reached London, am I right? And you wanted to use our supplies without working aboard."

"That's...That's not true! I didn't want..."

"Equal what you want to say, boy, my men are not interested in feeding you."

Van Dyck looked into the faces of his men. None of them was willing to have constant battles with a boy who sneaked thievishly aboard, but they also weren't a crew of murderers who wanted to throw a rascal like this one overboard who still nearly was a child.

Jack watched this dispute silently the whole time. Something of the boy appeared strangely familiar to him. He was secure of having seen him before and suddenly it dawned on him when and where.

Quickly he turned at van Dyck and his crew: "Oi! Gentlemen, you should wait with throwing him overboard. I mean there is no hurry for doing it, Aye? I think, I know this little young scoundrel."

He pushed van Dyck aside and stopped in front of the boy. The young one gazed at him – neither anxious nor guiltily, but with the silent plea not to do what he was going to do.

Jack looked at him indulgently, then he grasped for the hat and said: "I'm sorry, love, but it's better this way."

With it he took off the hat from the young woman's head and Elizabeth Turner's strained face appeared. She gasped for air – angrily, not sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Miss Elizabeth?" The Dutch seemed to be totally confused: "What did you think while doing this?"<p>

"Make a guess!" She hissed: "Did you really believe you could sail away, leaving me alone on that island, while you were hunting for a new adventure?"

"Elizabeth! Calm down! No one wanted to leave you alone on the island." Jack tried to soothe her: "We all solely agreed about the fact that you shouldn't endanger your life light-hearted as long as you're within this... Well within this condition."

"Condition?"

"You know very well, what I wanted to explain..."

"I'm pregnant! That's no disease!"

"Oh yes, I know that! But, love, I'm not willing to tell Will what happened to you if something would happen to you because you're not staying at the place where you're supposed to stay. Savvy!"

"Will is not amongst us, isn't he?"

"Aye! That's true, but I am and I am on my way to London to save our dear Mister Gibbs from the gallows. So I will not have enough time to keep in addition a sharp eye on you to take care that you will not end at the gallows instead of him."

Van Dyck and his crew followed this quarrel amongst them in amusement and not without curiosity. Inwardly the patient Captain accepted the fact that he had three women aboard now.

With a sigh he turned to his men and said: "Let them take their dispute to an end. Hurry up to your stations!"

As soon as they remained alone Jack continued: "Don't you understand, what I want to tell you? I would barely be able to forgive me if something would happen to you!"

"As it seems you've no other choice left now, Jack Sparrow! Pirate King, you remember? And for you're in a hurry there will be no time to take me back to your isle. So you can come to terms with me being here now or you can keep on arguing with me about it!" With it she turned on her heels and followed van Dyck: "Captain! Please wait!"

"There is no adventure being worth something like that!" Jack went below with a sigh and a sarcastic grin.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the night the nightmares came back.<em>

_He found himself being all alone within the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker once again, being plagued by those hallucinations which appeared to him as an image of himself. They talked to him but as much as he tried he wasn't able to understand what it was they were talking about. He wanted to ask those phantoms what it was, they wanted to tell him but he couldn't speak. His lips formed the words but he wasn't able to say anything..._

_Suddenly the scenery changed and he found himself within an idyllic place, exotic, lovely, filled with ancient magic. A spring charged the still emerging rivulet, unfamiliar flowers gave off a mild scent and colorful birds sat amongst the trees singing songs he never heard before. It was a landscape like being built after a beautiful dream but as it seemed this place served only one purpose – to precipitate him into abysmally despair..._

_He wasn't alone – a battle proceeded at this picturesque and magic place. He wasn't able to recognize who the combatants were but he understood one thing: the purity and the innocence of this unique place had been destroyed. The spring got smashed and death and ruination befell everything around him where they never were meant to happen._

_Then a shot fell and a disembodied voice asked him again and again: 'What is it you love most'. His hands were covered with blood when he searched for two richly ornamented chalices, it mingled with the pure water of the well, the fountain, when he filled them and got washed away with it. _

_Then he should make his decision – about life and death. He found himself lying on his knees, holding a lifeless body within his arms, his face buried within her shoulder. He got shaken by sobbing and his eyes were blinded by tears.._

_The blood which covered his hands belonged to her, he did fail and the body lying within his arms was..._

* * *

><p>"Caithleen!"<p>

He woke up with a horrified outcry, his eyes filled with pure desperation, and sat bolt upright within his berth. He shivered and cold sweat covered his brow. His hands were trembling and only by and by he got aware where he was.

A soft touch brought him back and a hand stroke gently through his hair and over his cheek and his brow: "Jack! Wake up! Nothing happened, I'm here!"

It was her! Her voice!

She was with him, breathed a kiss upon his lips and whispered: "It was only a bad dream! Nothing else."

Caithleen wrapped her arms around him and he felt that he was awake. This was real and the warmth he felt came from his beloved girl.

"What happened? What did you see?"

She winced for a split second when he gazed at her. His eyes were still mirroring the horror he went through within his dream.

"Keep me close, love, please." He begged her.

Without asking him another question Caithleen sat up and let him bury his head within her lap.

It took a while until he gazed at her again.

"You can't accompany me!" he whispered.

"What do you mean? Jack, please..."

"You can't accompany me when I'm starting searching for the Fountain of Youth!"

"Jack, it was only a dream!"

"No, love, it wasn't only a dream. I could scent the flavor of the flowers flourishing round that place, I heard the voices and the chanting of the birds. Believe me, it's really a beautiful place, but..."

He stopped, when the memories came back.

It took him some effort to continue somewhen: "If we will go there we will destroy all the beauty... And not only that..."

"You really didn't dream, am I right? It was a vision, like I had one as well, wasn't it?"

He didn't give her a reply but it wasn't necessary, she knew it.

She gently forced him to look at her: "What did you see? What could be so terrifying that you're not able to tell it to me? Jack..."

Suddenly he freed himself from her embrace and grasped her by her shoulders: "Don't you understand it, Caithleen? If you will accompany me to this enchanted place you will die!"

"That's not laid down at all. As little as everything I saw what possibly could happen to your ship. It's a vision, not a fact. No one knows when or if it really will happen."

"True or not, love, I don't want to take this risk. I lost you once. Do you think I could bear it losing you again?"

"You will not lose me, I promise!"

She saw his dark eyes shimmering within the little light and let him drag her as close as even possible.

* * *

><p>The next morning van Dyck found him when he thoughtfully leaned against the rail, his gaze lost somewhere on the horizon. Jack raised his gaze when he got aware the Dutch standing behind him.<p>

"I tell it to you only reluctantly, lad but you look awful."

"Better don't ask me, mate. I don't have to lie to you then."

"So you don't want to talk about what happened?"

"No, mate, not yet!"

With a shrug van Dyck just wanted to climb up to the helm when a cry came from the nest: "Captain, somewhere ahead a column of smoke rises. It could be a ship in trouble or an isle. Can't say anything more at the moment. Shall we change the course?"

It was Caithleen who gave the man the answer.

She just came to the deck and something strange within her eyes told van Dyck not to answer her back: "Let them change the course, van Dyck. I think, I know what happened."

She gazed at Jack and she knew the look he gave her. Rapidly she hurried to follow him below. He went straight to the chart room and she found him just when he spread their magic sea chart on the table.

"Take a look, love!"

His eyes were sparkling and within this moment nothing remembered of what frightened him within the bygone night that deep. Caithleen was relieved to see him like that. She hastened to take a look at the chart on her own.

And really – the movable rings showed once again that one single sentence which worried them for several weeks now.

"This column of smoke is the answer to our question, love! Can you see it? These bearings match exactly with the course we sail now. As soon as we will get there we will get the answer to that strange mystery."

"Will we not lose too much time while getting there?"

"No, love, you just made the right decision..."


	6. 1742 Shipwrecked

**Chapter 6: 1742 Shipwrecked**

The vague assumption that it really was a column of smoke the man up in the crow's nest espied, turned rapidly into certainty. The nearer the "Stella Maris" got to the ascending smoke, the more her Captain and the crew aboard got aware that it was an isle they headed for.

* * *

><p>"Can we be sure that this is no false beacon to lead ships into the shallows round the isle to plunder them as soon as they ran aground?" Anamaria doubtfully beheld the isle, they approached to slowly but steadily.<p>

"I don't believe it to be a trap. After all it's broad daylight. And I'm not the only one aboard how knows how to deal with sea charts and ships." Van Dyck replied.

"It's possible that there is someone in trouble on the isle." Elizabeth gazed at Jack and continued: "Maybe they lightened a fire for get to be found. It can be very helpful to call the attention of a passing ship."

"I wasn't in the know that we had been in trouble back then upon our smuggler island, love. All I can remember is that you burnt not only an unimportant anything but all of our supplies!" Only unwillingly Jack remembered that morning upon the godforsaken little island midst the Caribbean Sea where Barbossa marooned them, when the rum burst into flames in barrels.

"Only our supplies of rum!" Elizabeth corrected him: "And you will barely be able to deny that it worked!"

"Oh yes, love, you're right! But what I never understood up to now was, why you burnt it all..."

"_**You're**_ the one who emptied that secret hideout of ours?" Anamaria interrupted him and gazed at Elizabeth in disbelief and totally shocked: "I suppose you haven't been in the know what this charge was worth, haven't you?"

"That very well may be, but Will was in danger and you have to admit, his life is much worthier than a stowage of that ghastly swill!"

Both ladies matched each other with looks and Jack preferred to leave before they decided to let him interfere in this case.

* * *

><p>Van Dyck followed him: "What do you think will we find on that island?"<p>

"I've not the slightest idea, mate. If there are castaways I suppose them to stay there even longer than we may be able to imagine. Except the heavy storm within the bygone weeks and the quake which hit Port Royal there was nothing to hear about severe weather or scuttled ships within these waters. We neither met pirates nor merchants or warships up to now."

"Nevertheless it's strange, don't you think this as well?"

"If I would start telling you which kind of oddities I came across since I sail the seven seas, mate, you would lose your trust in everything."

"Supposedly you're right, but tell me: are you sure, this will not become a trap?"

"No, mate, I'm not, but if I've a totally different guess what's maybe going on upon that isle and if I would bother you with it, you would assume me to be mad, can assure you about it. So, to avoid that, I better keep silent..."

With it he went up to the helm.

Caithleen raised her gaze when she noticed him. She smiled when he wrapped his arms round her to drag her closer and leaned against him with closed eyes for a moment. For a split second it felt like being back aboard the "Eagle's Wing" – lighthearted and contented.

Somewhen she freed herself from the embrace. Her face looked thoughtfully when she asked: "What if we will find answers upon this isle to questions we never wanted to ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the "Pearl" and there might be something more..."

"For sure there will be something we'll get answers about, but equal what will wait for us, it's only a hindrance on our search for the only way to save you from..."

He didn't finish, but Caithleen knew what he didn't want to speak out. Her hands latched onto the helm to hide that they were trembling and her gaze was focussed to the aim in front of them.

"You're inwardly torn, Jack." She silently explained to him: "You're curious to come to know what it is that drags you to that island, although you're not willing to believe that something occurred to your ship. You're hell-bent to save your friend from the gallows although you're in the know that it will hold you off from your real aim and although you're in the know that this adventure could end at the gallows for you as well. You're willing to find the Fountain of Youth although there is no hint if you will be able to save me if you will find it or if you will lose me forever." She sighed and continued: "If you ask me, what to do there is no advice I could give to you. You always trusted in the voice of your heart. As long as I know you, there was never a problem you wouldn't have found a solution for. Jack, the only advice I can give to you is: If you don't know anymore where to trust in, trust in you. Trust in us and you will come to know what to do..."

* * *

><p>The "Stella Maris" rapidly approached the island, which – like van Dyck found out in astonishment – wasn't denoted in one single of his sea charts.<p>

Only a few hours after they spotted the thin column of smoke on the horizon they let go the anchor next to that unknown island.

While his crew launched the boat the Dutch searched for Jack: "Tell me, lad, do you know anything about this isle? It seems to be a single mystery."

"Don't look at me that way, mate! I'm not to blame for what happened!"

"In any case the island is not void!" Elizabeth pointed towards some figures who milled around the shore and obviously cast about for the ship: "So, after all they are really castaways?"

"Maybe! Maybe not!" Jack sounded skeptical: "At least they must stay here for longer. Thinking of the cabana they built up near the shore."

He grasped for his spy-glass and stopped short. Could it really be true what he saw? He blinked and had another look: The men calling attention to themselves were no strangers.

"Something wrong?" Elizabeth went closer.

He passed the spy-glass over to her: "Look and see, love!"

"Pintel and Marty?" She frowned.

"Aye!"

"Did you know it..."

"No!"

"But how did they get there?"

"That's something I wonder about as well. Obviously they ran ashore on this spot of land. But for neither the "Pearl" nor Barbossa are around as well I suppose something happened to them and we should find out what this something might be." He turned round to the helm and his gaze met Caithleen's: "Think, we will come to know it soon..."

To their surprise and relief not only Pintel and Marty were still alive and ran to meet them. Cotton and Ragetti were also alive as well as the two soldiers who joined the crew of the "Pearl" after the fight against Beckett – Mullroy and Murtogg.

* * *

><p>"It's the Captain!" Pintel shouted while they assisted to drag the boat ashore: "And guess who accompanies him! Our honest Dutch and our little poppet!" He winced for a second when he got aware of Elizabeth's frowning look and added promptly: "Pardon! Wanted to say our honored King! Sorry!"<p>

"The thing with the Pirate King is long forgotten!" Ragetti corrected him: "It's just Miss Turner, am I right?"

Elizabeth's mine relaxed and a smile appeared on her lips when they helped her to get out of the boat: "I'm glad to see all of you alive and well."

"So you're not only here for Parley?" Pintel asked with a broad grin.

"No, Master Pintel, she isn't!" Jack jumped out of the boat: "And I for my part want to know why you're here but the "Pearl" isn't to spot anywhere. Any explanations or shall I make a guess?" Before Pintel could give him a reply, he continued a little bit indignant: "Well then, what did this vile scoundrel already do to my ship once again? And don't dare to defend him or to tell me lies. Savvy!"

Rapidly he walked over the beach straight towards the little cabana next to the shore. While Elizabeth and that part of his crew who obviously survived what ever happened to them, followed him, van Dyck remained with the boat.

"Well, then! I'm waiting! Go ahead!"

Reaching the cabana Jack turned round and beheld his men insistently for several moments. They really seemed to be relieved to see him. The same moment he asked himself why they – if his idea was true – even followed Barbossa when he captured the "Pearl" from him a second time. Supposedly he would never get a satisfying answer to that question.

"Well, you know, Captain", Pintel started: "Hope you won't get me wrong, but the case is, that Barbossa promised us a profitable aim. And for you told us, well, for you told us by yourself, you wanted to stay ashore for some time..."

"You thought it wouldn't hurt to sail away with the ship but without her Captain, Aye?"

"Wouldn't call it like that, Captain!" Ragetti mingled in: "At least no one claimed to keep the "Pearl" after having reached our aim!"

"You don't want to make me a fool, don't you? Would advise you not try it, mate!"

"But he's right, Captain! We would have hunted for that treasure and then we would have returned to Tortuga!"

The others nodded assiduously but the same moment they knew it was not what their Captain wanted to hear.

"Ah, I see! Hunt for a treasure, find it and return to Tortuga? With Barbossa as your captain? I'm willing to believe in a lot of oddities but, sorry mates, this sounds more like a fairy tale! Listen to me carefully, I wasted ten years of my life to hunt for Hector Barbossa and my vessel all around the seven seas, so don't expect me to believe, he would give her back willingly! Oh, by the way, while we were here all together now in such a – let's say – relaxed atmosphere, you will of course tell me where you hid the "Pearl", will you? In case you're actually in the know where she is, I maybe will find myself inclined to put in a good word for you with van Dyck to take you aboard his ship! Aye?"

"Why are you that certain they could know where Barbossa might be?" Elizabeth asked while the men were looking at each other wavering and thinking about if they should tell their rightful Captain the truth or even better something which came very close to it.

"Certain? With this figures, love, you can't even be certain what they're up to next if they were standing right at your side."

"If it's so why do you ask them?"

"Isn't it strange, love, that they show up right here and now, upon an island which is in actual fact supposed not to exist anyway, without a ship or their Captain, just that moment when we're on our way to London?"

"You don't believe in a contingency?"

"No, love, I don't believe in contingencies!" He kept silent for a moment, then he gazed at Elizabeth insistently: "Caithleen had a vision some weeks ago. Something happened to the "Pearl" and as it seems only a part of my crew was lucky enough to find this strange isle. So, if anyone might be able to tell me what happened than these lousy longshore lubbers, Savvy!" Finally he turned to Pintel again and asked: "You wanted to return to Tortuga, right? Well, even if I'm barely willing to believe that, let's forget about it! I'm much more interested in something different: did Barbossa find the Fountain of Youth?"

"You're in the know about it, Captain?" Pintel asked totally surprised.

"You had the ship, I have the chart – and for that matter never forget: the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" is a friend of mine." He smiled an inscrutable smile.

"Barbossa already planned this treasure hunt before we left Shipwreck Cove." Pintel went on: "When we finished fixing the damage the "Pearl" sustained we sailed from Tortuga without the chart, although Barbossa wasn't pleased as you for sure can imagine. None of us had the slightest idea where to search for the Fountain of Youth so after about six months we decided to give it up and get back to the Caribbean. We nearly reached those familiar waters, when we got attacked out of the dark!"

"It was like a shadow in the night. Soundless, hidden in the dark. They ambushed us like a bird of prey." They all stared at Ragetti who told them totally earnest and with a stern face what happened.

Pintel elbowed him in his rips and snarled at him: "Will you stop to spread that nonsense? I'm sorry, Captain, but this rascal still seems to be a little bit confused."

"But it's the truth!" Ragetti defended himself.

"Gentlemen!" Jack interrupted their dispute: "All I want to know is, who or what attacked you and how it attacked you! Savvy? So, please, be so kind and go on with the story! Don't want to strike roots!"

"Aye, Captain! In an instant!" Pintel replied: "They got us by surprise, when they attacked us. They fired at us without a warning and without disclosing their identity. Barbossa is a real good captain but he had nothing to subtend against them."

"What does this mean?"

"He had no choice, Captain! The ship turned against us. It was as if it came to life. The ropes, the rig, the hawsers - everything moved. Barbossa ordered us to abandon ship and we just escaped. The rest of the crew wasn't that lucky. We don't know what happened to them, Barbossa or the ship. We were only glad to get away from that weird occurrence."

"And there was no hint who they were or who commanded this foreign ship?" Elizabeth was the same shocked and confused by what she just heard.

"Nothing! As silently as they appeared, they also absconded."

"And the Pearl"? Do you know what happened to her and Barbossa?" It took Jack some effort to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I know you don't want to hear it, but she disappeared. When we dared to turn around once again she had vanished."

"You mean scuttled, Master Pintel."

"No, poppet, vanished. With all and everything aboard. Nothing remained of her. Even Cotton's constantly niggling parrot was gone. At least it did not make it to follow us to this island, which somewhen appeared in front of us when we barely believed in salvation."

"How long ago?" Jack thought about what Caithleen told him: She had not known if it already did happen or if it would happen later on.

"We're sitting on this isle for about six months now..." Pintel answered.

* * *

><p>As soon as the "Stella Maris" weighed the anchor to set sail to head for London it seemed as if this mysterious island never existed.<p>

Jack went below without another word and locked himself within the chart room with his magic sea chart and a bottle of rum. The rings were movable at will once again as if nothing ever happened and he succeeded soon to find the chalices and the writing – the hints he needed to find the place where the wreck of the ship was hidden, Ponce de Leon sailed with to find the Fountain of Youth about two hundred years ago.

He hoped, he would be able to free Joshamee Gibbs without losing too much time. If only one little part of his plan went wrong they all would end up in prison or at the gallows. So they were in need to leave London again within only a few days, otherwise all of his effort would be in vain.

It was still difficult for him to believe that his beloved "Pearl" just vanished. Supposedly the shrewd Barbossa sailed her in a directly opposed direction to that strange vessel Pintel and Ragetti described to him or kept her safe from damage in another way.

Otherwise why didn't he take his crew aboard again after his opponent veered away from them?

One question followed another and he wasn't able to find a single answer to them – it was idle and less satisfyingly to think it over again and again.

Several hours passed by and meanwhile the candles burnt down, when the door got opened.

It was Caithleen: "You just vanished when you came back, so I thought I might find you within here brooding over your chart once again. As it seems you found an answer to one of its riddles?"

"Aye! That's true, love. I would never admit it openly, but yes, I'm glad about having found the men. But please don't tell it to anybody." He blinked at her.

"I'll keep silent as the grave!" Caithleen smiled: "So it would mean, you're in the need for your crew, am I right?"

"That's exactly what I thought about it, but to be honest I would much more prefer if this chart would not to talk in riddles." He hesitated for a moment then he looked straight into her eyes and went on: "You were right, Caithleen, your vision was right. Something occurred to the "Pearl", but none of the men is able to tell me what it really was. Now all I fear is..." He lowered his gaze.

"What?"

"Aren't you able to guess it?" He dragged her into is arms: "If your vision came true..."

"...It doesn't mean it will apply for yours as well. Why do you suddenly believe in such things, Jack? You never wanted being told anything concerning your future."

"Back then it was all about me, love, but you will barely be able to deny that this case is a little bit different now."

Caithleen smiled again and her hands cupped his cheeks: "No, I can't and I won't deny it, Jack, but I would like to choose not being put off from my aim by a distant and hazy future. You're Jack Sparrow and I'm Caithleen Stevens and all I want is to sail on our own ship together with you as soon as possible And if it means finding this mysterious Fountain of Youth is the only way to let this wish come true I will search for it at any price."

Jack only looked at her for a moment, then an astucious smile appeared upon his lips: "Have I told you lately that you're a fearless and temerarious piratess, love?"

"More than once!"

"In addition you're beautiful, Caithleen Stevens!" He was stern and filled with sincerity when he beheld her, then he added: "I found the bearings of the Fountain of Youth, love, and I matched them with our sea charts. I'm convinced we will find what we're searching for..."


	7. 1742 How to free a Friend

**Chapter 7: 1742 How to free a Friend**

The "Stella Maris" reached London port much earlier than expected. Favorable winds and no more unforeseeable incidents made finally a calm and quick crossing possible.

As soon as the harbor came into sight, van Dyck let the Dutch colors be hoisted. He was a merchant sailor and no one ever could prove him to be a pirate or his spruce two-master of having been sailed for pirating.

Nevertheless they needed some luck at all, because, if the harbor-master should remember him or his ship there was no possibility to get back aboard rapidly enough to veer the "Stella" to get back to the open ocean. The distance between the harbor and the sea was much too far and without any doubt the English would send the small trading ship to the depths without much effort.

Even so van Dyck was confident, because Jack Sparrow took the success of this adventure for granted in a way which made also the Dutch not to believe in a possible miscarriage.

* * *

><p>Below Elizabeth was totally engaged in turning herself, Caithleen and Anamaria from self confident pirate lassies into decent ladies, which turned out not to be an easy undertaking.<p>

To squeeze oneself into a corset felt not only for her as a kind of necessary evil and for sure she wasn't really unhappy about the fact that her proceeding pregnancy spared her from wearing such a prison for a woman's body.

Caithleen at all had refused to let herself be constricted into an instrument of torture like that. So Anamaria was the only one this questionable pleasure was left to.

Not less difficult it was to tame their from wind, the sun and seawater disheveled hair. Comb and brush failed more than once to get through thick strands and untamed curls.

"No wonder", Anamaria sighed: "that you preferred to choose a life at sea. This dress is a single punishment! I for my part can't feel any pleasure in walking about without being able to move."

"Keep still and hold your breath otherwise I can't tighten the twines." Elizabeth remembered how much she hated this part of her former life which forced her to bury even the smallest longing for freedom if ever possible: "You have to stand it for only two or three hours."

"Do you know how long this can be?"

"Don't argue about it, ladies! Better hurry up!" Caithleen just placed her sword and a pistol underneath her dress and watched in amusement when Elizabeth placed a hat upon the head of the pretty mulatto fitting the dress she chose for Anamaria.

"And that's really necessary?" Anamaria seemed not to be convinced that this disguise would be helpful with their try to free Joshamee Gibbs from the gallows.

"Believe me, it's the only way if we want to get to the court unchallenged." Elizabeth replied with a sigh: "In either case it's absolutely impossible to get identified while wearing this – not even by chance!"

"Well, Anamaria isn't wrong at all!" Caithleen slipped into her boots and pulled them up over her knees. With them she hid the pants she wore underneath her dress.

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth watched her with interest when she placed two small daggers within her boots and finally let the skirt of her dress – made of heavy brocade – cover it all. If necessary she would be able to tear the skirt and the corsage apart, so that she would rapidly be able to force her way free.

She finally raised her head and gazed at Elizabeth: "All I mean is that it would have been much easier and much more effective to disguise as a whore, a maid or a tavern wench. Gibbs is not in need of our help as long as he's on the court. Not as long as they hear his case. Mostly the problems start when they take a prisoner back to jail."

"You still can search yourself a better disguise if you think playing a lady would not please you. But you should take care then, that no one will take you for being buyable."

"Don't worry about this! I sailed with pirates my whole life – I suppose I'm able to get such fellas out of my way. In addition", she smiled: "I know Jack Sparrow well enough to be aware that a man who would dare to touch or to molest me would never forget this day."

* * *

><p>"Have you anything planned to free Gibbs from the gallows?"<p>

Within the Captain's Cabin van Dyck placed his hat upon his head and stroke his just truncated beard, when Jack went in.

He beheld the Dutch with a broad grin.

The man was barely to recognize and for a moment he not reminded of being a rough sailor but more to be a wealthy merchant.

Jack perched himself on the corner of the table and remarked: "Ah, as I see you really changed into a noble trader, mate. Did you think about using this unique opportunity for convincing Anamaria to let her life as a smuggler behind and follow you as the wife of an honest merchant sailor? Eh...?" Van Dyck gave him a look as if he just bit into a lemon and he added: "Well, the wrong question, as it were, Aye? Or the wrong moment?"

"Both, lad! So, let us forget about it! You better should tell me if you have a plan!"

"Not a plan at all, well, not a concrete one. But I have an idea. Everything depends on one thing, mate: If I will be able to get into the court and to the judge's chamber. All I have to achieve then is, that Gibbs will be brought back to prison. The rest I will leave to Caithleen - with good conscious - while you and your arm candies will mingle amongst the crowd, and our crew will take care that your "Stella" is ready to cast off the minute we'll return. For sure, I can promise you one thing, mate – as soon as they will realize what happened they will hunt for us and if they catch us not even a prayer will save us, not the ladies either."

"You really have a talent to bouy one up, lad!" van Dyck said with some sarcastic undertone.

"Have I? Well, that's exactly what I have in mind!"

"Jack, tell me, do you ever waste a single thought upon the fact that one of your adventures could go wrong some day?"

"No, mate, I don't do something stupid like that. Maybe it will become my fate some day, but then it shall be that way." He gave the Dutch a short smile then he added: "There is only one thing I care for, van Dyck. That's Caithleen. I think, you'll understand what's meant, Aye?"

"Very well, lad!"

"Then it's time to go."

* * *

><p>The sight which waited for them when they went to the deck was that unique that even Jack remained speechless for a moment. He was barely willing to trust his eyes when he saw the three women standing in front of him.<p>

The venturous pirate lassies changed into enchanting ladies and although one could guess them not feel comfortable within their dresses their female attractions were not to overlook. They owned enough of them to turn not only a pirate's head.

But as beautiful as the three girls were Jack had only eyes for Caithleen. She looked like she did that night aboard the "Eagle's Wing" when Professor Prudencia turned her into a princess for him the first time.

There was only one difference: her boots, which peered from underneath her long skirt of black brocade when she made a too long step.

He smiled, let his gaze sink into her seductive neckline for a moment full of relish and breathed a kiss upon her uncovered shoulder before they followed van Dyck and the two ladies at both of his sides.

While they aspired to the court Caithleen asked: "Did you tell van Dyck anything about your plans?"

"I'm not a fool, love. He would never have let me go ashore then but would have locked me within the chart room. He's no pirate therefor he would not have understood it."

"So it means the two of us are alone?"

"Aye!"

"Why do I actually ask for it?" She looked at him and sighed a little bit overdone to be true: "Well then, I think it's better you'll let me in on your plan now."

"For sure! You know the entrance where the prisoners are brought to?"

"I know it!" She nodded: "At the back side of the court, am I right?"

"Exactly, love! I'll try to steal into the court right there. As soon as I'm in I'll take care that our good old Joshamee Gibbs will not end at the gallows today. If I will succeed they will take him back to prison. I will follow immediately and will let them lock me up together with him within the carriage. Do you believe you will succeed to get along with the coachman meanwhile?"

"Since when do you doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you, love. All I do is following my own interests. Oh, by the way! Take this!" He handed a small pistol over to her, just as big to fit into her hand: "I relieved a Spanish lady from it. Maybe you'll get in need of it."

"In some way this dress starts to feel like a whole cache. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes! Hope it won't become necessary, but if there should anything go wrong against our expectations I want you to wait for me within the tavern. The "Captain's Daughter" is not to miss. It lies directly at the harbor. It's a meeting point for sailors, smugglers and a lot of other sinister figures. But be careful, Caithleen, as long as you'll stay alone there. You're a woman, beautiful withal. Don't want you to be bothered."

"I promise to stay virtuous." She gave him a disarming smile and continued: "I don't want to ask how you will try to free your friend for I fear I will come to know it much earlier than I expect, but I'm interested in something different: Which way you will reveal your double as the impostor he is?"

"I hope, he will find me, but I would like to ask you to keep a sharp eye on him if you might come across him."

"So you think if someone should be able to disguise him or to know the differences between you and him I'm the one?"

"Aye! That's exactly what I have in mind, but please, love, it would really be calming if you will leave it with knowing the differences. I don't need a proof! Savvy!"

"Oh, I don't have in mind to spend a night with your double to find out if he is you or vice versa."

"He would barely survive such a try, love..."

"You won't tell me you're jealous, won't you?"

Caithleen gave him a knowing smile and he dragged her in his arms: "How could I be not?" Then he added with a stern face: "Want you to take care for yourself. Aye?"

* * *

><p>About an hour later Jack tiptoed through the corridor which led from the courtroom to the little chamber where he had locked the judge in. He was very confident, because he succeeded – disguised as a judge – to save his first mate Joshamee Gibbs from the gallows and to take care that the man would be brought back to prison.<p>

Much to the displeasure of the people who obviously expected nothing else from that court case but the execution of a pirate.

So he stumbled out of the hall, got rid of the wig, the coat and the glasses and sashayed over to the chamber wherein the judge – captivated and gagged – waited to be freed again.

Jack hurried to leave the man in a most bearable condition but before he went out he turned round again and said: "No offense meant, mate, but this was not to avoid. I'm sorry!"

With it he vanished unseen within the corridors of the court and hastened to get to the back side entrance. He was relieved when he got aware that he slipped out of the door just when the guards pushed Gibbs into the carriage which should bring him back to prison. No one asked about the why and the wherefor when he as well went into the carriage.

It was of no importance of one or two pirates would sit within a cell at the end of this day. As soon as they were locked up they weren't able to plunder and steal any more. For sure it was much more secure to hang them but in this case the decision was made. They would stay in prison until they would take their last breath...

"Jack! Have you already taken leave of your senses?" As soon as the door closed behind them Gibbs gave vent to his feelings and to his surprise: "Are you in the know how this could have ended?"

"Of course I am, mate! Therefor I'm not alone at all! But I suggest we should forget about that from now on. Aye? So are you primed for another adventure at sea, Mister Gibbs?"

"Another adventure at sea? Jack, this passage will lead us straight to prison!"

"That's – plain wrong, mate! What do you think I'm here for? Eh...?"

"Well, in general case I would assume to spare a good friend from the gallows, but only a fool would dare to come to London, slip into the court and let himself be locked up within a carriage which takes him straight to the next prison."

"So in this case it's really of use that I'm no fool at all, Aye? I'm not alone, mate! Van Dyck's "Stella" is moored to the pier and she's waiting for us to take us aboard again as soon as we'll get to the harbor. Prior to that I admittedly have to search for my mysterious double van Dyck told me about."

"That's in fact a strange case! It's told in every tavern and in every dark lane that Jack Sparrow searches for a crew."

"I can assure you I'm not searching for a crew at the moment. I do not even own a ship! So I'm hell-bent to find out who dares hiring men within my name."

"Don't you think it might be better to leave it this way and to ignore that fellow?"

"I can't ignore him, Mister Gibbs, or do you believe I'm in need to get hanged some day for a deed I never ever committed? No, mate, I have to find this figure at any rate!"

"Maybe it's a trap they finally want to try to arrest you with. After all you always escaped. A fact no commander is amused about, believe me..."

"That very well may be! For sure I will come to know it soon..."

* * *

><p>Before he was able to finish the carriage stopped with a jar. Outside someone tampered with the lock. Obviously without any success because shortly after a shot was to hear and the lock burst open with a crack and fell to the ground.<p>

Then the door was opened and Gibbs – being totally confused – stared into the pretty face of a young woman.

"Hurry! Get a move on! Quickly! I did what I was able to and tried to use only the narrow lanes but the whole town seems to be in furor. We have to make our exit immediately!"

"Jack! Would you tell me what's going on here and who this girl is?"

"Later, mate!" Jack turned to Caithleen: "Well done, love! Gibbs will be able to walk down to the harbor and to hide aboard the "Stella" now."

"What's with you? What are you going to do?"

"Want to search for my double now!"

"Not without me, Captain!" Caithleen looked at him and gave him a twinkle.

"Very well then! But we should separate here! We'll meet at the "Captain's Daughter". Hurry, love!"

"Aye, Captain!" She gave him a smile, breathed a kiss upon his lips and vanished like a beautiful dream within the lane straight ahead.

Gibbs looked after her still being bewildered.

He wanted to say something but Jack anticipated him: "No time for questions, mate! You have to reach the harbor unseen. For sure this place will be alive with overeager soldiers soon. Later on I will explain everything to you you're in the need to know anything about."

With it he also made his exit.


	8. 1742 The Captain's Daughter

**Chapter 08: 1742 The Captain's Daughter**

The lane was dark and narrow and amongst rope-makers, sail makers and half a dozen well frequented brothels a carved and colorful sign pointed to the only tavern to find far and wide. It hung right above the entrance and showed a curvaceous beauty which fitted very well with the name of that wicked inn.

It took Caithleen less effort to find the "Captain's Daughter". Only once she had to ask two sailors for the way, who primarily had nothing better to do but to stare covetously at her female attractions but secondly made nor further tries to bother her as soon as they noticed the pistol and the sword she wore at her belt.

She already freed herself from the skirt of heavy brocade when she waited for Jack and Gibbs at the court and so a lot of curious looks followed her when she hurried through the streets and lanes, dressed in knee high boots, tight pants, a corsage and her hat, to get to that tavern she wanted to meet Jack at.

She hid within a narrow aisle between two houses and hoped no one would come to the idea to empty his filled chamber pot out of the window right here and now. The vantage of this not even comfortable place was indeed that she was able to keep taps on the whole lane and therefor of all and anybody who entered or left the tavern.

About an hour passed by since she and Jack decided to separate at the coach and by and by a vague feeling of sorrow crept to her innermost.

One had not to be a visionary to know that in every street and lane of the town all available soldiers would patrol and she knew what would wait for Jack if they should catch him on his flight. For sure it was no secret that he had been the brilliant head behind the plan how to vanquish Beckett and the fleet. He was outlawed now and so much the worse would be the punishment which would wait for him if they succeeded to get hold of him.

All they ever suffered throughout the years would seem to be harmless against the treatment which might wait for him then.

* * *

><p>Her grim thoughts weren't able to distract her any longer. A noise sounded within the narrow lane, a rumbling and swashbuckling as if something heavy searched for its way through it which wasn't meant for such a small path. And really only a moment later a coach came round the corner at the end of the lane. The coachman lashed on the horses and Caithleen got aware why.<p>

On top of the vehicle – performing a venturous balancing act – stood the only man who was able to raise her a smile even within this situation – Jack Sparrow!

She averted her gaze not until she heard the first shots and spotted the handful of soldiers following the coach in hastily gallop.

Jack needed only a split second to decide what to do next. With a temerarious jump he succeeded to reach the sign above the tavern. It swayed alarmingly and Caithleen hoped that it would at least last as long as the coach and its chasers vanished out of the lane.

Her wish came true and Jack jumped down to the ground with a confident smile. He beat the dust from his clothes and adjusted the tricorn upon his head, then he wanted to turn round to finally enter the tavern – their agreed venue.

The same moment Caithleen got aware of the single soldier who just aimed at Jack. Within one fluent move she drew her pistol from her belt and jumped out of her hideout.

"Jack!"

Her voice echoed within the lane and then everything happened the same time. Glad to see her it escaped him what of she wanted to warn him, but until she was able to shoot she got pushed aside by such a firm grip that she stumbled to the ground.

"Out of the fireline, lass!"

Then two shots cracked the same time. The bullet of the stranger hit its aim, the one of that unfortunate soldier missed it and hit the house wall behind Jack when he fell and missed him only by a hair's breadth.

Caithleen gazed at the stranger totally puzzled.

He was a tall man of advanced age, slender and knaggy. His weathered face looked as if there were only less what he did not see or experience within this world. Dark eyes were shimmering within it and a big broad brimmed hat covered his long black hair in which uncountable beads, trinkets and other trifles were plaited in. He wore a tattered Captain's coat of dark red velvet and on his belt hung a pistol and his sword.

Caithleen knew immediately who he was although she never saw or met him before.

He reached out for her hand and helped her up: "I'm sorry, lass, but I think you will understand that I had to do this by myself, will you?"

"That's not worth mentioning!" she replied with a grin.

"Good shot!" Jack sashayed over to them. His face mirrored the surprise he felt: "For sure I should thank you for saving my life, Aye? But to be honest I'm much more interested in the fact why you're here. Hi dad!" He wrapped an arm round Caithleen's shoulder and added: "As I see the two of you already got to know each other?"

"So you finally found yourself a girl again?" Teague asked while curiously keeping taps on the girl who obviously would not have been afraid of throwing herself between that bullet and his son.

"Again – that's right. But it's not a 'girl again', but a girl brought back to life again. For I'm close friends with the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" now, he brought her back because I missed her that much that I thought about returning to Davy Jones' Locker by free will. Aye!" Jack amused himself about the astonishment and the bewilderment shown upon his fathers face: "This is the daughter of Captain Jeremy Stevens, Savvy!"

Teague's gaze riveted on Caithleen once again and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise: "Well then, I should have been able to find it out on my own, shouldn't I? You're the spitting image of your mother, lass! And the same time you got enough attributes from your father to be recognized as a Stevens."

Caithleen changed a curious look with Jack but he only gave her a wink and dragged her with him into the tavern.

* * *

><p>Shortly after they sat within a niche wherefrom they were able to survey the whole taproom without being seen themselves.<p>

Within a corner of the room sat three figures who obviously were hiring men for their crew – a musician, a singer and a scribe who noticed the names of those volunteers who were willing to enlist willingly.

A buxom tavern maiden placed three steins – filled to the brim with beer – on the table in front of them and as soon as they were alone again Jack asked his father: "I expected a lot while returning to London, but I'm still surprised to see you right here, right now. So once again: why are you here?"

"The fortress is buzzing with excitement since you and Turner scuttled Beckett, the Council does not exist anymore since Barbossa used the Pieces of Eight to free the Sea Goddess and none of the Pirate Lords feels bound to the Code any more since the war is over. They all sail for own account now and some of them sold themselves to the Spanish or the English being driven by their fear of getting possibly hanged or scuttled. They hunt for their peers now!"

Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand and asked: "Could that be the reason why the "Pearl" vanished without a single sign?"

"I've no idea", she admitted: "but the same time I can't foreclose it. The vision wasn't really telling about this."

"But it's strange enough at all, isn't it?" He gazed at his father again:" But that's not the only reason why you're here, Aye?"

"No, Jackie! It's a rumor which made me curious and lured me back to England. It's been told that you're searchin' for a crew and I was hell bent to find out why you're doin' it here and not in Tortuga or elsewhere on the isles."

"Apart from the fact that I first and foremost should possess a ship before I could think about hiring a crew, I've been followed by this rumor for weeks now."

"So this means there isn't any truth in this rumor?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Something wrong?" The thoughtful undertone within Teague's voice didn't escape Caithleen.

"Nothing which should trouble you, lass."

"You're still a bad liar, dad! Whenever he claims something not to trouble about it means there is already fire upon the roof, love, but apart from that there is no reason to worry about. Isn't it true, eh...?"

"That's really calming." She sighed.

Untouched by Jack's sarcastic remark Teague asked: "If you really not searchin' for a crew where do these rumors come from?"

"Ask my double! Supposedly there walks someone about within the town who seems to believe that it's really funny to palm himself off as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Have you ever thought about that this Somebody may own a ship?"

"Once? This idea itself could be reason enough to search for this bastard. After all it would spare me from searching for a ship and a crew, Aye? A fact which could be very helpful for my next adventure. As it were."

"You have a new aim?"

"The Fountain of Youth." Caithleen looked openly into Teague's face and the reaction of the versed Captain was somewhat different from what she expected.

He furrowed his brow when he firstly gazed at her and then at Jack: "You're aware where to search for that mystery?"

"I found its bearing, Aye, and I'm sure that I will be able to find the way which leads towards it if I will use my charts and my compass."

"It's not even an unperilous quest. So tell me what do you know about that Fountain of Youth?"

"Only what I read in yellowed books and what Sao Feng's magical sea chart let me know. But I suppose there's a rub in it, isn't it? Otherwise you would not ask about it."

"It's like about every mystery which promises an eternal life or everlasting youth. It will put you to a test, Jackie. And without any doubt you will have to pay a price if you want to get behind its secrets. But tell me, why are you willing to risk your life for such a foolish thing? I'm sure you're not in the need any more to prove yourself to be a fearnought."

"It's not about proving me to be an infamous and temerarious fool, mate. The thing about an eternal life and immortality palled on me since I learned what the price may be. But it does not apply for her and what she means to me." Jack looked at Caithleen and continued: "She's in need for me to find the Fountain of Youth. And because it is that way I have to search for it and to find it. If I don't try it I will lose her again."

"I see! Well then, Jackie, listen to me: It's been told that – to come to know the true promise of the pleasance of the Fountain – there is a ritual. You need two mystical chalices to achieve it."

"Sounds as if you have already been there..."

"Tell me, Jackie, does this face look as if I drank from the Fountain of Youth?"

"Not really... But what else do you know about it and that strange ritual?"

"Not much more than you. All I can do is to advise you to be careful. Whatever this ritual is about the price will be high. Although" Teague gazed at Caithleen: "I really understand why are you willing to take this risk. For sure the daughter of Rosalind and Jeremy Stevens isn't only a pretty sight, isn't she? I suppose her to be a pirate to the core as well, am I right?"

"I had to learn very early what it means to lead a life at sea and amongst pirates. I know how to fence, to shoot, to navigate." Caithleen answered: "But I'm surprised that you knew my father and my mother. Wherefrom did you know them?"

Teague took a deep draft from his stein, then he beheld the young woman for a while who sat within this dark niche next to his son.

It had not been a lie – she remarkably matched her mother.

Somewhen he cleared his throat and explained. "Before your mother turned her back on Shipwreck Island she, your father and his brother belonged to the Captain's of the isle. Your father was one of the nine Pirate Lords until he died. He wasn't able any more to pass his Piece of Eight on – not on you anyhow."

"So after all it was Villanueva!" Jack frowned at his father: "Why did you not tell it to me before I made Elizabeth King? You knew me to be on the isle but you waited until Barbossa called for the the Keeper of the Code!"

"It was all about much more but only revenge! You should know it best!"

"Villanueva delivered her father and Patrick Swallow to the Spanish! He stole his Piece of Eight from Captain Stevens. It's not important if it all was about revenge or something else – he's no Pirate Lord. Not for me!"

"Stay calm, Jackie! You will come across him much earlier than you think. So which sense does it make to think about it now. You will not be able to turn back time or change anything what happened."

Jack did not give him a reply. Obviously there were some more things his father kept quiet about throughout the years, beside the fact that Captain Stevens had been one of the nine Pirate Lord once. Caithleen had been meant to be the heir to her father.

He sighed.

It did not make sense to quarrel about fate. At the moment he had not even the slightest idea about how to find and how to get to that Fountain of Youth! To search for Villanueva and Chevalle he also had a score to settle with he was in need for a ship.

His ship! His "Pearl"!

* * *

><p>While he still lagged on his thoughts Caithleen was barley willing to trust her eyes. Just that moment a figure entered the tavern she never believed to come across that quickly.<p>

"What's wrong, love?"

Her surprised look didn't escape Jack and she gestured towards the taproom: "Have a look! If I could not be sure about you sitting by my side I would be willing to believe that it must be a dream."

A man joined that trio, which still applied to hire men for their next foray, Jack and Caithleen searched for. They weren't able to see his face because he stood with his back to them, but his attitude, his clothes, the long dark strands and curls – barely tamed by a dark red bandana – and the tricorn placed upon his head resembled Jack from his hat down to his boots.

Jack jumped up when he vanished into the storage and the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Caithleen asked.

"I finally want to know what this comedy is about. Please stay here and wait for me. Don't think it will last long."

With it he left the niche.

"Don't like the look of this." She mumbled: "Something's amiss within here."

"Why are you frowning like that, lass? Something wrong?" Teague did not miss that she gloomily watched how Jack sashayed over to that trio of canvassers only to follow that stranger to the storage shortly after.

"It's only an anticipation. These figures have nothing good upon their sleeves. I can feel it. Excuse me, but I can't stay here to watch what's going on there."

She got up but Teague dragged her down at his side again: "Wait, lass! Before you leave I've to tell you something, you should know. Some time ago a woman showed up at Shipwreck Island. She claimed she was supposed to take her vows when she came across Jackie. She blamed him for being the reason she ended up amongst pirates. I don't know what occurred between them but she seemed to be totally obsessed to find him. Maybe she's got something to do with what's happening here."

"I will find out what it is about, Captain Teague, for I love your son."

She greeted him and went over towards the table the three dissimilar sailors were sitting at: "I heard one can hire on your vessel?"

The musician lowered his instrument and stared at her in disbelief but did not say a single word. The others did the same.

"Something wrong, mates? You look like having seen a ghost! For sure you're not suffering from a lack of speech, aren't you?"

"No, not really, it's only because, you're..."

"What? A woman? In fact, that's nothing I'm not aware about. So, which ship is it you're hiring a crew for and under whose colors does it sail?"

"You heard about Jack Sparrow?"

"Who did not?"

"Well, if you're willing to sail under his command you're right with us."

"Is that so?" Within a split second her pistol lay within Caithleen's hand and was fixed to the brow of the musician: "I'll give you an advice, mate: You should listen to me carefully, because I'm not willing to repeat what I'm going to tell you now! Got that?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good! Well then, who is your Captain?"

"If it will please you or not, Miss, we're here because we're sailing for Jack Sparrow!"

"I doubt that!" Caithleen armed her pistol and continued: "I even want to claim that you won't be able to recognize him if he would stand right in front of you!"

"That's what you would do? Why are you so sure about that?"

"I sailed with him for twelve years, loggerhead, aboard more than one vessel. If you would know him you would barely have sent him after your false Captain. So, once again, mates, what's going on here and what's that theater about? What do you want from Captain Sparrow? Call me a liar, but all of this is only about him, isn't it?"

The three of them stared at Caithleen as if she was an evil spirit but before they were able to give her a reply some noise was to hear – from outside the tavern as well as from inside the storage Jack vanished within...


	9. 1742 An unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 09: 1742 An unexpected Reunion **

As soon as the door closed behind him only silence surrounded Jack within the storage, which was also used as the kitchen of the well frequented tavern. Only damped noise soaked in from the taproom while the fireplace and the few lanterns gave barely enough light to see if and where someone may hide.

Jack blinked several times to accustom his eyes to the flickering half-light. His senses seemed to be sharpened since he had been trapped within the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker for these nearly endless six months.

So he did not miss the move his supposed double made within the rear part of the storage. Soft steps came up to him and nearly soundless he drew his sword.

He assumed this stranger not only to be able to imitate him perfectly but as well to be able to handle a sword and a pistol. He had a heedful look around.

Amongst barrels of wine, stacked wood, supplies, pots and pans and several racks there were enough possibilities to hide and see without being seen himself. He felt uneasy about serving as an aim for that audacious impostor.

Therefor he moved back into the shadow – and ended nearly at the blade of the stranger.

Jack looked the figure over, standing in front of him, looking like his reflection, following every single gesture and move he made and who dared to mock him in the end.

"You stole my life", he hissed: "And I'm here to get it back. Savvy!"

Within a split second he found himself midst a duel against himself. It was haunting in which degree his enemy seemed to be able to foresee his reactions. More than once he succeeded only with some effort to escape that virtuous handled blade while they hunted each other through the entire room.

Jack felt reminded of his first encounter with Will Turner when they converged within the workshop of the old blacksmith – duelling each other amongst a glowing hearth, uncountable skillful forged swords and the woodwork of the smithy.

There was only one difference: This was not Will Turner.

And as much as he was convinced that the boy had not been intended to kill him back then it was exactly the contrary here and now.

He jumped back, warded the next strike off, which almost cost him some of his dark curls, and asked with a sarcastic grin: "Well then, is that the recent way to hire a crew? Pretending to be someone you will never succeed to become?"

"It had been already effective", his opponent spat and climbed up some stacked barrels the same time to reach the balustrade leading to the nearby balcony right above the river.

Jack hurried to follow the stranger but one after the other the barrels started rolling.

"Damn!" He heard the voice of his enemy out of the dark: "I should have had killed you years ago, Jack Sparrow!"

"Pardon?" Jack barely wanted to believe what he just heard.

Obviously this bold impostor seeked much earlier for his life, but as much as he tried to remember when and where this should have happened he did not have the slightest idea.

Once again the blade whizzed over his head – more precise, more passionate and much more angry than before – and Jack asked himself what in the world he might could have done to that person that he was driven by hate that much.

He wasn't able to ask him another question because within the same moment his enemy pushed him aside and tried to escape once again.

"Oi! Stop! Not that quickly, mate! No one who dares to claim being me bundles off without answering some questions! Savvy!"

"Very well then! As you wish!" Suddenly the other stopped in front of him and went on with some cynical undertone in his voice: "For sure it's true that I stole your life, but that's nothing compared to all you did to me. After all, I only stole your life, but you ruined mine!"

"One moment, mate! One step at time, Aye! Don't you think I should remember it if I ruined someones life somewhen? There's nothing like that I can remember. No offense, mate!"

"I should have guessed it! Why should you remember such a bagatelle! Well then, I will going to help you refresh your memory, Sparrow! I was ready to take my vows back then! But to make all matters worse you stumbled into my life just that night when I had to think my decision over. You and your stories of ships, freedom and all the world could present me with – adventures, foreign countries. I have to admit, you confused me – you and your pretty face and your remarkable persuasiveness..."

Jack stared at his opponent in total disbelief then in sudden bursts he got aware what was going on: "Angelica?"

"Surprised?"

"Let's say even more astonished!" He took her hat off and a part of the pasted false beard: "But tell me, love, even if this flatters me extraordinarily, why did you choose this disguise? I remember very well that you tried to kill me being totally yourself the last time – fortunately without any success, as I might add."

"That's easy, Sparrow: of all pirates you're the only one they would accept me to be."

"Very kind, love, but I don't believe I will be able to return that favor and this compliment."

"Compliment?" Angelica grasped for the wig and took it off as well as the false beard.

A pretty face came into sight, which almost could have been described as beautiful if there wouldn't have been the icy look out of big brown eyes and the somewhat too cold smile upon the perfectly carved lips.

An impression of scorn was on her face when she continued: "You seduced me although you had been in the know what this night meant for me!"

"Know what? How should I have been able to..."

"Tell me, what at all was it that led you to a convent that night?"

"Convent? Everything what happened was caused by a single misunderstanding! Thought it was a brothel!"

"A brothel? I was still a virgin!"

"You mean you were acting the innocent, Aye? A virgin...Yes...Maybe that was a misunderstanding as well. Thinking about the techniques you swayed back then I'm hardly willing to believe that. You knew what was going on and you enjoyed it..." She wanted to slap him but he grasped her hand and added: "Still the same beautiful and sultry. What a pity that there is no heart to find within this pretty human jewel case. What else could be to blame for the fact that you're eaten away by hate that much?"

"I've been on the island!" She suddenly changed the subject.

"Shipwreck Island?"

"Oh yes, and guess, what I found there! After having turned round every single stone of the isle your father finally told me that you were back at sea – together with another girl. He said her name is Stevens. Who is she? Once again a girl you took by storm?"

"Angelica, love, I don't think that it regards you. I already had a life before I came across you within this convent, brothel or what else ever. Savvy! And I dare to remind you of one very fundamental aspect: All which occurred between us needed the two of us. I never forced a girl to spend the night with me and I had the unmistakable feeling you enjoyed it the same way as I did. What happened to you afterwards and the way you chose to live your life was not my fault and not my decision to make!"

* * *

><p>"What shall we do now!"<p>

The musician Caithleen just had a lively discussion with about the true Captain Sparrow looked at her in sorrow when a troop of soldiers entered the tavern and started to search through the niches, the chambers and the taproom systematically.

Caithleen placed her pistol back to her belt and answered: "Don't know how you might think about it, but I won't wait until they will enchain my Captain and send him to the gallows. Who ever your Captain might be – if you want to sail with him tomorrow, you should come up with an idea quickly."

"Something like: let's go to warn them?"

She smiled: "That's exactly what I had in mind, mate!"

"Well then I'll stick with you – on one condition. You'll tell me your name!"

"Caithleen Stevens!"

"It's Scrum, Miss, at your service!" He shortly lifted his cap then he gazed at her once again as if she was even better in the know about what to do next than him.

"Before we will do anything, answer me another question, mate. What ship is it you hired on?"

"It's a Galleon, it lies for anchor within a small bay outside the town. If I can believe in what's written on her stern she's named "Queen Anne's Revenge". She seems to be well armed and very fast – that's what the rumor says."

"And the one inside there is the Captain?"

Caithleen sounded skeptical. She had heard the name of the ship once and she was convinced it meant nothing good. As much as she tried to remember the stories she had been told long ago she failed. All she wanted was to get Jack out of this trap unharmed. So she made her decision. As long as the soldiers were busy with searching through the tavern, she and Scrum slipped into the half light of the storage unseen.

* * *

><p>"We got company! Hurry! We have to leave!"<p>

When they heard the voice both of them turned round – Jack as well as Angelica.

Without hesitating he went over to Caithleen: "What kind of company, love?"

"The one we're always troubled to avoid."

Jack grinned and turned to Scrum: "Hey, sailor, is there another way out?"

"Only the balcony or the trap door – straight to the river!"

"That's not really helpful, but it will do! How many of them?"

"You don't want to know that", Caithleen smiled: "But the four of us should have a chance to get out of here alive." Like incidental she beheld the Latina within her tight pants, her boots and her tantalizingly corsage then she remarked: "That's your double? For heaven's sake, Jack, what have you committed that meanwhile the girls are running after you in disguise, willing to kill you?"

Angelica panted for air then her temper went through once again: "Don't tell me, this is the little wench you left me for back then, Jack Sparrow?"

A flush of angry Spanish cursing and swearing outpoured over Jack and Caithleen.

"The little wench, as you meant you're allowed to name me, was for sure not the reason why Jack left you, lass, 'cause the little wench belonged to him much earlier. Savvy! Oh, by the way, do you know that such torrents of hatred are neither enjoyable nor supposed to let you look pretty?" Caithleen gazed at the former nun for a moment longer and added: "What do you think would your pitiable sisters say if they would be able to see and to hear you that way? Will give you an advice, lass: passion is something really inspiring but I fear you take passion for something which is generally called uncouth..."

She did not finish her sentence when the door got pushed open and about two dozen soldiers rushed into the storage. Within a split second the four of them found themselves mingled into fights to the death.

Somewhen Jack dragged Caithleen into a dark corner: "We should separate again, love. It worked very well earlier that day."

She nodded: "I agree! Where will we meet?"

"At the harbor. Tell van Dyck he shall make his "Stella" ready for sea as fast as he's able to. The rather we will clear the port the better. Time flies, love."

"I will be there!"

"Caithleen! If I..Well, if I will not be with you till midnight, set sail immediately. Gibbs is aware how to read the chart. Show him the heading and give him the bearings. I will follow as soon as I will be able to..."

"Listen to me carefully, Jack Sparrow. I don't know who this woman is and what you once felt for her or what you still feel for her, but be on your guard against her."

"What's that? You're not jealous, love, aren't you?"

"No, Jack! You're the only one who knows if I could have a reason for being jealous. All I want you to do is to take care for your life. I have a bad feeling about this. Something's definitely wrong."

Jack grabbed her chin and forced her gently to look into his eyes: "You told me once to trust in you and to trust in us if I might be in doubt about what to do next, love. Now I want you to trust in me. I will never leave the search for that Fountain of Youth for you alone. At least I will lose the most precious I own if I will fail – I would never take a risk like that lightheaded."

He breathed a kiss upon her lips and the moment was over. Once again they changed a rapid look then they were caught by another fight.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Caithleen tried to reach the musician who acted as canvasser right before. The two of them fought their way up to the balustrade and out to the balcony.

As soon as he was sure to know Caithleen to be in a safe place he turned to Angelica: "I don't care what you might be thinking about me, but we have to get out of here. There will be more than enough time for killing me later!"

"Then you should come up with an idea soon! In case you might not have realized it so far – these bastards are in majority!"

"Don't panic, love!" He had a rapid look around then a smile appeared upon his lips: "Over there! Hurry!" He pointed towards the trapdoor: "Come on! There's not enough time to think it over!" He pushed her over to the trapdoor and grasped for the lever...

* * *

><p>They fell directly into the river like the musician told him. Above their heads on the pontoon and round the tavern they heard the excited screams of the soldiers and their hastily, departing steps. Shortly after it was calm and silent all around the place.<p>

With a nauseated expression upon his face Jack climbed out of the water and sat down at the water's edge.

While he let the water run out of his boots and stroke his wet hair from his face he turned to Angelica: "And now I want you to tell me the whole truth! You're not here only to kill me, Aye? Something else is hidden behind your strange behavior, am I right?"

"You are! If I only wanted to kill you I would have been able to do that much earlier, but I'm in the need for your help, Jack Sparrow!" Angelica curred while removing the water from her hat.

"My help? That's funny!"

"Yes! I need your help with an adventure which is not unperilous and which hides a mystery!"

Jack pricked his ears: "What kind of adventure could be that profitable or attractive that you're convinced I would enjoy to experience it accompanied by a woman who's hell-bent to kill me?"

"I search for the Fountain of Youth!"

"What?"

Jack asked himself if there was no other challenge all over the seven seas and all around the shores but that well which promised everlasting youth, an eternal life, unfading beauty or what else ever.

Barbossa had been on a search for the Fountain, after he had captured the "Pearl" from him and if he believed what Pintel and Ragetti told him they had been on their return to England because having abandoned the quest, when the unknown vessel did attack them.

Then Will appeared within the hidden bay and had nothing better to do but to tell him that he had to go on his own quest for that spring if he wanted to bring Caithleen finally back to life.

And now he sat besides a former nun who seeked for his life and who was on the search for the Fountain of Youth as well.

By chance?

"You understood very well what was meant, Sparrow! I search for the Fountain of Youth! Do you know anything about it?"

"Not much – only one aspect: There is a ritual requested and therefore you need two silver chalices to run it."

"Is that so? Really? It's been told you were in the know where to search for the Fountain."

"That's all malicious gossip, love! I can assure you I've not the slightest idea where to search for that mystery! In addition", he beheld her from her head down to her boots: "I'm not interested in going on to a quest like this together with you, love! Don't be cross with me, but I cling to my life. Savvy!"

Before he was able to make his exit he felt something like a sting within his neck, the same moment he fainted. The last he could think of before he lost his consciousness was, that he wouldn't be able to get to the harbor in time...

* * *

><p>"Stay calm, lass!" High above the river on the balcony it took Scrum some effort to hold Caithleen back from lunging herself at the treacherous Angelica and her tall colored companion, when they took Jack away who obviously was unconscious.<p>

"You want me to look on helplessly how this malicious broad and her devilish Hercules take Jack aboard that cursed vessel?"

"Miss, there is nothing you can do for him at the moment. It's too late for now. They will force him to stay aboard by all means."

"I must try to prevent that. The harbor is not far away. Have to tell my own crew what happened here..."

"And then?"

"When will the "Revenge" set sail?"

"Tomorrow morning with sunrise."

"Are you able to take me aboard that vessel?" The musician gazed at her totally aghast and she asked: "What's the matter, mate? Did it take your breath away? Believe me I'm in the know about what to do if I don't want to attract attention aboard a ship if necessary! Well then?"

"Fine! Agreed! I'll take you aboard but don't blame me if something might go wrong, lass."

"Don't worry! My idea, my risk! But first I have to go to the harbor. Aboard our vessel they will be in sorrow, I fear..."


	10. 1742 About Pirates and Privateers

**Chapter 10: 1742 About Pirates and Privateers**

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth received Caithleen and her companion in a mix of sorrow and anger: "Since we left the court all we got to know was, what Mister Gibbs told us."

Caithleen didn't give her a reply. She jumped down the steps instead straight into the narrow cabin she and Jack shared aboard the "Stella". Elizabeth followed her without losing heart.

When she entered the cabin without knocking Caithleen just freed herself from the tight corsage and changed it against a shirt and a coat. She put her hair together into a braid and placed her hat upon her head.

While she put her sword, her pistol and a cutlass to her belt she raised her head: "Come with me. Have to talk to Gibbs and van Dyck."

"What happened?"

"They abducted Jack aboard some coffin ship because they think he is able to take them to the Fountain of Youth. Tomorrow morning they'll set sail!"

* * *

><p>Frowning like a tropical storm Caithleen rushed into the chart room where van Dyck just explained to Gibbs what happened while he was sitting in prison in London. Both men looked up when she and Elizabeth burst in.<p>

Caithleen anticipated all of their questions: "What ever you planned, van Dyck, it's of no meaning any more! Ready your ship for the sea and set sail immediately. These are the bearings of our heading!" She spread the chart on the table and pointed at the chalices and the writing of "Ponce de Leon": "This is our aim! Jack marked its position within your sea charts. He has no doubt that you will find what we're searching for. Your "Stella" is a merchant vessel. She will neither arouse suspicion nor attract attention..."

"It sounds as if you don't want to accompany us?" Elizabeth openly looked into her eyes and the same moment she guessed she was right.

"That's true! Scrum – the sailor I brought along – belongs to the crew of the "Revenge", the vessel they restrain Jack on. He will take me aboard."

"That's madness, lass! Have you never heard the stories being told about the "Queen Anne's Revenge" and her Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs mingled in now: "The legend says she's cursed and whoever hires aboard not only sells his soul. The Captain is said to collect trophies - of which kind ever they may be. Don't dare to think about it."

"Once again one of your scary tales, my friend?" Van Dyck shook his head about the story the former first mate of the "Black Pearl" told them.

"It's not a fairy tale!"

"But you know best that not everything is true what sailors tell each other if they stay at sea for months." Elizabeth dared to disagree: "Remember what was said about the "Pearl" back then. She was supposed not to leave back any survivors. That was nonsense."

"Believe me, Miss Elizabeth, compared to the Captain of the "Revenge" Barbossa can be named a saint!"

"Equal who or what it is commanding that ship I will go aboard and join the crew", Caithleen's eyes were sparkling: "One reason why Jack Sparrow is trapped aboard that vessel is me and whatever might happen I won't wait until fate will come across me to help me."

"You can't do that on your own!" Elizabeth gazed at her totally shocked.

"Elizabeth! Calm down! I can do it and don't forget – you're not alone anymore!" Caithleen pointed to her body.

"Very well then, lass. Is there anything else Jack told you?" The Dutch knew that he would not be able by no means to hold her off from going aboard that eerie vessel before sunrise Gibbs wanted to warn her about.

"Only that you shall sail without hesitating and that we will meet at our aim."

"What if this adventure goes wrong?"

"Then we will meet each other in hell!"

Caithleen just wanted to leave the chart-room, when Anamaria rushed in: "Captain! You should come to the deck immediately! We got company! Oh, and Gibbs, think it's better for you to stay below."

They all changed a look then they followed Anamaria to the deck. Before they were able to say a single word they stood rooted to the ground.

* * *

><p>At the pier, all around the "Stella Maris" a troop of soldiers built up and they didn't let come up any doubt that they were willing to shoot as soon as anyone aboard would dare to move.<p>

"What's going on here?" Van Dyck got over his first surprise rapidly and showed himself not really impressed by the soldiers.

"Aboard your vessel hides a fugitive prisoner. It's useless to deny it, van Dyck, I know that he's here and to your own behalf I'll give you an advice – deliver Joshamee Gibbs to us."

Out of the lines of the soldiers a figure showed up, whose voice sounded familiar to most of those who stayed aboard but whose appearance seemed not to fit with the man they were able to remember.

The man wore the uniform of a Captain of the Royal Navy. Underneath the fitting hat he wore a shoulderlength powdered wig. His face looked pale as if it was powdered as well and he rested on an elegant cane. Not only for adornment but because he was in need for it to equalize the loss of his leg. No one aboard the "Stella" wanted to believe it but the man who stood in front of them here and now was – Hector Barbossa!

"Captain Barbossa!" It was Elizabeth who turned to him first.

Surprise and recognition were in his gaze when he responded: "Miss Turner!" He cleared his throat and asked: "What is it that leads you back to London?"

"Rumor! Gossip! Hearsay! We're here because we're not willing to believe that there is someone who wants to see Joshamee Gibbs at the gallows. And as it came out on the court there is no reason neither to hang the man nor to imprison him again."

"Miss Turner, you know very well that this is not exactly the whole truth And for sure you also know that it was not Judge Smith who spared Gibbs from the gallows."

"Not?" Elizabeth showed him the most innocent expression upon her face she was able to find.

"What do you think? That I'm not aware about the fact that Jack Sparrow is in London?"

"Jack Sparrow? He's here?"

"How else would you explain the fact that they found the Judge imprisoned within his chamber? Who else could be able to let a whole coach vanish with the prisoner inside."

"But Jack is not with us!"

"It's not necessary to deny it, Miss Turner. We're not searching for him. No longer!"

Elizabeth quickly thought it over then she tried to focus their conversation to another subject: "We heard about the "Pearl" and what happened to you. Don't you think your crew will be relieved to know that you're still alive?"

"My crew? Well as you easily can see, my priorities did slightly change."

"You let yourself be bought, didn't you?" Van Dyck joined them and beheld the former unbending pirate with a hint of pity.

"What a nasty word you chose", Barbossa remarked while shaking his head: "I would prefer to call it a suitable adjustment for all the losses I suffered."

"And therefore you're standing here, accompanied by a troop of soldiers, willing to imprison Gibbs again?"

"It's not that easy van Dyck! I solely made the decision to put my skills into the service of the Crown."

"And what's the difference? Piracy in the name of the King?"

"I don't call myself pirate any more. I'm a privateer now, vested with a letter of marque, sailing for the King. The letters will guarantee me several rights and secure gaining."

"Including the right to sell out your friends?" The Dutch was barely able to rein himself in while he felt his anger rising within his innermost.

"Barbossa, you're one of the nine pirate lords. Shouldn't there be only one king you should feel bound to?" Elizabeth put all eggs in one basket.

"Miss Turner as it seems one thing escaped your attention: The Council of the Brethren Court does not exist any more and because of that a certain title also has no meaning any more. So let's finish that idle talk here and now. Deliver Joshamee Gibbs to us or I'm forced to send my men aboard your vessel."

* * *

><p>With an angry expression upon her face Caithleen pushed past van Dyck and Elizabeth.<p>

Her eyes glared dangerously when she gazed at Barbossa: "What is all of this really about, Captain Barbossa? I know that you've been on your search for the Fountain of Youth when you lost the "Pearl". There is only one reason you're in need for Joshamee Gibbs for, am I right? It's all about the bearings, Aye?"

"Aye, lass, it's all about the bearings. Nothing else! But why are you in the know about the Fountain?"

"Will Turner! And why are you searching for it?"

"Let's say I know that I will find someone round there who owes a lot to me. And because this someone is also in the know about the fact that I'm searching for him, I have to find the Fountain."

"You owe him this?" Caithleen pointed at the peg leg. Barbossa nodded with a forced grin and she added: "And the "Pearl"? Your crew told us about the attack out of the dark."

"You've no idea, lass!"

"More than you're able to imagine, Barbossa!" Caithleen shivered while she remembered her vision about the dying "Black Pearl".

Barbossa beheld her for a while, then he remarked with barely restrained curiosity: "You remind me of someone, lass. That was a long time ago and I may be wrong, but there are things one is barely willing to forget."

"You mean Rosalind Stevens? Let's say I knew her very well once. It was really long ago and I don't want to talk about that right here and now if you understand..." She cleared her throat and then she gazed directly into his eyes: "If I will convince Gibbs to follow you and to lead you to the Fountain will I get your promise that Captain van Dyck is allowed to set sail tonight without being bothered any more?"

"How will you make that? You're not Sparrow, lass, and I'm convinced Joshamee Gibbs would prefer to stay in prison before he would accompany me."

"Maybe I should bet about it with you, Captain Barbossa, but I can assure you, you would lose. So, are you willing to leave this case to me?"

Barbossa wasn't sure what to think about the woman who wasn't less tartly than Elizabeth Turner, who was able to negotiate like Jack Sparrow in person and who looked like a match of one of the most infamous female pirates who ever showed up in Tortuga. In addition she was totally convinced of everything she told him, he had no doubt about that.

But he didn't know her and for him it was a mystery why she on her part obviously seemed to know a lot about him.

With a shrug he finally said: "Agreed! We have an accord! And now I'm curious how you will succeed with all you promised!"

Caithleen didn't say another word. Under the astonished looks of van Dyck, Elizabeth, Anamaria and the crew she went below.

* * *

><p>Barely half an hour later Barbossa and his soldiers left the pier – together with Joshamee Gibbs.<p>

It would forever remain Caithleen's secret why the mostly well-tempered, sometimes stubborn Gibbs agreed to accompany the newly privateer in the name of the King of England to his ship – reluctantly indeed, but finally by choice.

She smiled while thinking of the impression shown upon his face when she explained to him that he would not only be able to help Barbossa to settle an open score, but to help her and Jack as well.

While aboard the "Stella Maris" van Dyck and his crew hurried to ready her for the sea Caithleen watched with mixed emotions how they cast off at least. A fresh breeze made sure that the "Stella" gained speed when she vanished at the horizon under full canvas.

It was Scrum who dragged her out of her thoughts.

The musician with his merry face stepped inwardly from one foot to the other: "Miss if we want to get aboard before sunrise we have to hurry now."

"I'm coming! I just asked myself if I will see them all again!"


	11. 1742 Queen Anne's Revenge

**Chapter 11: 1742 Queen Anne's Revenge**

The first thing Caithleen ever saw of the ship she wanted to hire on to find Jack was its silhouette.

Uncountable torches enlightened the "Queen Anne's Revenge" and the men who were working feverishly on setting sails, weighing the anchor and casting off appeared like eerie shadows within the flickering light.

The figurehead at the bow of the "Revenge" looked the same bizarre and scary – a skeleton with a crown upon its head and a lantern in its bony hand.

"It's a floating coffin!" It escaped Caithleen with a shiver: "It's not a pirate ship. It's a floating coffin."

"Well, Miss, still sure of going aboard and hiring on it?"

"I know why I'm doing it, but why did you hire on that vessel?"

"The promise to sail under the command of the infamous Jack Sparrow once in my lifetime seemed to me to be reason enough."

Caithleen rolled her eyes. The fool still did not get, that the Captain of this ship was another but not Jack Sparrow. Maybe it was better this way. She was convinced that he would soon enough get behind the secret of their journey, much earlier as he wanted to.

Therefore she only answered: "We should not argue about this again. Better take me aboard now. It's time!"

* * *

><p>"You're late!"<p>

The quartermaster snapped at Scrum when he went to the deck together with Caithleen who pressed her hat deep into her face. It was the giant who had been at the river together with that Spaniard.

Caithleen wasn't sure and she believed she might err but the man had peculiar eyes – rigid and dead. He seemed to be able to look through her and straight into her soul.

It was an awkward feeling and she was glad when Scrum answered: "The boy wanted to hire on our vessel at all costs. Should I have sent him away?"

A fractious murmur was the only reply and finally the order: "Take him below! Show him were to sleep! And then hurry to your station! We will take care for the boy tomorrow morning."

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

><p>He felt that he woke up long before he opened his eyes. He wasn't able to say how long he did sleep.<p>

But had he really been asleep?

The last he could remember was their rashly flight from the "Captain's Daughter". Once again they succeeded to escape a troop of soldiers only by luck. He remembered that he sent Caithleen to the harbor. Van Dyck was meant to prepare the ship for a rapid cast off as soon as he and Caithleen would be back. They had no time to lose.

But was this really the "Stella"?

Jack finally opened his eyes but the same moment he regretted doing it: He felt nausea rising within him and the strange taste upon his tongue did not even make it much more bearable. His head felt as if he came across a door of solid wood without having been able to avoid it and all and everything around him seemed to rotate.

He blinked for several times to adjust his eyes to the dim light, then he stopped short.

No, this was neither the "Stella" nor a chamber within some shabby hostel.

Thinking of the smells and the sounds, he came to the conclusion that he found himself on a ship, below, within the quarters of the crew. The rolling and swinging, he meant to feel, was not only caused by the hammock in which he obviously slept for more than only a few hours but also by the moves of the ship.

They were at sea...

Then – without any warning – his memories came back. He owed this undesired and uncomfortable stay aboard this coffin ship to that vengeful nun!

Angelica!

Once again he asked himself why she had to come across him just right now! Why had she to come across him once again at all?

He had been convinced of never having to see her again but obviously it was his fate not to get rid of her that soon.

* * *

><p>"Oh bugger!" With a silent curse upon his lips he finally wanted to sit up but a soft touch forced him to stay where he was, not to mention the once again rising sickness.<p>

What the hell had that stuff been made of they drugged him with?

For sure it was no rum – that taste would not have been unwelcome at the moment.

When the same soft touch hindered him once again from rising he got aware that he wasn't alone.

"Drink that!" A silent voice ordered him: "Afterwards you will feel better."

While obviously the whole crew worked on the deck a lonely figure kept him company, sitting at his side, next to the hammock – a bowl filled with water on the knees and a wet piece of cloth within the hand – and held a mug with fresh water close to his lips.

He drank carefully and beheld his counterpart distrustfully. He wasn't able to spot the face of the other underneath the hat. It was too dark within here.

"To what unique circumstance do I own the pleasure not to wake up alone in this for sure not even convivial place, eh?" He finally asked.

"Some would call it stupidity, some would call it disobedience, but if I think it over, I would call it – madness..."

"Caithleen?" Why was she here? Was it after all a dream at last?

"Welcome back! I nearly believed you would miss the chance to enjoy this inimitable adventure."

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Do you really think I would look on helplessly how they take you aboard this floating coffin without coming up with an idea how to get you out of here?" She smiled and stroke a strand of dark hair from his brow.

"How long did we stay aboard now?" He had no idea regarding time and where they might be. All he was certain about was that they stayed at sea.

"It's nearly five days that we left London. You slept away most of the time and it took me some effort to bring you to eat and to drink."

"Five days?" Jack sounded thoughtfully: "I can't remember only one single day."

"You should not wonder about that. Scrum told me that they drugged you with some kind of thinned poison. But he wasn't sure what it really was made from."

"Scrum?"

"The musician from the tavern. He brought me here after I told van Dyck he should follow the coordinates you marked within his sea charts. Oh and if you're interested in some other news – your friend Barbossa is on his search for the Fountain of Youth as well. Gibbs accompanies him."

"Barbossa? So he is still alive?" This was a piece of news he wasn't sure if he should feel glad about or not for it was Hector who captured his ship and lost it in the end. Otherwise there was no prove that he himself would have been able to save the "Pearl" from what happened to her...

"Very alive as I would name it."

"What has he to do with this unpleasing story?"

"He sails for the Crown now!"

"What?" Jack did not believe what he just heard: "You don't want to fool me, love, don't you?"

Caithleen gave him a knowing smile: "It's true, Jack even if it sounds unbelievable. He's a privateer now, vested with letters of marque and a ship and he sails under the protection of the King."

"So this means all what was supposed to go wrong went wrong, Aye?"

"That's what I would call it, yes..."

"And you for your part had nothing better to do but to sneak aboard this vessel..." He gazed at her with a heartfelt smile.

The horror he felt when he had to realize that she was trapped aboard this ship as well gave rapidly way to another thought. He wasn't alone anymore, there was someone by his side he could trust in unconditionally and if it was true what Angelica told him they sailed a direct course to the Fountain of Youth.

His eyes were shimmering within the little light and a smile appeared upon his lips when he stretched himself and folded his hands to place his head upon them.

"What's going on behind your brow, Jack Sparrow?" Caithleen looked down at his relaxed figure and gazed at him full of expectation: "I know you long enough to understand that you have something in mind. So what is it...?"

She placed the water filled bowl on the floor and bent over him. When she softly stroke his cheek he suddenly grasped for her hand and dragged her into his arms – so that she came to lie next to him within the hammock.

"Don't act the fool, love." He looked deep into her eyes: "You're already in the know about it, I suppose."

"I'm not, but I've an anticipation. It's the same in this case, I fear." Caithleen answered with a sigh. He was right. Since they met for the first time, back then on Patrick's Island when they still had been children, she never erred when she tried to bring his ideas to her mind.

"Love, whoever the Captain of this vessel may be, he set course to the Fountain of Youth. So all we have to do now is to remain patient, try to find out what it is he and his crew really want to find there, what they know about it and what this strange ritual is about. Then we only have to wait for the Dutch to pick us up there. Savvy?" Then, with a rapid and fluent move he rolled her round, placed himself upon her tender body and let his gaze melt into hers: "But until it's as far as it will cause me some thievish pleasure to serve you very well with another favor, Caithleen Stevens."

"What?" Caithleen gazed at him the same confused and amused. When she returned his gaze and sank into his dark eyes she hoped he would never change.

"Don't tease me, love! You understood very well what I just said. Aye?" He whispered next to her ear and breathed a kiss upon her shoulder.

"That's what I fear." She replied smiling.

Caithleen struggled only halfhearted when he took the hat off her haed, tossed it through the whole room and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. Too much she enjoyed his lovingly demanding caresses.

His fingers slid softly over her lips before he covered them with a passionate kiss. Caithleen forgot about the place they were trapped in at the moment.

The ship, the sway of the hammock, the man whom she desired close to her – she longed for him, his closeness, the warmth of his skin, his touch.

"We don't have enough time, Captain Sparrow", she whispered, almost on her way to surrender and barely able any more to resist him.

"I don't care about this, love." Jack replied with a wink while his hands slid over her back holding her as tight as possible.

He smiled when he got aware that she closed her eyes and when he felt how her body reacted to his touch.

"That's not fair..." She protested with a sigh filled with pleasure.

"I know, love, but I'm not supposed to fight fair, you remember."

"Pirate!" She wrapped her arms around him and lifted her hips towards him.

"Always..." Jack covered them both with the thin blanket and kissed her again: "Always..."

* * *

><p>Caithleen slept within his arms and he beheld her for a while with all the love he felt for her. She breathed calm and steady and she looked beautiful with her reddend cheeks and lips.<p>

Maybe she was a pirate lass but she didn't belong on this vessel, she belonged to his ship and he wished he already had found this damned well.

Gently his fingers traced the fine lines of her face.

He sighed.

All he hoped was, that no one aboard would find out who she really was.

"All hands to the deck!"

Jack winced for a moment when the call sounded through the whole room.

He ensured himself quickly that no one had seen Caithleen then he woke her up: "Wake up, love! Obviously someone up there is in urgent need to see us. I fear we have no other choice but to follow this wish, but I assure you I will come up with an idea soon. Stay here until I'm gone!"

He breathed a kiss upon her brow and went to the deck.

* * *

><p>Jack never had in mind to submit to the rules aboard the ship. Quite the contrary. While he halfhearted went on swabbing the deck he had a heedful look around. It would not become easy to find out in whom of the men he possibly could trust when he would incite a mutiny. The same moment he spotted the musician from the tavern.<p>

He waited for the opportune moment when they remained unwatched and beckoned him over: "Hey, sailor! Scrum!"

The man sneaked over to him reluctantly: "What do you want? If they will catch us they will punish both of us!"

"Is that so? Well then, mate, listen to me carefully! If not I will take this over by myself – the thing concerning the punishment! Savvy?" Jack's eyes sparkled dangerously: "After all you took my girl aboard so I would say you would earn it, Aye? But don't worry,mate, there are two reasons why I'm not throwing you overboard by my own hand. The first is because I know my girl very well – for sure, she left you no choice – and the second is because I'm in need for your help!"

"My help?" Scrum let out a sarcastic laugh: "I have already risked my life while talking with you!"

"There's nothing in life without a risk, mate! Well then, tell me, what ship is it we sail on?"

"You don't know it?"

"I joined this crew unwillingly – forgot that?"

"Then, my friend, all I can say is: Congratulation!" Scrum grinned a little bit ambiguous: "You managed to end up aboard the most feared vessel sailing the seven seas. Welcome aboard the "Queen Anne's Revenge". In case you still own your soul you should take care of it very well."

A shadow darkened Jack's eyes for a split second. If it was true what the musician just told him, it meant...

"Blackbeard...!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Forget it! But tell me, mate, the crew appears to me somewhat strange. I mean, I don't want to offend somebody, but I think, this is not normal, in the way I would define normal... You know what I mean? Those unseeing eyes... Aye?"

Scrum gazed at him totally confused: "You really don't know it, am I right? These men are zombies, soulless, undead! It's been told, the Captain changed them into this will-less creatures for only one reason – that they follow his orders without questioning them."

Jack grimaced nauseated while he had another look around the whole ship.

It was rigged in a very particular manner and it owned much more lashing than every other vessel he knew. The sails swelled by the wind were perforated and looked as if they had never been replaced throughout the years. One look into the faces of the men told him that a lot of them already regretted having hired on this strange ship.

Then he spotted the young man who was captivated to the mast high above the deck.

"Oi! What crime has this poor devil committed that they punished him that way, and, much more important, what can I do if I want to avoid to end up that way as well?" Jack was shocked when he got aware what was going on here and he was convinced that this was only one way to victimize the men.

"He?" Scrum shook his head: "This lad is a cleric! He got more than once in the way of the Captain with his stories about the inviolability of the soul and about God's heavenly justice. That's what the men tell each other. Then – to make an example of it – the first mate ordered him to be taken up there."

"Sounds as if it's better not to spoil one's chances with him, Aye?"

"With her..." Scrum corrected him.

"Pardon?"

"With her!"

"The first mate is a woman?"

Jack was surprised. It was not that he felt amazement about the fact that there was a woman aboard who was known as the first mate – there was no one he would rather trust his ship but Caithleen – but aboard this vessel he did expect something different.

The same moment Angelica went to the deck – and he knew the musician to be right.

What happened to the young cleric matched with her temper.

Jack wasn't sure how all this fitted together.

If this ship really was the "Queen Anne's Revenge" it meant, her Captain was one of the most feared pirates who ever sailed the seven seas. Jack had been certain that the man – the terror of the seas – already must have been dead. In any case it was not really pleasing to think about the idea he could possibly be trapped aboard this cursed vessel, into the bargain with a hotheaded, bloodthirsty Angelica as its first mate.

There was only one way to find out where he and all the other unintended members of the crew stood and he already made his decision.

He still wasn't pleased while thinking about mutiny, but he had never been that sure that it was the only way to get back his freedom but within this moment.

With a sigh he turned back to Scrum: "How many men are aboard because they wanted to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"About two dozen, maybe more. They hired aboard the "Revenge" for only that reason so did I."

"Do you believe they might be courageous enough to commit a mutiny?"

"I think I will be able to find it out."

"Well then, mate, try it and tell them to join me within the mess shortly after midnight. Maybe I'm able to let their wish come true." When Scrum wanted to leave, Jack held him back: "By the way, mate, there is another thing I've to tell you: My ship is not, was not, never has been and never will be the "Revenge"! My ship is the "Black Pearl"! Savvy!"


	12. 1742 Mutiny

**Chapter 12: 1742 Mutiny**

"Blackbeard!" Caithleen stared at Jack as if she just saw a ghost, but she picked up courage again the same moment and added after having briefly thought it over: "Of course! I should have known it the same moment I heard the name of this ship for the first time. And you're downright certain about it?"

"Not me, but your new friend – the musician!"

Jack and Caithleen sat within a small and narrow niche, well hidden from the watchful eyes of the quartermaster and his henchmen. He told her in a few words what he heard and saw when he and Scrum swabbed the deck.

She was much more thoughtful but surprised when she perched herself on one of the barrels standing around and explained: "Blackbeard is told to be a ruthless and cruel man. Against himself and against all and everyone. Zombies, this eerie ship, all the excessively severe punishment - it would all fit. The only thing which doesn't fit is, that we're at sea for about a week now, without having seen the Captain for one single moment." She sighed: "But if Scrum should be right we all should start praying for God's mercy. Even more because this woman, his first mate seems not be second to her master."

"You've no idea what she's capable to do, love, if something or someone does not please her."

"If you want to give me a warning concerning her, I can tell you only one thing: I'm not afraid of her!" She caught his gaze and it did not escape her that there was worriedness within them. So she added: "If it will soothe you: I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid. Not yet!"

Jack gave her an afflicted smile: "That's not, what I have in mind, love!"

"Jack, I still don't know who she is, but I know that she obviously has or had a meaning to you." She grasped for his hand and dragged him in her arms: "Whatever it is, I trust you – always!" She gently stroked his cheek and added with a wry smile: "But I would say we've enough trouble to think over, haven't we? So lets forget about her! I'm more interested in other things as you can imagine. Are you sure that there is no other possibility to get rid of the Captain and his accomplices but mutiny? You know which punishment will wait for us and those who join us if we fail."

"I never ever was that certain about committing a mutiny, love."

"Do we even have a chance? If this ship is really the "Revenge" and if her Captain is really Blackbeard we will barely be able to oppose his use of Voodoo and his personal kind of black magic. All we own is our courage born out of despair!"

"Believe me, love, mutiny is the only chance we have – even if we will come to grief. But before we can think about our failure we have to find enough men who are willing or stupid enough to follow us with this task."

"How many of them will dare it? Any idea?"

"Well, Scrum said something about two dozen, maybe more."

"That's calming!" Caithleen sounded somewhat sarcastic.

They knew both that this handful of courageous souls would barely be enough to withstand a crew of those demoniacs and the most infamous Captain sailing the seven seas, but to look on helplessly how these men were going to be sacrificed and mistreated was something they didn't want to accept deedless.

"Tonight we will get the answer." Jack tried to sound much more confident than he felt.

For sure he was hardly able to hide this feeling from Caithleen, but he also knew that she would be the first who would pay the price if they should get caught whilst their temerarious try to take over the ship – if someone should recognize her as a girl.

"Will there be enough weapons?" Caithleen wasn't sure if they might get a possibility to reach pistols and swords unnoticed.

"Scrum set the ship's boy on it. Let's hope the best and fear the worst. It more than once served us very well."

A sound on the deck let them wince frightened. Jack quickly dragged Caithleen into the dark of that rather much too narrow niche.

He signalized her to stay quiet and had a strained look on what was happening on the deck. It was only the changing of the guard.

Despite the plans which kept him busy and a lot of thoughts he had to deal with, he still enjoyed the fact that due to the cramped space Caithleen was forced to nestle up against him much closer. With a shrug and a venturous smile he wrapped his arms round her waist and dragged her closer.

"If you dare to protest, they will hear us, love..." He whispered.

"Then come up with an idea to restrain me from doing it..." Caithleen's eyes were shimmering within the little light.

* * *

><p>To Jack's amazement there were more than two dozen men who joined him at the agreed venue shortly after midnight.<p>

Caithleen gave him an unnoticed nod. She was confident that he would succeed in convincing the men to free themselves from their Captain and his hands.

Amongst the men who showed up willing to dare a fight were the ship's cook, the carpenter, the surgeon and some of the cannoneers and to see them right here lifted Jack's spirits immediately. Their chances just increased considerably.

Caithleen took over the watch so it was nearly impossible that they could be caught by surprise.

Jack was contented.

It was much more than he had expected and so he did not hesitate to let the men in on his plans: "Gentlemen, the only reason why we're assembling here for a kind of covertly gathering is the same very simple: the topic tonight is mutiny!"

He felt the eyes of the men focussed on him and he heard them whisper and sussurate. Therefor he went on promptly: "Most of you will already have supposed or even known it, but those amongst you who are not willing to commit something like that – a mutiny – are still free to leave now. I'm not intended to force anyone of you to follow my plans."

None of them edged off. Quite the contrary – they all listened to him attentively and waited what he was going to tell them next.

He rapidly changed a look with Scrum and continued: "First of all you should know one important thing, mates: I can't promise anything to you. Neither that we will be successful not that we all will stay alive."

"There is no guarantee for us to stay alive if we won't do anything!" The cook said.

"He's right!" Several voices agreed.

"Good man! Well, as I see all of you are definitely willing to risk your life for freedom. Listen to me, mates, I think there is no better reason to fight for but this and I believe it's the best choice you ever made. So let's come to an understanding how to proceed."

"First of all we have to get rid of the quartermaster and his helpers." The old carpenter explained: "They say, he's able to see things long before they're going to happen."

"Then we have to anticipate him before he's able to raise an alarm. Any ideas?"

"Just give me one or two men and I know what to do!" The sail maker said with a broad and knowing grin.

"Very well then!"

Jack knew about the risk but he was positive that none of the men sitting together with him below in the flickering light of only a few lanterns would ever betray them. He beheld their faces. Mostly the men were honest sailors who ended up aboard due to false promises.

He was curious: "You all seem to me to be absolutely determined although you're all in the know that mutiny will be strictly punished. Why is that so? I mean, I know why I'm willing to take the risk, but why are you, mates?"

"Well, it's very easy it was promised to me to sail under the command of Jack Sparrow and as soon as I was aboard I had to realize that I succumbed to a fraud."

The old carpenter glanced at him openly and others were telling him the same story in different words.

"Well, I think we will be able to do something about that. Aye? Which leads us straight to another problem of ours – the Captain! Blackbeard! Some of you sailed already a little longer aboard this vessel. For sure you can tell me something about him, can you? For example about his habits or his singularities..."

Helpless murmur spread all around and Jack got a little confused: "I suppose you to know some pieces of what he used to do. When does he leave his cabin? Does he have indulgences or preferences?" Again he looked into helpless miens: "There must be something one of you should be in the know about. Try to remember what it is!"

"There's rather nothing!" Scrum replied: "Most of the time he stays within his cabin. No one ever saw him on the deck."

"That makes no sense, mates!" Jack quickly thought it over then he added: "Or maybe it does...! You say he does never show up on the deck, Aye? None of you know anything about his customs or what else he's going to do the whole day. So, including this into my considerations there is only one conclusion I can reach – the man who commands this ship is a cheat. And if he's a cheat, he's not Blackbeard. And if he's not Blackbeard, this ship we're sailing on is not the "Queen Anne's Revenge"! Savvy?"

His enthusiasm got a sudden setback when Scrum remarked: "Sorry, but this is the "Revenge". It's no joke."

"Where from do you want to know that?"

"It's written on the mighty back of the vessel!" The musician grinned.

"Ah, I see! Well, I think it's not really important. What is really important, mates, is that all of you are willing to fight for your freedom. It's the only thing worth fighting for." Jack had a rapid look around: "What about the weapons?"

He had barely finished his question, when the ship's boy went in carrying a blanket in his arms. It rattled when he threw it upon the table and quite a few swords and cutlasses came into sight.

"These are all I was able to find within this short period of time." The boy said.

"They will be enough! Well done!" Jack grinned.

"Only one additional question, Captain!" Scrum appeared to be little bit inert: "What's going to happen to that devil in a female figure? The first mate?"

"Don't worry, mate! I will take care of her! But we're short with time! Let's hurry!"

The same moment Scrum reached out for his sword and ran out of the room – yelling, with a fierce glance within his eyes. Shortly after the others followed...

Jack looked after them for a moment – completely stunned...

* * *

><p>"You succeeded as it seems!" Caithleen pointed towards the men when Jack came up the stairs.<p>

"Oh yes, love! Who could ever resist my inimitable charm and my convincing arguments, eh...?"

She rolled her eyes, but the same moment she was stern again: "I'll take care for the weapons and the cannons. Will have a look what I will possibly be able to do with them."

She breathed a kiss upon his lips and vanished midst the rising turmoil.

"Caithleen!"

First when he lost sight of her, it came to him in sudden bursts that it was not certain that they would meet again. For sure, he was convinced that they would but there was no sureness about it – neither for him nor for her – and in a single moment the idea of possibly losing her was omnipresent within his thoughts again.

The riot upon the deck brought him back quickly to the here and now. They had endured much worse together that such a bloody mutiny!

Being in the know about that he tiptoed down below, straight towards the cabin he knew Angelica was tenant of.

A single candle spent only a little light when he silently and without causing the slightest noise went in.

Angelica was fast asleep. She was completely vested and slept face down within her berth – her sword within reach beside her.

Jack beheld her for a while. Lying there she looked vulnerable and mildly. That innocent like she looked the day within the Spanish convent, when they ended up together midst the hayrick. It was the beginning of something which ended in a kind of bedevilment.

Meanwhile he was convinced that he committed a really great mistake when he seduced the beautiful young novice back then. He had been certain that her closeness would be able to heal all the wounds Caithleen's death had left behind inside him.

Thereby he had mistaken passion for real love and it was nearly too late when he got aware that underneath her pretty and innocent face something was simmering which definitely could be named hatred.

Nevertheless there was still something left he felt for her. For sure it wasn't the same, he felt for Caithleen...

Caithleen was that part of his life he missed if she wasn't close to him. She meant everything for him: the air he breathed, the water within the desert of life. She was the heartbeat of his life and she was the only one on earth he would give everything away for – even his life.

Angelica in contrast was what he had needed back then, the fire which warmed him when he feared he had to freeze from the inside out – until he realized that he nearly scorched within the flames that fire caused.

It was his memory of a moment filled with warmth and passion which made him to lay himself down next to her within her berth.

She sighed and blinked in her sleep: "If this is a dream you may stay."

"Well then, it is a dream..." He responded.

Her eyes flashed open and she gave him a boot which made him fall out of the berth and let him ungentle hit the ground.

"Don't you think it was worth the try, love?" When he got aware of the fiery and furious glance within her eyes he hurried to pick himself up: "Maybe rather not!"

The noise of the fight was to hear from the deck and he knew she would come to the right conclusion soon. And he was right. She grasped for her sword and jumped out of the berth.

"Well, the true reason why I'm here is, because I want to tell you only one thing: we're taking over the ship! Savvy!" And while once again curses and abuses poured out over him he preferred making a strategic withdrawal: "It's best for you to stay out of this", he flew out of the cabin, slammed the door and locked it: "by staying out of it!"

The only answer he got was the blade Angelica was pushing through the door followed by several Spanish terms of abuse.

* * *

><p>Jack hurried back to the deck. Up there something was under way which could without hesitating could be named organized chaos.<p>

The men just succeeded in overwhelming the quartermaster and his henchmen and Jack knew they would remain successful. As soon as he was sure that the crew eked out their freedom, he changed a look with one of the men. He finally wanted to free the young cleric who still was captivated to the mast in dizzying height.

In pairs they climbed up into the shrouds and Jack satisfied himself as good as even possible that the boy was in a proper condition: "Hey! Clergyman! Can you hear me?"

It took the young man some effort, but he opened his eyes. He was exhausted, but as far as Jack was able to rate it he stayed unharmed. When he gazed at Jack there was a hint within his look which could confidently be called fatalistic.

"Are you with us or against us?" Jack's companion asked.

"I'm neither with you nor against you!" The young priest replied.

Jack and the other pirate looked at each other for a moment in honest perplexity.

"Is he allowed to do so?" The other asked.

"Think it's his job, mate. He's supposed to do so, I fear." With it Jack cut through the bonds and remarked: "You should hurry a little, if you're able to. We've not the whole day left! By the way, what's your name, mate?"

"Philip Rawleigh!"

"Pleased to meet you! But now hurry! Get a move on! Can't buy me anything from your thanks or your hymns of praise!"

Just having reached the deck again, Jack jumped up the steps to the helm.

What he saw pleased him – the men had been successful! The quartermaster was captivated to the main mast, his henchmen were caught within nets or had been overwhelmed in another way and a foaming Angelica could barely be bridled.

Then he found Caithleen amongst the men and his eyes were shimmering proudly when he turned to the crew: "Gentlemen you made the impossible possible! Take them all down to the brigg and let's get rid of the mess! The ship is ours!"

The liberating jubilation fell silent immediately when behind him the door of the Captain's cabin got open...


	13. 1742 Blackbeard

**Chapter 13: 1742 Blackbeard**

Jack felt how coldness crept up his back and grasped for him with its icy claws.

So he decided retreat to be the only acceptable possibility at the moment if he wanted to prevent the men from being punished right here and now.

No one aboard dared to move and while everyone was staring at the opened door the just overwhelmed members of the crew freed themselves from their bonds and so did Angelica who shook off her minders with a gruff move.

Nothing of what was going on aboard promised any good.

Jack knew, that those who attached themselves to the mutiny could barely count on clemency and while he feverishly searched for a way out of this precarious situation he hoped the same time to get a chance to prove his skills as best as possible – he wanted to make a try to negotiate...

"What's going to happen next?" Caithleen's voice dragged him out of his dark thoughts.

"Think, we will come to know this soon enough. But Caithleen, listen to me. There's something I expect from you, love."

He was astonishingly stern and she asked: "What is it?"

"Want you to give me a promise! Want you to stay alive!" He let his gaze sink into hers: "Equal what will happen to me! Savvy!"

Before she was able to give him a reply they heard heavy steps coming from the Captain's cabin. All those who still weren't convinced that they sailed aboard the "Queen Anne's Revenge" got disabused now.

The man who appeared on the deck within this moment was the incarnated terror of the Caribbean and the sevens seas.

Legendary! Wicked! Infamous!

Even the most venturous and courageous pirates having their shelter on Tortuga, in Port Royal or on any other pirate hideout named him only under-the-counter.

The Captain of the "Revenge" was Edward Teach better known amongst pirates, merchants and sailors as Blackbeard.

Jack tried to hide his surprise and his scare and he wasn't the only one staring at the Captain in disbelief and with wide opened eyes. All the men who fought for their freedom and their lives just a few moments ago beheld Edward Teach – confused, surprised, frightened.

* * *

><p>Blackbeard was an impressive man.<p>

Tall and strong as he was, there was not doubt that he felt superior to every single man aboard. Paired with the legends he was surrounded by and the pure horror which befell all those who heard his name or came across him, his appearance let him really be second to none and made him a loose cannon on top of all.

Jack watched him attentively because he wanted to know which the indulgences of the man were.

Teach's eyes were reddened and bloodshot – an unmistakable sign that he drank too much and slept too little. The price of power!

Jack wasn't able to spot any more from the face of the man. A long, bushy and black beard covered the biggest part of his face and a part of his breast. In its ends some colored ribbons were woven in. Underneath his broad brimmed hat a bandana restrained his long black hair. A broad belt hung over his shoulder, a second was wrapped round his waist. They kept three pairs of pistols, a cutlass and a dagger which were both covered with dried blood.

No one needed to tell Jack what that meant.

Much more remarkable of the sinister Captain was indeed something different: His head seemed to smoke.

An effect caused by a number of lightened fuzes of which Jack already had been told years ago. They stuck in Teach's hat and induced the illusion the man had been chosen by the devil itself to sail the seven seas.

To Jack the most remarkable thing concerning the Captain was his sword – a heavy weapon with a broad blade, on which snatch his hand still kept hold on.

Jack knew he would be in a hopelessly inferior position if he would have to fight against this man so all he could count on was his talent to play his enemies off against each other.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?"<p>

The Captain spoke with a low voice and absolute advisedly but every man aboard was able to hear what he said: "As it seems my crew suffers from a lack of discipline! How is this possible?"

His voice was dangerously calm but it had a threatening undertone.

Angelica cleaved through the men: "Sir! A part of the crew tried to gain control over the ship!"

"Is that so? Mutiny then?" He nodded and went on within the same silent tone: "Haven't I done everything for you? Suffered you aboard my ship, shared the captured prey with you? And now, within a moment of privacy, of retirement and reflection you dared to attack your Captain from behind and started to commit a mutiny."

"For every man there is that one single moment some day when he's not longer willing to let himself be enslaved!"

Jack turned round in surprise. It was the young cleric who got up the nerve to make head against the Captain.

He gave the boy a sign not tempt fate and luck again and whispered: "Don't think that's wise boy!"

Philip shook his head: "I'm not afraid! Nothing will happen to me!" He turned again towards Teach and added: "Can't you understand that your men weren't able anymore to bear your disposal and the punishment you threatened them with?"

He made some steps towards Blackbeard and withstood his gaze effortlessly.

Jack held Caithleen back when she wanted to help the boy. He was honestly impressed by the courage the young man owned.

"Don't!" He whispered: "The boy is courageous and clever! Even if he might lose his head for it."

"You don't want to help him?"

"Not now, love! Trust me! It's not the opportune moment."

"Maybe I should be much more patient, but creatures like this Captain nearly destroyed our lives."

"You're really lion-hearted, Caithleen Stevens, but believe me, this will not help us much this time."

Caithleen only nodded and watched what would happen next. The young priest seemed still to be unimpressed by the astonishing presence of the Captain.

"You dare to interfere?" Teach beheld the young man like an insect he would like to scrunch: "Are you not afraid I could get you out of my way?"

"You can do to me whatever you want to, but there is another place and there you have no power – neither over me nor over all those poor souls aboard your cursed vessel!"

"Do you really believe that every soul can be saved and that every soul is worth to be saved?" Teach's gaze got deep in Philip's eyes: "That would mean, your God would be willing to save even my black pirate soul?"

"If you would honestly regret he would do it!"

The Captain laughed and it sounded like a bad omen.

"Don't you think this was enough of that idle talk about saving some more or less lost souls and the situation aboard your for sure impressive but not really extraordinary vessel? As I came to know you're on a quest, aren't you? So if I'm not wrong, mate, and I'm not supposed to be wrong anyway, there is something, you're searching for. Aye? Well, in this case I would suggest you to go on searching for your whatsoever, send your men back to their stations and go on with this comfortable sea passage. Eh...?"

Jack pushed Philip aside and put his most naive mien ever on.

"I will deal with you later, Sparrow! First I have to take care of these betrayers I have aboard my ship." Teach looked at the men: "You dared to lead a riot against me! You tried to dispose me and to take over the ship!" The dangerous undertone within his voice got more and more threatening and pestering, while his hand clutched his sword, moving it seemingly nervous.

Caithleen kept taps on him and on his ship and a bad feeling crept inside her.

A groaning and moaning went through the whole ship, the rigging seemed to sigh and to stretch – as if a giant woke up after having slept for centuries and stretched his limbs.

"There's something amiss!" She whispered next to Jack's ear: "This vessel is alive!"

"Are you certain?"

"Jack, my soul was bound to your ship and brought it to life for about fifteen years. I can feel it. Something's definitely wrong!"

They weren't able to think about it any longer.

Teach raised his voice and shouted at his men: "You're all in the know what you did! It was mutiny! And you all know what happens to mutineers! Mutineers will hang!"

* * *

><p>Within minutes the "Revenge" came to life.<p>

The men run scared and they tried headless and desperate to get to another place, when hawsers and ropes wound round their bodies, arms and legs like living beings. It didn't last long until all those who had been involved in the mutiny hung within the rigging like flies within a spider's net.

"Caithleen!" Jack searched for her totally appalled but he got torn from his feet the same moment as well.

"And now", Teach beheld the men with a kind of satisfaction: "you will tell me who it was who incited the mutiny!"

Anxious silence spread round the whole vessel. No one dared to say a word or even to breathe.

"Oi!" Jack fell out of the rigging only held by the rope wrapped round his boots: "Captain! Want to report a mutiny!"

Blackbeard seemed to be less surprised by his try to draw the whole attention towards him: "It's a worthy try Sparrow, but I know that the seed for this trial had been sown long before you showed up aboard my ship. Otherwise this flock of sheep would never have been that keen to follow you. At best you're the shepherd of this blinded herd. No! The initiator of all this is someone else!"

The Captain stared at the faces of the helpless men and one after the other lowered his gaze. All but one! The ship's cook!

"You?" The question nearly sounded amused: "The cook? That's fitting!"

One move was enough and the rigging released the men.

"Oh bugger!"

Jack fell to the ground with a curse upon his lips and got up the same moment. He feared the vengeful Captain would not calm down until the poor devil got his punishment.

He knew several ways and possibilities how to punish a man but he wasn't willing to let the men suffer in his place: "Captain! Leave it well alone! The crew already got its punishment while being forced to eat what he's cooking! Lock him in the brig and..."

"Don't tell me how to lead my ship, Sparrow!" Teach turned round to Philip: "Tell me clergyman, you say every soul is meant to get its second chance. Does this apply for our cook as well?"

It took Philip not long to think it over: "God doesn't make any difference!"

"Then you should start praying for him!" The Captain called for his quartermaster: "Ready a boat and leave it to the cook!"

The man panicked as if he knew what was waiting for him.

Jack watched how they pushed him across the whole deck and forced him to climb down into the boat. He bent over the rail and saw how the boat departed from the "Revenge".

This was much more punishment than necessary so the more was Jack surprised when he heard the next order: "Bring her alongside!"

"He won't let him escape!" Jack turned round and to his relief it was Caithleen standing at his side. She was unharmed and added: "The poor devil is lost!"

They looked on silently how the "Revenge" veered. The boat lay in front of her now and as much as the man within it tried, he wasn't able to row fast enough to escape.

The Captain ordered: "Fire!"

Flames sputtered out of the bow and enwrapped the boat. Caithleen stared into the fire and the flames like paralyzed. She wasn't able to move and her eyes were filled with pure horror. Jack knew what she was thinking about. When the wind carried over the screaming of the man she desperately tried to cover her ears. Jack grasped her hand – it was ice cold.

Caithleen's whole body shivered and he didn't mind if the men stared at him when he dragged her into his arms: "Ssshh! Love, calm down! I'm with you!"

"Jack! I can't forget about it..."

"Yes!" He sighed: "I know! I can't either!"

He beheld the Captain who contentedly watched how the burning boat floated on the waves: "This will be a lesson to all of you! And now up to your stations! All of you!"

Disgust an anger raised within Jack and his hand just grasped for his sword when he heard the voice of the priest once again: "Enough! Stop that! It's still not too late!"

"Not?" Blackbeard laughed: "Then let me see what I can do to change that!" Once again he ordered: "Fire!"

"No!" Horror showed up upon the face of the young man, when a second wave of fire hit the boat.

* * *

><p>That was the moment when Caithleen freed herself from Jack's embrace. She threw away her hat, dragged the ribbon out of her hair and drew her sword.<p>

She pushed Jack and Philip aside and cleaved towards Teach: "You rotten bastard! You vile creature! You name yourself Captain and claim to command a ship? You're nothing but a miscreant, Edward Teach!"

"Caithleen! Don't!" Jack yelled and wanted to follow her but Philip held him back: "What are you doing!" Jack hissed: "I can't look on helplessly again, how she...! I'm not willing to watch how he kills her!"

Caithleen looked at him over her shoulder: "Believe me he won't kill me!" She pushed past some of Teach's men: "Out of my way, or you will follow the cook! Got my promise!" Unimpressed by everything what happened around her she went up the stairs and her eyes were glowing from anger and pure hatred: "You're nothing but a coward, Captain Blackbeard!"

She nearly spat it out.

Teach gazed at the young woman standing in front of him.

Untouched first and unimpressed, but when she came closer his eyes widened barely noticeable: "Who are you, lass?"

Was it possible? Jack meant to find a hint of concern maybe even fear within the voice of that heinous pirate.

Caithleen stood there – a small and beautiful figure and a monster in human form next to her – and she did not move back when he built up in front of her.

"I'm Caithleen Stevens!" She said – determined and fearless: "I'm the daughter of Captain Jeremy Stevens! He was a pirate to the core but he was not a monster like you! You're nothing! Every single man of your crew is much worthier than you!"

It seemed as if he wasn't really listening to what she said.

Instead of he asked: "You're neither dead nor alive, lass! Who are you?"

"I'm just a humble pirate lass! And you own no power to make me bow to you!"

Within a split second her blade whizzed past his face and he lost some strands of his beard.

Instead of drawing his own sword Teach grabbed her wrist and twisted it as long until she let go her blade: "And now, Miss Stevens, we will go on with our little conversation, if you will be so kind!" He stared at Jack and added without turning his gaze away from him: "Quartermaster! Take her to the mast! Think a dozen lashes will expel the daring out of young Miss Stevens!"

"No!" Jack felt as if his heart had been torn out of him when he had to watch how the man with those terrible dead eyes dragged Caithleen across the whole deck to enchain her to the mast: "Let her go!"

He tried in vain to break free from the firm grip Teach's men held him with.

"Oh no, Sparrow! How could I? While you provided me the best pledge to reassure myself of your undivided attention!"

Captain Teach was contented, the more when he got aware how Jack reacted to his order. The infamous Captain Sparrow was pale from sorrow and condemned to look on helplessly when they tore the shirt off the body of the woman he loved...

"Captain!" The quartermaster hesitated! He had discovered the scars upon Caithleen's back and the branding upon her shoulder.

"You heard the Captain's order! Go on!" It was the voice of Angelica Malon...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**The description of Captain Edward Teach / Blackbeard is based upon a description of him within a book about piracy and the most infamous and the most popular captain's sailing the seven seas within the golden age of piracy.**

**(Tip: Pat Croce: "Pirate Soul") **


	14. 1742 If you love me, trust me!

**Chapter 14: 1742 If you love me, trust me!**

"Water, some salt, and some pieces of cloth – can you find me that?"

Jack gazed at Scrum who kept him company within the dim half-light of the quarter and strummed on his guitar along the way.

Next to them – within the berth – lay Caithleen, face down. She had fallen asleep after having endured the lashes and having been taken below by the quartermaster afterwards.

"Surely I can do that, but what if one of them will catch you down here while helping her and neglecting your duties on the deck?"

Scrum suggested, that the Captain would not hesitate to come up with an idea to punish Jack in a very special way as well.

"What's that, mate? Do you really think I'm afraid of such an extraordinary treatment?"

"No! All I thought was..."

"It's not important at the moment, Aye? So stop talking rubbish and make haste to find me the water! Go! Shoo!"

"Aye, Captain!" Scrum put the guitar aside and ran off.

Jack beheld Caithleen for several moments. She still lay motionless by his side and he had only one single question in mind:

Why she did do it and what Blackbeard's strange reaction was about when her closeness obviously caused him deep discomfort?

He who was said to know a lot about voodoo and black magic. Did he feel that Caithleen still wandered between the worlds and that her soul still had not totally returned from the dead up to now?

Jack knew he had to wait until he would get an answer to it.

He felt guilty for not having been able to help her and he struggled while thinking about what Teach could have had done to her above all he already did to her. For a while it felt as if he himself got lashed and he cursed himself for not having left her aboard the "Stella Maris". On the other hand this would have been a hopeless undertaking, for Caithleen was not only pretty and bold but also willful and strong-minded.

Involuntarily he smiled – that was exactly why he loved her so much. Nothing of whatever she did occurred without devotion, conviction and passion. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"You lovely lady fool!" He whispered smiling next to her ear.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until Scrum came back, water, salt and cloths in his hands as requested, the young priest close on his heels.<p>

Jack raised his gaze: "What's he going to do here, mate? Think I would've been in the know if I would have ordered a cleric, eh...? And she's not in the need for one. Fortunately!" He pointed towards Caithleen.

Scrum shrugged: "He just ran after me, when I said I needed this for you. Said something like wanting to talk to you." The musician passed the cloths and the bowl with a mix of salt and water in it over to Jack and added: "While searching for this, something else came to my mind and I told myself, your girl could be in need for this." He grasped into his coat and drew up a shirt. Somewhat tattered but clean: "Thought, it wouldn't do her any good to go to the deck dressed like that." He pointed at her naked skin with a grin.

"So you're not only a musician, eh...? Think there is still a chance left for you to become a fierce pirate, Master Scrum!"

"Thanks for nothing!"

"Never mind, but while you're standing around here for the birds now, mate, you could do me a favor instead of that. You can help me with a sort of adventure, if you were so kind. Something like a not-unperilous-but-necessary adventure."

"That would be?"

"Angelica!"

Scrum frowned: "Angelica?"

"Aye!"

"Tell me, what's wrong with you, Captain? I mean, what do you want from her? After all your girl had to bear this thanks to her!"

"That's exactly why I want you to tell her this: she shall meet me on the deck tonight. Got that, mate?"

"I'm not a fool, am I?"

"Don't want an answer to it, don't you? Oh, and Scrum, want you to bring your guitar along, a bottle of wine and some goblets. Savvy!"

"Are you sure you're in the know of what you're going to do?"

"If I'm not going to do it, Caithleen will sit in the next boat! So, hope you'll understand now, why I have to meet our first mate! Well, then..."

"I'm on my way! No need to push me on!"

* * *

><p>Scrum wasn't really gone yet, when Philip sat down beside Jack on the edge of the berth. The incidents of the bygone days had left their marks upon the face of the young man.<p>

"You're not a sailor!" Jack remarked while he soaked the cloth in the salt water and started carefully to clean the fresh wounds upon Caithleen's back.

She regained consciousness and hid her face within a shabby cushion with a distressful sigh.

Without waiting for Jack to say something, Philip grasped her hand: "In case you're in need of it."

She only looked at him, nodded and turned over to Jack: "Please, hurry!"

"As you wish, love!" He kissed her again and soaked the cloth in the water anew. "Why are you here?" Jack beheld Philip curiously: "For sure not only to hold her hand, Aye?"

"No, you're right."

"What else for then? As I said, you're not a sailor. So why are you aboard this vessel, mate?"

"Not willingly as you can imagine."

"I already thought that! Most of the men aren't here by free will, I dare to suppose. But to spin this thought out, I would say, there is no other vessel sailing the seven seas where you're needed on as much as this one. A lot of souls to save aboard, Aye?"

"Don't scoff at it, Captain Sparrow! I'm the only one who survived when this demoniacal Captain scuttled our ship. If I would have had a choice I would not stay aboard this ship but would do what I was supposed to: work as a missionary in New England."

"Is that so? Well, if I'm allowed to say that, mate, this seems to me to be a bad tradeoff. Otherwise I would say it's a mission as well, even if it might lead you straight to hell!"

"You could prevent it!"

Philip gazed at him with a kind of expression on his face, Jack didn't like. It was that kind of expression which told him he should do something, he could do something and if he won't do anything no one else would do it.

And he did not err like he had to find out, when Philip continued: "Indeed the mutiny failed, but the men are still ready to follow you. I do not know anything about piracy or what happens aboard a ship, but I understood very well that you have been the one who gave the men hope!"

"Did I? Then tell it to the ship's cook, mate! Think he would not agree about that! And if it escaped your attention – the one who curls in pain underneath my touch is the woman I love. So don't tell me anything about hope, mate! All I've in mind is to spare her and the men from much worse! Savvy?"

Jack put the cloth aside and placed the bowl with its meanwhile ensanguined water on the floor. Caithleen had fallen asleep again. She was totally exhausted and Jack covered her with a thin blanket.

"No", he added: "until I make another try to get rid of Edward Teach, I want to know what really is going on aboard this vessel and what the supposed heading of ours is."

"And to find it out you're willing to betray the woman you love with the woman who not prevented but caused this?" Philip resisted his icy look while pointing at the just dressed wounds the lashes left behind on Caithleen's back.

"You understood nothing, young man! You better start living and loving until it's too late..." Jack said and went to the deck.

* * *

><p>It was a placid night and a light breeze carried the "Queen Anne's Revenge" constantly towards her aim.<p>

When Jack came to the deck there was only the man at the helm who kept the watch.

Scrum already waited for him. He sat upon the steps leading up to the quarterdeck and remarked with a broad grin: "So you did not think it over again?"

"I've no choice, mate! You've got the wine and the goblets?"

"Everything's prepared."

Soft steps led Jack's attention back to the deck and really, it was Angelica who slowly strolled over to them.

She looked at them in distrust, first at Scrum than at Jack and asked: "You? Of all those creatures aboard you're the last I would have expected. What's this spectacle about, Jack?"

"Angelica, love, why does everything end up in smoke if you're around? Any idea?"

"You're not here to make eyes on me, aren't you? So what is it you want from me?"

Jack turned round and came to stand right in front of her: "Well then, before I will tell you what led me here, let's put one thing straight, love: you're the one who displaced me aboard this ship. Obviously! And because I want to know why, I'm here tonight. Oh, and I don't want to hear that you're searching for the Fountain of Youth. I already know that, it's not a thrilling news, if I'm allowed to say that. You're neither the first searching for it, nor will you be the last. All I want to know is, what the role is about you want me to play within this. Savvy?"

Angelica smiled – not a false smile and not a really cold one: "Jack, you disappoint me! I really thought you would better know how to lie! Do you think it escaped my attention that you're also on the search for the Fountain of Youth? And I'm curious for what reason you try to hide this from me. It's been told you already have been there. So what's wrong with you, Jack?"

"Nothing love! As I said before, it's all rumor!"

Jack turned round and signed to Scrum. The same moment the musician started to play silently upon his guitar.

Jack gave him an unseen wink then he remarked with a shrug: "Why should I search for that well?"

"Not for you, without any doubt – how could I only believe in something strange like that..."

"Why do you search for it?" He grasped for the bottle of wine and the goblets, threw one of them over to her and opened the bottle.

Angelica emptied her goblet within one draft and let her gaze sink deeply into his eyes: "What do you know about the Fountain?"

"Not much", he admitted straight out: "Only that there is a ritual and that it needs two chalices."

"Yes! There is a ritual! Whoever finds the Fountain of Youth needs some water from the well, the two chalices and a tear from a mermaid. Both chalices have to be filled with water, to one of them the tear has to be added. Oh, and before I forget about it – a sacrifice is needed!"

"A sacrifice?" Jack grimaced.

He had feared that there might be a ritual and he had also feared that there would be a quest which would demand everything from him – everything ever possible. The fact that there would an innocent sacrifice be needed displeased him and he knew that – if Caithleen would come to know it – she would never agree to let it happen.

"What sacrifice?" He asked while wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Years of life, Jack! I need some years!"

"Love, you're young and beautiful what for do you need years? You're for sure not in the need for them!"

"I don't need them for me! I need them for Blackbeard!"

"Pardon?" Jack was convinced he just misheard: "What the hell do you have to do with that miscreant?"

Her answer let the smile upon his lips freeze: "He's my father?"

"What?" Jack nearly let her drop, but got back his countenance immediately and dragged her down to the floor together with him: "Edward Teach, the terror of the seven seas..."

"...is my father! You did not mishear!"

Jack grinned and bent over her: "If this is supposed to be a joke, all I can tell you is that this is not funny!"

"Not?" With one single move Angelica succeeded to turn him round to his back. She came to sit upon his lap and said: "I'm not joking! The man is superstitious and a prophecy says that he will die within one month - with the next full moon - by the hand of a one legged man."

"So he has to find the Fountain of Youth before the full moon?"

"That's right and I will help him with it! Me, the daughter he never had, he never came to know..."

"And he believes in you? What a fool!"

Angelica stared at him angrily: "You should be careful what to say, Jack!"

"I am careful, love! But that's not easy! Can believe me that! And it's not easy as well for me to understand all this. Together with you on this deck. Tonight. Next to you...In this position. That's really inspiring...If you got me..."

She smiled when she looked down on him. He wasn't able to deny it. This moment wasn't only inspiring, it was much more. His hand slid under her dark hair and he started to caress her neck.

Just when he wanted to drag her closer he froze midst his move.

He raised his gaze and looked straight into a pair of shiny gray eyes staring down at him totally shocked and deeply hurt: "Jack!"

Her voice sounded tired and flat and disappointment as well as pain were shown upon her face. She shook her head and turned away from that unexpected sight.

Jack pushed Angelica aside and jumped up: "Caithleen! Wait! Please! I..."

"What? What do you want to tell me? That you have an explanation for it?"

"Not a good idea, I suppose?"

"Aye! Not a good idea!"

It was the first time ever since they met each other first in front of a little cottage upon a little island somwhere in the Caribbean that it was Caithleen who slapped him. He knew he had deserved it and it burnt much more upon his cheek than every other slap he ever got.

Caithleen went below, but he wasn't able to follow her.

The quartermaster got in his way: "The Captain want's to see you! Now!"

* * *

><p>She sat within the darkest corner of her berth – her arms wrapped round her knees and her head placed upon them. She got tossed by sobbing and she did not realize the soft steps coming closer. First when someone sat down beside her she shortly raised her head only to bury it within her hands again.<p>

"Miss, it's not the way you might think!" Scrum tried everything not to make this moment much more worse as it already felt.

"What I'm supposed to think then?" She finally asked.

"He and this Spaniard!"

"You want to tell me that I have not really seen what I just saw?"

"No! For sure you saw something, but it does not mean that it was the way you might have understood it."

"I don't want to hear anything about it anymore!"

"I think, you want!"

"No, I won't! Go to hell!"

"Excuse me, Miss, but there we already are while we're aboard this vessel. The Captain is much worse than the devil!"

Involuntarily Caithleen had to laugh: "Well then, what do you want to tell me?"

"That's better, Miss!" Scrum placed himself next to her on the edge of the berth and while they were sitting there he explained to her what this meeting on the deck had really been about.

* * *

><p>"This brat is Edward Teach's daughter?"<p>

"Aye, Miss! She searches for the Fountain of Youth to save her father's life. He believes that a one legged man seeks for his life – and she tries to prevent that!"

"Barbossa!" Caithleen whispered within the dark: "Of course that's it! Finally it all makes sense! The attack out of the dark, the lost "Pearl", the pirate who sails for the King now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to understand it right now! I barely understand it myself! But, Scrum, tell me what is it she wants from Jack?"

"She believes he's in the know where to search for the Fountain of Youth!"

"The Fountain? Wherefrom should he know anything about it, I mean anything else but its bearings?"

"So he does not know it?"

"Well, yes, he's in the know about the bearings, but he doesn't know where this bloody Fountain can be found!" Caithleen jumped up: "Where are my weapons?"

"Don't know if this is wise, Miss!" Scrum looked at her indecisive and confused.

"Trust me, mate, I'm in the know about what to do!"

"And what about this?" He pointed at her back.

"Believe me, Master Scrum, I suffered much worse long ago!"

Before she rushed out, he held her back: "Miss! He loves you..."


	15. 1742 Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 15: 1742 Hidden Secrets**

The quartermaster pushed him ungentle into the Captain's cabin and ere Jack was able to react he found himself midst the room, his shirt pinned with a dagger to one of the buttresses. Then the man vanished without saying a word and left him within this awkward situation.

Edward Teach sat at his writing desk – without his hat and his bandana and without those stagy glowing fuses round his head.

Some candle holders, a lot of papers, nautical instruments and a bottle of rum lay and stood upon the table, while the Captain was patiently and calmly busy with something Jack couldn't spot from the place he was fixed on. As much as he tried – all stretching and straightening didn't help. He wasn't able to find out what it was Blackbeard worked on that meticulous.

With a sigh he had a look around.

The cabin slightly reminded him at Tia Dalma's cabana. Beside lots of books, weapons and a berth the room was filled with all sorts of oddities. Remembrances of won sea fights were amongst them as well as uncountable jars the Captain kept things within Jack almost didn't want to think of what it could be.

He turned away from the books and the jars with a shudder and let his gaze wander through the rest of the room. A huge cabinet made of solid black wood filled one of the walls from the floor up to the ceiling and Jack asked himself what possibly was hidden inside. Supposedly some more secrets of the infamous Captain Blackbeard. The cabinet was locked and for the key was nowhere to spot Jack was convinced that Teach used to carry it with him or hid it within the cabin.

It nearly escaped Jack's attention but behind a half drawn curtain a second door was hidden. In itself this wasn't uncommon – a lot of ships owned such secret doors for different ways to use them – but Jack wasn't sure where this one possibly led. Most supposable was another chamber or a hidden corridor to get to the deck unseen.

He decided to think it over later.

Here and now he had to find a way to escape that vengeful nun and to keep Edward Teach from reaching his aim. He knew this plan to be risky but he had to try it – as long as he and Teach stayed alone within the cabin. So his hand slid up the buttress behind his back until he was able to grasp the dagger. If he would succeed to take possession of the narrow blade unnoticed he could make a try to free the crew from its Captain.

He was lissome enough to make it and the element of surprise would be on his side. That was what he thought...

The same moment he heard Blackbeard's voice.

He addressed Jack without looking at the young Captain who was his captive – more or less: "I supposed you to be much more clever, Sparrow, but instead of containing yourself until we would have reached our aim you preferred to join my crew in a mutiny which didn't serve you well in the end."

"Don't get me wrong, mate, it's nothing personal, but in this case you err." Jack replied self-confident and determined: "The mutiny served me very well. It provided this unexpected but definitely not unwelcome audience with you for me. And a possibility to surcease what I started off with."

"Is that so?" Teach's voice still sounded calm and unhurried: "Well, I guess you took your failure into consideration as well then..."

The pain came out of the nothing and without any warning. It felt as if a sharp blade carved into his shoulder and he gasped for breath. He had to let go the dagger and it cost him nearly all of his strength not to give in to the pain he felt. As abruptly as it came the hurt was over and Jack got aware of the little voodoo doll – a little poppet, an image of himself – lying in one of Blackbeard's hands. The other kept hold of a sharp knife he pulled out of the shoulder of the doll just right now.

'Oh bugger', it came to his mind: 'this supposed voodoo thing seems not to be a rumor but the bloody truth.'

Carefully he pushed his shirt aside and beheld his shoulder. A deep wound, an image of a trident, was carved into his skin.

For one single moment he was willing to dismiss his plan but he had no choice – he wasn't meant to leave by free will. Teach wanted him to stay with him not without a very good reason. This was why Blackbeard let him be brought here. Therefore he decided to go on with this not even unperilous game.

It was not about his life – it belonged to Caithleen for the longest – but he also wasn't willing to throw it away lightheaded.

So he took a deep breath and said: "If this is the only way to commit your crew to you, mate, it seems to me to be a really meanly method – considered all those legends and horror stories of which you are surrounded by and which are told about you round the seven seas. About Blackbeard!"

"Legends?" Teach looked at him in surprise.

"Aye, mate, legends! Unless you're not Edward Teach, named Blackbeard, the terror of the Caribbean Sea, dispiteous, merciless, enlaced by uncountable rumors and tales?" Jack used an exaggerated gesture to point at the man sitting at his writing desk and went on: "Even on the most covert island of the Caribbean one heard tellings about you – that your ship got captured, that you and your crew were sentenced to death, that they beheaded you and tossed both – your head and your body – into the river and that your headless body surrounded your ship swimming three times only to climb aboard again afterwards. So tell me, are you Edward Teach, named Blackbeard? Or are you only a headless coward who's afraid of a vague prophecy? One of that kind which is not even made for scaring little children?"

"So this means you don't believe in it, Sparrow?"

"Let's say it means that I'm not believing in every weird story I'm going to be told and in everything I'm supposed to see, mate!"

"Let me think it over for a moment because it would mean your adventure on Isla de Muerta is also nothing but a fairy tale?"

"Yep! Negligibilities as it were. Nothing worth taxing your brain."

"Well then, rumor says, I'm not the only one who returned from a place where no one is supposed to return from..."

"That very well may be! The difference though should be that I never felt a desire for surrounding myself with soulless creatures aboard my vessel, which is – in my opinion – not really satisfying if thought to the end. But", Jack turned round and looked openly into Blackbeard's face: "supposedly this is the only way to find you a crew which is willing to follow you in your search for the Fountain of Youth while running from a one legged man at the same time. That's fitting for a dreaded pirate! I would be willing to swear an oath that you will become immortal just due to this story, mate..."

"I already heard about your quick tongue, Sparrow, so you should better save your breath instead of trying to provoke me."

"That's not what I had in mind! I was only wondering because you seem to believe in all those rumors being told about me."

"Just rumors? Really? What if I would tell you that I'm in the know about the fact that you're able to lead me to the Fountain?"

"Then I would ask you wherefrom you might know it."

"My daughter told me a lot about you, Saprrow!"

Jack's eyes widened in some kind of real surprise. So Teach really believed Angelica Malon to be his daughter.

Irony of fate it was without any doubt: "Ah, Angelica! I should have guessed this..."

"You dare to doubt her?"

"Yes, I dare to doubt her! And if you want to stay alive you better should doubt her as well. It's not the one legged man you should be on the guard against, mate! You should watch out for your supposed daughter for she's a snake in the grass. Angelica is a beast. All she's interested in is her own vantage. She's a back-stabbing, devious creature..."

* * *

><p>"What else do you want to call me..."<p>

The door got pushed open and Angelica went in. Her gaze told Jack that she must have heard his last words.

"Oh, it's nothing, love! All we did was just having a little small talk concerning your person! Aye?" Jack knew it was in vain, but he had to make a try.

"Captain Sparrow claims not to know how to get to the Fountain of Youth!" Teach glared at Jack as well as at Angelica.

Furiously she pushed Jack aside and replied: "Ask him wherefrom he knows about the chalices! Believe me, Sparrow knows how to get to the Fountain!"

"If you're right, he will certainly lead us there, am I right?"

Jack wasn't quite sure where this conversation would lead him to. Apart from the fact that he was aware of the bearings of an island being supposed to hide the secret of the Fountain of Youth he knew only what he learned from his father and from Angelica and what he read within some old yellowed books. The only thing he really knew was, that he would lose Caithleen if he would fail in finding that mysterious well. To lead Blackbeard and Angelica there had never been part of his plan. So he aimed to postpone a decision at any rate.

He raised his gaze and asked: "What if I would really be in the know about where to search for that Fountain but would not be willing to lead you there?"

"In this case", Teach answered: "I would find a way to convince you that it is inescapable necessary to lead me there."

Completely calm and untouched he grasped for the doll and held her head right above the flames of a candle.

The pain was much worse than everything Jack was able to bring to his mind. He felt like having burst into flames. Tears welled up in his eyes and the feeling of helplessness was unbearable for a very long moment.

Until he heard Angelica's voice: "Think that's enough! Father, I'm sure, Sparrow will not try to resist any more. And for sure he's in the know that there is not less than one reason aboard this ship which should make him rethink his decision at least!" She glared at him and added: "Unless you're not longer interested in your little wench!"

"Do you really think I would lead you to that Fountain of Youth if something would occur to her?" Jack's voice had an icy and sharp undertone.

"So it is true!" Angelica hissed: "You really love her? That's funny!"

* * *

><p>"I don't think this to be a good idea, Miss!"<p>

Scrum looked anxiously behind him again and again while he and Caithleen tiptoed covert and silently over the deck to get to that well hidden secret door next to the freight room leading to the Captain's cabin. Everything stayed calm aboard and not a single soul was to spot or to hear. The Captain did retire to the chart room several hours ago and the crew slept below. Even the steersman on his watch was lost in reverie.

"If you're not convinced that this is a good idea why did you tell me about?" Caithleen whispered.

"I never thought you could be crazy enough to look after it yourself!"

"If it's true what you just told me, Blackbeard keeps a lot of trophies within this cabinet. I'm curious to find out what these trophies are! Got that?"

"Aye, Miss! Unmistakably!"

Together they tiptoed over to the hidden door and had another quick look around if really no one did follow, then they sneaked into the cabin.

The room was empty and only some candles spent a little light. Just before Caithleen had been able to ask for the best hideout to search in for the key, Scrum got it out of a drawer of the writing desk.

He answered her surprised look without hesitating: "She showed me where to search for it. She's convinced that she can trust me. That's why she brought me along to London to hire all those poor devils. If she will ever find out that I led you here we'll both die."

"That's a very good reason to hurry, Aye?" Caithleen gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The strain which kept them both within its claws gave way as recently as the door of the cabinet swung open. Caithleen nearly didn't believe what she saw. The cabinet was filled to the brim and up to its darkest corner with trophies, but they weren't neither shrunken heads, nor other oddities. These trophies were bottles and they all kept copies of those ships Blackbeard sent to the depths.

Slowly she went closer and beheld them. And then it came to her in sudden bursts that she was wrong. These bottled ships weren't copies! These ships were the original ones, shrunken and captured within uncountable bottles. And not only the ships! Within some of the bottles tiny figures seemed to move!

Caithleen shied away from that weird sight – the crews of most of these ships were still aboard!

"Mary mother of God!" Her face turned pale when she turned round to face Scrum: "Did you know about this?"

"No, Miss! Only about the bottles." He admitted.

Caithleen nodded and turned round to have another look at the bottles. She beheld every single of them until she found what she searched for.

"That she is! The "Pearl"! Jack's ship! She's here!" She sighed in relief.

And suddenly it all made sense. Barbossa had not lost the "Pearl" – he had desperately tried to save her, up to the last moment. On his own, because – like Master Pintel told them – he ordered his crew to abandon ship. The wily Captain had paid a thinkable high price for his try to save the ship and Caithleen understood very well why he was willing to chase Blackbeard round the seven seas until he would find him some day.

"Miss, we can't take her with us. It would catch the Captains's eye!"

Scrum stepped from one foot to the other and Caithleen knew what was meant.

"Yes, I know!" Only reluctantly she closed the door again: "But Jack has to learn about it as soon as possible..."

She got interrupted by steps and voices and she and Scrum changed an appalled look. It needed no additional words. Rapidly Scrum placed the key back to the drawer than they both vanished through the hidden door behind the curtain, to leave the cabin as unnoticed as they got in.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think you could show me something which is supposed to have a meaning to me? What could it be? Every time I trusted in you we either ended up within the hayrick or you tried to kill me. Whereon will this add up to?"<p>

Jack didn't know if he could or should trust Angelica or if he was even willing to trust her, but as long as he was a captive aboard that vessel he had no choice. Their supposed heading lay straight ahead and he wasn't willing to risk his life anew while matching again with Blackbeard as long as they stayed at sea.

"I neither want to kill you", Angelica responded: "nor I'm interested to end up with you in a hayrick again! All I want is to help my father getting the years he's in need of!"

"Your father? Do you really believe in this story?"

"As long as I'm able to remember there was never ever someone I could name father. So no one will take this away from me! Not even you!"

"Can believe me that, love, I'm not interested in doing so. All I want to know is, why you led me here! In the middle of the night? Alone? And – most important – where's Blackbeard? For sure you can understand that I'm not really interested in coming across him again tonight, Aye?"

"He's in the chart room and he will stay there until tomorrow morning. So we will not run out of time!"

With it she pushed past him and took the key out of the drawer.

She answered his inquiring gaze while opening the cabinet: "I think within here you will find something which could be able to please you if you could get it back. Take me to the Fountain and I will return it to you!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he found his beloved "Pearl" amongst uncountable bottled ships within this cabinet. So she was neither lost to the sea nor had she been scuttled and all his crew told him was true. She did vanish and ended up within a bottle due to black magic. Carefully he grasped for the bottle with its precious content and beheld it for several moments.

Something was moving within it – Cotton's parrot and Barbossa's little monkey! The little creature was unmistakably angry and he winced when the monkey jumped up to him.

"Normally this little beast is nearly insufferable but now..."

"Put her back! Don't want Blackbeard to find out that we were here."

"Why should I?"

"Already forgot what he did to you only a few hours ago?"

To remember the pain Teach caused him while using the voodoo doll wasn't very pleasing so he placed his beloved ship back into the cabinet: "As you wish! But I will remind you of your promise!"

Angelica wasn't able to give him a reply.

A cry came from the nest: "Whitecap Bay!"

They gazed at each other and she hurried to close the door and to hide the key again.

While her being busy that way, Jack spotted the doll which lay upon the writing desk, but she anticipated him and placed it in her sash: "Don't dare to think about that..."

* * *

><p>Although Jack wasn't really sure whereon he was his temper brightened since he got to know that his "Pearl" wasn't out of reach any more. They reached Whitecap Bay and this meant their aim was within their grasp and with it also his dream to lead a life at the side of the woman he loved so well.<p>

And much better, he would sail together with her aboard his own vessel – even if he would have to figure out how to get the "Pearl" out of the bottle.

With a content smile upon his lips he went to the deck.

The crew was busy with preparing the ship for to let go the anchor. The sails were already reefed and the men started to ready the boats for getting ashore. While they were all occupied with the ship and the boats Jack entered the quarters.

It took him no effort to find Caithleen below.

She just put her hair into a braid when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her – carefully enough not to touch the wounds upon her back and passionate enough to make her feel that she was the only lass he desired. His long, dark curls fell into her face when his lips caressed her neck and her shoulder.

With a sigh she leant against him.

She ignored the burning pain coming from her back for a while and said silently: "So we reached our aim?"

"Yes, love, we did, and I'm confident that we will find what we're searching for." He turned her round within his arms and looked into her eyes: "And much more!" He grasped her shoulders and explained: "She did not sink!"

"No", Caithleen interrupted him: "She's here within the Captain's cabin!"

"Wherefrom do you know?"

"Scrum! You?"

"Angelica!" Suddenly he dragged her into his arms and kissed her deep and passionate: "Are you in the know what this means, love? Only a few days and you will taste the legendary water of life. Then I will take you aboard my vessel – and we will be free to sail where ever we want to. Never again I will let you go or will leave you alone! Oh my dear Caithleen, we will be able to do what we always dreamt of and we will finally be able to forget what Beckett and Mercer did to us."

Jack's eyes were shimmering and he meant exactly what he just said, while he dragged her with him over to her berth.

He leant against the wooden wall and dragged her upon his lap: "Will you ever forgive me?"

"What?" She gazed at him as if she did not know what was meant: "That you're a fool, a loggerhead? Blinded by love – for a ship?" She laughed and her eyes sparkled: "Jack Sparrow, I'm crazy! Crazy about you! Neither death nor black magic or hot-blooded beauties from your past will ever change that!"

She bent down to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her kiss wasn't soft this time but demanding and longing and she did not care if someone might search for them down here within the quarters.

But all of the sudden she hid her face within his dark curls. "Jack", she whispered next to his ear: "sometimes I don't know if I'm alive or not." A hint of sadness was in her voice, well hidden underneath her passion but very well to hear for the man who held her close: "Help me! Keep me as tight as possible!" Tears poured out of her eyes while she desperately tried to hide them: "I don't know if I will ever be able to forget..."

Jack struck some black strands out of her face then he wiped the tears from her cheeks and let his gaze sink into hers – stern, sincere and filled with love: "I promise I will never leave you again!"

The same moment a memory darkened his eyes. One in which he held her in his arms torn apart by the pain after having found out that he lost her forever...

"No, love, I will never leave you, again..."

'I can't leave you again! I can't lose you again...' he added silently by himself...


	16. 1742 Stella Maris

**Chapter 16: 1742 Stella Maris**

"That's our new heading?" Anamaria frowned and had a stern look at the sea charts in which Jack had already marked the bearings of their supposed next aim shortly before they reached London: "You won't make a fool of me, won't you? Do you know where to this course will lead us?"

Van Dyck shook his head, grasped for his goblet with wine and answered with a shrug: "To one of those uncountable islands spread round the seven seas?"

"You already sound like Sparrow!"

"Maybe that's due to the fact that I meanwhile sailed with him for several years."

"You may thank your stars if we will sail to another place at all if this is really our next heading!"

"For heaven's sake, Ana, what's that terrifying thinking about it? We went through a lot of adventures within the bygone years..."

"This is something completely different!" She slammed her flat hand on the table and the expression shown upon her face was something between barely restrained fury and vague uncertainty: "The bay, Sparrow marked on your chart, is Whitecap Bay!"

Van Dyck gazed at her having not the slightest idea what she was talking about. Within all those years he sailed the seven seas as a merchant he never came across the name of that bay. Not even when he left his "Stella" to the young smuggler and her crew to sail with Jack Sparrow to Madagascar and later on when he joined Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa to search for world's end to bring Jack back form Davy Jones' Locker. Either there was nothing being of interest for a pirate upon the isle the bay belonged to or the secret about the isle and the bay was that awful that no one dared to talk about.

The Dutch gave Anamaria a lenient smile and said: "Maybe I'm an old salt and for sure I'm not light-headed thinking about everything concerning my ship, but the same time I'm not almost that superstitious like our dear friend Gibbs. So once again: what terrifying secret is it the bay is surrounded by? Something must haunt these waters! And obviously you're afraid of it, you, a fearless smuggler! So tell me what it is."

"You will laugh at me!" Anamaria gazed at him with distrust.

"By all spirits of the sea, Ana, I promise, I won't! Well then...?"

"Mermaids!" She replied and van Dyck believed he just misheard.

He looked at her in a mix of merriment and distraction: "Mermaids?"

"Yes, mermaids!" She hissed: "Nixies! Sirens! Call it like you want to! Round the whole bay there shall live uncountable of those creatures."

"But that's a Fairy Tale! It's a myth!"

Van Dyck had heard a lot of different stories about those supposedly beautiful women with the sleek bodies of fish. They were supposed to come ashore sometimes, if they lost their heart to a man, to live unrecognized amongst the mortal until the call of the sea became almighty or their love found an unfortunate ending. Then they returned to their mysterious and legendary kingdom at the bottom of the sea.

The stories he knew were mostly about broken hearts and unfulfilled love, about nixies who longed for a life ashore and a man who was willing to follow them to their unsearchable home. Most of these stories were sad ones, because neither were the creatures of the sea able to survive amongst the mortal nor were the men able to follow them down to the depths.

All those stories were Fairy Tales, told by a bonfire or aboard a ship at the end of a day or if successful trades and fortunate winds brought a ship back to its realms of home much earlier than expected.

No, he didn't want to laugh about Anamaria and what she disclosed to him, but the same time he didn't understand why thinking about such beautiful creatures of the sea caused the young smuggler so much fear.

So he decided to find out a little bit more about the bay and its scary secrets: "Within the country I come from no one's afraid of a mermaid. The legend says that they save those who survived a shipwreck and that they accompany those who died at sea to the other side – similar to Will and his "Flying Dutchman". What's different with the nixies of that bay compared to those living in other waters?"

He aimed to sound as earnest as possible for he himself did not believe in these myths.

Anamaria kept silent for a while. She took a deep draft from her goblet and relished some candied fruits out of the bowl standing upon the table.

Finally she gazed directly in the face of the Dutch: "They love the light, especially moonlight, better: full moon nights. Then they come to the water surface keeping an eye out for fishermen and sailors. They're attracted by the men when they chant to dispel the loneliness during a long night at sea. If a mermaid loses her heart or chooses a man, he's lost – to her and to the sea. There is no way back and if he makes the mistake to fall for her and her beauty he will never return ashore. She drags him down to the depths and lets him drown. There is only one thing which is supposed to save such a poor devil: If he's a lucky one the creature feels sympathy for him or even real interest, then her kiss is able to save him."

"I'm sorry, Ana, but to me it sounds like different versions of the same story. It's always the same: it's been told from different points of view."

Anamaria shook her head: "It's already too late for your version of that story, I fear. Too many mermaids died or got killed while pirates, trading companies and adventurers were on the hunt for gold and treasure – greed turned everything from good to bad."

"And all those fools wonder about when the creatures of the sea are longing for revenge? Sorry, Ana, don't get me wrong, but I've much more sympathy for the sirens but for all those who harm them."

They kept silent for a while and van Dyck beheld his sea charts for several moments.

Inwardly he corrected the course and finally he explained: "We will avoid the bay! Right here", he pointed at a spot upon the chart: "there seems to be another possibility to go ashore. At Whitecap Bay there is a beacon recorded – it means someone lives or lived on the isle once. Due to this we will find drinking water as well I think. And even if the "Revenge" is a cursed vessel, she's crewed by men and as far as I know Jack he will try everything in his power to get rid of the Captain."

"Don't forget about one thing, van Dyck: his girl!"

"Caithleen?"

"He feels strongly about her or to be more precise: he loves her. If it's true that Blackbeard is the Captain aboard he will take her as a security to get hold of Jack. I'm not sure who will be the one to outplay the other."

"Caithleen and Jack are born as pirates, Ana, they both did face death more than once. They will succeed, I'm sure!"

Anamaria sighed: "If I had known all this much earlier I would have left Jack marooned on the isle where I found him back then. Equally if the rum would have been lost then..."

* * *

><p>When van Dyck came to the deck the sun just went down. The sky glowed in all imaginable shades of red over to orange and up to a gentle yellow, while behind them in the east the night came up – dark and blue.<p>

It was one of those moments when van Dyck was convinced that there was nothing on earth he loved as much as the sea and his ship which kept him company about more than half of his life now and which served him always well throughout all those years.

The scent of the sea, the wind swelling the sails and the sound of the wooden planks, the rig and the waves rolling against the ship – it was, what he had always wanted.

His homeland was a small country exposed to the sea with long coast and well known ports. A lot of its inhabitants were peasants or fishermen and sailors living on the coast and since he had been a boy the stories they told him left him unsettled when they set sail again. Then – several years later – he hired on a merchant ship and sailed many years for a Dutch trading company – not as huge as the East India but even its profit brought prosperity and a kind of convenient life to his hometown. Somewhen he had enough money together to take a share in a ship. Today she was his – for about twenty years – and a part of his crew was built up of pirates and bootleggers.

He couldn't deny it – the day when he came across a young man some day upon an island within the Caribbean, who desperately needed a passage to England and therefore was willing to hire upon his vessel as a navigator, changed his life dramatically and turned it upside down.

Jack Sparrow showed him what it meant to sail a ship across the seven seas – beside being an honest trader: harebrained and hair-raising adventures with pirates, cursed creatures he never dared to dream about, beautiful women and something he never believed he would find it just here – friendship.

His life as a merchant sailor ended at the latest the same day he decided to leave his "Stella" to a young smuggler to hire on the most legendary vessel still sailing the seven seas – the "Black Pearl".

Maybe he could have called himself mad or he could have blamed Jack for it but it would have been a lie – without these adventures it would never ever have come to his mind that he could not only love the sea and his ship but also a stubborn and hot-headed bootleggeress...

* * *

><p>With a sigh he went up to the helm. He wanted to relief Cotton who held out there since midday. The weathered and sunburnt sailor might be mute but instead his eyes were extraordinarily eloquent.<p>

"I'm sure we'll find your feathered friend, lad. So for today it's enough. Have a rest, Mister Cotton, I will take the helm now."

After the versed steersmen went below van Dyck set the new course which would take them to the back of the isle he hoped he would find Jack and Caithleen at.

He just finished, when two figures came up to him of whom he was convinced that it was unthinkable to see one without the other.

"Captain! I, or shall I say we, asked ourselves where this trip will lead us to. Don't get me wrong, Sir, but it would be easier to be prepared of what will wait there for us in the end Eh...?"

"Master Pintel! Master Ragetti!" The Dutch beheld the two men who couldn't be much more different than day and night and resemble each other the same time in a very special way: "Why should I get you wrong? There is no secret about our new heading. We follow the "Queen Anne's Revenge" to the Fountain of Youth."

"Then it's a treasure hunt?" Ragetti seemed to be torn between enthusiasm and some memories of former failed adventures of the bygone years.

"Something like that! But in actual fact it's only about taking your Captain aboard again as soon as we'll reach the isle."

"If he's aboard the "Revenge" it could become somewhat complicated." Pintel responded.

"Why is that so?"

Before Pintel was able to give the Dutch a reply, Ragetti anticipated him: "It's said Blackbeared or Edward Teach, like he's named originally, is only able to sail his ship the way he does and to keep his crew aboard because they are bound to him due to voodoo and black magic. Bring it to your mind – a crew of undead sailors. Sounds scaring and weird, doesn't it?"

"Not much weird like being cursed due to Aztec Gold!" Pintel snarled and pushed an elbow amongst Ragetti's rips.

"Don't punch me! That's not necessary!"

"Stop that, lads!" Van Dyck intervened: "Think it's not much worse than the mermaids who will maybe wait for us to send us down to hell. So you're not afraid at all, I suppose?"

"Oh no! Not us!" Pintel tried to convince van Dyck: "But Captain, if you say mermaids you don't want to tell us that we sail for Whitecap Bay, won't you?"

"That's the exact meaning of what I wanted to tell you! Oh and if you will maybe regret not to accompany Barbossa, I can ease you – Captain Barbossa set sail for the Fountain of Youth as well! All questions answered now?"

"Yes! Everything is clear now, Sir..."

The two pirates changed an unhappy look and hurried back to their stations.

Van Dyck listened with a broad grin when they whispered while leaving the helm: "Wasn't it what I told you before. It's once again such a bloody adventure without a proper prey or a treasure! Will not evoke something, but some day we will end on a trading ship as honest sailors..."

* * *

><p>"What troubled the two of them?" Anamaria let her gaze follow them when she went up to the helm.<p>

"Assure themselves to be part of another unpromising undertaking again."

"Unpromising?"

"Treasures, jewels..."

"I see..."

"Yes! So do I!" Van Dyck looked at her for a moment then he remarked: "Ana, I'm more than worse concerning everything of such kind of talk, but Caithleen told me something she's right with by all means. Supposedly I could wait to say it up to the opportune moment, but I fear to do so there will never be an opportune moment. So I decided here and now to be the opportune moment."

"Tell me, van Dyck, since when do you prefer to talk in riddles?"

"Since years ago a little smuggler has come aboard my ship who firstly had only eyes for a certain young and pretty pirate but not for a graying Dutch. All I want to tell you is – I don't know if I will stay within the Caribbean or if I will return to my home country, but I would love it if you would keep me company – equal where the sea will lead us to."

Instead of giving him a reply she wrapped her arms round his neck: "As you say – equal where the sea will lead us to. The main thing is: together on your ship..."


	17. 1742 Whitecap Bay

**Chapter 17: 1742 Whitecap Bay**

The "Revenge" let go the anchor within some distance to Whitecap Bay. It was still midst the night when the crew started to ready the boats to be prepared for an early shore leave the next morning.

Whitecap Bay!

Jack had some vague memories of this place although he never had been here before – at least that was what he thought. He had no explanation what it was and why he was able to remember a lot of details of this legendary and feared place so lively, but all those images had always been there and there was no chance of getting rid of them – as much as he tried.

This place spoke to him. In all the images and in a kind of speech he was able to understand since he had been a child.

It was the speech of the sea, and it was the voice of the sea – mostly calm, often troubled and sometimes stormy. It was the speech of his heart as long as he could remember and when he was aboard his ship, lying within his berth he was willing to believe that the swaying of the sea had the same rhythm like his breaths.

He himself felt neither fear nor hostility when they rowed over to the bay, although most of the men did not dare to speak its name out except whispering and although most of them obviously were afraid of what supposedly was waiting for them here.

The men feared what Edward Teach was searching for within the bay, what he needed to go on with his search for that Fountain of Youth and what would make sure that it wouldn't be in vain:

Mermaids! Those beautiful inhabitants of the depths, half a myth, half truth...

Jack did not fear them, although he wasn't in the know if the rumor spread round those magical creatures was true or if its source just in mazy phantasms of tired sailors. Something deep inside him told him that there was a reason why he had not to be afraid of them.

He was a child of the sea – could that be the reason?

The secret he was surrounded by since his mother gave birth to him midst a stormy night at sea, midst a typhoon?

Aboard his father's ship which of course should have had been doomed to end down in the depths...?

* * *

><p>"You're so extraordinarily silent!" Caithleen gently touched his arm, while the boat carried them over to shore with constant strokes: "Something wrong?"<p>

"It's nothing, love, only an anticipation that this might become a kind of adventure I would have loved to avoid."

"Mostly your anticipations did not mislead you. Tell me, what is it Teach wants to find here?"

"He believes in the prophecies he had been told and he believes his time to be up. So, since he's not willing to give up his life as a pillaging, stealing and murdering pirate with a keen sense for enslaving the souls of innocent people, he's in need for a mermaid's tear."

"He wants to catch a mermaid? But isn't it true that they are very well able to defend themselves and that there is only one reason for them to come ashore – by free will and if they're in love?"

"Blackbeard needs this tear for the ritual the Fountain will prove him with. The tear and the chalices we found within the chart. And that's why I'm here – Edward Teach want's me to find the chalices for him. He does not know why I'm searching for the Fountain and I don't know why he's in the know at all that I'm doing so, but I know that he never must learn why I'm searching for it. Believe me, love, when I tell you that I never before wished Barbossa to be close to us like I do within this moment. He could be much more than helpful..."

Caithleen thought over what he just tried to explain to her then she looked straight into his eyes: "There is something you keep quiet about, Jack Sparrow!"

"What should that be, love?"

"Something I should know, but you don't want me to for example..."

Jack hesitated. He knew what it was and he still wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. The same time he knew that he could not lie to her. She was his lover and not his enemy and therefore he neither could lie to her nor wanted he to do it.

But before he was able to give her a reply she continued: "What is this ritual about the Fountain will prove us with?"

"Are you really willing to think about it right now? Think it's much more important to find all those things which are requested before troubling about the ritual. Maybe we will never reach that Fountain – and the whole flurry was all in vain..."

"You talk about the subject, Jack!"

Yes, that was exactly what he was doing. How could he look into her eyes while telling her that saving her meant to destroy the life of another one, an innocent one?

After half an eternity passed by – at least it felt like that – he finally said: "A sacrifice! To fulfill the ritual a sacrifice is needed, love. It's the only way to save your life. It's for some more life time, you understand?"

She understood and like he'd expected her eyes widened in horror.

Caithleen shook her head: "No! That can't be true! No one can demand such a cruel thing from another..."

Ere he was able to answer her they reached the shore and within the same moment hectic activity broke loose. The men just kept busy only to do something, only to forget about what would wait for them with sundown and nightfall.

It was a full moon...

* * *

><p>Within only a few hours the men succeeded to build up a camp. The boats had been dragged ashore and upon a lift stood a crate looking like a coffin made of glass. It was filled with sea water and they all knew what it was needed for and which purpose it served.<p>

Jack was glad that neither he nor Caithleen had enough time left to think any longer about the Fountain and the ritual. He preferred to retire for one unwatched and secret moment to have a hesitant look at his compass.

He knew the two silver chalices to be one of the keys unlocking the hidden secret of the well, but if he really wanted to find them he had to find Ponce de Leon first and his ship – the "Santiago". He hesitated to open his compass because he was aware that he had no other choice and also because this time it was all different. It wasn't only about his wishes and what he desired most any more. What he desired most was Caithleen and she was the only reason why he wanted to find that mysterious place. But now his wish would lead not only him there but Edward Teach as well – him and this wily nun, his daughter.

With a sigh he gazed at the rotating needle as if he hoped it would betray him once again, like several months ago aboard the "Pearl" when only Elizabeth had been able to handle it. His hope failed. The needle suddenly stopped and pointed towards the cliff line he already had seen from out of the boat. They were easy to reach if one came from the seaside but for Blackbeard had different priorities concerning their quest there was something he needed much more than the two chalices – the tear!

"Sparrow!" Angelica's harsh voice with its heavy Spanish accent tore him out of his thoughts.

She stood midst the camp amongst the men and seemed to wait for him. He hurried to follow her unmistakable wish although she hasn't exactly said that. He had a considerate look around. Obviously it was part of the plan that some members of the crew should return aboard the "Revenge" for one of the boats still floated upon the waves.

Jack asked himself to whom Teach would trust his ship as long as he stayed ashore. The sinister Captain must feel very sure of his crew if he was willing to leave some of the men alone aboard after the failed mutiny. Or – which seemed much more fitting – he must feel very save about himself...

* * *

><p>As it turned out Blackbeard had in mind to climb up to the beacon together with some of his men to light it. Meanwhile it was dark and the full moon would appear soon high above the bay. In addition the widely visible beacon – once a sign of hope for lost sailors – was meant to illuminate the whole bay.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Teach appeared to be uneasy and he just seemed to be contented when one of his men had inspected the mirror and the fireplace of the beacon.

"Aye Sir!" The man replied: "Everything's in good order. Best fish oil! The English worked very well! All we have to do is to bring the mirror into line towards the bay, light the fire and then wait!"

"What's this all about?" Jack dragged Angelica with him and looked insistently into her face.

"Light, Jack! A lot of light! We'll need it if we want to do what we're here for!"

Filled with distrust he let his gaze follow the light beam down to the bay, until he discovered the boat which lay midst the bay now. A bad feeling started to spread within his innermost and an idea that something went definitely wrong.

And then all of the sudden and without being able to explain it he knew what was going on down at the shore and out in the bay.

"He needs not only one sacrifice, am I right?" He grasped Angelica by her shoulders, forced her to lock eyes with him and spat: "Am I right? How can you let this happen? How can you watch this?"

"What do you want to tell me Jack?" She taunted: "That it means something to you that the men will die? C'mon! You never cared about anybody. There was only Jack Sparrow who meant something for you!"

"You claim to know something about me? If this is what you think I am then – sorry I've to say that – you never knew anything about me! Maybe it was wrong to leave you back then without any hint or any note, but believe me, your hurt vainness is not enough reason to judge me!"

Without waiting for her reply and without thinking if Teach and the others would follow him he hurried down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Along the shore stood the men, a long net spread in front of them. Fear was mirrored upon their faces and within their eyes and Jack had no doubt that it was with good cause.<p>

Next to one of the campfires he found Caithleen.

She jumped up when she saw him: "Where have you been?"

"Up there!" He pointed towards the beacon which light beam meanwhile enwrapped the little boat entirely. Rapidly he had a look around: "Where are Scrum and Philip?"

It was only a question and he did not know why he worried about the young cleric and the musician at all. He shook his head, somewhat confused about himself.

"Haven't seen them since they..." Caithleen's voice died away, when she finished the sentence: "...rowed back to the ship..."

Her gaze followed the light and the same moment she got aware what was going on.

She gasped for breath and covered her mouth in horror: "Oh my god! They're meant to become baits! The boy is with them as well!"

The courageous ship's boy who made the weapons available for them during the mutiny...

Jack shivered...

Then they heard the singing been carried over from the bay with the wind. They changed a look and without having been told what would happen next they knew it immediately.

"They must not sing!" It escaped both of them the same moment.

"We have to prevent it!" Caithleen stared at the boat – thoughtfully and still filled with horror.

"It's too late!" Jack considered: "There is nothing we can do! Better let's start helping those who still have a chance."

"Jack, we can't keep to the Code or something stupid like that now. We can't leave them to die! It's not a fair fight they're dying for it's this monster in human form!" She pointed at Teach who just ordered his men to keep the net by all means – whatever would happen – and added: "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't look on helplessly! I've to try to do something!"

She breathed a kiss upon his lips, jumped up a rock and hurled herself into the waves.

"Caithleen! No!" It was too late! Before he was able to reach out for her wrist she already vanished within the bay...

* * *

><p>Shortly after hell broke loose and befell the men who desperately tried to catch a mermaid. The wights of the sea looked through the deceit and the rather captivating and beautiful creatures turned deadly dangerous, not willing to let only one of their victims escape. They avoided the shallows round the shore, tossed several ropes made of kelp instead and tore the men from their feet, when it got wrapped round their wrists, ankles or necks. Who wasn't able to free himself was lost.<p>

Jack silently kept taps on what was going on. This was a senseless waste of life and the desinterest Edward Teach watched this with nauseated him. The more because he did not know where Caithleen was. She already reached the boat shortly before the water got troubled by uncountable lissome bodies. The men within the little nutshell fought for their lives as well and Jack struggled for an answer how he could help them.

Out of a sudden decision he went down to the bay and yelled: "Out of the water! Now! Leave the net and hide yourself ashore! That's not a hunt but a carnage!"

The men reacted immediately! They let go the net and ran for their lives – until they came across Teach and his companions, who were willing to shoot their own crew.

"Back to your stations, you mangy creatures!" Blackbeard roared and the men froze to the spot: "I will shoot one after the other if you will not turn round and return to your stations right now! Did you get that!"

Jack saw the pure panic within the eyes of the men and he knew he had no more arguments he could convince them with. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw more and more mermaids thrusting themselves into the bay – their once beautiful faces distorted in a mix of pure horror and overwhelming hate.

The same moment the narrow pontoon he stood on got torn away and he had to start running for his own life. Pistol and sword in his hands he ran – without thinking what was going on behind or in front of him. Shortly before he reached the saving shore one of the kelp made ropes winded round his boot. He cut it loose with his sword, kicked for something behind him which tried to grasp him and got up again. While he rose he saw Angelica stumbling over some ripped planks.

Quickly he grasped her hand: "C'mon! There will be enough time for hating me later on!"

He dragged her with him to the shore and left her where she stood, puzzled like she was and ran over to the beacon. He avoided the slings, tried not to think about what could happen to him if this should go wrong and dared a valiant jump over a broken gallery to reach the staircase up to the beacon. As fast as he was able to he hurried up the stairs and had a quick look around.

There was only one possibility left – he had to destroy the mirror and with it the whole tower.

If the oil within the bowl above him would catch fire the whole construction would burst into flames and maybe it would collapse. He did not think about it anymore but grasped for the poker the lighthouse keeper once used to keep the fire burning with. Then he tried desperately to break the bowl.

The plan worked much better than he had expected and suddenly he had to realize that he did forget about one very important aspect – a means of escape!

"Oh bugger!"

With a curse upon his lips he risked a quick look over the rail. Below he could spot the bay. He had no time left. With a sigh he placed his weapons back to his belt and jumped...

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes. He needed a moment to accustom them to the diffuse light under water then he realized that he was alone within this part of the bay. Which meant not really alone at all. Jack stared at the creature swimming next to him and it stared back.<p>

The woman was all a man would call beautiful – at least that part of her which seemed to be human.

Her face was narrow and appeared like made of china. She was an impeccable beauty and her dark blue eyes were as deep as the sea itself. Long black hair enwrapped her and it moved slowly with the waves.

Jack blinked and he remembered that he had to breathe and therefore to return to the water surface.

The same time he knew that he had nothing to fear.

"Why are you here?" the mermaid asked when she appeared next to him.

Her voice sounded deep and melodious. Apparently she was used to sing.

"What do you mean?" Jack tried not to let her feel his surprise.

"You're a child of the sea! Don't you know that, Jack Sparrow? Think you should..."

"I know it!" He responded hesitating: "At least I always guessed it, but where from do you know..."

"A part of you belongs to the sea and it is this part which belongs to us..."

"Not that fast, love, don't you think I would be in the know if one of my kin, of which - by the way - I'm not really proud of, like I've to confess, would ever have had a – please excuse me, but I don't know how to name it instead – fishtail?"

The mermaid laughed: "No, for sure not! But", she let her gaze sink into his eyes and it felt as if she was able to read within his soul - not as awkward as it had been with Tia Dalma, but somehow strange: "you've the eyes of our sister, you've her smile, you own her beauty and her keen mind..."

"Wait, love, one moment! What do you want to tell me...?"

"She followed your father ashore and she gave up her life with her sisters for her love and to give birth to you."

"A mermaid, eh...? You want to make me believe that my mother was a mermaid? My father doesn't seem to be that kind of man one of your kind would fall for, Aye?"

"You're young, Jack Sparrow and there was a time once when Captain Teague also had been young..."

"How shall this be of help to me? As it seems your kind and mine are no longer bound by love and sweet memories. Look at what's going on within the bay and tell me what went wrong."

"Men like that cruel Captain you're accompanied by come to this bay, searching for treasure and eternal life. They kill us to get our tears, consumed by greed, hate and graspingness. Thousands of my sisters got killed within the bygone decades."

"And now your folk searches for revenge and kills us?"

"We've no choice if we want to survive. But don't be afraid. Your life has never been in danger and it won't be in times to come. Although you're here searching for an eternal life as well." Before Jack could say something she added: "Don't ask why! I know that it's true!"

"I'm not searching for an eternal life! Not for me! All I want is to save a life much more valuable to me than every treasure hidden round the seven seas, even if she will never agree to accept the sacrifice of another soul. I love her and if I don't want to lose her there is no other way."

"That's what others told you! You're different by more than one meaning. Therefore I will tell you something no one but me and my sisters are in the know about: The Fountain knows more than one way to save a life, to spend life or to take it away. All you have to do is to find the right way. What is it you love most, Jack Sparrow? Answer that question honestly and you will find the right way to use the power of the Fountain! The one you love is waiting for you ashore. Maybe she's the one you love most..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Morrighan, but if you ever want to find out who you really are, Jack Sparrow, you have to find _**HER**_..."

* * *

><p>Back ashore he found Caithleen – she was unharmed and suddenly he knew what to do next...<p> 


	18. 1742 Just a humble Pirate

**Chapter 18: 1742 Just a humble Pirate**

Joshamee Gibbs was prepared that something might smash at the wooden wall again, when he entered the cabin Hector Barbossa – newly Captain and privateer in the name of the King of England – left to Elizabeth Turner.

He had not been surprised when the young woman got found within the freight room some days after their cast off. Although she never told him anything about her plan it did not escape his attention that she became restless when Jack's girl – Caithleen – succeeded to convince him that it was necessary to accompany Barbossa. How she finally made it to sneak aboard the "HMS Providence" would remain her secret. She was aboard now and she even managed – dressed as a lad again – to outsmart him, Barbossa and the two young officers – Groves and Gillette – for nearly a week until, yes, until the ship's cook found her one night within the galley.

Since then she was trapped within the cabin, which windows were the same closed as the door was. For sure, Barbossa knew why! The matter of fact that therefor the loss of lots of glass and a not even small amount of china had to be bemoaned seemed to be much less threatening to Barbossa than having a fuming Elizabeth Turner on the deck.

With a deep sigh Gibbs finally opened the door. Instead of another plate flying into flinders he only found a barely restrained Elizabeth.

She did not wait until he closed the door again but welcomed him instead with a new salvo of reproach: "How can he dare it! That malicious bastard! And I really thought I could trust him!"

"I'm reluctant to say so Miss Elizabeth, but in this case he had no choice left! Keep you locked within this cabin serves much more for your protection than you might be able to imagine!"

"Protection?" Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief, a dangerous sparkle within her eyes: "Don't you think I would be in the know if I had asked for protection? I'm very well aware how to protect myself!"

"If they would have imprisoned you in the brigg as well? This would be the common routine to deal with a stowaway aboard a warship!"

"For three years I'm doing nothing else but to struggle with pirates, sailors, soldiers, fishpeople and undead miscreants – do you really believe I'm afraid of being locked within the brigg, Mister Gibbs?"

"Supposedly not and I nearly feared you might say that. Fortunately you do not know much about our heading so far..."

"The heading? You mean the Fountain of Youth? And apparently it's more than I was supposed to know, am I right?"

"The Fountain! I fear it's not the worst to be afraid of, Miss Elizabeth. There is something much worse hidden within those waters. I'm afraid the mermaids..."

Ere he was able to finish his sentence he bit his tongue. Gibbs knew he already told her much more than he should. Once again a steep wrinkle appeared upon her brow which meant that Elizabeth Turner got wary and if she got wary she would not give in until she came to know what it was that troubled all the others.

"Mermaids?" The undertone within her voice told him that she wasn't willing to believe one single word of what he just tried to explain to her. And as long as she would not come across such a creature – half fish, half woman – she would never believe it anyway: "You won't make a fool of me, Mister Gibbs, won't you? Well then, I think you will not try to hold me back if I will pay a visit to our honored captain. Letters of Marque or not Barbossa will always remain a pirate. And I've an unmistakable feeling that this foray is about much more than only the Fountain of Youth!"

With it she pushed past him and vanished to the deck before he was able to react.

"No, no, no, Miss Elizabeth! I don't think this to be a good idea...!"

* * *

><p>No one dared to hold her back when she came to the deck to search for Captain Barbossa. Obviously her gaze was frowning enough not to bother her – it was her only weapon since they took her sword away from her when they captured her. For she had seen lots of ships within the bygone years the "HMS Providence" seemed not to be different to her and it took her not much effort to find Barbossa at the quarterdeck – not the way she had expected though.<p>

Instead of standing at the helm he sat at a laid table together with Groves and Gillette. Neither tea and pastries missed – meant for the two officers in fact – nor a bottle of rum and a just sliced green apple. Despite the anger which led her here Elizabeth felt a smile rising within her. This sight was much too strange and much too queer not to feel amused about. When she went up the stairs she immediately got the attention of all three men.

"Ah, Misses Turner! I already asked myself how long it would supposedly need until you would manage to escape your eager minder, means Mister Gibbs." Between two drafts of rum out of a cup made of china and some slices of apple – using a small fork for eating them – Barbossa kept curiously and the same intently taps on her. Intently because he knew her stubbornness: "For the fact that you're already here now, would you like to keep us company?"

"Thank you!" She hissed and accepted his request.

"Some tea?"

"Rum's not the fitting drink at the moment, I fear. Don't you think that as well?"

"Apologize, Misses! I forgot that there will be another Turner soon."

"Stop that, Barbossa! I'm not here for some cultivated conversation as you can imagine!" She explained and had a deeper look into the faces of the three men: "Admittedly I would never have expected to find you right here as a captain of a ship sailing under the colors of those we fought against only a year behind. Or am I wrong and it's vice versa?" She turned towards the two officers: "Maybe you made the decision to sail under the command of a pirate after all?"

She knew both of them. They had already been on duty in Port Royal back then when her father had been governor. Gillette and Groves had been guest within her father's house from time to time together with James Norrington.

Thinking of James still caused her sorrow and there were several moments when she missed him - a good and dependable friend.

The moment passed by and she turned over to Groves: "Don't tell me I'm at fault, Sir. I know that you always kept some hidden admiration for pirates and piracy itself, am I right? Well, in this case Barbossa seems to be the right choice!"

"Aside from the fact that Captain Barbossa sails as a privateer for his majesty the King now, Madam Turner, it was the possibility to return to the Caribbean to fulfill my duty there again which let me chose the "Providence" primarily to all other ships. To me it seems not to be the worst decision to return to Port Royal especially after I learned about the sea quake."

"So it feels right to you to sail under the command of a pirate and not of Lord Cutler Beckett any more?"

"So to speak, Madam Turner."

Elizabeth gave him a mild smile and turned over to Gillette: "And you, Sir? Want to assure yourself that there are really mermaids flopping on the deck whispering some fairy tales in your ear?"

A hint of abashment reddened Gillette's cheeks. The fact that he wasn't willing to believe her when she told him about the cursed sailors back than on Isla de Muerta did a lot of men aboard the "Dauntless" cost their lives. So it was not a pleasing memory she raised within him while mentioning the mermaids. He wasn't glad thinking about it once again, the more because he felt unhappy for sailing under the command of a former pirate. But in fact his long kept wish to be a commander of a warship some day became part of a distant future.

So he answered with a forced smile: "It was a mistake not to trust in you, Madam Turner! It will never happen again!"

A pondering silence spread round them for a while but before it went awkward Barbossa regained his curiosity: "Well then, for it seems that you will accompany us 'till the end of our journey you may kindly answer me only one question, Misses Turner: Why are you here?" The Dutch sails on his own ship and he also set sail the same night as I did. So, once again. Why are you here?"

"Boredom!" Her answer came much too quickly to be false and even the slyly Barbossa remained silent for a moment.

Somewhen he replied: "Boredom?"

"Supposedly you can't imagine how it feels living apart from everything having a meaning to you. To return to Port Royal felt right as long until every question had been answered and all stories had been told. Afterwards all I could do was listening to the stories others told me about the sea and what was going on there – fishermen, merchants or the waves. All of you stayed where I also would have loved to stay – at sea. Primary the sea quake changed everything. I didn't want to stay ashore again, left behind, doomed to spend my life waiting."

"And why do you think my vessel is the right one for you, Misses Turner?"

"I can't stay aboard the "Dutchman" as you know. Van Dyck endeavors to persuade Anamaria to accompany him to his home country and Jack..." She hesitated and added quickly without raising her gaze: "...Jack finally found what he was searching for..."

"Is that so? And that's why you thought it could not be a mistake to join a humble pirate on his new quest? One who owns nothing but the love for the sea? Aye?"

"You're not just a humble pirate, Barbossa. Your crew told us what you did when the "Pearl" got attacked."

"You will be aware then, Misses Turner, that I finally lost her! That's the real reason for this journey! The Fountain of Youth has no meaning to me! It's a minor matter! I want to find the man who destroyed my ship and to whom I owe this peg leg! I know that I'm on the right course. Our heading is Whitecap Bay and if you do still not believe in monsters and legends although you fought against them it's time to start believing in them. It's a story which cost a lot of those their lives who haven't been willing to believe in it – and a lot of those who believed in it as well..."

* * *

><p>"May I?"<p>

It was shortly after sunset and Elizabeth stood at the stern of the "Providence" when Groves joined her. She only nodded and stared still at the open ocean.

After a while she asked: "You could have quit the service together with James. Why did you stay? For sure not to serve Beckett?"

"Every decision involves another. James quitted because he felt responsible for the loss of the "Dauntless". At least it was what he gave us as his reason for it. Supposedly there was a different reason."

"Supposedly! Yes!"

"It was his decision."

"As well as taking the heart to Lord Cutler Beckett. You know what happened afterwards. Do you really believe all those people Beckett sentenced to death had been guilty?"

"There are some mistakes I made I discovered to be a mistake when it was too late. Apparently I'm too much a soldier to change my life to become a pirate. Not everyone is ready to give up his life for something vague like freedom."

"Up to the day when you'll start to feel that freedom means life."

"So you believe the deck of a ship is the right place to give birth to a child then?"

"Since I'm back aboard a ship I ask myself if there is actually a right place to give birth to a child anyway..."

After another break Groves asked: "You know Jack Sparrow?"

"I know who he is. If I will ever come know him the way he really is – well, I think he's the only one who knows it."

"I asked myself for several times if he plans all of his actions or if he always acts out of the situation. As you can imagine this pleased neither James nor Beckett."

Elizabeth gave him a smile: "I can assure you, no one but Jack Sparrow himself knows if he has a plan or not. Only one thing is certain about him. It's the same which is true for Barboossa as well: He's much more but just a humble pirate..."


	19. 1742 Decisions to be made

**Chapter 19: 1742 Decisions to be made**

The first thing Caithleen saw when she opened her eyes was Jack's disarming smile. He sat next to her in the sand and tried to free his feet from his boots. A not even small amount of water dropped out of them. He noted it with a shrug then he beheld the woman in front of him who kept attentively taps on him. The full moon was mirrored within her eyes.

"Shall I tell you something, love? If there would be just a little more time for us to spend it on the shore I would not only get out of my boots right here and now but out of my clothes as well. These wet shreds you stick in are more than only a single invitation..." His eyes darkened with passion.

Caithleen raised to her elbows and she wasn't able to hide a grin: "Tell me, Jack, how many years passed by in which I asked myself why I suffer this?"

"Too many, love, to think it over. And as far as I can remember you always told me you've never been sorry about it. Aye?"

"No, I'm not! There is no reason why I should."

She got up and shook the sand out of her hair then she braced her sash and put her weapons back to her belt. While doing that she gazed at Jack.

It didn't escape him that she beheld him thoughtfully: "What's wrong, love? To me you look troubled..."

She hesitated only to give him a reply all of the sudden the same moment: "I thought it all over, Jack. This place, the quest, all what may possibly wait for us. What if we would make our exit and leave Teach and his miscreants to their own devices? He's in need for us to get to that Fountain not vice versa. If he does not know where to search for it..." "

...he will kill his men one after the other. The innocent sailors, not his human puppets." Jack jumped up and dragged her closer: "I know you, Caithleen Stevens, you would never forgive yourself having left them behind for your own vantage. So what is it really that troubles you? C'mon, love, it's me, eh...?"

She surrendered to his warm embrace for a while. She shivered and to feel his hands upon her chilled skin gave her the feeling of security until she raised her head and explained: "You're right! It's just... I'm afraid, Jack! Not of Teach or those soulless creatures he's surrounded by. I'm afraid of what will wait for us if we reach the well, I'm afraid of that ritual. And I can't stand thinking about the fact that another one shall die for saving me..."

"You're one of the most courageous persons I ever came across, love, and if you'll still trust me the same as you did all the years lying behind us I promise one thing to you: I know what to do to save you. And now – look at me..."

He softly grabbed her chin and lifted it that he was able to kiss her. Gently first then filled with passion and devotion – until the wind carried loud yelling over to them from the bay.

"Captain! We got one!"

Only reluctantly Jack broke both the kiss and the embrace: "As it seems this has to wait, love, but I swear and oath to you I will not disappoint you. Will seduce you just a little later, Aye?"

Rapidly he forced his feet back into his boots.

* * *

><p>Round the bay there was a hectically melee. As it seemed Blackbeard had in mind to leave with sunrise because the men were busy with breaking camp.<p>

Jack did not need long to find the reason for the sudden hurry. Within the glassy coffin moved something, a lissome figure whose body shimmered silvery within the moonlight. She was enwrapped in long, nearly black hair and up to now her will seemed not to be broken for she desperately tried to fight against the glass and her much too narrow prison. Her face was as beautiful and impeccable as her sisters', her eyes were dark and soft and obviously she already succeeded to bewitch and to turn a young man's head and heart.

"When I told you to find you a girl, mate, to start living and loving I actually had not in mind you should lose your heart to a mermaid for such a relationship very often turns out to get somewhat complicated as it were. Aye?"

Jack was really confused when he found out that it was Philip who sat in front of the glass coffin and – his head placed upon his hands – who thoughtfully stared at an undetermined spot in front of him.

"Philip!" Caithleen went down to one of her knees beside him and beheld him. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's all my fault!" He answered: "I hesitated too long to let her go. I never should let this happen! They treat her like a thing, like something unable to feel pain and hurt. They imprisoned her within this coffin!"

"Believe me, son, Teach would have found another one and prior to that all of us would have come to the unique and once in a lifetime pleasure of an unforgettable encounter with one of her sisters. So for sure you will get me if I say that I owe you thanks – up to a certain point, mate..."

Before he was able to continue the quartermaster joined them like a dark shaddow and Jack raised is gaze only to stare into the dead eyes of the man: "Oi! Don't do this again, mate!" He turned to Caithleen and Philip and added: "I don't think if I will ever get accustomed to that sight..."

"The Captain wants to see you!" was all the man said but is was more than enough to know that Edward Teach was for sure not in a very good temper.

"Stay here!" Jack advised Caithleen while he – apparently unimpressed – sashayed over to Blackbeard: "Ah, as I see, mate, you got what you came here for, Aye? But don't you think this was a much too high price to be paid, the more others had been the ones meant to pay it? All this effort to get only one little tear? Don't get me wrong, mate, – it's somehow over the top, isn't it?"

"Give me only one reason why I should not send you to hell right here and now, Sparrow?"

"If you ask me that way, I would have much more in mind than one reason not to kill me, but..."

"You dared to oppose my orders. If not this foolish priest had been who kept one of those creatures by accident the complete undertaking would have been in vain due to your arbitrary try to let it fail!"

"Easy, mate! What is it you expect from me, eh? I'm not aboard your ship by free will and believe me I've no sympathy for you!"

"I'm aware of it, Sparrow, as well as I'm aware that you will try to cheat me as soon as you will get the possibility to do so. But I can assure you, I will always be a step ahead, far enough to anticipate you!"

"You should overcome your distrust, mate! All I'm interested in is how to get out of this adventure – the best alive and with the most possible profit to me. Nothing I did, I do or I will be forced to do I do to please you, so the reason why I do it is easy, mate – unfortunately there is no other way at the moment and I've no choice. The same applies to you – so I suggest we should delay this inspiring and interesting little discussion until we reached our aim. Or not, who knows. Savvy?"

* * *

><p>They started bright and early the next morning.<p>

Throughout the night it turned out that not only Philip survived the attack of the mermaids unharmed but Scrum and the courageous ship's boy as well. Although Caithleen and Jack weren't sure if the musician really did not sustain any damage, because he knew no other story for hours but the one concerning the pretty mermaid who showed up first when the boat floated within the bay. How this lucky fool survived he himself didn't know but as often as they rested he was strumming his guitar and stared into the jungle wearing the gaze of being hopelessly in love upon his face.

Philip did not lose sight of the glass coffin the men were carrying through the pathless space by turns and although Caithleen tried to convince him more than once throughout the bygone night that he was not to blame for what happened he was still as miserable as sin. His eyes hung on the beautiful prisoner and he desperately searched for a way to explain to her that he didn't sell her out to that sinister captain with intent.

By the help of his compass Jack succeeded to find the direction they had to choose if they wanted to get to the "Santiago" overland. Teach had ordered to let him be blindfolded when they left the bay to start to the backcountry of the isle. Blackbeard wanted to avoid him to remember the path they choose as well as to find the way back to the bay. Jack let this happen to him with a smile. He knew he would find the bay – equal if blindfolded or not, using his compass or not!

Much more he concerned with the thought if the "Stella Maris" had already reached the isle. He guessed the Dutch to be farseeing enough to recognize the bay as the threat Whitecap Bay really was and if he was able to interpret the charts the right way van Dyck was supposed to do the same, for they showed another possibility to go ashore next to a small bay surrounded by shallows. Jack was confident about it and he did not doubt the Dutch's feeling for doing the right thing within the right moment.

And also Barbossa couldn't be far away any more. What Caithleen told him about his former first mate and Co-Captain had been wondrous and unexpected and left him pensively. So he decided to listen to all what Barbossa would probably tell him until he would waste another shot at him.

* * *

><p>With dusk they reached a small glade next to the course of the river. The men were exhausted and they dropped to the ground right where they stood. Jack dragged Caithleen with him to share some moments alone with her, hidden within the brushwood and eluded from curious looks.<p>

"Something wrong?" She asked a little puzzled.

"Nothing! But it's annoying to spend a whole day next to you without having enough time to spend enough time alone with you! I would say that's not really pleasing – as it were..."

"I see! So it's a try to flatter me? Am I right!"

"Yes, love, you are!" He gave her a broad grin and added: "And it's a try to assure myself that you will not shoot me immediately – maybe, well, probably..."

"There is a reason for doing so then?"

"You will have to make that decision on your own." Jack settled upon one of the overthrown trees and dragged her astride to his lap.: "Listen carefully, Caithleen Stevens, to what I've in mind. I'll try to provide some more time for us. I know where to search for the "Santiago". We have to get to the other side of the island."

"So we have to cross the river?"

"Aye! But because our captain is obsessed with that stupid idea to draw a tear from that enchanting beauty over there lying within that glassy coffin they have to go a long way round. Meanwhile I will search for the chalices."

While he explained his plan to her he let his gaze melt into hers and buried his hand within her hair. The other searched and found a way underneath her shirt and caressed her soft skin.

"I will leave the compass for you. With it you will be able to find the way effortlessly." He whispered breathing a kiss upon her ear and letting his lips fond her neck.

"You won't try to seduce me because you want me not to talk you out of your plan, won't you?" Caithleen sighed while she wrapped her arms round him.

She let it happen when he opened the string her shirt was kept close with.

"I know I had nothing to oppose if you would do it, love..."

He covered her lips with his and their gaze met. Jack smiled – no one needed to tell him what she felt right now. She desired him as much as he desired her and no one and nothing would keep him from seducing her right here and now...

Just that moment when he wanted to free her from the last piece of cloth which separated him from her warm skin a loud noise came from the camp like screaming and arguing: "She and her sisters are responsible for I lost the half of my crew so don't expect me to feel pity for her! It was just by accident that it had been you who found her!" It was the voice of the captain.

And it was Philip who answered: "It's alone your fault, Captain Teach, that you lost your men. What for ever you might need this wight – she will not survive long enough if you won't treat her much better!"

"What's going on over there?" Caithleen asked.

Jack rolled his eyes instead of giving her a reply.

He detached himself from her unwillingly and said: "Aside the fact that they managed to disturb us once again, love, I suppose our young priest is going to do something really stupid. And I asked myself why he reminded me at Will. That's why! Well then, let's have a look! Oh, and don't forget to remind me where we stopped right now."

He gave her a wink...

* * *

><p>When they reached the glade they immediately got aware what it was that troubled the young man that much, that he dared to make head against Edward Teach. The mermaid within her glassy coffin gasped for air. Nothing to wonder about because not the slightest breeze reached her within there.<p>

"You should be careful, priest", Teach hissed: "Maybe I decide that you're no longer of use for me! Quartermaster, take care of him!"

"Aye, Captain!" The man replied and the dead eyes followed the Captain when he vanished in the dark.

Philip kept taps on the mermaid for a while then he turned round to the quartermaster: "Equal what the Captain ordered, you have to open this crate!"

"She's enough water!" The man said.

"You fool!" The young priest jumped up, grasped for his cutlass and opened the coffin to leave it ajar. He did not care about the crew or the quartermaster looking at him in surprise and disbelief: "She needs no water! She needs air! Look!"

And really! As if there was nothing else on earth being tasty like that the mermaid took several deep breaths of the fresh air. The quartermaster turned away with an angry snort.

"Stop that absurd theater!" It was Angelica – enraged like a fiend – who rushed to the middle of the glade. She glared at Philip and added: "You shouldn't care about her that much. There is only one purpose she's meant for – to provide us with a tear!"

With it she wanted to shut the coffin again, but Philip managed to place his Bible between the crate and the cover that it stayed open.

"To be able to provide you with a tear she should stay alive, don't you think so?"

"Are you courageous or just stupid?" Angelica's voice had an undertone as sharp as her blade was she pointed at the man's neck with now.

Philip nearly believed he must die when another blade challenged Angelica's: "He's not a fighter! Try to threaten someone who is a match for you! Try to threaten me, you pitiable nun!" Caithleen's eyes were glowing within the rare light of the campfire when she added: "Oh and I'm sorry, for I'm not afraid of you or the hocus-pocus you enslaved your crew with!"

"I should have been in the know that you share his weakness for those useless fools!" Angelica pointed towards Jack with a snidely move of her head.

"I can assure you, that's my only weakness! And I will enjoy the moment when this will come to an end some day!"

With it Caithleen placed her sword back to her belt and turned round.

"Don't dare to let me stay here that way!" Angelica yelled!

"I'm sorry, but that's exactly what I'm going to do now!"

Caithleen shot her a glance again which told Angelica she should better not dare to bother neither Philip nor the mermaid again.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jack sat at the campfire together with Scrum and Philip. Caithleen lay next to him, curled and fast asleep her head placed within his lap.<p>

His thoughts got lost within the dancing flames of the fire circling round one single question:

What was it he loved most?

As long as he could remember he always claimed there were only three things he loved most in his life – the sea, his freedom and the woman he loved so well and who meant everything to him. The woman without whom he could not imagine to live his life anymore.

But it was all kinds of paradox, because if he gave her his heart, if he gave her himself wouldn't it mean to lose his freedom the same moment?

But she loved her freedom the same like him, she loved the sea the same like him and she loved him as much as he loved her.

So does this mean that giving her up would be the same as giving up everything he loved?

And how could he make a decision if giving up one love of his life meant the same moment giving up everything he loved?

Wouldn't it mean that if he would lose Caithleen he would lose his freedom and the sea as well...?

He was tired and he buried his face within his hands for a moment then he blinked into the flames.

"You look as if you're in need of something more but some good advice!" Scrum wasn't able to hide a smile when he saw Jack wincing: "Oh, good you're with us again! We already thought you're weary of us! Something wrong?" He put his guitar aside and gazed curiously at Jack.

"Everything's fine, mate!" Jack reflected about something for a moment then he added: "Maybe not! Tell me, clergyman, may I ask you a question?"

"Anytime! If you're convinced that I will be able to answer it."

Philip and Scrum changed a confused look Up to now it did not come to their mind that Jack could be the one needing an advice.

Jack cleared his throat and explained: "Since they shanghaied me to that bloody ship I'm not getting rid of the idea that this undertaking could possibly and through no fault of my own go wrong. So if that should be the case I would not have a chance to take care of my immortal soul. I went through that experience twice and I fear there is no promise of getting back next time. So, do you believe the one up there cares for my black pirate soul?"

"God?"

"Aye! You're supposed to know it, mate, for you're working for him, aren't you, eh...?"

"Well, if you really want it and if you honestly regret your sins there will be a way I think."

"What am I supposed to do to get there where all the so called 'good' will end some day?"

Philip laughed: "That's easy – all you have to do is to convert!"

"Easy, mate, there's no need to hurry! I did not think of the entire and complete procedure. You know it's really fun to be a little bit sinful from time to time, I mean, I'm a pirate, eh, and I can't imagine to become a trustable believer..."

Jack stopped and the same moment he knew this having been a stupid idea. He came across a lot of priests, monks, nuns and other sanctimonious creatures who were much worse characters than the most pirates he knew.

Caithleen moved next to him within her sleep and he beheld her for a while – her narrow face, her soft lips being able to drive him mad and let him melt when she kissed him...

His fingers gently traced the fine lines of her face...

Somewhen he gazed at Philip once again: "No, mate, I'm sure I'm not the right one to convert, but there is something different you can do for me..."


	20. 1742 Raise the Stakes

**Chapter 20: 1742 Raise the Stakes**

"Well then, this was supposed to be the right way!"

Jack gazed at the leftovers of the plank bridge which led over to the other side of the gap once. Right down on its bottom flow the river and the sound of its swoosh was even to hear up there where they rested.

He had a second view at his compass and continued: "Yep! There's no doubt, this way is a dead end, means firstly its continuation is still over there but we've no possibility to get there and secondly we've to go a long way round..."

Teach pushed past his men reluctantly and stared at him with glowing eyes: "Are you really sure, Sparrow!"

"Aye! Believe me or leave it, mate, the way continues over there and ere you start blaming me, think about the fact that it wasn't my idea to carry a mermaid all around the isle, through several rivers, swampland and gaps, buried within a glass coffin for only one reason – a tear! Isn't it a little bit queer, mate? I mean why didn't you take the tear back at the shore and send that creature back to the depths where it belongs to? We already could have reached that bloody fountain!"

"The tear has to be fresh!" Angelica snarled at him: "They don't last long! So we have to ensure that we will get a fresh one!"

"Ah! I see! And what for do you need it? Would you explain it to me once more? Just to understand it, love! Want to mingle it with the water from the well?" Jack tried to play the naive fool as best as possible.

"Yes! That's exactly what I need it for!" Angelica hissed being nearly on edge. "One of the chalices filled with water and the other filled with water and the tear. And the one who drinks from the water with the tear gets all the lifetime of the other drinking only the water. The years of life the other already had lived and all the years the other would have lived up to his death!"

"Enough with this pettyfoggeries!" Blackbeard stared frowning at Jack as well as at Angelica: "It's not time to think about the ritual! First of all we need the chalices! And because it's that way one of us has to try to get over there! So did I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal, mate!" Jack responded: "And because you're such an old fox I suppose you to be in the know to explain how you will succeed in getting there. Maybe it escaped your notice but to get over there we've only one possibility – straight through the gap. I'm curious how you will make this!"

Jack had a look in Teach's face but there was not a single hint of humor or something else which let sense him that it was a joke at all. He caught Caithleen's gaze. She was tired and exhausted and he knew he had to find the fountain as quickly as he was able to equal which price he would possibly have to pay in the end.

The period of time – the year which seemed to be endless in the beginning – shrank day by day. Therefore he felt a deep antipathy thinking of the fact he could be forced to leave her in the company of Blackbeard and his men – even if he could trust Philip and Scrum.

Jack knew he would be the one Blackbeard would sent over to the other side but he had not expected that it would happen right here and now.

And the whole story did not become easier because of the fact that Angelica showed up at this adventure. Since he met her again within the storage of the "Captain's Daughter" he felt a certain kind of confusion. He wasn't sure what it was, he felt for her. For sure it was not the same he felt for Caithleen but there was still something which bound him to the Spaniard.

Maybe it was her fierceness or the danger she was surrounded by. There was no certainty if she was on his side or if she would betray him so he felt bemazed while thinking of her. It was a strange feeling because different to all he felt for Caithleen his feelings for Angelica vanished immediately as soon as she was out of his reach. He didn't miss her when she wasn't around while there had not been one single day on which he hadn't missed Caithleen. He longed for her whenever she wasn't with him.

He loved her and he would give everything for her – even his life – to save her but the same time he was aware that there was no guarantee that he would be able to resist Angelica if they would stay alone again...

"Well then, Sparrow? What are you waiting for?" Blackbeard tore him out of his thoughts and he found himself back within the here and now.

"One step at time, mate! What do you think how I'm supposed to get over there, eh? As you can see the bridge is – well, let's say, the bridge is hanging there at a spot where it for sure wasn't meant to hang... So if you can tell me how this is going to work..."

"Oh, I rather thought you could choose the direct way! You will jump!"

"No!" It was Caithleen! She stared at the captain with wide open eyes.

A gesture of the man sufficed and the quartermaster grabbed her.

"Have you something to demur, Miss Stevens?" Teach's hand enclosed her face with a firm grip and he stared straight into her eyes until she lowered her gaze. "Well", he added: "as I said. Sparrow will jump. Mark my words!"

"Father!" Angelica appeared at his side: "That's not a good idea! He's of no use for us over there! You cannot trust Sparrow! I know him well enough! Let me go!"

"Oh, good! That's a brilliant idea!" Jack grinned while he tried to sashay away from them.

The quartermaster held him back.

"Is it now? Think I've a much better idea!" Teach grasped for his pistols and handed them one after the other over to the quartermaster: "Load two of them and leave the others without a bullet, then return them to me without telling me which of them are loaded."

"What's this about, mate?" Jack changed a rapid and unnoticed look with Caithleen and added: "Since I unwillingly joined your crew you've nothing better to do but telling me that you're in a hurry. If that's so you will probably explain to me why you're wasting time now playing some immature games, eh? You want to shoot someone? Good! Your daughter already told me that she's willing to die for you. If she wants to sacrifice her life for you why waiting any longer? Take her offer!"

"Sparrow!" Angelica hissed as if she was willing to scratch his eyes out.

"Oh no!" Teach purred: and his voice sounded nearly unbearable calm while doing so: "We will get rid of that problem by another way. You will choose two pistols, I will aim for Angelica then and shoot. Afterwards we will know if she will be the one to jump or you!"

"You're mad!" Caithleen stared at the pistols lying meanwhile upon an old trunk.

"Ah, Miss Stevens! I nearly forgot about you! Tell me Sparrow, is there someone you would prefer me to shoot at? Whom would you choose? Angelica or your little lover? Or doesn't make it any difference to you? Well, I think one shot is meant for my daughter the other for your girl..."

"Your daughter would give her life for you! Is this how you thank her for it? Shooting her?" Caithleen's voice was filled with disgust.

Teach only laughed: "I've more than a dozen wives so I think one of them had been up the stick with another girl! For this item is clear now, what are you waiting for, Sparrow!" Blackbeard gestured somewhat angrily in the direction of the pistols.

Jack sighed then he sashayed over to the trunk and the weapons and gazed at them for a while deliberative until he pointed at one of them and said with a kind of insecure-naive smile: "That one!"

Without saying another word Teach grasped for the pistol aimed for Angelica and shot. Nothing happened!

"Well then, the next one!" Blackbeard looked daggers at Jack.

"Of which sense should this be, mate? Do you think, I'm not in the know that none of these pistols are loaded?"

Whit it he randomly grasped for one of the weapons, held it above his head and fired. The shot echoed within the gap.

"Oh!" Jack put the pistol carefully back and asked himself silently how he could act that foolish like he did just right now.

He wasn't able to say something. The quartermaster pushed him straight over to the abyss instead.

"Oi! Careful, mate, I already got you, Aye! There's not need to help me with finding my way down there. Savvy!" He grasped for one of the stakes of the destroyed bridge and risked a look down the gap: "You know that feeling? Standing in a high place and getting the irresistible feeling telling you to jump? I don't have it." He turned round and faced the quartermaster: "Tell me, mate, if I will jump, down there... Will I survive?"

The man with the dead eyes turned to Angelica and reached out his hand. She grabbed into her sash and retrieved the voodoo-doll out of it. Jack wasn't prepared for what was happening the same moment. The quartermaster threw the doll down the gap and Jack felt as if he experienced the drop himself.

That awkward feeling lasted only a few seconds then it was over and the quartermaster said: "You will survive!"

"Well then", Jack turned to Blackbeard: "You have to go upstream up there where the river bed gets shallow. Think you will need about a day to reach the entrance to the fountain."

"How shall we find it?" Teach asked in distrust.

"With this, mate!" Jack held his compass within his hand: "My compass is unique! It will lead you there!"

"And what tells me that I can trust you, Sparrow?"

"There's something you got hold of I don't want to lose, mate!" Jack gazed at Caithleen: "There is only one reason why I will not betray you!"

With it he wanted to throw the compass over to her but Teach reached out for the precious little box.

"You believe him?" Angelica spat: "That's makes no sense! I go!"

Before she was able to suit her action to her word Jack nodded at Caithleen started running and jumped!

Caithleen looked after him! Panic grasped for her and impended to choke her. Being half numb and like through some vague veil she heard the quartermaster: "He's alive!"

For a split second Caithleen thought she might collapse then she broke free and did what she feared most within this moment – she jumped...

* * *

><p>Jack was unharmed when he got back out of the fresh and cold water.<p>

With an enervated look up to the cliff he murmured: "Wet! Once again wet!"

He just wanted to reach the other bank of the river while silently mumbling several not even friendly curses when he got aware that another someone or something dropped into the water next to him. When he turned round he recognized the black tuft getting back out of the floods right now.

"What the hell did you think while doing this, love?"

Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand when they reached the bank.

She openly looked into his face while trying to shake the water out of her hair: "You told Philip he should take me to the fountain by all means, equal if you would return or not. What do you think I had in mind when he told me that?"

"I never wanted you to come to know it! This young fool just wasn't able to keep his tongue!"

"So you have secrets to hide from me? Why?"

"Secrets? What do you mean, love?"

"You're very well in the know what's meant, Jack Sparrow!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"No! I'm not! Up there you would have been safe at least!"

"Would I? Accompanied by that jealous Spaniard who for sure has nothing else in mind but how to get rid of me? Can tell you that, Jack, I hope she will vanish out of my life as soon as possible! Oh, and I nearly forgot this superstitious captain who's willing to sacrifice his daughter to still his greed for an eternal life! Do you really call this a safe place? Philip can't help me! He's a priest, not a fighter – so the two of us should be meant to protect him, shouldn't we?"

"He's a young fool, as I said, just like Will! The boy also never kept silent when he was supposed to!"

"Tell me, why did you ask Philip to keep silent?"

"Because..." Jack quitted.

What could he tell her?

That he was in sorrow because he had no idea if she would stay alive at the end of this quest?

Because he had to admit that he could fail?

Because he feared not to own the strength to look into her eyes when she got aware of it?

"It's too dangerous!" He finally answered barely able to resist her inquiring gaze.

"Too dangerous? Can't believe that! Jack, what is it really? I know there is something wrong! So won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing! It's like I said – it's too dangerous!"

"Don't fool me, Jack! Elizabeth sailed over the edge and back again to save you from Davy Jones' Locker! I just jumped down that cliff!"

"That's something different!"

"Why? Because it's me? Because I could have died?"

"Caithleen! It's... It's... I ..." Jack turned away from her only to look into her eyes again immediately.

His eyes did burn and his hand was trembling when he caressed her cheek: "Well then, you're right! It's true! Every time I look at you I ask myself if I will really succeed to save you! Every time I look at you all those horrible memories of what we suffered within that prison appear in front of my inner eye. I failed back then! I wasn't able to spare you from it! It was the first time ever that I failed, love! It was the only time I ever failed! Never before this day and never again since then! I heard you scream, I saw your horrified eyes and I was doomed to look on helplessly what Mercer did to you! I failed that one time when I should not...! I close my eyes and in front of me I see the girl you once have been standing upon the cliffs high above the sea, with shiny gray eyes. I see the piratess you are, the woman lying within my arms every night, sighing my name full of passion and desire. You're right, love, Elizabeth sailed over the edge to get me back but it's not the same. Can't you understand it, Caithleen Stevens, or are you not willing to understand me? I don't want to lose you again! That's why I wanted you to stay with Philip!"

He lowered his gaze and when he went on his voice was only a whisper: "I look at you while you're sleeping by my side! What do you think? That I'm such a fool who does not notice how tired you are, how exhausted you are? You never wanted me to find it out, I'm aware of it, love. Believe me, I'm in the know about your fading strength! I know how tiring it must be to fight against it! But, Caithleen, you don't have to prove anything to me! I know who you are! And if you will give in..."

He paused for a moment and when he raised his gaze again tears were running down his cheeks: "Caithleen at the end of this adventure the fountain will request a decision from me – about you, about what it is I love most within this world! If you will give in now there is no choice left for me to make..."

"I promise, I will not give in", she whispered while dragging him into her arms and kissing the tears from his cheeks: "but every day feels as if some invisible weights try to drag me down. Jack, I'm so tired. I know, our aim lies in front of us! I know it because you're the one who believes in it! I trust in you! I always did! When hope was lost you still believed in finding me some day and finally I returned to you. So there is no reason why I should not trust you! You're right! My strength is fading away!" She degressed: "What can I say?" Her voice died: "Help me!"

Jack beheld her.

She was soaked to the skin, she was pale and she was tired but if he ever had a doubt what it was he loved most it vanished right within this moment.

He dragged her in his arms and pressed a kiss upon her lips – roughly, fierce and desperate. He didn't want to know anything about what led them here anymore. If he would have been able he would have sent it all to hell – the fountain, Blackbeard and Angelica!

All he always wanted was his beloved girl, his ship and his freedom...

Jack buried his hands within her hair when she responded his kiss and dragged her closer if this was even possible. He held her desperately. She was worth living for, she was worth dying for and when he looked into her eyes he knew she felt the same for him.

The moment passed by and when they parted the desperation made way for warmth and hope.

Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand and breathed a kiss upon her palm, then their fingers intertwined and he dragged her with him: "Come on, love! Let's take it to an end!"


	21. 1742 The Santiago

**Chapter 21: 1742 The "Santiago"**

Jack and Caithleen had no time left to wait for their clothes to dry. Both knew that over there on the other side of the gap Blackbeard would hurry his crew along to reach the ford as soon as possible Jack described to him.

So they tried as wet as they were and as fast as even doable to climb up the steep flank of the gap. Loose bushes, overhanging rocks and dead brushwood made it not an easy task so when they reached the edge of the gap they preferred to rest for a while being totally exhausted.

"Nothing of this stood within Patrick's books and I've the vague feeling he kept quiet about a lot of things which could have prevented us from becoming pirates back then!" Caithleen sat up shaking her head and having a look over to the other side of the gap.

"That's exactly what I have in mind, love! If I think it over he always told us about treasures, ships and sailing but nothing about – well what do you think, how shall I call it? Shore parties? Unfortunately we won't be able to blame him for it anymore!"

"Do you think, he would have listened to us? He would have smiled. This knowing smile he always had when we got into mischief and then he would have sentenced us to two more hours of training sword fighting..."

"...and swabbing the deck for Rosalind afterwards..."

"...while the two of them would have preferred retiring into their chamber!"

They gazed at each other and suddenly they started laughing until they panted for air and until the beautiful memories got dispelled by the here and now and the reality they were caught in.

"I miss them, Jack!" Caithleen sighed.

"Yes, love, me too, but we've to hurry now. C'mon!"

Jack reached out his hand and she grasped it and got up. They knew both that they had no time to lose. If they wanted to find the "Santiago" where – if the magical chart was to trust in – the silver chalices were hidden aboard they had to reach the shore the latest with sunset.

* * *

><p>The path was nearly impassable. Obviously no one stepped on it for a long time and due to the thick green of the virgin forest they were just able to move slowly forward. More than once they stumbled over roots or intertwined lianas and the undetermined feeling of being watched by several hidden eyes wasn't even pleasing as well.<p>

But finally the swoosh of the sea reached their ears through the brushwood and the jungle, still silent first than constantly. It came from the waves rolling ashore and then after a felt eternity Jack pushed some huge leaves aside.

In front of him and Caithleen lay the shore and the sea.

They changed a rapid look then they climbed over a dune and ran down to the sands.

The sun bent slowly down to the horizon while they followed the gently inclined coast line until they reached the flank of the mighty cliffs in which craggy crevices lay a wreck.

Jack stopped where he stood and Caithleen nearly stumbled into him: "Believe it, love, or leave it, but up there lies what we're searching for. Allow me to inform you about what's going on, love! Over there – well, better up there – you see the "Santiago", the proud ship of the famous – or was it infamous, never mind! – sailor and commander Ponce de Leon!" Jack gave Caithleen a broad grin but it died away nearly the same moment, when he added: "Well, if you ask me though why it is up there and not down here all I can say is that I've not the slightest idea! Sorry, love!"

"It's not your fault, isn't it?" Caithleen replied while having a look up the cliff to the wreck. She added with a sigh: "No one said it would become an easy task, right?"

"Aye! Let's hurry before the last daylight vanishes!"

With another sigh they started to climb up this second cliff as well...

* * *

><p>When they used a narrow ledge to take breath for a moment Caithleen turned round to have a look down at the bay. Within the vanishing light of the sinking sun Whitecap Bay appeared harmless and untouched – with exception of the ship which anchored within the bay.<p>

"It's the "Flying Dutchman"! What's Will doing here?" Caithleen asked in surprise.

Jack followed her gaze with his own.

She was right, it was the "Dutchman" and there was only one reason why she appeared within the bay: "He comes for those who did not survive."

In silent agreement they went on climbing up towards the "Santiago" being already in reach. When they reached the top of the cliff the sight of the ship seemed to be much more surreal than from below.

It lay mid-ship upon the cliff while its bow as well as its stern projected beyond it. Supposed the chalices were really aboard it meant every try to reach them included the danger to get dragged down the cliff together with the ship.

Jack beheld Caithleen: "Want you to stay here, love! I'll be back as soon as possible! And, Caithleen, keep a sharp eye on what's going on!"

He gave her a wink and went over to the wreck.

Jack hurried climbing up the ship's side to get to the deck.

Nothing moved round the whole wreck and nothing queer was to spot but the crackling of the planks underneath his feet and the sound of the wind running through the masts and through uncountable rips and cracks. Besides this nothing vivid stayed aboard - nothing visible. So Jack sashayed silently down the steps leading to the captain's cabin trying to avoid those which seemed to be rotten and brittle.

"Well, then!"

With a sigh he slipped into the cabin and stood rooted to the ground. It was a magnificent room filled to the brim with treasures, gold and dozens of caskets filled with jewels and pearls. Curtains made of heavy brocade adorned the windows and on a table made of solid wood lay uncountable sea charts. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. A bed of state was placed midst the room supposedly much more fitting for a king but a seafarer and discoverer, but it nearly filled one half of the cabin.

The sight he got aware then appeared even more strange and bizarre to him than everything else Jack had seen and experienced upon the island up to now. Within the bed, amongst cushions and sheets of linen, brocade and velvet lay a skeleton still dressed within the most valuable fabric. Heavy rings adorned its bony fingers, a necklace of solid gold still hung from its neck while its skull was covered with a gorgeous crown. Upon the knees of that bony fellow lay a chart which his fingers still held within their firm grip.

The sinking sun threw a peculiar light upon that weird scenery and strange shadows seemed to fill the room. There was no doubt, the dead man in front of him, dressed like a nobleman, gnawed to his bones and adorned like a king was the one Jack had hoped to find right here.

"Ponce de Leon!"

Surprise and relieve were within his voice when he whispered the name. At least up to this point the magical chart did not lie.

Jack winced when he suddenly heard the sound of another voice out if the dark side of the room: "Have a look around! The treasures within this room would be enough to satisfy all the dreams of your crew – if you would have one!"

His hand upon his sword Jack turned round. The same moment a man appeared out of the shadow he might have expected but not at this time and at this place.

Leaned on his cane Hector Barbossa stood in front of him – barely to recognize but entirely himself.

"You?" Surprise and a hint of disbelief were within Jack's voice when he identified the man.

"Aye! Me! Why not, eh? At least you're here as well, am I right?"

"Well, yes!" Jack drew his sword and continued: "And I'm not willing to negotiate! Not this time, mate!"

"I was first!" Barbossa disagreed: "But tell me Jack, what is it that leads you here?"

"Blackbeard sends me!"

"What's that! Since when allows Jack Sparrow anybody to send him anywhere?"

"Let's say since our beloved captain Teach owns some very good reasons for doing so and I've no other choice but following his order. You?"

"To find a pair of silver chalices and on the King's behalf!"

"Hard to believe, mate!"

With a bold jump Jack lunged at Barbossa but after only a few strokes heavy crackling and crunching told them that the ship started moving.

"Get back! Hurry! We have to balance it again! Otherwise it will drag us down the cliff!" Barbossa yelled.

They both moved back some steps and the movement as well as the suspicious noise stopped immediately. Silence surrounded them again.

"Very well then! It won't work this way!" Jack pushed his blade back to his belt and turned round to Barbossa: "I'm not intended to stay aboard this vessel much longer than necessary! So tell me, Hector, what if we both pick up something of approximately the same weight? It should be enough to balance this rotten whatsoever..." Jack had a look around and grasped for a valuable vase. Immediately the wreck tilted over to his side: "Oi! Stop! What..."

Barbossa rolled his eyes: "Put it back! From now on none of us will touch anything! Got that, Sparrow?"

"Aye, mate! Like you said!" With a shrug Jack slammed the vase to the ground.

Once again the ship got in motion.

Totally surprised both of them got aware that a chest slipped out from underneath the bed. Within its cover two chalices were inlaid with gold.

"Have a look, mate! What say you? Could this be what we're searching for?" Jack gave Barbossa a broad grin.

So the story was really true – the wreck was real, Ponce de Leon was real and the chalices were real. Jack's confidence grew with every moment he spent aboard.

"Aye!" Barbossa agreed: "That's exactly what we're searching for! The chalices!" He gazed at Jack and moved some steps back again. Due to the deposition of the wreck the chest slipped over to him.

"Why do you think, you're the first one to look inside that chest, eh?" Jack stepped back as well and the chest moved over to him.

"We can go on this way up till the end of time, but what do you think, where it will lead us to, Jack?"

"As long as I get the chalices straight towards my aim, Hector! Savvy?"

"You will surely understand that I can't let this happen, will you?"

After several vainly tries to fool each other Jack and Barbossa finally ended up midst the room each of them on one side of the chest. They gazed at each other and then the decision was made.

"Together!"

They nodded, grasped for the cover and opened the chest. Immediately they lost their assuredness because in front of them within the chest did not lay a pair of artfully made silver chalices but only rocks...

"Do you see what I see, mate?" Jack barely wanted to trust his eyes: "Rocks!"

Before his disappointment could be mirrored upon his face as well Barbossa remarked: "The Spanish! I should have guessed it! They're already here!"

"And as it seems they obviously don't even have a haedstart but they're several steps in advance!" Jack's gaze met the skeleton and the chart its hand still kept in its grip: "If it's true what I've in mind, mate, I should have a look at this chart. I fear we've not much time left!"

He looked at Barbossa insistently and his counterpart understood on the spot. Up to an unspoken sign they jumped up on the bed on each side of Ponce de Leon's remaining leftovers. Several coins trickled out of the cushions but Jack pushed them forgetfully aside. If there was something he wasn't in need for at the moment it were treasures and other trifle. To save Caithleen he needed the chalices and apparently the only way to find them led over the Spanish.

With a sigh he grasped for the chart: "I can't understand, why they left it back here..." While he was still talking the skeleton seemed to move. The skull bent down on him and seemed to look directly into Jack's face. "Ahhh!" He winced in horror: "Oi! What the hell..."

"Put the chart back!" Barbossa whispered while he gazed at Jack unmistakably: "Now!"

Jack nodded and let the chart drop: "Have an idea what to do next, mate?"

"The Spanish are in the know where to search next! Well, and I'm in the know where to search for the Spanish! C'mon!"

* * *

><p>The wreck swung and swayed alarmingly when the two of them climbed down the ship's side. Meanwhile the sun went down and bright moonlight lit the place.<p>

"I feared I would never see you again!" Caithleen taunted with a knowing smile while she wrapped her arms around Jack, then she noticed Barbossa behind him: "Captain Barbossa! You found your way to the isle as I see?"

"Ah, Miss Stevens! A pleasure to meet you again! Let's say you got your part within it, eh?"

"All I did was to convince Gibbs to lead you here."

"Well, you succeeded! But all I ask myself is why are you willing to endanger your life just to save this young fool out of Blackbeard's firm grip?"

"Do you really think, Jack's in need for my help?"

"Exactly!" Jack wrapped an arm round her shoulder and had a straight look into Barboss's face: "Don't you think we should trash this out later on, mate? Think the Spanish are much more important at the moment, Aye?"

"Both of you did not see what I saw! Edward Teach is a demon and to vanquish him it will not be enough to negotiate or to strike a bargain with him. I'm willing to wipe him out by all means..." Barbossa paused, then he gazed at Jack inquiring and curious. He asked: "Tell, me Jack! To whom does your loyalty belong in this case?"

"My loyalty? First of all, Hector, you should know that my loyalty always belongs to me but in this case it belongs to her and there is no reason why I shouldn't accompany you...There is an open score I've to settle with captain Teach..."


	22. 1742 Old Friends and New Enemies

**Chapter 22: 1742 Old Friends and New Enemies**

After following a more or less rough and ready smoothed path they reached the provisorily camp, built up by Barbossa's men whom he left under the command of Groves and Gillette while he was absent. It wasn't meant to last much longer than one night but to serve as a kind of headquarter to spy out the Spanish.

Midst several campfires hung some pots and pans wherein it smelled for a hot meal and Jack and Caithleen got aware that they spent a whole day neither eating something nor drinking enough. So they both felt hungry and thirsty and even if they were in a hurry this moment of resting was really welcome.

Groves hastened towards them: "Captain Barbossa, the camp is prepared and the men are ready to leave by your order."

If he was astonished to see Barbossa being accompanied by just that pirate he secretly admired he was very well able to hide it.

"Well done, Mister Groves! You're allowed to retire then! We will set off with the break of dawn tomorrow!"

"Aye, Sir!" With it Groves left them.

Jack looked after him and turned to Barbossa: "Oh! What do we have here, mate? Now I got all that stuff! You know this wig thing and so on! Tell me, Hector, how does it happen that you just sold yourself to the English? Eh...?"

"It's nothing personal, Jack, but thinking of the chance to stay once in a lifetime on the winners side sounded somehow alluring, especially since the "Pearl" got lost – you remember the little incident which led us here?"

"That's not a reason to sell one's soul, isn't it, mate?"

"Believe me, Jack, there will be a day once, when you will understand me and the decision I made."

"What decision? Giving up my freedom – barely! But if you permit me to have a look what's cooking within all these pots I would prefer doing it first – before thinking of selling my soul, Aye! You brought your ship's cook here, I suppose...?"

"Yes! I did so, but I may remind you that I'm not willing to spend much more time on this spot than necessary!"

"No need to hurry, mate! For I've more than one reason to send Blackbeard to hell as well I won't miss your little undertaking by no means, but without a plan there won't be a successful undertaking anyway. Aye?" Jack turned round only to stare straight into a very well known face: "Oi! Van Dyck! What are you doing here?"

"Well, lad, let's say, after you decided to turn your back on my pretty little "Stella" only to make a try how it feels to sail aboard a ship commanded by an obsessed captain, I thought it wouldn't hurt to search for you. And for your crew was also willing to get you back – well, here we are." The Dutch gave him a broad grin.

"So it's not by chance that you found Barbossa right here?"

"Not entirely! We knew Gibbs would lead Barbossa here, so all we had to do was to stay calm, remain patient and keep a sharp eye on what was going on upon the isle. In fact it wasn't really a problem to find Barbossa for he's under way with a whole troop."

"You'll come to know very soon that we're in need for the men, van Dyck." Barbossa snapped.

"I never said I doubt the sense of it! All I wanted to say is that it's not really out of getting unwanted attraction!" Van Dyck grinned again, then he gazed at Jack and Caithleen: "Come with me! I think, I'm not the only one being glad to see you! Oh, by the way, you're both looking as if you're in need for some rest and an opulent meal. Means you look both really tired and hungry."

"May I ask you something?" Caithleen replied in amusement: "You sound really confident. So there is only one thing which is supposed to let you blush." She couldn't hide a smile when the old salt got bashful.

"That was not fair, Miss!"

"So you asked her?"

"Asked whom, love?" Jack got curious, then he understood immediately: "Ah! I see! You finally got netted by your pretty little smuggler! Well done, mate! Got my congratulation! Oh, and don't forget to invite me! I love weddings! Drinks all around and still being in the know that another fool but me chose this way!" He gave Caithleen a wink: "Sorry, love, but I know you prefer the status we're in by now the same like I do, I'm right, am I? So, van Dyck, hope you won't leave the Caribbean. That would not be a kind maneuver! My girl and I are very well proved and tested in keeping a sharp eye on little ones – as long as your son to-be keeps away from courting her. Caithleen's my girl...Savvy!"

"First of all we should survive this adventure, lad, then we can think about anything else!" The Dutch wrapped an arm round Caithleen's shoulder and dragged her with him: "Oh, and, Jack, you should hurry – otherwise I'll keep your girl while you're going to strike roots."

* * *

><p>Next to a fire and a bit apart from Barbossa's men a surprise was waiting for them. It wasn't only Joshamee Gibbs who helped himself from out of the pot hanging within the glow. Beside him sat – tired but obviously unharmed – Elizabeth. In addition Pintel and Ragetti argued once again – this time about the very important question who of them would be first in tasting their supplies of rum.<p>

Jack grinned: "Gentlemen! Milady! I hope you represented my crew as exemplary as possible so that there will be no reason which could bring our honest captain to leave me behind on this cozy little island if this adventure is over!"

"Thanks goodness! Jack!" Gibbs jumped up: "We all had not been sure about seeing you again!"

"Mister Gibbs! May I ask what exactly that means? For sure not that you doubt I would be able to reach this inviting spot of land alive, eh...?"

"To be honest, Jack, I wasn't the only one who feared the worst! When the young Missy here", Gibbs pointed at Caithleen: "told us they shanghaied you aboard the "Revenge" and she herself wanted to hire on said vessel none of us was willing to put our money on your survival!"

"So you forgot one important thing, mate!"

"That would be?"

"I'm captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

"But Jack..."

"Oh stop it! All those stories about the "Revenge" and this hairy fellow who commands her got somehow overestimated..."

"Overestimated?" Elizabeth hissed: "That lunatic over there, Barbossa, did not only sacrifice one half of his crew to get here, he also lost the "HMS Providence". He was absolutely in the know about everything what was waiting for us within this bay! And so were you! From the first day on!"

"Yep! That's true love! But no one forced you to accompany us, forgot that!" Jack answered – surprisingly relaxed as it seemed. He knew she would have rather burnt all of her belongings instead of missing this adventure: "Oh, by the way, my dear, just while we were talking right here, the "Flying Dutchman" is floating within said bay and your beloved William is doing his duty – he searches for those who are not amongst us any more..."

"Did you hear that!" Pintel was to hear from the other side of the fire: "Told you it's better to sail with the Dutch!"

"Gentlemen! Please would you be so kind to interrupt your little argument! For this adventure isn't already over I think it's too early to discuss about such negligibilities like who's going to sail with whom or vice versa. There will be enough time for doing so in the end – when we're sure who of us are the lucky ones who survived. Savvy!" Jack turned to van Dyck: "Oh, by the way, tell me, mate, where are Anamaria and the rest of your able-bodied crew?"

"I left them aboard the "Stella". She's ready to set sail the moment we need her to." The Dutch replied.

"Very good! It could become necessary much earlier than we want to."

"What do you have in mind, Jack?" Elizabeth was torn between her love of adventure and the knowledge how these adventures are supposed to end up if a certain captain Jack Sparrow was involved in them.

"Love, I'm here because of a very certain reason, Aye, just like Barbossa and whatever will happen, tomorrow morning we will sneak into the Spanish camp to steal back what we need to get rid of Blackbeard."

"One moment! Jack! You cannot be serious about this!" Gibbs seemed not to be amused about this disclosure.

"Mister Gibbs! Does this mean you're in doubt about us to succeed in this case?"

"Have you thought about the fact that Barbossa isn't the same anymore since he's in need of a peg leg?"

"Aye! I thought of it! And, yes, you're right, he's got a peg leg! But does this really matter? As long as I'm not a pinhead? Well, it doesn't matter! I will sneak into that camp and he will grant me rear cover!"

"Since when do you trust in Barbossa?" Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief.

"As long as you do, love! Why else should you prefer to sail with him, eh...?"

"Captain! Are you having a plan then?" Pintel raised his head when Barbossa's name was mentioned.

"Aye, Master Pintel, but I'm not sure already how it will look like..."

"All you can count on is that it won't be unperilous. The rumor widespread about Edward Teach are neither fairy tales nor stories to be told while sitting round a camp fire." Caithleen gazed at them one after the other: "There is no guarantee for none of us to survive."

"She's right! Who's willing to accompany us should be aware of one aspect: there will possibly wait much worse for us in the end but mermaids or the Spanish!"

"Jack, all of us who are here, experienced the incredible. What could be so much more incredible to miss it?" Van Dyck said with a shrug: "I for my part am not willing to miss it. And I'm just a merchant..."

* * *

><p>Jack did not eat much and even the rum did not taste as usual tonight.<p>

Gibbs found him a bit aside from the camp: "Jack! Something wrong?"

"Ah! Gibbs! Why do you think something couldn't be like it should?"

"You're in sorrow and I dare to make a guess. It's about the girl you're accompanied by, isn't it!"

"Maybe!"

"Why do you try go round it? Who is she?"

Jack hesitated for several moments until he answered: "She's everything to me, Gibbs, everything which ever had a meaning to me."

"So this is why you're at common cause with Barbossa?"

"That's got nothing to with it. We share the same enemies and in this case there's no reason not to trust in Barbossa. He did not lose the "Pearl". Blackbeard holds her."

"You mean he destroyed her."

"No, Mister Gibbs, Edward Teach holds her. I saw her!"

"You saw her? Sorry, Jack, if I can't follow you but how shall that be possible?"

"That's what I still have to find out but it is possible. All I really know is that I will be the one to send Blackbeard to hell if Barbossa will not succeed."

"Why are you that hell-bent to find the Fountain? After all it is the Fountain of Youth you're searching for, isn't it? That's at least what the bearings told me you marked within van Dycks sea charts."

"Aye! I search for that Fountain of Youth. Eternal life! Immortality! Sounds not so bad, eh...?"

"Still that old dream of immortality?"

"It's not that easy as it sounds, Gibbs! If I fail in finding the fountain I will lose – her..."

"The girl?"

"Yes, mate, the girl. She's the cousin of Spitfire Stevens. Remember her?"

"The beautiful redhead we met in Madagascar?"

Jack sighed: "We grew up together after I fled from Shipwreck Cove. She's a part of my life. Maybe the most valuable part of my life. But now..." He looked at Gibbs: "Things got complicated now. I told you about the Spaniard? The girl from Seville?"

"The nun?"

"Yes! The nun!"

"You seduced her and abandoned her, right? Not really respectable if I'm allowed to say so!"

"Thanks, mate! That was exactly what I needed right now! Wherefrom should I've known that it wasn't a brothel but a convent...Eh...?"

"Jack!"

"Well then, yes, it was really rotten to abandon her. Therefore she tried to kill me several times later on! Think we're square now! Anyway, this Spaniard is here! Right now! Right upon this island!"

"So that means trouble?"

"Aye! Especially because she blames me for why she ended up where she ended up in the end – and maybe she's right with it... Well back then I thought she could be the one worth replacing Caithleen...Well, the one being able to let me forget Caithleen..."

"But it didn't work?"

"No, mate! It didn't work! Much worse!"

"Out with it, Jack! It would not have been the first time you fooled a girl telling her you love her and then leaving her head over heels..."

"I hoped I would never come across her again! I hoped she would be able to forgive me if she would know the truth!"

"So you had feelings for her?"

"Not the way you might expect it mate! She wants to find the fountain as well, she's obsessed with it and she thinks I'm as well. If she will find out that it all isn't about me... Back then I thought I would be able to feel the same for her I felt and feel for Caithleen but that was a mistake! I erred, mate! Well, I can't undo it and I don't want to undo it because I enjoyed it – but..."

"But?"

"I want my ship back, mate, I want to save my girl and I want to become the one again I always have been...And to reach that I'm in need of her help...For she's Blackbeard's daughter..."

* * *

><p>When Jack returned to the camp it was all over silent and the fires burnt down to ambry coal.<p>

Believing Caithleen to be already fast asleep he silently crept under the blanket beside her. He wrapped an arm round her tender body and dragged her close to him. He wanted the few hours until he and Barbossa would leave belonging to her – they had much too little time to spent it together within the bygone days and he longed for staying alone with her. So it was very welcome to him that their sleeping berth lay apart from all the others.

Raised upon his elbow, his head rested on his hand he stared into the night his thoughts lost within the shadows while his other hand found its way underneath Caithleen's shirt. Her warm and soft skin felt intimate and alive and although he was tired and exhausted he wasn't able to push the desire to feel her aside.

He wanted to pull his hand back when he heard her whisper: "There's no reason to stop..."

"You're still awake?"

"You believe I could sleep?" She moved under his soft touch and turned round to come to lie upon her back. She beheld him for several moments and she smiled when she saw his dark eyes shimmering within the little light: "So you really want to steal the chalices from the Spanish?"

"Aye! And in no longer than two or three days we will be back at sea, love. We will get the "Pearl" out of that bottle and then you will finally sail upon my vessel together with me." He struck some strands of her black hair aside and breathed a kiss upon her ear: "The then there will be just you and me."

"Yes, that would be beautiful."

Jack paused when he heard her voice. She seemed to be far away somewhere lost within her thoughts: "Everything all right, love?"

"It's nothing! I only wished that all of this will come to an end soon."

"I agree, love, but I hope that's not true for the night we share together for I wish it could last an eternity..." Jack let his fingers gently slip over her slightly opened lips before he kissed her.

Caithleen smiled, while she struck his dark curls out of his face: "You know how it feels, Jack? As if all those years gone by since that afternoon high above the cliffs when we experienced how it feels and tastes to make love for the first time passed by within a split second."

"With only one difference, love, today you're very well aware how to seduce me..."

"Is that so?"

"Aye!"

With a keen smile he made a rapid move that he came to lay upon her tender body, rested himself on his elbows and looked deep into her eyes while his hands caressed her cheek and her brow. Their lips melted again and Caithleen let it happen that he pulled off her shirt as well as her tight pants.

Her back still felt like being aflame but she ignored it when she felt the waves of desire Jack's touch caused within her. Yes, she desired him and she enjoyed that he was able to understand the speech of her body since he touched her for the first time.

When she freed him from his shirt as well to feel his warm skin next to her she was already on fire. His hands followed those torrid spots of heat his lips left behind upon the soft and sensitive skin of her breasts and her tender waist.

She wanted to feel him with every sense of her body and their next kiss was filled with passion and lust. Their gaze melted and to see his longing for her within his eyes when he dragged her closer told her much more than every word could ever have.

Surrender to him, seduce him, to feel how he surrendered to her and letting him seduce her – Jack Sparrow was as much sensual as she was and while she wrapped her arms round him, burying her fingers in his back and longing for his kisses and his touch some lonely tears were running down her cheeks...

"I love you, Jack Sparrow..."


	23. 1742 Chalices and Chains

**Chapter 23: 1742 Chalices and Chains**

Something disturbed his sleep – nearly unnoticed but definitely existing.

It was long before sunrise when Jack had the feeling someone or something was watching him within his sleep.

Only reluctantly he opened his eyes and with some surprise he recognized Barbossa standing next to his sleeping berth - a knowing smile upon his lips, looking down on him and Caithleen with a curious gaze: "I never thought you would let yourself catch by a girl, Jack Sparrow. Is she worth it?"

"Aye! She is, mate! But tell me, Hector, you don't have anything else to do this morning but to watch a young couple sleep? Eh...?"

"Besides waiting for you?" Barbossa replied sarcastically.

Jack got up and hurried to get dressed.

While he finally – considerately eyed by Barbossa – placed his tricorn upon his head and his weapons on his belt he added: "The day when you hired aboard the "Pearl" back then, you wanted to know if I sailed with Rosalind Stevens. That's what I did, mate. With her, in her favor, aboard her ship and together with her daughter."

"But the girl's not the reason why she hunted for you all over the seven seas, isn't she?"

"What do you think?" Jack grinned: "She was the only reason why she did not hunt me. But we can talk about this as soon as we got the chalices, mate. Think your men are prepared for an adventure none of us will even know if we will return at all?"

"Won't leave anything to chance, Jack! Believe me! Not this time!"

"I'm curious how this will work, mate! Honestly..."

Jack had another gaze at Caithleen. If anything would proceed like planned he would be back with the silver chalices the same evening. If he succeeded Blackbeard would wait for them and there wouldn't be a way back anymore. He did memorize the chart he found within Ponce de Leon's bony hands aboard the "Santiago" – up to its smallest detail. Not far from the Spanish camp there was a cave – the supposed entrance to the Fountain of Youth – and it wouldn't mean any effort to him to find it and to lead Barbossa and his men straight there, if, yes, if they would find the chalices.

He quickly covered Caithleen with the blanket again then he followed Barbossa. With only a little luck they would both get some steps closer towards their revenge – and maybe more...

* * *

><p>They were surrounded by silence when they finally reached the Spanish camp. The thick green of the jungle hid them very well from possibly curious eyes while they on their side had a widespread gaze at the camp and the tents the same moment the Spanish built up next to a little rivulet.<p>

Only a few guards watched the camp to notify anything which appeared strange to them. Midst the camp stood a grand tent. Its side walls were rolled up so Jack and Barbossa had no difficulties to look inside.

Barbossa took his spyglass and as soon as he found what he was searching for he just nodded.

"Shh! Quiet now!" He whispered.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Jack appeared next to him well hidden within the shades of the brushwood.

"Have a look!" Barbossa passed the spyglass over to him and added: "Would say that's exactly what we searched for."

The look Jack had through the spyglass brought a grim smile upon his lips: "Yep! You're right, mate! Just what we were searching for! Well done!" He turned to Barbossa: "It worked like planned – so far! Never thought I would ever trust in you again, mate – after that bloody mutiny and after you marooned me twice! Well, I think it's my turn from now on to go through with this undertaking, Aye? No offense, mate, but thinking about your condition this seems to me to be the only and the best solution? You not?"

"Thanks a lot for your consideration but I can assure you in this case it's not necessary. I don't care whatever may happen! I will accompany you!"

Jack shrugged: "You know best what's right by you! I'm not intending to stand in your light, mate! As long as you don't have any termites! You don't have termites, haven't you..."

"Too kind!"

"You're welcome!"

Barbossa gave him a sour grin and turned over to Groves: "Lieutenant, want you to listen carefully! You're in command now. Keep the men together and in secrecy. Want you to wait for my sign!"

"As by your order, Captain! How will we get your sign?"

"You will come to know what it is if you got aware of it!"

Groves only nodded.

Just when they prepared to leave it was Gibbs who held Jack back. The face of his longtime companion showed that he wasn't really happy about Jack's decision and he did not make a try to hide the expression of unease within his mien: "That's madness, Jack! Do you have any idea how the two of you will escape the Spanish? Barbossa isn't within a very good condition! You can't do this on your own!"

"Don't rack my brain, Mister Gibbs! I will come up with an idea if it will become necessary – as always! But you're right! If we – what I don't take into consideration, although I should possibly think about it all the same – should not come back I want you and van Dyck to take the girls aboard the "Stella" and to set sail immediately! Got that, mate?"

"But Jack..."

"Don't want to hear ifs and buts! That's an order, mate!"

"Aye, Captain!"

Silently Gibbs and Groves watched when Jack and Barbossa vanished within the nearly impenetrable green of the virgin forest. They wanted to try to reach the camp from the riverside – the Spanish did not expect unasked invaders from that side...

* * *

><p>"There are several moments, when I ask myself why we're wasting much more time have kinds of shore-parties instead of spending it at sea. I mean, for sure I can understand that it's necessary to come ashore from time to time – nothing to say against having a visit within the tavern or a brothel, well not to forget the supply – but what else could be a reason to do so? Think it over, mate! It appears to me that coming ashore has only one meaning, well two meanings exactly – getting wet and getting into trouble one would never search for by free will. Understand what I'm trying to explain to you, do you? Eh...?"<p>

Jack beheld Barbossa while they – poor rather than good – tried to wade the nearly waist-high water, well hidden due to reed and other plants. He grimaced and tried to catch a view at the commander's tent through the early morning mist.

Its side – leading to the rivulet – was rolled up as well. Several candles enlightened it - fading within the morning light - and the man sitting at the table whose noble clothes let him be known as the leader of those men resting at this place.

Barbossa did not answer his question but he held him back before they wanted to sneak into the camp: "Wait! Do you see what I see? Those shimmering things standing on the table right in front of that guy!"

He pointed towards the tent and really within the flimsy light of the beginning day there was shimmering something.

"Well, yes, mate, you were right! Here they are, the silver chalices! Seems as if we have a kind of exorbitant luck! Aye? Don't want to make me believe that you have known it, don't you, mate?" Jack wasn't able to hide a grin: "C'mon! Want to see how they look at close range."

Aimed to avoid every needless noise and shielded by the reed they sneaked to the riverside. On their knees they crept closer towards the camp.

Barbossa drew his sword.

"What's that for, mate?" Jack asked.

"Just a measure of precaution! Forgot that we're midst the Spanish?"

Barbossa pointed at the tents using his sword to do so. Jack beheld him and his weapon for a while. He was astonished about the keen determination Barbossa was acting with – and not only about that. A strange smell aroused his attention and even if he didn't want to believe it that smell emanated from Barbossa's sword.

"Tell me, Hector, maybe I'm wrong, but is it possible that something's wrong with your sword? It smells someway – funny...!"

"Aye! You're right! And you better should avoid touching it!" He answered Jack's staggered look immediately: "Poison, lad! The blade's poisoned! Deadly poison from the frogs living on the isle. It doesn't need much of it and who ever encounters with it dies within only a few moments. It needs only a little scratch!"

"I see! What for you need it? A versed swordsman like you?"

"As I said, Jack! I'm not willing to leave anything by chance when I'll face Blackbeard! Not again!"

"As it were! I would actually be very grateful if you could point to another, let's say that way direction with it, Aye?" Jack pushed the blade carefully out of his field of vision: "Don't get me wrong, mate! It's not that I think you're not in the know how to handle it, but it's much better that way..."

He didn't like frogs, toads or everything of their kind – he had never been certain like that before...

Jack and Barbossa changed a look and Jack came to the conclusion that his former first mate and actual companion might be in thoughts.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? There is a certain need not only to get into that camp but to get out of it as well, isn't it? So I'll take care for a possible means of escape. I always thought that's how you doing it!"

Jack frowned: "Aye! Sometimes! Mostly I prefer to improvise, you know. Just trust me, mate!"

Together they sneaked through the camp – it still lay within deepest slumber and despite Jack's fear someone could notice that dull sound Barbossa's peg-leg made whenever he stepped on it they remained unchallenged. They went through enough adventures together and needed not much words to know what to do next. A gesture here a gaze there and both of them flitted over to one side of the tent. Jack was certain that they would make it and while he was carefully spying into the tent he got aware that Barbossa did the same on the other side.

The Spaniard at his desk didn't realize it. Deep in thoughts he was polishing one of the silver chalices with a soft piece of cloth. A silent noise detracted him from his work for a short wink. Short but the same long enough to provide Jack that one moment he needed to slip underneath the table unseen. The precious tablecloth of damask didn't cover the desk entirely but it would do it to shield him from curious eyes. He wouldn't need long and as soon as possible they would be back on their way back to Gibbs and Groves.

Thoughtfully the Spanish commander placed the chalice on the table and grasped for the second one. Nearly the same moment Jack's hand felt for the first chalice. A confident glance enlightened his eyes when he touched that little precious. It was adorned with jewels and on its seam was a fine engraving to spot. 'Da Vida' stood there written in some elegant letters.

Above at the table the Spaniard just finished polishing the second chalice. He wanted to grasp for the first one and paused in surprise totally puzzled because it wasn't where he supposed it to be. He started to look around within the whole room and Jack just made it to escape from underneath the table when the Spaniard looked after him under the tablecloth. He quickly grasped for the second chalice – and gazed the same moment into the apalled face of the Spaniard.

Before the man was able to scream for the guards he slumped into his chair. Barbossa's cane hit his head.

"Right on cue, mate!" Jack held the two chalices up in front of Barbossa's nose: "Got them! But as cozy as this place might be I would prefer to leave now. Time to go..."

"Aye! Agreed!"

Barbossa wanted to return to the rivulet, when Jack held him back: "Not this way, mate! That way!" Jack pointed at the lane in the middle of the camp.

"I don't know what's going on within your mind, lad, but I hope you will not err!"

"That's what I hope as well!" With a sigh Jack added: "All we have to do is act like belonging to this camp! Aye?"

Jack and Barbossa already made half of their way through the camp when they came across some Spanish soldiers – the guard!

"Don't let on anything, mate!" Jack whispered, greeted the guard and turned to Barbossa again: "As I said, it's no problem!"

The guard let the two unlike men pass, but turned on their heels immediately and yelled: "Stop! Both of you! Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"Acting like belonging here, eh? That was the plan..." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"It was a good plan, wasn't it?" Jack grinned.

The same moment they drew their swords, the blades shimmering within the rising sun. The Spanish were too surprised to realize what was going on.

"Let's make our exit, mate! Time's going to get short from now on!" Jack's confidence ebbed away just when he turned round to take flight into the virgin forest. Suddenly they stood in front of two dozen Spanish soldiers.

"Oh bugger...!"

* * *

><p>From that lift where Jack and Barbossa left their men Gibbs and Groves watched what happened within the Spanish camp.<p>

"I don't know how you think about it, Lieutenant, but I think it's time to come up with an idea to save them."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"We cannot leave them behind. The Spanish aren't demure while dealing with pirates or the English and unfortunately Jack is both."

"So you know what to do?"

"If you're courageous enough to act like a pirate..."

"Depends on what it is you're going to do."

"Well first we'll wait until sunset, then we'll go to free them. We've enough time to think about the How! First of all we should search for better place to hide – one where the Spanish neither will search for us nor find us..."

* * *

><p>"Well then, as you wish! Once again from the beginning!" The Spanish commander leaned forward within his chair and glared at Jack and Barbossa with a penetrating look: "What was it that led you here? For sure you not sneaked into this camp to admire the beautiful sunrise, am I right!"<p>

"It wasn't our intention to cause you some inconveniences but there is obviously something on this island which is of interest for my King as well as for yours."

"So it is very unfortunate that the Crown of Spain has no intention to share any hint or any awareness with the Crown of England. So there is no need for you to try to convince us to go on with this undertaking together." The Spaniard made a derogative gesture towards Barbossa and leaned back within his chair again.

Before Barbossa was able to give him a reply Jack anticipated him: "Why do you think you were in the know about something we were obviously not? The fact that you reached this isle earlier than us does not mean that you'll find what you're searching for."

"As it seems your companion is a little bit chatty, isn't he, Capitan Barbossa?"

"Let's say I maybe know something not even my respectable college right beside me isn't in the know about. Maybe where the entrance of that mysterious grotto is hidden you're searching for..."

"What do you know about the grotto? Why do you know something about it?"

Jack grinned: "Wherefreom do you know about it, mate?"

"Young man, even if you're really in the know where to search for that grotto you're still not in the know about the secret of that fountain or about how to use the chalices you want to steal from us!"

"You err mate! It's the chalices I stole from you, Aye!"

"It will not last long until we'll find them again and then there is no reason to let you live any longer. Regrettably for you and regrettably for your mission – but you lose!" The commander waved to the guard: "Take care that Capitan Barbossa and his young companion will not stand in our way when we're going to search the camp for the chalices. They are still here and because they are still here we'll find them. Otherwise there will still remain the opportunity to make this young fool talk!" He gazed at Jack: "And I can assure you this will not get pleasurable...!"


	24. 1742 Palm Tree Dialogues

**Chapter 24: 1742 Palm Tree Dialogues**

The day drew to a close again and the sun already went down. The Spanish spent the whole day searching for the silver chalices but they were and remained still missing. Instead they had remembered their prisoners and they accorded them a very special treatment.

Very well tied up and and doomed to stay motionless Jack and Barbossa sat underneath a palm tree – each of them on his own, close, but not close enough to free each other. It was a blessing in disguise that the Spanish captivated them only with ropes not with chains. All the same their situation seemed to offer no reasonable chance any more. The latest the next morning they were meant to end within one of the palm trees – the rope round their necks instead of their bodies. Unless one of them came up with an idea...

* * *

><p>"So it's the daughter of Rosalind Stevens, eh...?"<p>

Amusement resonated within Barbossa's voice and Jack gazed at him in surprise. It was a question he would never have expected and so he wasn't prepared for an answer.

Therefore Barbossa continued: "I would have expected everything but this, lad, although I maybe could have guessed it when she started to negotiate with me at that pier back in London. She's the match of her mother. I met Rosalind several times in Tortuga. Her and Swallow. Never came to know that she had a daughter. Think she knew why she kept the girl aboard. Why did you sail in her favor?"

"It's a long story and I don't know if I'm willing to tell it right here and now."

Jack's answer sounded extraordinarily stern and thoughtful but Barbossa wasn't intended to give in: "Jack as it seems there will not be a lack of time. Well then..."

Jack hesitated.

Throughout his whole life he had always been convinced that there was no one he wanted to trust with his story. Then – one day – van Dyck called on him within his self-chosen exile and he told the Dutch about his life on Patrick's Island, about his adventures and about his losses. It felt right back then. Right and necessary to fill the emptiness and the despair which spread within his innermost with life and warmth again.

All his hopes came true in the end and now he sat upon a godforsaken island midst the nowhere, the Fountain of Youth within his reach. All he had to do was to reach out his hand and grasp for the chalices, then the horizon would wait for him and his girl and they were finally able to forget.

Really?

He asked himself if he had really believed Beckett's death would wipe out all those memories of pain, despair, hate and sorrow. But maybe those painful memories belonged to all the beautiful memories in a way which helped him never to forget what it was that brightened his life – his passion, his love, his devotion to all what had a meaning to him.

With a deep sigh he finally started to tell his story and half amused, half surprised he got aware how Barbossa's eyes widened more and more the longer the story went on...

* * *

><p><em>It was by chance that he passed the office of his father within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove just that moment when his informer and personal spy – a certain Seamus Finch – had nothing better to do but to brief his father – the well known Captain Teague – that the prisoner the captains of Shipwreck Island wanted to judge the very next day took flight. The search to find those who helped the man with his flight had been in vain up to this moment but Finch was convinced that he owned the right methods to make all those talk effortlessly who possibly could know anything about what happened to the fugitive. <em>

_Jack grinned – no one knew what he did and that he did it on his own, all alone. At least it was what he thought..._

_The man he had freed was his friend, his intimate since he had been a boy and no one within the whole fortress or upon the whole island was interested in listening to him or granting him a lawful hearing. The only possibility had been to let him escape – within a longboat, vested with as many supplies as he was able to carry. Jack did not know if he would ever earn thanks or a service in return for it but it was right by him and he did not care as long as he knew that the man would stay alive._

_Being convinced that it would remain his secret he already wanted to sneak away when he heard Finch's voice through the open door: "Captain, you're very well in the know, that there is only one person upon the island and within the fortress who is courageous or even mad enough to sneak into the dungeon to free a man he names his friend." _

_"You're for sure not serious about that, Master Finch! Pirate or not, my son is still more a child than a man!" _

_Teague seemed not to be willing to believe that he was guilty, but Finch was unimpressed by his plea and went on: "It's up to you what you're willing to believe, Captain, but you know very well how often Jack succeeded in bringing others into trouble – willingly or by chance. Thinking of his age he already had much too many adventures. And for you're the keeper of the code you should know that the boy doesn't care much for the duties the code demands. The only reason why the boy is still alive is because he's your son! Never forget that, Captain!"_

_Jack wasn't able to spot his father but his long silence was much worse than roaring at Finch or just throwing him out. This long silence told Jack that his father not only knew it but not even was willing to deny it. _

_An icy cold crept up his back when his father finally answered: "Well then, if his friend remains undiscoverable take the boy here! He will have to answer for his deed in front of the tribunal tomorrow!" _

_Jack felt unable to move for a moment, but then he heard Finch's answer: "Aye, Captain! Will ensure that the boy won't be able to take a flight as well. Think I will clip the Sparrow's wings!" And there was a vicious smile within his words._

_As fast as he was able to and even before Finch left his father's chamber he ran down the corridor and rushed out of the fortress. He had only one possibility left – get aboard his ship, set sail immediately and leave the bay. For sure he was young but he was already a versed sailor up to now. All he needed was some luck to sail his ship through the narrow passage and to the open ocean. If he succeeded all his father could do was either let him go or scuttle him._

_His lungs did burn when he ran down the pier as fast as possible. It surrounded the whole fortress and dozens of piers and berths spread starlike into the bay. Jack did not mind his friends and all the sailors and harlots populating the town, the fortress and the piers. He had just one single aim – his ship on which main mast his flag waved with the wind._

_In actual fact it was the flag of the legendary Henry Every but Jack added a deep red sparrow and made it his own. He knew that Every vanished or went into hiding some years before he was born – no one really knew what happened to him – and because he liked the flag he decided to choose it for his vessel._

_Jack was short of breath when he reached his ship. It was silent when he went aboard and first when his youthful voice sounded over the deck the men came to life: "Weigh the anchor, set full canvas and set course to the open ocean!"_

_It wasn't his crew – they were Finch's men..._

_They did not wait with his interrogation until the next day. It took place on the spot. Finch himself asked him dozens of questions and it was also Finch who slapped him whenever his answers did not please him. It had been a lot of slaps in his face, and tears of anger and pain welled up within the boy he still was back then. _

_Until Teague finally released him: "Stop that! I think I knew him much better than you, Mister Finch! There is a much worse punishment for him than to chastise him!" __Then his father added what should change his life – in more than one aspect: "Reef the sails and the flag! Cut the anchor and the masts and then take care that his ship will never leave the bay again!" _

_Jack got forced to look on helplessly how the masts fell, how the hawsers got rolled up, how the sails got folded and how they burnt his flag in front of his eyes. To this day it was enough punishment! The next day they wanted to take him to the tribunal._

_He had just been fifteen..._

"_Take my hand, boy...!" Patrick Swallow pulled him out of the bay – wet like a cat..._

"_What do you think, are you interested in sailing under my command...?" Rosalind wanted him to become captain of the "Eagle's Wing" some day..._

"_In this world there are three things I really love, Caithleen. My freedom, the sea and – you..." It had not been as heavy as he once feared to speak this out..._

_Torture, flames, a merciless white desert..._

* * *

><p>It was near dawn the next morning when Jack finished his story. Barbossa did not interrupt him very often and Jack was surprised when he did not say much more but: "Maybe I was wrong the first day when I met you, Jack Sparrow – you're not the man I considered you to be..."<p>

They kept silent for a while, then, when this pondering silence threatened to get awkward Jack remarked: "Maybe it's not the fitting moment but how far did you get thinking of your plan for our retreat?"

"I think it's the fitting moment for you to improvise..."

"Well, think I will take it into consideration, mate! But I've to admit that it would be much easier to do so if there would be just a single sip of rum. Maybe it could be helpful – a kind of inspiration, Aye...?" With a sigh he added: "But since we ran out of drinks I think I will possibly succeed to free a hand anyway."

Jack had not finished this sentence when he got aware that Barbossa was busy with his peg-leg and removed it with a silent snap. Obviously it was hollow inside.

"What's that? Hid a knife inside? Hector I never thought of you to be cagey like that!" Jack was honestly astonished by what was going on in front of his eyes.

"Not a knife!" Barbossa pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it out, then he added: "Much better!"

As far as he was able to he grasped for the wooden leg and took a deep draft from it. He grinned when he got aware of Jack's totally puzzled gaze and passed the leg over to him. It was for sure the most extraordinary way to hide an amount of rum Jack ever came across.

His amazement did not last long and after having a deep draft as well he said: "Well, let's talk about something different then, Hector. Let's call it revenge..."

"Revenge?" Now it was Barbossa who looked at Jack in puzzlement, just as if he didn't get what Jack wanted to tell him.

Jack just shook his head and smiled knowing: "Now, now, Hector, don't think it's a little bit daft to deny it? Maybe you're still convinced that I'm a naive fool, eh...? You're not after the fountain, mate, am I right? Neither after the fountain nor after the chalices! Tell it to others or to yourself – but don't try to cheat me! If you would just have searched for the chalices you would have vanished after having found out that the casket was empty and the chalices were gone. But you stayed! Why? There is only one reason, isn't it? Blackbeard! Am I right?"

"I see!"

"No need to deny it, mate! This is reason enough I would say!" With it he passed the wooden leg back to Barbossa and continued: "The King, letters of marque, privateer, this bloody wig and all that histrionics to mime a nobleman – never bought that..."

"You weren't there within that night..."

"Our crew told me a lot..."

"That very well maybe, but it's not the same, believe me! Never before I experienced something like that! They came out of the dark, out of the nothingness! Silent, fast, firing out of all cannons – without revealing themselves. The sea got stirred up, it ranted and then our ship turned against us. The "Pearl" rolled and heaved, the rigging groaned and moaned and the men got torn from their feet, when the hawsers, the ropes and the rigging wrapped round their bodies. I ordered a handful of men to abandon ship without knowing if they would survive, then one of the ropes tore me off my feet as well. But, Jack, I had still a hand free, I was still able to reach my sword and I was still master of my mind. Blackbeard might have been able to take the ship, he might have been able to take my men but he never was able to take my free will. I did what I had to do to free me! I paid a high price for my freedom, but I survived!" He took another draft before he refastened the peg-leg again: "Oh yes! I survived!"

"Then I was right, mate! You're not after the fountain, Aye?"

"The King, all those rumors and fairy tales about a well which is able to heal this devastated body – I don't believe in it! There is only one thing which drives me on and I would give my left arm to finish that business! Blackbeard!"

"Not the right..." Jack taunted.

"No, lad! I need this right arm to lead my sword! That poisoned blade is meant for only one person – Edward Teach!"

Jack kept silent for a while. He knew what Barbossa wanted to tell him and if Hector wouldn't succeed to get rid of Blackbeard he would do it.

He remarked: "I know what's meant, mate, but there is something I have to tell you – the "Pearl" isn't lost! I know where she's hidden and I'll find a way to get her back But first of all I will help you to get your revenge!" With it he freed his hand from the bonds he was still captivated to the palm tree with. He rubbed his wrists and moved his fingers to be sure that they weren't harmed, then he freed his feet and grinned at Barbossa: "Listen to me, mate! Want you to avoid everything which might be able to draw the attention of the Spanish towards you, then you will get your revenge within a day's time – Savvy...?"

* * *

><p>It did not last long after Jack vanished within the top of the palm tree and chaos broke loose. Barbossa watched totally fascinated how Sparrow succeeded to keep one half of the camp occupied while the other half tried to keep least while just a little order alive. He nearly missed the move behind him. It was Groves, barely to recognize without his powdered wig, an adventurous glare within his eyes. He hurried to cut through the rope and reached his hand out for Barbossa to help him up.<p>

He answered Barbossa's inquiring look just that moment when another rain of coconuts fell down on the Spanish: "I thought this might be the sign to intervene you meant."

"Just in time Lieutenant! Well done!" Barbossa grinned while the eager Groves handed his belongings over to him.

He hurried to place his weapons back to his belt, when the young officer said: "Don't know how you think about it, but we should leave now!"

"Not without Sparrow!"

Right on cue Jack swung down a palm tree dragged half a dozen Spaniards from their feet and landed with a more or less elegant move just beside Groves and Barbossa: "Ah, Hector! Look good mate! For sure it feels much better standing on your own feet again, eh? Or shall I say on your own foot? Never mind! Any idea how to go on now?"

"The Spanish will not take a joke I suppose! They will hunt us to and fro the whole isle if they will have recovered. We should make our exit now! I'm sorry because of the chalices, Jack, but I'm not willing to return to the camp. I've an appointment I don't want to miss. So I'm not intending to risk my life again for those silver chalices."

"It's not necessary to think about them anymore." Jack smiled and grasped into the linen bag hanging over his shoulder: "Want to have a drink?"

Within his hands lay the chalices.

Barbossa rolled his eyes – this time he smiled while doing so: "We'll drink at the fountain! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Henry Every was an English pirate, born 1653 in Plymouth. He was called 'The Arch Pirate'. 1696 he went into hiding. **


	25. 1742 The Calm before The Storm

**Chapter 25: 1742 The Calm before The Storm**

They nearly reached their camp where without any doubt an impatient van Dyck would wait for them when Jack waved his first made to join him: "Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs hurried to follow that command.

Jack had a rapid look around then he turned towards the man of whom he knew he could trust him unconditionally – even if Joshamee Gibbs not always got the true reason behind his plans immediately: "Mister Gibbs, though we're in a hurry, there is something not everybody is in need to know anything about. If our little group of treasure hunters will split tomorrow morning I want you to accompany me and my girl."

"You mean to face Blackbeard?"

"Yes, mate, that's what I mean!" Jack grinned when he saw his old friend crossing himself: "Come, come! He's not that bad, well, not if one's not just teasing him, I think – never mind! You will accompany us!"

"And why are you that dead certain this might be a good idea?"

"Well, that's easy, mate! Because it is a good idea!" Jack lowered his voice: "If Barbossa will succeed getting to the fountain previous to us and the Spanish it will be half the battle. And that's what we need most!"

"And what's my part to play within this?"

"You will take care of the "Pearl" – means you will get her while we're engaged with the fountain – Savvy?"

"But Jack, how do you figure this out?"

"Well", Jack slowed down his pace and explained: "Blackbeard wants the chalices and I will hand them over to him – under one condition."

"That would be?"

"He still has my compass and if it's true what I guess to be true he will not care about anything else but the chalices and the fountain. So, as soon as I got my compass back you will set out for the "Pearl" and get her off his coffin ship! Got that, mate?"

Gibbs seemed not to be totally convinced so far. Jack's plans were mostly known to hold a certain risk that not everything would proceed according to said plans.

That was why he asked: "What if there are guards aboard?"

"Oh, for sure there will be guards aboard, mate, but you should not care about them. They're not really of importance!"

"As far as it concerns me it is! It's not to count out that it's possible that I could end getting a hole in my brow!"

"Mister Gibbs! How long do we know each other?"

"Rather long..."

"Aye! Rather long! So was there ever a reason throughout all that rather long whatsoever to attach blame on me and my decisions, eh...?"

"You mean disregarding Isla de Muerta, the Pelagostas, Davy Jones, a gaggle of fishpeople and that kraken...?"

"Trifle, mate! That's trifle! Not worth thinking of or mentioning it any more!" Jack grimaced trying not to let on what he really felt remembering it: "Well then, you want the "Pearl" back as much as I want her back. The compass will ensure that you'll find her and I will take care for the rest."

They walked side by side for a while within an assured distance to Barbossa and his men.

Somewhen Gibbs asked: "So you really trust him?"

"Aye! There's no reason why not this time. He's not after the fountain, after treasures or after an eternal life. All he's driven by is being able to getting his revenge."

"And you believe he will find the fountain?"

"I don't believe it, mate, I know it – because I told him how to get there..."

"Wherefrom do you know..."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow – forgot that?" Jack grinned and gave him a wink.

"That very well may be but how shall Barbossa find the entrance? Isn't he in the need for the chalices then?"

"No, mate, all you need is the right phrase..."

* * *

><p>"What does this mean, you want me to stay with van Dyck?"<p>

Elizabeth follwed Jack with an angry expression on her face when he left his place next to the fire – like most of the others – to curl himself within his blanket in order to sleep for only a few hours.

He stopped and turned on his heels to face her: "It means exactly what I said, love! You will accompany the Dutch back aboard his "Stella" and together you will surround the isle to pick us up at the shore – provided that we'll still be able to reach the shore. If not Blackbeard will wipe out the "Stella" anyway! Savvy?"

He already wanted to turn away but he reckoned without Elizabeth's stubbornness.

She trembled due to her hidden anger: "Jack Sparrow! You won't get away with this! Not that easy! I'm not here to resign myself to letting you send me back aboard a ship! You know very well that I'm able to fight as well as any man round the whole place! So what's the true reason?"

"Lizzie", Jack cupped her cheeks with his palms and looked openly in her face: "I don't doubt your abilities or your courage, but while doing what I mean to do it will getting difficult enough to shelter the one I love. I won't get a chance to grant you the same!"

"Who told you that I want you to grant me shelter?" she hissed: "I know very well how to survive!"

"That's why, love! You're not alone anymore – as I said before – and that's why I won't admit you to endanger yourself or the little Turner within here", he pointed towards her belly and involuntarily she must smile although she desperately tried to hide that smile: "First and foremost not as long as a certain captain lies for anchor with his ship within the bay of Whitecap Bay!"

"I won't leave!"

"You will leave, love! And if it means that I will have to tie you up to prevent that you will follow us I will do it! I won't take the risk that Blackbeard gets a chance to get the wife of Will Turner under his thumb! Your husband is the captain of the "Flying Dutchman"! Do you have any idea what Blackbeard would do to you if he would come to know it?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror, but she still wasn't willing to step back: "It's still my decision!"

"Lizzie, this isn't a game anymore or the question who of us owns the better argument to persuade the other! It's not about curiosity or the question if I'm a good man or not or if I would love to be admired or not! These things are of no meaning to me anymore – by the way, they never had a meaning to me!" He sighed: "Please listen to me, love: I won't take the risk to lose again what I love so deeply, what I searched for so long and what I finally got back only because you want to have another adventure! Believe me, I'm not willing to be the one telling Will what happened if something occurs to you only because you sneaked aboard of two ships out of pure boredom! You're longing for freedom, I'm aware of it, Lizzie! Who else if not me could understand it better, but don't you think you should take care of those who are belonging to you, of those who are belonging to your life? Think it over – I'm not a part of them, well, let's say I'm just a little part of them..."

"To hear something like that from you sounds still strange."

"That very well may be, love, but I won't change me mind! You will accompany van Dyck aboard his "Stella" at any rate! There you will be much more helpful for all of us!" With it he turned round and left her where she stood.

"Jack!" Elizabeth foamed when he did not make a move to come back.

"He's right, lass, and I think you're very well in the know about it – otherwise you would barely be so upset."

"Van Dyck!"

It was really the Dutch who placed his hand upon her shoulder that very moment. An indulgent smile was on his lips when he added: "Don't make it more difficult to him – you can do a lot for him and the others aboard my vessel."

"That's not why! He did change!"

"Did he really? Or is it because you did change?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm convinced you know it very well, lass. As long as you know him throughout all the adventures you had together he was always just Jack Sparrow to you, the captain of the "Black Pearl". A pirate, an adventurer who showed you how the world also can look like if you only dare to look at it from a different point of view. It pleased you when he led you into temptation, when he tried to seduce you. And he wasn't the only guy who shmoozed you, am I right? Jack, Will, Norrington! I don't doubt your love for your dear William, lass, but I watched you several times. It must have been painful to get aware that just the one you desired most of the three found what he missed most within his life, haven't it? Both of you did change and you both got what you longed for, but to me it seems as if Jack is the one who is really happy with it..."

"Longed for! I barely longed for a fate that forced Will to stay with me only one day every ten years, that forced me to go aboard a coffin ship if I want to see my husband!"

Pain was shown upon her face! The pain and the sorrow she felt thinking of all she lost. The waiting, the loneliness within her home and within her bed. And then tears started running down her cheeks.

"If you fear the loneliness, Elizabeth Turner, stay aboard a vessel. Aboard mine or Barbossa's..."

"What's with the "Pearl"...?" she sobbed.

"No lass, the "Pearl" belongs to Jack and Caithleen now. Ask yourself why you're that hell-bent to stay next to him. Is it because you want to be free or because you want to watch him how he lives the life you won't ever have? It's not easy for me to say that, Elizabeth Turner, but I fear you're jealous and because it's that way I will take care that you will accompany me aboard my vessel – by all means..."

With it he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and took her back to the fire.

* * *

><p>It was a night filled with dreams and as much as Jack tried he wasn't able to escape them. They grasped for him with their claws of fire and ice and kept him captured between hope and despair, between anticipation and knowing and between vision and reality...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quietude! <em>

_The whole place breathed peace and quiet, enthralled through its wild, natural beauty and gave off a calmness able to heal even the most troubled soul._

_But those who came here searched for something different. _

_They came because they longed for anything else but calmness, they came for everlasting youth, unfading beauty and an eternal life! _

_They had no look at all those exotic flowers which blossoms seemed to be made of china and which sweet smell of honey was bewitching and captivating. _

_They tramped over the skillful built paths seeming to melt with their environment, scared the colored birds having been trustingly once but fleeing from the hate and the greed of those who had nothing else in mind but to destroy and to conquer._

_The mortal leftovers of several adventurers lay – overgrown by plants and nearly returned to dust – round the well and were spread through the whole magical place._

_He was alone and his gaze met what the fight left behind: the dead, the water of the small rivulet reddened from blood, the ruins of the well having outlived centuries..._

_Trampled down flowers, disrooted tress and the smell of gunpowder were evidence of the sacrilege done to this place of ancient magic._

_No, he wasn't alone! There were still some of those insatiates still fighting for some drops of that water which seemed to shimmer from inside and which promised so much..._

_But he wasn't there to betray eternity, he did not want anything for himself – the water he kept within his cupped hands wasn't meant for him. It ran through his fingers when he heard the shot. And it wasn't water running through his fingers..._

_He did not want to open his eyes, he did not want to see what he already knew. He lay on his knees a lifeless body in his arms, his hand covered with blood, his face – wet from tears – hidden within her shoulder._

"_What is it you love most? What is it you love most? What is it you love most...?"_

_He didn't want to hear it anymore, all he wanted was his freedom, his ship and – her!_

_Caithleen..._

* * *

><p>"Caithleen!"<p>

When he woke up his eyes were filled with pure horror, dying away when a soft touch found its way through his dream. She lay next to him nestled up against him within her sleep. Her hand lay upon his chest and her head was bedded into his shoulder. One of her legs got mingled between his and she was fast asleep. Her silent breath was calm and smooth.

He struck a strand of her black hair out of her face and dragged her closer then – for a while – he stared into the starlit sky.

It was a dream! It was just a dream!

And he was Jack Sparrow – Captain Jack Sparrow. Infamous pirate and fearnought. He loved the sea and the sea loved him and he was a child of the sea...

...and he knew what to do!

Neither the chalices were the hidden secret of the fountain nor the tears of all those unfortunate mermaids or the well itself. Neither an eternal life was the aim nor everlasting youth! Legends! All of it had always been just legends, entwined around the real secret of the fountain of youth and the real power of its shimmering waters – the power of healing...!

"I know now what it is I love most..." he whispered and breathed a kiss upon Caithleen's brow and temple.

She moved within his arms and blinked at him drowsily: "Still awake?"

"Don't worry about it, love! Just sleep!"

"You're the captain..." she fell asleep again ere the last word slipped over her lips.

Keeping her close he drifted off: "Yes, I know now what it is I love most..."


	26. 1742 Aqua da Vida

**Chapter 26: 1742 Aqua da Vida**

From a small hill high above the path and very well hidden from unkind eyes behind some huge leaves Jack, Caithleen and Gibbs watched another group searching for its way through the jungle. So Blackbeard and his crew really made it with the help of his compass nearly to reach the entrance to the cave not only he was searching for that covetously but the English and the Spanish as well.

It was already after midday and in case that there had been no unforeseeable incidents Barbossa should have reached the fountain meanwhile.

Jack was indeed inclined to believe in his luck once again but it seemed to him to be much better to help along with it a little. It was too much being at stakes for him to risk it with levity just now when they nearly reached their aim. The stakes were already high enough anyway...

He turned round to Gibbs and a whimsical smile appeared upon his lips when he got aware of the unhappy face of his first mate.

Joshamee Gibbs struggled to keep one of those feral pigs within the leash they caught while being on their way. Jack had not been willing to tell him what for they would need it – up to now.

"Don't you want to relieve him?" Caithleen asked with a barely hidden smile.

"There is no need to worry about him – or the pig – love. Quite the contrary! Don't you think as well they make a great couple, eh...?"

"It's easy scoffing for you, Jack!" Gibbs grumbled wrapping the leash round his wrist hoping he would be able to hold the unwilling animal much better this way.

"Mister Gibbs, all I'm expecting from you is that you trust me in this case the same as you did many times before. I'm in need of your help and keeping this pig is definitive the best way you can help me at the moment, mate! Savvy?"

"If I think it over, Jack, the best you could have done to me would have been to let me stay in prison! There must have been a better way!"

"No, mate, I'm sorry! This was the only way! And don't forget about your affinity towards those bristly fellows! Just think about where and in which condition Will and I found you back in Tortuga..."

"Oh!" Caithleen looked from one to the other: "Something I should be in the know about?"

"Miss Caith, may I ask you not to remind me of this story?"

"So it's that worse?"

"Aye, Missy!"

"Don't listen to him, love!" Jack wrapped an arm round her waist: "As soon as we got the "Pearl" back I will tell all those stories to you, you missed throughout the years. There are enough of them to spend a lot of nights on the deck – although thinking it over again I've much more pleasurable things in mind I would love to amuse you with..."

"Excuse me, Captain, but don't you think it's time now to take charge of your very special friend down there?" Gibbs pointed at the group on its slow way through the jungle.

"Aye! You're right, mate! Let's go! And, Mister Gibbs, please take care that this pig will keep quiet until its services are needed! Did I make myself clear?"

"Aye, captain!"

"Jack!" Caithleen pushed an elbow into his side.

"What?" His eyes were shimmering within the midday's sun.

* * *

><p>Angelica had a strained look at the compass. The needle rotated again and again and more than once it forced the whole baggage to stand still until it stopped and showed the right direction. She felt Blackbeard's impatience and his tautness and she knew it was exactly what Sparrow wanted to happen. She almost wished he would make his exit – together with this English lass who dared to claim to know him so much longer.<p>

Torn between the hate she felt for him and that unwanted emotion really to feel something different, something deeper for him she had to stop once again when the needle started to rotate heavily. It showed no intention to stop. Instead of a blade appeared out of the thick green like out of the nothing and the same moment she spotted Jack's face behind one of the leaves – looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Tell me, Jack, why do you always have to point at me with something if we meet again?"

His smile gave the lie to his innocent gaze but he didn't give her a reply.

"Maybe it's because he does not trust you! Maybe it's because you tried to kill him? Seems to be worth thinking it over, isn't it...?" Caithleen left the brushwood dusting smut and pollen from her clothes.

Jack still made no sign of being willing to answer Angelica's question. Instead of he gave her a shrug and followed Caithleen to that little glade where Blackbeard and his men had assembled meanwhile.

"Sparrow!"

Before Angelica was able to reach him, Blackbeard cleaved through his men and headed for Jack: "Finally! Got the chalices, Sparrow?"

Jack beheld the man from his head down to his boots and it didn't miss his attention that Edward Teach was in no case that confident of victory like he wanted to make his crew believe.

He changed a look with Caithleen then he gazed again at that frowning captain in front of him: "Why are you that distrustful, mate? Can tell you that's a really bad manner! For sure I succeeded to find the chalices! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Forgot that?" He made a wide swinging gesture directed towards the brushwood: "Oi! Come here, mate!"

The same moment Gibbs appeared the pig still leashed and the valuable chalices tied to its back.

"So you brought a friend along?" Angelica asked, shooting him a glare, half annoyed and half disappointed.

"As it were, love! Can't be amiss, Aye?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"For sure not to sell out his friends to you or your supposed father if it is what you want to hear!" Caithleen hissed and within her voice there was a dangerous undertone.

Blackbeard ignored them both and turned to Jack again: "A friend then! I see! So am I right if I suppose the one legged man to be at close quarters as well?"

"Aye, mate, he is!" Jack made no secret of the fact that he enjoyed this situation. He looked at Gibbs and went on not really impressed by Blackbeard's frowning mien: "Well then, you're here, I'm here and those bloody chalices are here which lead us into this strange situation, forced to strike bargains and all those displeasing things not worth to be mentioned here and now. So, for all of this not to be in vain at least you shall get those chalices – due to two, sorry, three conditions..."

"Since when are you in a position to impose conditions?"

"Since I had the luck or shall I say the keen sense to find those chalices! Savvy!"

"And you're not afraid I could do any harm to your little mistress?"

"You know it that much than I do that you would never get the chalices, if you would dare to touch me again..." Caithleen's voice was calm but she felt her heart beating up to her throat.

"She's right, mate!" Jack added: "Touch her and the chalices will disappear – together with this pig...!"

"So which conditions then?" Blackbeard glared at Jack and within this glare there was something lurking and threatening as if he waited for the right moment to come to scrunch Jack like an insect.

"First of all I want my compass back!" Jack started and Caithleen knew by the way he gazed at her that he wanted her to stay calm and to do nothing but letting him go on with this negotiation: "Oh, no! Stop! First there is something different! Ah, yes!" He kept an eye on Blackbeard when he continued: "First of all I want your promise that you will not do any harm to Angelica!"

He knew that Caithleen would have slapped him the second time if they would have been alone within this moment when Angelica stared at him in a mix of consternation and triumph.

"I can assure you of one thing, Sparrow. From the beginning of this adventure up to now Angelica's life had never been in danger. But if it will please you – here you are! I promise that I will do no harm to Angelica!"

Jack hesitated for a while. Could it be possible that he erred? Could it really be possible that this innocent nun he met within that Spanish convent turned into a calculating adventuress who did not care at what price she reached her aim? Was he really that blind?

He avoided to lock eyes with Caithleen when he went on: "Well then, secondly – former firstly – I want my compass back!" He reached out his hand but Angelica seemed not to be willing to give the little wooden box back to him. "Please, love, I really cling to it and to be honest, I need it." He looked at Blackbeard: "And in addition you can barely imagine how difficult it was to catch this pig, can you? I mean not this tattered fellow over there, I mean the four legged one, Aye! The one on which back the chalices are shimmering, mate!"

He resisted Blackbeard's sinister glare – effortlessly this time – and the captain nodded at Angelica. Only reluctantly she threw the compass over to Jack and a contented smile appeared upon his lips: "Thank's love! As I see we apparently start to understand each other – which leads me straight to thirdly – as it were." He looked at Gibbs: "You know, I'm acquainted with this guy rather long and thinking of all those years I know him I can't suggest that I treated him always in a befitting or even suitable way. Although he has always been an allegiant and a trusted friend and first mate to me..."

"Why do you reflect on this right now...?" Gibbs asked barely able to keep hold of the pig any more.

"Better now than never, Mister Gibbs, and now shut up!" Jack turned to Blackberad again: "Imagine, mate, I nearly let him rot in prison and I did not care! To be honest I still don't care about it – well, never mind! It doesn't matter anyway! What I want to say is, here and now I want you not to bother him. He runs free – unhindered and unoffended!"

"That's all?" Blackbeard snarled.

"Aye! As far as it concerns me! But you should hurry, mate, otherwise the pig and the chalices are gone! Will wish you luck with trying to get them back then!"

"Agreed!" Blackbeard snorted with gritted teeth.

Jack nodded and Gibbs loosened the leash from his wrist. Rapidly he grasped for the chalices and let the pig run. He was still not really certain about what Jack had in mind but he had no doubt that he would come to know it soon.

Without looking at him and without paying attention to Jack anymore Blackbeard grabbed the chalices. A single move of his hand was enough and his crew followed him without any objection.

"What next?" Gibbs watched how the men one after the other vanished within the dark green of the jungle again.

"That's easy, mate! Take this and start searching for the "Pearl" then!" Jack threw his compass over to Gibbs: "It will lead you! Oh, and, Mister Gibbs, don't worry about the guards who supposedly will wait for you aboard the "Revenge". If everything went according to plan van Dyck and Will – if he still anchors within the bay – should be able to convince them that it might be better to sail under different colors from now on!"

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

><p>When Jack wanted to follow Blackbeard and his men he got aware that Caithleen made no effort to leave the glade: "Something wrong, love?"<p>

"You wanted Edward Teach to assure you that he won't harm his helpless little girl? That was the first thing you demanded from him?" A hint of disappointment was within Caithleen's words and her voice sounded somehow taunting: "Thought about what might happen if she decides to harm you?"

"I...am sorry...but..." Jack had no answer to her question.

He knew what she wanted to tell him and also that she was right, but he did not want Blackbeard and Angelica to succeed with something that not even fourteen years of separation achieved: "I never made a secret of the fact that I spent a lot of nights within good company after I lost you. I never denied it that I was willing to let you go but, love, least of all I never stopped believing in finding you some day. And finally I got you back! You're here now, you're with me and now you're the one doubting us? Oh, my dear Caithleen do you really want Edward Teach and his supposed daughter to reach what they want to reach most since they know who you are?"

"What could that be?"

"For instance causing distrust between us? Caithleen, Blackbeard doesn't know anything about my strengths. All he knows about me is that one single weakness of mine – you!" Suddenly a smile enlightened his face: "Another thing he will never come to know is that the ritual he believes he's in need of is not the same like the one we need!"

"Wait! You mean we do not need a sacrifice?"

"No, love! The only sacrifice we need is of a kind everyone would willingly give who loves his girl the same way I love you. Unless you don't want me to do it! Then, Caithleen Stevens, I would call you a stubborn loggerhead! Savvy?"

He had barely finished his last sentence when unexpected but not unwelcome a well known face appeared with them: "If you will not hurry I would think you will become the loggerhead...!"

"Scrum!"

"Aye, captain! Good old Scrum is still alive! But we already thought you and your girl would have taken leave."

"As you can see now, mate, we're still here. But I hardly believe to hear me say that, it's good to see a familiar face. What happened to the rest of our little group of mutineers?"

"You mean, if they are still alive? Well, let's say, I can put your mind at rest. No more losses so far, although I think our foolhardy young cleric would tell a different story..."

"What do you mean?" Caithleen and Jack changed a troubled look.

"Well to shorten a rather long story – our beloved captain succeeded in getting closer to his aim and dear Philip helped him with it. By accident and not really willingly."

"Don't talk in riddles!" Caithleen requested him.

"Miss, all I wanted to say is that Blackbeard got what he needed most – the tear. And the poor boy served him as a kind of lure. Philip succeeded to make this mermaid cry."

Jack and Caithleen gazed at each other in surprise: "How is this going, mate?"

"If you ask me this way I would say the boy fell for her and I can tell you I know how it feels!" Scrum rolled his eyes in delight when he thought of the pretty mermaid who sang with him within the bay.

"Master Scrum! May I remind you that this adventure is not over at the moment! It's not time for dreaming! So tell me, where's this tear now?"

"Believe me or not, I have it!"

"What? Why's is this so?"

"Well, our hot blooded Spaniard ordered me to take care of it and I..."

"You have that tear?" Jack was hardly able to believe what he just heard. If this was true he would own an unexpected vantage when they reached the fountain: "Tell me, Scrum, what am I supposed to do to convince you that handing this tear over to me is the only choice you have?"

"Nothing!" Scrum raised his hands in defense: "Don't get me wrong, Jack Sparrow, but although I'm in the know why you're in the need of it I won't give it to you!" He lowered his gaze: "To be honest, I'm much more afraid of Angelica than of you..."

"But..." Jack looked after him being deeply puzzled when the musician hurried to follow Blackbeard and the rest of the crew.

Caithleen laughed: "Poor Jack! As it seems it's all said about the most infamous pirate of the seven seas!"

"Just scoff at me, love! Some day you will be alone with the most infamous pirate of the seven seas again – means me – and then I will show you why I'm the most infamous pirate of the seven seas..." He let his gaze melt into hers and he regretted that there was not enough time to prove his words to her right here and now...

* * *

><p>The path led deep into the cave and the torches they enlightened at the entrance gave off only a little light. All around the vault they found the mortal leftovers of several adventurers having searched for that mystic place long ago, tempted by the vague promise of an eternal life, everlasting youth and liberty of age and death. They all failed before being able to take only one single glance at this miracle.<p>

Stalactites hung from the ceiling and stalagmites grew from the ground while the silent voices of the men echoed from the walls of this arch. It was a breathtaking scenery and Jack asked himself if it was really right what they did – dare to step on this mysterious place. His thoughts got roughly interrupted when they out of the sudden and totally unexpected had to stop in front of a massive wall. There was no other way in or out but the path they just came along.

"Ah! Dead end as I would call it!" He remarked with a shrug while he had a rapid look round the whole room searching for a hint leading towards the fountain.

"Dead end?" Edward Teach seemed to be less thrilled while listening to Jack's statement.

"Yep, mate! Dead end!"

"You're not serious about this, aren't you, Sparrow!" Angelica stared at him and he knew she would not hesitate to shoot him.

"I'm dead serious about this, love! But why are you always so impatient! I never said this dead end would mean the end of our path, Aye? The chalices if you please!" He looked Blackbeard openly in his face and reached out both hands. Blackbeard handed them over to him with a snort and Jack went on: "And now, gentlemen, ladies, prepare yourself to enjoy the miracle of this enchanted place."

With a nearly theatrical gesture he let the chalices clink together and a melodic sound echoed through the whole cave. It impended above their heads for a while, vanished and lost itself within the depths of the vault and – nothing happened. Jack tried it again. The sound recurred and again – nothing happened...

Caithleen knew why he did it. If Barbossa and his men were already here they would be able to hear the sound. So they got warned and had enough time left to hide if Blackbeard and his crew would find the entrance.

It was something different she felt uneasy about – It was the way Angelica stared at Jack.

She would not hesitate to shoot him and the question she asked him was more than cynical: "Tell me Jack, have you really seen the fountain of youth with your own eyes?"

"I never claimed that! All I said was that I might have an idea where to search for it, Aye!"

"You..."

"Enough already with this theater! Quartermaster! Make an end of it!" Blackbeard was totally upset and the giant drew his pistol, aimed at Jack and shot without saying one word.

"Oi!" Jack held the chalices in front of him, the bullet rebounded and hit the wall. Thereby he recognized the fine writing engraved to the chalices and a smile found its way upon his lips: "I can assure you, trying this you will never set a single step to that mystical place!"

"I'm not willing to negotiate any longer, Sparrow!" Blackbeard hissed.

Just when he wanted to hand another pistol over to his quartermaster Jack said: "You should better not kill me, because I'm the one who knows how to get to the fountain of youth and no one else of your crew, captain Teach!" His gaze met Caithleen's and his smile got soft: "Aqua da Vida!"

His voice was only a silent whisper but it seemed to fill the whole vault, deep and melodic like the sound the chalices made before.

A silent noise came up to them. It was clear water with some silvery shimmer. It washed round their feet for a moment and ran up the walls to build a little lake above their heads.

Confused, puzzled and surprised – everyone stared with his or her own expression on their face up to that miracle taking place in front of their eyes. Then a silent flutter was to hear and a small colored bird flew into the vault, stopped shortly above their heads and vanished within that silvery lake.

"Master Scrum! Would you be so kind...?" Jack asked.

He grinned and the musician understood immediately. Scrum folded his hands and he gave Jack a leg-up to help him reach the pool. Jack grasped for his sword and dunked it into the shimmering water – the same moment he vanished, like being dragged into another world.

"C'mon, Miss!" Scrum gazed at Caithleen: "You're next..."


	27. 1742 Fountain of Youth

**Chapter 27: 1742 The Fountain of Youth**

It was the place he dreamt of. Jack had no doubt about it when he had a look around it.

A soft and peculiar light enlightened the place. It fell through a rank canopy of leaves and created - due to a slight breeze - an enchanting shadow play. Huge colored blossoms like he never saw any before gave off a mild scent of honey and something being a supposed mix of roses and jasmine.

Thick mossy cushions covered the banks of a little rivulet which clear and fresh water ran down several cascades and flew towards a small valley being to guess at the distance. The rivulet got fed by a fountain enclosed in an artful worked spring. High columns – roughly worked but the same plain smoothed – surrounded it like stony keepers out of ancient times.

The silent gurgle of the water mingled with the singing of several different birds which featherage was as colorful as the blossoms were. It sounded different but lovely all the same. The whole place was encircled by ancient magic and an intangible mysticism – the breath of a long lost foretime was to feel everywhere and in every single moment. Nearly as this bewitching place breathed itself...

It was a place to forget the world outside and Jack would have succeeded in doing so if not the mortal remains of dozens of adventurers, discoverers and other curious visitors would have been spread on both sides of the rivulet.

When Caithleen appeared next to him he reached his hand out for her and dragged her closer: "This is the place I dreamt of, Caithleen, and I want you to stay near me..."

"Jack, it was just a dream..."

"No love, I'm not willing to take this risk!"

He wasn't able to whisper something else to her because one after the other Blackbeard's crew and he himself appeared.

Angelica beheld the fabulous place the same enthused and confused. They all got stirred by their own emotions and impressions and no one looked after the other captured by those enchanting surroundings.

Rapidly Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand and dragged her with him with soft power over to the fountain: "Come quickly, love..."

He wanted to use this moment of confusion and amazement to scoop some water for her out of the fountain when he heard Blackbeard from behind him: "Sparrow! This time you will not deceive me! I will be the one drinking of this well first! Angelica! Where are the chalices and the tear?"

She did not react.

Far from it! She stood motionless in front of the spring and stared into the dust behind them wherefrom a shady figure dissolved to step closer.

"Father!" She yelled: "Look!"

Edward Teach did not move.

He knew what or better whom he would come to see: "It's the one legged man, isn't it?"

Angelica did not give him a reply. She had a look around.

Her gaze found Jack and she snarled at him her voice filled with profound scorn: "That was your idea, Sparrow! You brought him here!"

"What? Why should I? Tell me only one reason, why I should do anything stupid like that?"

"You planned it from the very beginning of our quest since you came to know what our aim would be!"

"Even if you might be right, love, I owe you nothing and much less I owe anything to this hairy what-so-ever you use to name your father! No, Angelica, I did not plan it but if there is a choice to make for me between Hector Barbossa and Edward Teach it's not so difficult to make it! Aye?"

"Edward Teach!"

While Barbossa turned towards Blackbeard and declared him his prisoner using a loud voice and all the authority the King of England provided him with his men and the crew of the "Revenge" stood face to face – expectantly and lurking.

"Traitor!" Angelica delated Jack: "Liar! No need to deny it! You knew it!"

"Well then! You win, love! I knew it!"

"It was all about the fountain! Right from the beginning, the moment when you learned what I told you about the ritual and that your bloody ship is not lost!"

"Yep!"

"And what now, Sparrow! Do you really believe you reached your aim? Sorry, you err! I have the chalices and I have the tear! You failed!"

"I did not!" Jack answered astonishingly calm and not really impressed by her conniption: "It's just the way round! You're the one to err, love!" With it he turned round towards Barbossa: "I've got to hand this to you, Hector! This was a really impressive entry! Thought ever about joining a troupe of actors if this is over, mate? Never mind! How will we go on now?"

"I will finally make an end with this terror of the seven seas. He will get the punishment he should have had earned long before!"

Blackbeard looked at him – provoking, sneering – then he asked with some weird undertone within his voice while he drew his sword the same moment: "You dare to challenge me as long as I'm carrying this sword with me?"

Barbossa seemed not really to be impressed: "That far away from your ship? I dare it and I will wipe you away from our earth's face!"

"You're a fool, Captain Barbossa, but you shall get what you want to! But in case that this will be my last fight I promise you I will drag you down to hell together with me!"

"You can't frighten a man who already knows like hell looks like!"

Teach stared at Barbossa for a wink then he screamed: "Kill them all!"

On both sides the men drew their swords and got out their pistols and it seemed as if no one and nothing could be able to prevent bloodshed at this enchanted and bewitching place.

It was exactly that moment when Jack stepped between them: "Oi! Ho! Stop that! Just leave me a minute because I want to be able to guess what's going on here! Is this right: He" he looked at Blackbeard: "wants you" pointed at the crew: "to fight in his name against him and his men" and gazed at Barbossa: "and vice versa? That's funny? I mean, you're meant to kill each other, just because the two of them have some open scores to settle? Eh...?"

"He's right!" Scrum agreed, put his sword back to his belt and waited what Jack would come up with next.

And really Jack continued a broad grin upon his face: "May I suggest an alternative ending to this annoying situation? What's with this: they will get their fight – by the way, may the best man win – and we will take a rest. Let's have a drink at the fountain and place some wagers on the winner! Aye?"

"Aye!"

Scrum just wanted to settle down on the grass next to Jack when the short moment of confusion and consternation vanished and the scream came from both sides: "Kill them all! No quarters!"

Within only a few winks utter confusion and deadly fights got this place in their claws. A place meant for everlasting peace and eternal beauty.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head and shrugging Jack digressed from the fight, but his affliction did not last long when he got aware that this was the opportune moment to take Caithleen and sneak together with her over to the fountain. He found her midst the melee but before he was able to get closer to her one of Blackbeard's intimates lunged at him and he was busy to fight for his life and limb against the man.<p>

Jack lost sight of Caithleen but somewhen he heard Angelica's voice: "Scrum! Hurry! Come with me! I need the tear!"

He saw that she carried the pouch with the chalices inside with her and that the musician followed her as quickly as he was able to.

"Oi! Stop!" Jack grasped for the first thing he was able to reach and smashed it upon the head of his antagonist then he jumped up and followed Scrum his sword still in his hand: "Wait! That wasn't meant when I said let's place some wagers on the winner! So, be so kind and hand that tear over to me, mate!"

Scrum gazed at him and shook his head when he found himself trapped between Jack and Angelica: "As I told you before, it's nothing personal, but I'm still much more afraid of her than of you!"

"Don't you get it? She needs years! She's going to kill you!"

"Sorry!"

A triumphant smile appeared upon Angelica's lips: "You lost!"

"Did not!" Jack gave Scrum a boot and the little sachet the phial keeping the tear was hidden within got thrown through the air. Jack caught it and grinned on his part: "Score's even now!"

He whirled round warded Angelca's sword high above his head off – and stumbled.

The sachet slipped from his hand and came to lie out of his reach. With a curse upon his lips he had to look on helplessly how Angelica bent down to get it, then he got aware whose feet it were he stumbled over.

It was Philip! The young priest got hurt but he was still alive.

Jack wanted to help him get up, but the young man shook his head: "I'm fine! Really! You have to prevent this ritual! Hurry!"

"Are you sure, mate? You don't really look good if I'm allowed to say that!"

"Don't worry about me! There's another one keeping an eye upon me!"

"It's your decision, son, but you should not only count on this!"

"I'm not the one you should take care of!" Philip pointed towards Angelica with his head who got the chalices out of the pouch the same moment.

Jack nodded.

Before he left Philip to follow her he said: "If you really love her, you should fight for her, mate..."

* * *

><p>"I don't think you really want to do this, love!" Jack's blade pointed at Angelica's neck and he let no doubt on the fact that he would do what he might be forced to do if it would become necessary. What he did not count in his calculation was that Scrum pushed him aside and before he was able to react his sword slipped from his hand: "Oh bugger!"<p>

Angelica's sword now played with his dark curls and she smiled a cold smile when she said: "That fast the winds are changing, Jack! I'm not here to waste my time with you! I need years and as it seems yours will do now!"

"Is that so? Well, I think, you've got another think coming, Aye?"

Jack raised his gaze when he heard Caithleen's voice behind him.

She looked at Angelica in a challenging manor and stepped in her way when she wanted to lunge at Jack: "If you need years use those life provided you with! You won't sacrifice innocent for this perfidiously ritual!"

"And you're the one to prevent it?" Angelica taunted.

"I am and if it's the last I might possibly do!" Caithleen drew her sword and Jack and Scrum couldn't do anything else but watch with which vehemence the two blades clashed together.

They almost forgot about the chalices and the tear.

Torn between whom he should help Jack decided that Barbossa would be able to withstand Blackbeard on his own. At least he still owned his poisoned sword to get rid of Edward Teach.

It was Caithleen he was in sorrow about. She fought for everything having a meaning to her – her life, her freedom and her love...

Just to think about the idea that Angelica planned to betray an innocent of his life was unbearable for her and Jack knew she would never give in.

All he asked himself was if she would be able to withstand Angelica's obsession to save her father at any price!

Rapidly he got up and grasped for the chalices.

He gazed at Scrum: "Oi, mate! C'mon! We still have a chance to end this. You've the tear, I've the chalices now. What do you think, Master Scrum?"

"She will twist my neck!" Scrum answerd while pointing towards Angelica with his head.

"Maybe!" Jack grasped for his pistol: "And I will shoot you! Savvy!"

* * *

><p>Ere one of the duels came to an end loud steps were to hear and an impressive figure appeared at the entrance of the fountain.<p>

It was the Spanish commander with his men.

Dressed in black, a big hat with black feathers placed upon his head he stood on a rock and watched what was going on round the spring. Arrogance and presumption were shown upon his face and disgust was within his eyes when he beheld the fountain and the stony columns.

He knew his men to be in the majority and neither the English nor the pirates would dare to offer resistance.

His gaze found Jack and a sarcastic grin appeared upon his lips: "Ah! Capitan Sparrow! As I see you still have the chalices in your possession. If you would be so kind to hand them over to me? Otherwise you won't leave me a choice and my men will shoot yours one after the other!"

"Well, go on then! These are not my men – as it were!"

Two Spanish soldiers grabbed him and wrested the chalices from him to hand them over to their commander.

"Pagan cults and superstition!" the Spaniard nearly spat the words out: "That's all heresy! Worth taking all of you to the stakes! Only God is able to spend eternal life and everlasting youth! Not such a place of black magic! Smash the fountain!"

A single move of his hand did it and his men started to destroy the fountain, the well and the columns.

The commander had another look at the chalices then he dropped them, scrunched them with his boots and kicked them into one of the deep caverns. The same moment chaos burst out when Spanish, English and pirates attacked each other.

Then everything happened the same moment.

The columns got dragged down and buried the quartermaster and another of Blackbeard's zombies as well as the fountain and the spring and the Spaniard ordered his men with a confident smile to retreat.

Barbossa's poisoned blade cut through Blackbeard's hand and while Edward Teach thought over what the numb feeling within his hand might come from which already started to spread within his whole body Barbossa took this one chance to push his sword deep inside Blackbeard's chest: "For the "Pearl", for my crew and for my leg!"

The same moment a shot cracked.

Jack turned round, his eyes wide open in pure horror. He forgot about everything round him when he got aware what happened.

"Caithleen!"


	28. 1742 What do you love most?

**Chapter 28: What do you love most?**

"Caithleen!"

Barbossa raised his head when he heard Jack's horrified outcry. The pistol of that Spanish girl still smoldered but the triumph within her eyes turned into abysmally horror when she had to realize that it was not Edward Teach who won the duel but Barbossa the privateer sailing in the name of the King of England.

"No!" She screamed when Barbossa pushed Blackbeard aside whose body was already with the mark of death: "What have you done!"

"What another one should have done long ago, Miss!" With this Barbossa grasped for Blackbeard's sword and straightened up. He did not care about Angelica who fell to her knees next to her father but turned to the men, the crew of the "Revenge": "Your former Captain does not own any power over you anymore! Being the winner of this duel I claim Blackbeard's crew and ship! I won't force anyone of you to follow me aboard the "Revenge" but whoever wants to follow me shall be free to do this by free will! So, what say you?"

The men looked puzzled for a while and whispered with each other than they looked at Barbossa totally exalted and it was Scrum who gave Barbossa the answer: "Aye! Captain!"

Jubilation followed his words and Barbossa gave them a contented grin: "Then back to Whitecap Bay! Prepare the vessel to leave, man all stations and wait until I will follow, you mangy lubbers!"

With Scrum ahead the men got on their way back to shore and all around the fountain it got silent...

"You're a murderer!" Angelica cursed Barbossa: "You took everything from me!"

"What do you think, lass? That I will fight against Blackbeard without providing the right vantage for me? Oh, and by your leave, Missy, if you dare to name me a murderer, me, who freed the world of one of the most felonious creatures ever, what do you want me to name you, who shot a girl just because you're jealous?" Scorn was within his words as well as within his gaze when he added: "You're really the daughter of Edward Teach, Miss! Be proud of it!"

With it he wanted to follow the men.

It was Jack's voice which held him back: "Hector!"

It was just that one single word but the desperation within it told him enough of what happened.

* * *

><p>Jack pushed Angelica aside and fell to his knees right beside Caithleen.<p>

He did not care if or what the vengeful nun would do to him, he threw his weapons away and dragged Caithleen into his arms: "Caithleen, love, it's me, Jack! Listen to me, please, I'm with you! Don't give in, love, I beg you! Don't give in!"

His fingers trembled when he struck her hair out of her face. After several moments her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. When she recognized him a smile appeared upon her lips.

Her voice sounded flat and low: "Jack!"

"For heaven's sake! Don't talk!" He caressed her brow and breathed a kiss upon her temple.

His hand slipped underneath her shirt and felt for the wound. He noticed that she winced when he touched her and it took him great effort to push the panic aside which grasped for him with icy claws.

"Think!" He monished himself again and again: "Think!" And finally an idea found him.

He loosened her belt and her sash. Quickly he tore a piece of cloth off the sash, pressed it upon the wound and wrapped the sash tight round her body again. Caithleen moaned in pain when he knotted its ends.

"I'm sorry, love, but I've no other choice!"

"Jack, it was a good idea but as it seems this adventure will end right here today..."

"Don't say something stupid like this!" He grasped for her hand and pressed his lips upon it – it was cold.

"I'm tired! All I want to do is to sleep..." Her breath was flat and it took her great effort to speak.

"You must not, love! Stay awake, Caithleen! Please try! Please stay with me...!"

"Don't you know that I'm always with you? I always was and I always will be with you..."

"For sure I know that! And we will leave this place together! I promise..."

He had a desperate look around but the miracle he hoped for did not happen. The silver chalices remained lost while the water of the fountain ran dry dropwise. He wrapped his arms round Caithleen's body and dragged her as close as possible his cheek close to hers.

"Jack!" Her hand gently caressed his cheek: "Will you promise me to stay alive?"

"Everything you want me to, love, but believe me, we will leave together!"

"I feel cold!" she whispered.

"Never fear love! I'm still with you!"

She shivered within his arms but he had nothing to cover her with. Jack felt her breath dying away and the sash he just wrapped round her body was already soaked with blood again. He tore his hair, helpless and nearly dispirited and somewhen he buried his face within her shoulder in despair. Bitter tears were running down his cheeks and he got tossed by sobbing.

"Why are you crying that bitterly?" Caithleen whispered next to his ear.

"Because I don't want to lose you again, Caithleen Stevens!" His voice choked in tears.

"You will not lose me..."

"All I want is you! Got me, love? I would give anything for you! My ship, my freedom, even my life if necessary! It's of no meaning to me any more if you're not with me to share it!"

She smiled within his arms but she did not move. He did not know what to do. She must not leave him! It must not end this way!

This was the moment he got aware that there was only one single chance to save her – he had to try to get her to the shore. Will and the "Dutchman" were his only hope. If she would die it must not happen here...

* * *

><p>"Hector!"<p>

It lasted an eternity until Barbossa appeared, at least it felt like an eternity.

Jack looked straight into his face and whispered:" She's dying! You must help me taking her away from here. Back to the shore."

"No, lad, I must not!" Barbossa sat down upon one of the destroyed columns.

"Don't dare to struggle with me, mate! You will help me or I will take care that you will get a straight passage down to hell! Believe me, Hector, this time I'm not joking! You know that it will take me only one single shot!"

"Jack, I've to admit that you're the most clever pirate I ever came across. But within this moment, while we're talking here right now you act like a fool! Tell me only one reason why I should help you?"

Jack gasped for air, horrified, desperate, in the knew that he would not be able to reach his pistol as quickly as he was in the need to.

He lowered his gaze: "Whatever happened between us, mate, she's nothing to do with it!"

Barbossa beheld him for a moment then a peculiar smile appeared upon his lips while he loosened his peg-leg and handed it over to Jack: "Try this, lad!"

"Are you joking?" Jack stared at him in disbelief: "Rum's not supposed to help her!"

"It's no Rum, Jack! Forgot that I came here much earlier than you? I thought it could be of use to sideline a certain amount of that legendary water. As it seems you're much more in the need for it than me, eh...?"

"That's not possible!"

"Not probable I would say..."

Jack first stared at Barbossa then at his wooden leg and at Barbossa again with wide open eyes: "But..."

"No ifs and buts, Sparrow! You helped me to get my revenge, like you promised it. So I think it's time to return that favor! And now, Jack Sparrow, use this unique chance! You won't get another!"

Jack did not hesitate any longer. Quickly he helped Caithleen to sit up and although she did not react to his touch he held the wooden leg close to her lips. He wasn't sure if she really drank or if the water just moistened her lips but he knew all he could do from now on was waiting.

He beheld her lifeless figure lying in his arms. Somewhen he closed his eyes to restrain the tears from welling up again. All his abilities were useless within this moment. He felt as helpless as never before. His heart was beating up to his throat and he feared it could burst into those shards again he just managed to assemble.

When he opened his eyes his gaze was lost somewhere in the nowhere. He raised his hand to strike over Caithleens brow, cheeks and temples again but when he got aware that it was covered with blood he retrieved it.

It was Barbossa who dragged him out of his dark thoughts: "Tell me, Jack, was it true what you said before? You would give up everything for her? Your freedom, your life, even the "Pearl"? You amaze me!"

Jack gazed at him, tired and stern: "Hector, she is the "Pearl", she's always been the "Pearl"! She's the soul of my ship!"

"You will certainly understand if I'm not really able to follow you, will you?"

"For sure! Just a humble pirate! How could I forget that!"

"Well, if there's something I learned from you than it was this: It can be a great vantage if others will underestimate you..."

While they still were discussing, Caithleen's cheeks reddened. She abruptly opened her eyes just one moment later, her gaze filled with horror. Totally confused she sat up and looked round the whole place as if she wasn't aware where she found herself. She panted heavily for air and her hand felt for her sash which was soaked with blood.

Next to her on one side sat Barbossa upon a destroyed column and he smiled a smile of relief. On the other side lay Jack on his knees and kept her close. A lonely tear hung at his long eyelashes and fresh ones ran unhindered down his cheeks and belied his smile.

"It's over, love!" He said barely able to speak: "You're back! Finally!"

"What happened?" She still seemed not to know where she was and what happened to her.

"I will explain it to you as soon as we're back aboard a ship, love. Aye?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, love.." Jack dragged her into his arms again, one hand buried within her hair the other slid underneath her shirt and caressed the warm skin of her back: "No, you've no other choice..." He kissed her brow and then their lips found each other. Caithleen wrapped her arms round him as if she wasn't willing to let him go ever again.

"Excuse me, if I dare to interrupt you", Barbossa cleared his throat beside them: "but I think it's time to make our exit from here..."

"Aye! You're right, mate!" Jack got up and helped Caithleen to raise: "Listen to me very well now, love! Want you to accompany Barbossa! And, please, no contradiction! I know you could do this, but if you would do it I would melt away, give in and let you stay with me! There is one last score to settle for me now! If it's done I will follow immediately." He gazed at Barbossa: "I don't care on which ship you will take her aboard! The main thing is you will take her away from here as fast as possible and as far away as possible! Well, not too far away, mate, for there is another task I'm in need for your help with...! Aye?"


	29. 1742 A Life for a Life

**Chapter 29: 1742 A Life for a Life**

"Father! Don't leave me!"

Angelica's voice – choked in tears – reminded Jack that he wasn't alone and that this adventure still wasn't over yet. The Spaniard lay upon her knees next to her father and stared still stunned at the sword Barbossa pushed straight into the chest of that unbending pirate. She had not been able to do anything else but watching it.

Blackbeard grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him: "The ritual! I've no time left! Help me!"

Angelica nodded and she just wanted to tear the sword out of the wound when a shadow fell upon her. When she raised her gaze she got aware that it was Jack who stood beside her. Disappointment was shown within his eyes and something which was much less bearable – deep scorn. For her and everything she did to him. His hands were still covered with blood and a bitter smile was upon his lips.

"Why?" was all he asked her – not more, not less.

She struggled for words and digressed.

Blackbeard's grasp round her wrist got more tightened and demanding: "Hurry!"

"You must help me!" Angelica looked at Jack.

"What?" He barely believed what he just heard. How could she expect him to help her saving the man who forced lots of innocent that mercilessly to death?

"You must help me! Otherwise he will die!"

"Shall he! I've no reason to feel mercy for him. I'm sorry, love!"

Jack wanted to turn away from her and her father in order to finally follow Barbossa, to finally leave this island behind and to finally feel the planks of a ship underneath his feet again.

"Sparrow!" Angelica jumped up: "Don't dare to leave me alone right now!"

"As I said, I'm sorry, love, but this is a game I'm not willing to play any longer!"

The same moment she grasped for Barbossa's sword grabbed its handle and touched the blade.

"Angelica! Don't! It's poisoned!"

Jack's warning came too late. A deep cut hurt Angelica's palm and nearly the same moment she felt the first effect of the deadly poison spreading within her body.

Torn between the scorn he felt for her and the emotions she once caused within him Jack ran over to the cavern again where the silver chalices did vanish within. The blood which still covered his hands got washed away by the clear and fresh water of the spring. It chilled not only his hands but his mind as well. With a calm he did not really feel within his innermost he searched once again for the chalices but he did not find them. The spring and its caverns were much too deep to see only a hint of what was hidden in its depths.

When he had already buried his hope to find the chalices a figure appeared out of the sudden at the edge of the spring he would never have expected to see again. It was the beautiful mermaid Blackbeard caught on the shore. Her long black hair surrounded her face like a wave made of darkness and her dark eyes shimmered like a hidden secret of the deepest sea when she gazed at Jack. She did not smile but there was also no hostility within her gaze.

When she spoke to him her voice sounded dark and melodic: "You tried to save my sisters at Whitecap Bay and you risked your life while trying it. You tried to hinder this human miscreant from killing us and his own men. And you sent HIM back to me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Philip! He freed me but I fear he paid a terrible price for helping me."

"It's not too late for you to save him, am I right?"

"He needs to want it! I can save him, but he has to ask me to do it." She paused for a moment, then she added: "My people do not owe yours thanks but our blood runs through your veins, you saved Philip for me and I'm convinced that I can trust you. Therefore I'm sure you will know how to use this wisely."

The mermaid turned round and dived deep down the spring. When she got back she carried the chalices with her.

She handed the chalices over to Jack and had a deeper look into his eyes: "Don't waste my tear! Use it considerately. I know you will, because you know what to do next. You already made your decision and you're aware now what it is you love most. So do I. Now it's up to you how the story surrounding this place and its secret will end..."

Jack wanted to give her a reply but before he was able to the last he saw of her was her lissome body and the fishtail. When she vanished within the depths of that cavern. He did not think long about what to do next but jumped up and tried to collect as much water from the destroyed fountain as possible to fill both chalices with just a small amount of it. He needed only a few drops and when he turned away the last drops of water died away and the fountain ran dry.

He felt a stab in his heart when he beheld the place. All the beauty, all the magic destroyed, besmirched and violated – what for?

With a sigh he started searching for the sachet and the vial within it. He needed that tear to end this bloody quest. And it was bloody – in every single meaning of the word...

Was it luck, was it fate, he really succeeded and found the sachet only a few steps away. Scrum must have lost it during the fight but it was also possible that he threw it away. Jack had no time left to think it over. He hurried to open the sachet and the vial and let the shimmering teardrop mingle with the water of one of the chalices.

Jack jumped up, hastened over to Angelica and Blackbeard and fell to his knees between them.

"Take this!" Jack handed them both a chalice and went on: "This one contains the tear!" He gazed at Angelica: "and within this one I collect fresh water from the fountain!" He glanced at Blackbeard: "You must do this! She's your daughter! Save her!"

"No!" Angelica yelled.

"You've no choice! I can save only one of you because I've only one tear!"

The Spaniard raised up on her elbow and begged: "You have to take it! It's for your soul, father! For me!"

Blackbeard locked eyes with Angeica and Jack pushed him: "Captain Teach, look at her! She's your daughter and she's dying! If there is a moment for doing the right thing once in your life it is now! You can save her, and your soul!" He handed him the chalice again.

Edward Teach beheld him, still lurking and calculating although death already grasped for him: "This one takes life and that one will give life?"

"Aye! That's what they do! Don't waste time!"

Blackbeard hesitated for a moment longer than he took the chalice Jack offered to Angelica and drank. Jack waited until he had emptied the very last drop then he got up turned away.

Just when he was on his way to leave he turned on his heels again and remarked an ambiguous smile upon his lips: "Wait! If I think it over again it could be possible, no, it is possible that I erred. Yes! It's true and it's just the way round. She got the tear and you got the water. Let's call it a touch of destiny, Aye?"

Jack jumped back when Blackbeard collected once again the rest of his fading strength and stumbled to his feet.

Captain Edward Teach had to realize that in the end he failed: "Sparrow! You liar...!"

"Father!" Angelica watched what was going on – horrified, helpless...

Suddenly a woosh filled the whole place when from all around the fountain water rushed together, enwrapped Blackbeard in a swirl and started to circle round him. Faster and faster the water began to spin until the most feared pirate ever vanished within them.

Angelica stared at her palm – the deep cut already healed – then her eyes searched for her father who was only to spot as a shadow within the roaring water.

Furiously she screamed at Jack: "What have you done! You rotten bastard! How could you do it? How could you dare it?"

"Let's see it this way, love, at least your father saved your life. In the long run it was one good deed, supposedly his only good deed ever. Maybe it will help his soul down there – where he belongs, eh...?"

"Liar! Betrayer! I hate you, Jack Sparrow! Bastard..."

"We already had that..."

"You cheated! You lied!"

"A life for a life, love, nothing else! Your rules of the game!"

The roar of the water drowned his words. The floods now grasped for Blackbeard, spun much faster again and bit by bit they tore off his skin and flesh. Nothing remained of Captain Edward Teach but a skeleton which broke down with a tremendous crack when the water retreated, washing away the dirt, the death and the mortal leftovers of uncountable adventurers.

The fountain of youth had been destroyed but its beauty, its magic and its calmness would return soon – at least it was what Jack hoped deep inside his heart. His quest was over and he longed for leaving this place.

"What have you done!" Angelica picked herself up and glared at Jack.

"What I did? Think it over love! Was this the way you wanted to end your life? Would you've preferred to die this way – gnawed to the bones?" He shook his head: "No love, you earned to live on! You needed years and therefore you sacrificed lots of others lives without mercy. You wanted my years, my lifetime on earth! You wanted to take away from me what means everything to me! Well, now you got your years! You got everything you wanted and it was Edward Teach who provided you with it! He was the only one worth doing you such a favor!" He hesitated for a moment then he added: "And now, Angelica Malon, if you would be so kind – your sword and your pistol, please! I'm not willing to die due to a mistake I made lightheaded. It's nothing personal..."

"What are you going to do now?" Angelica hissed while she threw her sword and her pistol away.

"You will come to know this as soon as we left this place, love..."


	30. 1742 Farewell Angelica!

**Chapter 30: Farewell Angelica!**

It was a sight to behold!

Jack stopped when they reached the shore because he knew it wasn't only a sight to behold, it was also a rare sight at this time since the English started to search the seven seas for pirates with their heavily armed warships. The trading companies and the Royal Navy succeeded in cutting down one pirate hideout after the other and they scuttled pirate ships wherever they crossed their course. The men were given one choice: swear off piracy or meeting the gallows and who would blame a common sailor if he decided to choose his life. Those who refused to betray their comrades got tortured and died on the gallows.

Jack sighed. He knew he would never betray his ideals or his remaining comrades.

So what would wait for him in the end? To die at sea? To die at the gallows? Or go down with his ship?

He shook off the dark thoughts and enjoyed the sight – it might be rare, but it was great!

Within the dreaded bay of Whitecap Bay lay three ships for anchor. One was the "Queen Anne's Revenge", the other was the "Flying Dutchman" and between those impressive galleons lay a ship Jack felt relief to see it right there – the "Stella Maris". Compared to her sisters the merchant vessel was rather small, but Jack felt bound to her due to lots of memories and several years he sailed together with van Dyck her Dutch captain.

She had a meaning to him and she was important to him...

Jack smiled a smile of relief when he saw all those familiar faces waiting for him ashore. He would never admit it openly but he longed for leaving this island and all what happened here within the last couple of days behind, but until he would be able to feel himself freed from those bad tasting memories he had one remaining problem:

What to do with Angelica Malon?

His first idea was leaving her behind upon the island. He abandoned this thought because he knew her and he wasn't interested in coming across her that soon again. No, he would maroon her and he would feel good with it.

For sure he knew Caithleen would not understand it, but equal what Angelica did to him he wasn't able to kill her. There was a great possibility that he could regret it some day but here and now there was something different that counted:

Caithleen was free! At last her life belonged to her again and she was allowed to stay with him as long as they both would breathe. No one would ever be able to keep him from returning to his island together with her and as soon as they got the "Pearl" back they would set sail and the horizon would be their heading...

"What next, Sparrow!" Angelica hissed behind him and forced him to stop again shortly before they reached the shore.

"Well, love, first I had in mind to leave you to the mermaids – you remember those beauties with the fishtail, do you? – but I fear this would cause me a lot of trouble I better should avoid. So my second idea was to leave you to Caithleen but this was a much worse idea because, as for sure you can imagine, she would not really be pleased to see you again which means, she would kill you – not possibly, not supposedly but finally! So I came to the one and only conclusion which seems fitting to you – I will maroon you! On a godforsaken little island somewhere in the nowhere. There you can grieve for your father and there you will have a lot of time for hating me – for sure you will enjoy this part of my plan, eh...?"

"Maroon me? You can't do this...!"

"I can and I will, love, but first I will make a crossing possible for you. I fear it won't be that comfortable like the one from London but it will be enough for the short trip waiting for us. Hope the crew is not that vengeful like you are, love, but I can't preclude that they will remember the unique way your father and you treated them. At your service...!"

* * *

><p>Van Dyck hurried towards Jack, dragged him into his arms and hugged him until he ran short of breath: "For heaven's sake, Jack! You're back! I nearly doubted to see you again, lad!"<p>

"Oi! Van Dyck! I'm glad to see you still alive as well, but, if you won't let me out I'm not sure if I will stay in such a proper condition much longer, Aye?"

"Sorry, lad!" Van Dyck grinned: "But as it seems you succeeded, at least this is what Caithleen told me."

"Yes, mate, she's free now, but it's not time to talk about it yet. Want you to do me a favor, for this adventure isn't over, well, actually it is over but there is one last thing I've to do and I don't think it would please Caithleen if she comes to know what it is. Savvy? So will you take her to our beloved little island and take her ashore within our pretty little hidden bay? Will follow you aboard the "Revenge" as soon as possible! Oh, and van Dyck, want Will to join us there as well..."

"If you say Caithleen might not be pleased with this last part of your quest does this mean she won't be pleased because this beauty behind you is part of it?" Van Dyck beheld Angelica curiously and smiled a knowing smile: "Your keen sense where to find the most beautiful girls round the seven seas still works as I see..."

"Van Dyck!"

"Captain Sparrow, I promise, I will take your girl to your beloved island and I will take care that she will reach your pretty little cottage save and unharmed!"

The Dutch grinned again and Jack rolled his eyes: "We'll talk later, mate!"

Van Dyck nodded and went back aboard his "Stella". Shortly after the three ships set sail, weighed anchor and set course on different headings.

The "Dutchman" went down to the depths like an illusion, the "Stella" sailed towards Patrick's Island and the "Revenge" set course towards an abandoned, little godforsaken spit of land midst the Caribbean Sea which fitted to maroon a hot-blooded vengeful and treacherous nun upon it.

Barbossa joined Jack at the helm. He looked like a pirate again quite the way Jack remembered him when they first met within the "Pirate's Lass" on the island of Tortuga many years ago. The powdered wig was gone and replaced by a gray bandana restraining Barbossa's long brown hair. Seawater already washed away the powder and the tanned, weathered face looked like Hector Barbossa again.

The ship's boy had found a big black hat with tattered feathers – obviously Blackbeard kept more than one trophy of the "Pearl" within his cabin and as it seemed Barbossa did not differ from the cunning pirate he once had been – except his wooden leg.

"What's this, mate?" Jack pointed at the peg leg: "Want to keep a memory of our good old hairy captain Teach? Or is it because you're not courageous enough to take a draft of that magic drink, eh...?"

"I did not waste it if it's what you want to know! I still keep it in its place! And maybe you're right, Jack, it reminds me of who I really am!"

"Oh, never supposed you to be a philosopher, mate! Keep on with this, sounds interesting..."

"Jack, I think it's much more important for me to be back at sea, on a pirate vessel together with a crew I can sail the seven seas with. I can think about my leg later and if you're honest you've to admit that it was helpful in the long run, eh...?"

Jack gave him a smile: "Yes, you're right and unfortunately I owe you something now."

They kept silent for a while until Jack asked: "What do you have in mind, mate? I mean how will you go on now – a pirate to the core? Any idea concerning a new adventure after having dropped me on my little island?"

"Jack, even if the English will hunt for us all over the seven seas or track us down within our hideouts we'll always be pirates. Don't know how you think about it but I always was and I always will be a pirate. And if they will finally succeed to scuttle me I will go down with my ship..."

"A life in freedom so to say?"

"Aye! A life in freedom! I'm not in the need for letters of marque or the protection of the King! But what's with you, Jack Sparrow? What for you're in need for my help?"

"It's about the "Pearl", mate! As you can guess I want her back and as the case stands the way to get her back leads straight towards you and your sword..."

* * *

><p>The isle was a tiny one, even smaller than the one Barbossa marooned him on once, but Jack was convinced that it was just what he did search for. Apparently this was the only isle within the Caribbean Sea which seemed to fit for Angelica, so he decided to maroon her right here on the spot and he hoped he would never come across her after he left her behind here.<p>

Whatever he felt for her now or back in Spain long ago was not important anymore. He made his decision and Angelica did everything to make it easy for him and so he himself rowed her over to the isle.

For a while she just stared into the water and at the shallows the isle was surrounded by, then she looked at Jack and her gaze got icy.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"I'm used to this, love, so it's not really a surprise, I'm sorry! But if I think it over it seems to be a fair thanks for the fact that I saved your life. I didn't expect something different from you!"

"Bastard!"

"What's this for, love? You wanted years, wasn't it what you told me, that you were in need for years? Well, you got your years!"

"Oh yes! I got the years! You stole them from my father! You let him die!"

"Is there anything you want to tell me we did not already talk about? This part of the story sounds really familiar to me! So tell me, love how this sounds within your ears: All I did was to help your father or what else ever he might have been with something a real father should not need any help with! I helped him to save you! What's wrong with this? Eh...?"

"You're cruel and insufferable!"

"And you're malicious and disingenuous! Something else?"

Until she could give him a reply they reached the shore. Jack looked at her and gave her a smirk when he pushed her out of the boat to pull it ashore.

He drew a pistol out of his belt and threw it over to her right in front of her feet: "Take this! Quite according to the code I'll leave you with a pistol and with one single shot! It's your decision. Take it or leave it! Have to go now!"

"One shot? What for is this? To kill me before I will die of thirst and hunger?"

"You will find out that it needs some time to die but don't worry, love, you won't die as I know you. This is a highly frequented trading route so all you have to do is to attract attention to yourself. With a little luck some honest merchants will save you from this godforsaken spit of land. But you should pray that it won't be the Royal Navy or the East India! This would lead you into much more trouble I fear. In addition I've to admit that I do not trust you much further than I'm able to see you! Otherwise you're right – don't think too much of what could happen to you. Just use your one single shot for what it's meant for – shoot yourself!"

"And how do you think I shall get rid of my bonds?"

"Angelica, love, do you really think you can make me a fool? You already freed yourself about half an hour ago!"

"You know it"?

"I know it, yes, and now you're waiting for the opportune moment to strike me down!"

Jack turned round and just wanted to push the boat back into the water when he got aware of the move behind him out of the corner of his eyes. It was due to his rapid reaction that he succeeded in warding Angelica off who lunged at him with a piece of driftwood. He grabbed her wrists, wrested the driftwood from her and tossed it away far out of reach.

Angelica changed her strategy within a split second: "Admit it, Jack, you love me!"

Jack shook his head: "Believe me, love, if you would have a sister and a dog I would choose the dog!"

"What with treasure? There is a chest! A treasure buried on an island! Jewels you can rule the winds and the tides with! I'm the only one who knows where you can find it: Take me back aboard and I will show you where to search for it!"

"No, thanks! I own a real treasure and it's much more valuable than every treasure being buried upon the isles round the seven seas."

He made a second try to leave her when she held him back again: "Wait! Listen to me! I'm with child, Jack! It's yours!"

Jack stood rooted to the ground. He brooded for a moment and shook his head again: "Nice try, love, but don't you think I would remember it if we would have had... Well, when should this accident have happened? For sure not after we met in London, eh...?"

"You were drunk!"

"As I said, nice try! But I'm sorry, love I was never drunk like that – and there was someone aboard the vessel who kept a weather eye on me as long as I stayed unconscious..."

Angelica did not give in: "Jack, there is something I wanted to tell you since I met you the first time..."

"What could that be? C'mon, love, I'm in a hurry! There's a ship waiting for me..."

"I love you!"

Jack smiled! He knew it and maybe he would have believed it but there was much more he knew – all what happened aboard the "Revenge", at Whitecap Bay and at the Fountain of Youth...

He grabbed her with her chin and said: "That was what I once thought, that I could love you, back in Spain when you let it happen that I seduced you, but today you tried to take away from me what I love most, what means everything to me. You killed innocent, you tried to kill me and you tried to kill the one I love. No, Angelica, it's too late! A part of me will always love you, the one you've been back in Spain, but this part is not enough to trust in you, to believe in you or to leave what I own. I'm sorry!"

Jack pushed the boat back into the water, jumped in and grasped for the oars.

Behind him upon the isle Angelica looked after him. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred and she screamed: "Sparrow! Come back! You can't leave me alone! Jack! It's not over! Listen! It's not over!"

A wave of Spanish curses and abuse poured out over Jack and he tried to enlarge the distance between the isle and the boat as fast as possible when next to him something hit the water surface. It was the shot he left Angelica with.

"Missed!" he shouted back to her and the wind carried another wave of curses over to him.

* * *

><p>Jack was just back aboard the "Revenge" when Barbossa already ordered to set course under full canvas to head for an island he never before heard anything about.<p>

When Jack wanted to jump up to the helm he came across Scrum: "Oi, Master Scrum! What say you? Are you contented with your new captain?"

"What can I say? I hired aboard this vessel to sail under the command of Jack Sparrow, but I think I will get used to our new captain."

"Listen to me, mate! If you will ever tell somebody what I will trust to you right now, I will feed you to the sharks! Mark my words! Aside the fact that Barbossa marooned me and tried to kill me for several times – I admit I tried it the way round as well – and stole my beloved vessel he's not the worst person I ever met. Savvy?"

He gave Scrum a wink and went up to the helm to join Barbossa.

"Well then, Jack Sparrow, what island is it I shall drop you on?"

"Keep calm, mate! I promise it will please you..."


	31. 1742 The Hidden Bay

**Chapter 31: The Hidden Bay**

"Mister Gibbs!"

For already a fairly long time Jack kept taps on his first mate how he looked up into the rig again and again as if he waited for it to come to life out of the nothing.

"Aye, Captain!"

"May I ask what it is you feel that obviously and extraordinarily bound by?"

"This ship gives me the creeps! I'm glad when we'll reach the isle and I hope then that the Dutch will really wait for us there. Can assure of one thing, Jack, I won't stay aboard this vessel much longer than necessary!"

Jack grinned. For sure, Joshamee Gibbs was one of the best seamen he ever sailed with and a very good friend withal. He knew best how to drive the crew members on and there was no secret concerning a ship or the hidden depths of the sea he had no story to tell about. In addition he had a heart of gold well hidden underneath a rough shell and like no other he was able to tell the men stories about old legends, seafaring and myths in a way that they all hung on his lips. Solely his propensity concerning superstition did not always make it easy to sail with him.

Jack shrugged: "Mister Gibbs, I promise that – as soon as we will have gotten the "Pearl" out of that bloody bottle – you will be free to choose on which vessel you want to experience your next adventure. Aye? But while we're talking about ships right here and now, mate – tell me, where is she? I suppose the compass must have led you straight towards her...Eh...?

A broad grin appeared upon Gibbs' face and he threw the small valuable wooden box over to Jack: "That's a pretty little toy and you're right – it led me straight to the Captain's cabin and this marvelous cabinet. But, Jack, tell me one thing: I really understand that you want to get back the "Pearl" but what do you have in mind with regard to all the other bottled ships?"

"The other what...?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Well, I thought it would do no harm to anybody if I would take the whole the rest out of the cabinet as well..."

"Want an honest reply, mate?"

"Sir?"

"I've not the slightest idea! I mean, I already have an idea how to get them out of those bottles but I've no idea what to do with them afterwards...! What I want to say is, in my opinion the "Pearl" will do – you know I'm not really good for acting a commodore, Aye!" Jack thought it over for a moment, then he added with a sly glance within his eyes: "Maybe we should leave them for good old Will. Being Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" he will certainly be in the know how to handle this kind of business."

Gibbs wasn't able to give him a reply. The dull sound Barbossa's wooden leg made when he walked over the deck told them that he was on his way up to the helm, meaning up to them. And Jack had already an idea what it was he wanted to come to know.

He looked at Gibbs and remarked: "It's really advantageous that our beloved friend Hector walks about with that peg leg now – you will always know where he lingers and it will provide me enough time to make my exit if necessary."

* * *

><p>It really took only a few moments until first the black hat with its tattered feathers on top of it appeared at the helm and then Barbossa himself. The expression shown upon his face told Jack that he must have tried in vain to get behind that mystery concerning their actual course for hours. And it was supposed to be a mystery for everyone who wasn't aware what to search for. Because of the fact that the bearings of the isle their course led them to, were neither marked within common sea charts nor mentioned within old books dealing with seafaring there was no hint if it was real or not. Even aboard a once cursed vessel like the "Revenge" was one there wasn't the smallest note leading to the isle itself or its bearings or coordinates.<p>

"Hector!" Jack gazed at him as if he was totally surprised to see him at the helm at this hour: "I wasn't aware that it's already time to relieve me at the helm..."

When Barbossa made no effort on giving him a reply he beckoned Gibbs to leave them alone.

"Aye, Captain! I'm already on my way!" With it Gibbs made his exit.

"Well then, Hector, we're all alone now! What's wrong, mate?"

"Won't you tell me what the secret of that damned island is about, you're that hell-bent to return to?"

"Isn't it enough if I assure you that we'll reach it the latest tomorrow evening? There is nothing to fear about it! Oh, and may I ask you if you could be so kind to forget about anything you ever heard about curses and any other kind of such annoying stuff? I know, that's not easy mate, especially if I think about Isla de Muerta, that tentacally fellow Davy Jones and this strange adventure which led us to that bloody fountain of youth but please, this already satisfied my demand on curses. Savvy!"

"I agree, but it's not an explanation at all why this island is not marked within only one single sea chart."

"Hector, have you thought about the idea that it not only makes sense not to mark its bearings but that in addition it could be volitional not to mark it? The bay Rosalind and Patrick found back then is not meant to be found by any rotten sailor. But if you want to know what its secret really is – well I think I can trust you with it. Obviously the hidden bay we sail to can only be found by those who will not sell its secret out. Trust me, mate, and you will maybe find the hideout you're in need for if you still want to sail the seven seas. Or do you really believe the fortresses of Shipwreck Cove or Madagascar will resist against the English in the end?"

"Since when are you interested in the brotherhood, Jack Sparrow?"

"Hector! Think it over! If the last fortresses are vanquished there is no safe place for us to hide anymore. Not that I'm afraid of it, the "Pearl" is still the fastest vessel sailing the seven seas – well, if I succeed to get her out of that bottle – but I love the way we're living and because I want to go on living this way there is a need for some other pirates. Savvy?"

"Well then, since when are you contented to be one amongst others, Jack?"

"Since only a few left from once a lot, mate!"

* * *

><p>"Land ho!"<p>

With the early evening of the following day the cliff line of that island came into sight Jack knew no better name for since he was a boy than Patrick's Island. Dense virgin forest and steep grown rocks built a natural barrier between the open sea and the bay hidden behind those barren cliffs.

The small free trading port lay on the back side of the island and could not bee seen from the side the "Revenge" arrived at. For the trading route in these waters led the ships straight towards the port there was not to worry that the hidden entrance leading into the bay would be found by chance within the near future.

"Tell me, Jack Sparrow, are you really sure about the place you want to lead me to?"

Barbossa still doubted that he would let go the anchor of his ship within a secret bay tonight.

"I am sure about it, mate. As I said, just trust me!" That was all Jack answered.

He sat upon a pile of folded sails and kept taps on his old rival and companion who sailed the "Revenge" closer to the isle now.

But his attention still got much more caught by the bottle he held within his hands for a while now. From his point of view there was no other possibility to get the "Pearl" out of her glassy prison but the one he was willing to try.

If the sword Barbossa took from Edward Teach really was the legendary sword of Triton – thinking of all those oddities he experienced throughout the bygone years Jack was willing to believe in that – the cunning pirate held the one and only possibility within his hands which was apparently able to break the spell lying upon his ship.

Jack wanted to take that risk, even if it could possibly mean to lose his beloved "Pearl" for ever. To free her he wanted to sink her within the dark depths of the sea. Barbossa was meant to free her from the bottle and Will would raise her from the ground for him.

A move within the bottle brought Jack back to the here and now and he turned to Barbossa: "By the way, mate, there is another reason why you should help me to free the "Pearl" from this bottle."

"What could that be?"

"Have a look..."

The monkey seemed to sense his master to be close because it started to jump and swing through the whole shrunken rig much wilder than ever before.

Barbossa's eyes shimmered and while a smile appeared upon his lips Jack asked himself why the man seemed to be that totally fond about this malicious animal.

He wasn't able to ask Barbossa about it because just that moment the "Flying Dutchman" appeared close to the "Revenge" out of the depths within a swirl of water and spray. That suddenly that Barbossa nearly dropped the bottle with the "Pearl" inside.

"I hate him doing this", Jack murmured before he grasped for his bottle and went down the steps from the helm to reach the rail.

His gladness to see Will just got a setback when he got aware of the frowning face of his friend. There was only one reason why Will was supposed to be discontented like that – Elizabeth.

"Ah, Will! Just in time as I see! No potential new crew members to expect at the moment? As it were..."

"Where is she?" Will made no effort to respond to Jack's inconsequential idle talk.

"Where's who, mate?"

"Jack! Don't want to hear any excuses! Got me? I know Elizabeth joined you with this disastrous adventure. So where is she...?"

"She did not join me! She sneaked aboard my ship in a way, better aboard the Dutch's ship..."

"You could have sent her back!"

"My dearest William, that was exactly what I had in mind just when a certain Captain Teach invited me unmistakeably and very insistently to join his crew in his search for the fountain of youth! You remember this bloody well? The quest you sent me out to save Caithleen's life and free her from the bounds the locker still kept her with? As it turned out I wasn't the only one searching for it...!"

"Nevertheless you could have sent her back!"

"Well then, tell me how I should have been able doing this, mate! I told it to you long ago lock her up and throw the key away! Will, she did not want to stay alone!"

"She's with child, Jack!"

"What do you think I tried to explain to her, eh...?"

Will lowered his head. He sighed when he gazed at Jack again: "I know, I know! You're not to blame for it, but, Jack, can't you understand me? You can talk to her whenever you want to do it. I've only a few fugitive moments aboard this vessel left. It's not enough time to prove my love for her, to donate her with all her husband should donate her with..."

"You should not quarrel with your fate, young Master Turner!" Barbossa hobbled down the stairs to join them: "It could have gotten much worse, if you ask me."

"Hear ye! Our dear philosopher is attended to speak!" A broad grin appeared upon Jack's lips.

"Philosopher?" Will looked at them both – curious and a little puzzled.

"Don't listen to him!" Barbossa made a dismissive gesture towards Jack and went on: "In fact he's right. Young Misses Turner fooled us all. Not only that she sneaked aboard the Dutch's ship, she sneaked aboard mine as well."

"There you hear it! It's just the way I said, mate! Even if we would have wanted it none of us would have succeeded to keep Elizabeth from join us with this adventure." Jack shrugged then he raised his gaze and continued: "But while we're together on this spot now – by chance or even according to plan – let us start doing what we're intended to do. Let us free the "Pearl" from this bottle!"

* * *

><p>Aboard both vessels the curious crew members assembled for not to miss the spectacle which should take place in front of their eyes.<p>

Gibbs held Jack back: "And you're sure you really want to try this? If it goes wrong..."

"...it means the "Pearl" will be lost to me for ever! I know this, Mister Gibbs, but I'm willing to try it by all means!

Jack gazed at his first mate an within his eyes there was no doubt that he was very well aware of what risk he was willing to take. He already raised the stakes much higher within the past and whatever would happen to his ship, behind these rocks and behind the cliffs within the bay there waited another treasure for him, one he never wanted to lose again. And she was the soul of his ship. Always was and always would be...

There was an amicable adjustment between him, Will and Barbossa and with a deep sigh he now opened the bottle. He hesitated for a moment then he tossed the bottle into the open sea. It floated upon the water surface until it was filled with water then it sank to the depths. Barbossa's hand lay upon his sword and he moved it slowly. They changed a long view and waited.

Nothing happened!

Finally Jack nodded at Will and the "Dutchman" came to life. Within a split second she went down to the depths and left nothing behind but the plain sea.

Minute after minute and moment after moment passed by without a single movement. Jack already wanted to turn away and to come to terms with the fact that it had been a nice try but nothing else when suddenly the sea started foaming. It sprayed and the troubled sea caused wild waves rolling against the "Revenge"

And then a shadow appeared out of the deepest depths of the sea. A shadow made of shiny black wood, the black sails swelled due to the upcoming wind, a carved winged beauty at its bow. Water rushed out of the hatches the cannons were hidden behind and on top of its mainmast the skull and crossbones waved with the wind.

Breathless silence got hold of the crew aboard the "Revenge" They all stared at the proud galleon made of black would which appeared out of the depths like an image of the "Flying Dutchman".

Before anybody could say something, Jack took his weapons, his coat and his hat off, handed it all over to his first mate without saying one single word, climbed up on the rail and jumped into the water with a lissome move.

This time there was no need for him to feel the planks of his ship underneath his bare feet. He also did not gaze at her with the disbelieving eyes of a youngster who just had been brought back to life. It was much more the gaze of a lover who returned to his beloved. There was also no need for him any more to run from her bow to her stern and back to ensure him that it was really his vessel he was back aboard now.

Jack did not hesitate, he jumped up the familiar steps to the helm and let his fingers gently touch the still plain smoothed black wood.

Yes! It was her, his beloved "Pearl" but something did change anyway. The pulsation which always filled his ship, her heartbeat, was gone. The helm felt familiar but he couldn't feel its warmth any more which he had meant to sense underneath his touch. And even the silent whisper from out of the rig vanished and all what was left was the wind in the sails.

The "Black Pearl" was a ship again and her heart and her soul belonged to that beautiful woman again who waited for him within that hidden bay.

Jack smiled, then when the "Dutchman" went back from the depths he set course towards the narrow passage. He knew Barbossa and Will would follow him...

* * *

><p>The small settlement snuggling to the bay and the hillside was no fortress and it would never withstand a comparison with Shipwreck Cove or Madagascar, but it was a hideout which granted those pirates who once settled here a reliable shelter.<p>

Jack sighed when he steered the "Pearl" towards one of the moorings where once the legendary ships of Rosalind Stevens and Patrick Swallow made berth.

It had never been his wish to reveal the secret of the hidden bay but as it seemed the secret wasn't a secret anymore. Van Dyck found the bay when he was on a search for him and the "Dutchman" sailed a different course anyway, her own course, one on which there was no barrier she would not be able to overcome.

If it was right to take Barbossa here would be a question only time could answer but since he was Captain of a legendary ship of his own as well now there was no reason to fear the "Pearl" could vanish again. And Jack was certain about one aspect: If they wanted to survive they were forced to trust each other. Otherwise they were lost if the Spanish or the English should catch them.

It was van Dyck who already waited for him at the pier.

The Dutch grinned at him complaisant and appreciatively: "So you finally succeeded? Then you did everything right, lad!"

"So it might seem but even if I have to admit it reluctantly I have to thank you all and as it seems I owe you all something now. Although I wanted to avoid this as you can imagine..." Jack smiled and gave van Dyck a wink.

"What are you going to do next?"

"You mean before I will search for a new adventure?"

"That's exactly what I mean, lad!"

"Well then, first of all I want to do nothing else within the next few days but dealing with the pleasurable things of life, mate."

"Am I right if I suppose that this means you will not sleep aboard your vessel?"

"You will not expect an answer to this question, will you?"

"Of course not, lad! I dropped your girl at the pier just like you demanded it from me and I suppose that before you will join us within the tavern your attention will solely belong to her."

"Yes, mate! To her and to no one else!"

* * *

><p>A thin column of smoke ascended from the little cottage upon the cliffs high above the bay and the sea. Its whitewashed walls shimmered within the sinking sun, the trees surrounding it cast a cloud over the place and within the little garden dulcet roses were in flower.<p>

Caithleen just wanted to close the blinds when she noticed him. Only one moment later she threw herself into his arms and covered his lips with a longing kiss.

"Jack! You're back!" A smile enlightened her face, her gray eyes were shimmering within the last light and her black curls were dancing in the soft breeze.

"Aye, love, I'm back! Finally! And as it seems I own everything I ever longed for now. My ship, my freedom and you, Caithleen Stevens..."

He closed his eyes for a moment and a memory found its way, one which took him back to a trip into his past, one he loved nearly the same like this place and the woman he kept close within his arms...

* * *

><p><em>The house was settled on top of the cliff high above the bay. It looked like a little cottage with its whitewashed walls and its garden. It was possible to have a wide view over the open sea, without being seen oneself. On the other side the view went from this side of the island to the other side. A thin trail of smoke ascended from the chimney and a woman was just opening the blinds, when she recognized her early visitors.<em>

_"Patrick!"_

_Only one moment later she opened the door and threw herself into the arms of her Captain. For a moment they forgot everything; the here and now as well as him. _

_Another woman appeared. She was young, more a girl than a woman, with untamed black curls and bright gray eyes. When she saw Partick and Rosalind she rolled her eyes knowing what was going on._

_She waved him to follow her: "That will take a long time, I suppose. C'mon, I think you must be hungry."_

_With another glance at the entangled pair he followed the girl into the house: "They like each other, I suppose?"_

_"That?" The girl laughed: "Oh yes, they like each other deeply!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Caithleen, Rosalind's daughter."_


	32. 1742 On Separated Paths

**Chapter 32: On Separated Paths**

It was a calm and starlit night which spread high above the hidden bay of Patrick's Island and covered it like a blanket made of black velvet. The air was mild and scented from the sea. A hint of longing lay above that place. Longing for freedom and peace.

The exhilarating ado round the four ships sailing straight through the passage one after the other in the early evening had already found its end and calmed down again. But most of the fishermen and the inhabitants of the bay still stared disbelieving at the ships lying for anchor within the bay now.

Meanwhile dulled sounds were to hear from out of the tavern – music, laughter, singing and talking. Within the twinkling of an eye life found its way back to that enchanted place...

Bill Turner leaned against the rail of the "Flying Dutchman" when Jack and Caithleen came aboard. He seemed to be deep in thoughts and he smiled a lugubrious smile when his gaze met the small houses seaming the waterside. He was bound to this place by much too many memories, beautiful memories of love, adventures, bright blue eyes and a home worth to come back to even if the world outside was alluring with all its temptations. But besides the joy he felt while thinking of those memories he felt also a deep grief welling up within his innermost.

Since he had hired aboard the "Silver Stream" so many years ago this bay had always been the one place he really called home. Later on it had been Elianor's home as well and it was meant to become the home of their little family once.

He saved her from a heavily damaged merchant vessel during one of their preys Patrick set sail for. It had not been Swallow who scuttled that vessel, all they did was to take the handful of survivors aboard but the English made no difference between those who cannonaded the vessel and those who saved the poor souls still having been alive. They started hunting for Patrick even though the survivors told them a different story – of having been saved from a certain death on the high seas. Patrick did not care – he was glad when they left his ship unharmed. And they did – all except Elianor...

Today the little house was empty they once led a comfortable life within. A fisherman took care that it not decayed but no one lived within it any more...

"This is not a night for cloudy thoughts, mate, much more for a bottle of rum – better two – to enjoy the spectacle up there much better...Eh...?" Jack made an undefinable gesture towards the starlit sky: "Time's too short, mate, to spend it with sorrow and grief...!"

"Which meaning can time have for one who owns an eternity of it?" Bill turned round to face Jack and Caithleen.

A tired smile was upon his lips. They were still young, full of life and passion, just made to let the dream come true Patrick and Rosalind once dreamt.

Jack knew what was meant and although he did not want to think about it the thoughts came to him without asking him for permission: "Who really knows anything about eternity? I suppose not even you or Will do! To me the here and now seems to be much more desirable. I mean I already felt the touch of eternity when I was trapped within Davy Jones' Locker and all I can say is this – if eternity is supposed to feel like the Locker and the white desert I found myself in back then I'm not quite sure anymore if I really long for it. Apart from the fact that you have to be dead at all to experience an eternity – sounds not really worth thinking about it, does it?"

"You know, when Patrick and Rosalind found this bay the whole place was full of jocoseness, filled with life, a continuous breath of adventure and a little magic. Life's indeed back now but the whole bay is meanwhile surrounded by a deep melancholy." He wrapped one arm round Caithleen's shoulders the other round Jack's: "When Patrick brought both of you here you were young, almost children, now you're the ones who will see the last days of piracy from out of this secret hideout. Patrick was right, Jack. Our time's up."

"No, mate! Not as long as the "Pearl" still sets sail, not as long as this fool with the wooden leg and that unspeakable hat still breathes and not as long as someone out there will remember our story. Some of us are still out there sailing the seven seas – and there are some of them I've an open score to settle with..."

Another discussion interrupted him and drew their attention towards the Captain's cabin which door got opened and slammed twice within only a few moments.

"I promised you to keep this bloody chest save and that's what I'm doing. No one is going to find this island who's not supposed to find it – so the chest is save within this place. What I definitely not promised you is to spend my life sitting next to it until I'm old and gray, William Turner!"

"I never demanded it from you..."

"You did not? Well, what was it then you did just right now? Do you really believe I want to spend my life sitting at the window of my little cottage, staring at the sea always hoping the "Dutchman" might appear within the bay for a split second or wait until time's up to spend that one single day with you I'm allowed to have?"

"Elizabeth this is not the opportune moment, for..."

"It's exact the opportune moment for it's the only moment we have right here and now! You're all free! You're all having the sea! You're all free to set sail for the horizon aboard your ships! You, this maniac who abducted me from Port Royal and not to forget Jack Sparrow! Especially Sparrow with his dream of freedom!"

Caithleen looked at Jack and asked while giving him a wink: "What did you do to her making her upset like that?"

"I assure you, love, this time I've nothing to do with what's going on between them. But I fear our young Captain is straight on his way to discover the woman he loves in all her facings. By the way, love – are there any secrets concerning you I do not actually know about but I better should know about? Eh...?"

Caithleen just smiled at him but her smile was answer enough – she would tell him this later on that night.

The same moment Elizabeth pushed past them, turned round again and added: "You will not keep me off from going aboard of one of these vessels lying for anchor within this bay!"

Jack hurried to catch up with her before she was able to leave. He grasped her by her shoulder and made a gesture which included the "Dutchman" and the entire bay: "May I remind you of one thing, love, this is a ship and if I'm not drunk so far, what I'm definitely not, you're on this ship. I admit it's maybe not the way you would prefer it, but it's a ship – as it were..."

"Don't make a fool of me! You know exactly what I wanted to say, Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth hissed, glared at him frowning and went ashore without turning round again.

"What the hell was this, mate?" Jack gazed at Will who had just to realize that their little dispute had not remained that unnoticed as he would have hoped it.

"A blissful marriage?" Will tiredly covered his face with his hand then he added: "But I fear we'll have to wait with solving this problem until next time. We have to take leave, Jack, I'm already much longer with you than I should and as you can imagine I want to avoid ending up like Davy Jones."

"Not? Well, by hindsight those tentacles seem to me not to be so bad. I mean think about it for a moment, mate, you would have much more than just two hands to discover dear Lizzies hidden secrets, Aye!" Jack gave Caithleen a meaningful glance, cleared his throat and went on: "Will you make a try to free the other ships from their bottles?"

Will nodded thoughtfully: "For sure I'll try it, but if I will succeed..." He shrugged: "It's time! Keep a weather eye..."

"...on Elizabeth! I know, mate!" Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>"Jack! You're not really already on your leave right now?" Barbossa raised his gaze from his beaker when Jack wrapped an arm round Caithleen's waist and wanted to leave the tavern together with her.<p>

"That's exactly what I'm going to do now, mate! Maybe you should search yourself a girl, Hector, until it's too late some day. You know there is no guarantee for coming back and I can tell you it doesn't feel so bad..."

"Aye! So it seems! But tell me, Jack, you're not attended to stay within your nest, now, after you got back the "Pearl" and your girl..."

"For sure not! Remember what I always told you: my first and only love is the sea, mate!" An elbow hit his side: "Oi! Well, maybe it's not my only true love then, Aye? But I'm still Captain Jack Sparrow!" He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes: "As you can see, Hector, it's better not to displease her. Oh, by the way, how long will you stay here with your new treasure named "Revenge"? You would not be Hector Barbossa if you would not already have planned a new adventure...Eh...?"

"First of all I thought it can't be a mistake to have closer look at your secret hideout. Who knows maybe I will make it mine as well..." With it he offered a peanut to his little monkey and it started immediately to nibble on it greedily.

"Let's make our exit, love!" Jack whispered into Caithleen's ear: "I'm longing for being finally alone with you."

They barely left the tavern behind when he dragged her into the shadows of a narrow lane. He breathed a kiss upon her neck, grasped gently for her cheeks and buried his hand within her hair: "I will take me all the time in the world to seduce you tonight, love, take my word..." His lips covered hers and the soft kiss got much more demanding and passionate soon.

Up to that moment he couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone or something kept taps on them. It wasn't a bad feeling and it was a complaisant look out of friendly eyes.

"Van Dyck!"

"Well, if I watch you, lad, there is no doubt about the fact that you seem to be the most contented person on earth within this moment. A cozy little cottage upon the cliffs, a legendary ship, and a girl being obviously still able to take your breath away after several years. That's amazing!"

"I own now what I always wanted to, van Dyck. But what's with you? Still convinced that it is a good idea to spend the rest of your life within the company of a certain pretty bootleggeress? Eh...?"

"More than ever, lad! That's why I'm here! With sunrise we'll set sail. The "Stella" is ready for the sea again... I want to strike some profitable bargains and then return to my home country! Oh, and don't worry – it will not be forever. We'll return soon! Maybe that soon that you won't be able to head for a new adventure, lad."

"You want to leave us?" Caithleen asked with some regret.

"Yes, lass, there are some things I can't and I don't want to suspend any more. And I can take leave with a good conscience now, because that foolhardy Captain at your side and his unmatchable vessel are in safe hands with you."

"I promise, I will have a weather eye on both of them!" Caithleen laughed.

"If I may, lad!" Van Dyck looked at Jack and dragged Caithleen close to his chest within a hearty hug, while he whispered into her ear: "Never doubt his love for you, lass. He risked more than his life to bring you back..."

"Oi! That will do, mate! Shoo! My girl! I don't want to take the risk that she will end up aboard your vessel tonight and not within my bed! Savvy?"

"Don't worry, Captain Sparrow, the only one I will abduct from you is your versed first mate. Gibbs will accompany me and I'm good with it because there is a passionate one at your side who loves the sea the same as you!"

The Dutch dragged Jack too in his arms and gave him a hug then he left him and Caithleen and went to the pier. It needed no additional words. Some day the "Stella Maris" would appear on the horizon again, Jack had no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Caithleen beheld Jack for a while until she crawled under the blanket next to him. One single candle gave off a little light and enlightened his face. The dancing flame caused twinkling stars within his sparkling eyes and his gaze was filled with all the love he felt for her.<p>

His chest raised in the rhythm of his breath and his tanned skin shimmered like bronze in the warm candle light. His soft strands of dark hair curling underneath his bandana were a single invitation to bury her hands within them.

Jack Sparrow was still a sensual and seductive man and Caithleen longed for him, for his touch, for his kisses and for that unique moment finally to feel him.

She couldn't deny it and she did not want to deny it that she loved and desired him, maybe much more than ever before.

His smile promised the same everything and nothing and it caused a deep warmth welling up within her innermost. She couldn't avoid that he still succeeded in letting her blush up after all those uncountable nights they already spent together. He reached his hand out for her and she nestled up against him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's funny, love, that I'm still able to cause you bashfulness." Jack got up to his elbow and looked at her being amused about her reddened cheeks: "I have to admit, Caithleen Stevens, that I enjoy this sight of yours."

"So all you want to do tonight is looking at me?"

"No, love, not only looking at you!" He gently stroke the hair from her face: "Want to taste you, seduce you, feel you – equal if successively or concurrently – and for sure not only once..." His lips covered hers before she was able to give him a reply. Her body gave him the answer, while reacting that passionate to his touch and his kiss that Jack broke the kiss with a knowing grin and remarked: "In actual fact I had in mind to take my time, love, but I fear you will throw me out of our bed if I would dare to go on that way... Eh...?"

"Maybe..."

With a rapid move he rolled round to her that he came to lie on top of her tender body: "At your service, Miss Stevens..."

His eyes were dark from passion and his gaze melted deep into hers when he pressed another kiss upon her lips, letting his hands explore the rest of her body until he grasped for her hips and dragged her closer: "I want you, Caithleen Stevens..."

* * *

><p>Breathless, drowsy and still tightly embraced they lay amongst rumpled sheets and gazed at each other as if they had just spent their first night ever together. Maybe it was that way after all they had experienced, after all that happened to them and after all those years life betrayed them of.<p>

Caithleen smiled when she let her fingers slid threw his dark curls and the small trinkets being plaited into them gave off a silent noise.

"What a fortunate coincidence that Patrick pulled you out of the sea back then", she whispered, while her fingers first traced the fine lines of his eyebrows, then those of his narrow face and then slid softly over his lips: "It could have been just some other boy."

"Are you sure? I mean about that coincidence thing?" He grasped for her hand and kissed her palm. There was an undefinable look within his eyes: "What if nothing of what happened to us was only a coincidence? What if I swam around within the bay of Shipwreck Cove just because I wanted him to find me, to take me to his island and to let me find you? Right here within a little cottage upon the cliffs..."

"Oh, yes, I see! It was all very well planned! I would love this thought, Jack! But equal if it was by chance or if it was fate Patrick found you – and I bet he would be proud of you. Not only because you're an infamous pirate, by the way..."

"But...?"

"Don't expect me to act like I'm not aware that you're very well in the know about what's meant..."

Caithleen freed herself from his embrace and sat up. Her gaze kept hold of his when she breathed a kiss upon his lips while her hands caressed every single spot of his uncovered skin. She placed herself upon his lap, leaving just the thin sheet between them and let her lips follow her hands.

Jack sat up, carefully aimed not to let her drop: "If I would not already be in the know about what's going on here I would guess this to be a try to seduce me, Aye...?"

He closed his eyes, surrendered to her once soft, once demanding kisses and touches and whispered with a hoarse voice: "And I dare to bet that you already feel how successful you are while doing so, love..."

He enjoyed with all of his senses and forgot everything round him. There was just the here and now and it belonged to her and him. He forgot about the world, it was locked out and far away from this place which only belonged to them. Time had no meaning any more.

When the caressing kisses and touches ended abruptly his eyes opened fluttering. Confused and puzzled he looked at Caithleen only to feel her loving and desiring gaze on him.

"Don't stop, love, please!" His hands clasped around her hips and he dragged her down on his lap again.

Caithleen gently touched his brow with hers and whispered: "All I wanted to do was looking at you to understand what it really is you mean to me..."

"And what is it?"

"Everything, Jack Sparrow! I love you just the way you are and within this moment I love you for your trust and your surrender..."

She kissed him anew but this time he did not let her out again. To feel her warm skin close to his, to caress the soft roundings of her breasts was enough to let his senses well over.

"I'm sorry, love, but I still remember that I wanted to seduce you and not vice versa." He breathed a kiss upon her ear and tried impatiently to get rid of the sheet they were tangled within. The last hindrance between them.

Jack desired her with every single fiber of his body. He dragged her closer, wanted to enjoy the moment, wanted to feel her – deep and passionate – her closeness, her warmth, he wanted to see how her lust darkened her eyes and he wanted to experience the moment when she sighed his name...

* * *

><p>The first sunbeams found their way through the blinds straight into the sleeping chamber of the little cottage upon the cliffs high above the bay when Jack Sparrow and Caithleen Stevens finally fell asleep – tightly embraced, amongst the still rumpled sheets...<p> 


	33. Epilogue: 1742 A Pirate's Life for me!

**Epilogue: A Pirate's Life for me!**

"Sail ho! Starboard ahead!"

Marty's cry from the nest came totally unexpected and some nervous flurry spread around the whole deck of the "Black Pearl". Since they left Patrick's Island several weeks ago they neither came across other pirates nor merchant vessels or warships. So much more astonishing it was to encounter another sailer just here and now.

"Can you make out who it is or under which colors they sail?" Caithleen narrowed her eyes and shielded them against the sun.

"Aye! Two ships! A pirate and an English warship!"

"Oh bugger!" She grasped for her spyglass to see for herself what was going on somewhere ahead at the horizon.

In fact the English nearly succeeded to catch up at the pirate vessel or – much worse – to capture the proud galleon, which obviously already sustained heavy damage. It was just a question of time until she would be disabled. Nevertheless her captain succeeded to escape the warship more than once by hazardous maneuvers so that the English salvos missed her.

Caithleen did not hesitate any longer. She yelled: "Mister Cotton! Hard to starboard! Set directly course towards those ships!"

The sunburnt and weathered sailor at the helm signalized her that he got her order and the "Pearl" reacted immediately when he turned the wheel round.

The big blue and yellow parrot sitting upon his shoulder stepped from one foot to the other and started croaking: "Hard to starboard! Hard to starboard!"

A smile appeared on Caithleen's face then she turned round: "Master Pintel! Master Ragetti! Ready the cannons! Prepare everything for crossfire. Hope we will get the chance to catch the English that way!"

"Not for a broadside, Miss?" Pintel gazed at her curiously.

"Not yet! We'll wait until I'm sure how heavy this galleon is really damaged. If they are still able to fire as well I'll prefer crossfire. It will become a thinkable close decision so wait for my order."

"Aye, Miss!" The two of them hurried immediately to get below.

"Mister Mullroy! Mister Murtogg! Want you to prepare the quarters that there will be enough room for our surgeon. I still hope that it won't become necessary, but we can't be sure about this. In case that it will get worse I want to be prepared, if it will get much worse, well..." She paused for a moment and looked thoughtfully at the two former soldiers then she continued with a sigh: "Well, let's be confident that we won't need the quarters, Aye? Oh, and gentlemen, it's an English warship. So be careful! There will be no mercy if they catch you..."

"By your order Miss!"

Mullroy and Murtogg were barely on their way to the stairs leading towards the quarters when Caithleen once again heard Marty form out of the nest: "It's the "Neptune's Bride"! They lost their main mast!"

For a split second Caithleen stood rooted to the ground. She wasn't able to think, to speak or to move. And much worse she wasn't able to react. She had taken everything into account but not to come across Prudence Stevens right here on the open sea. Into the bargain under heavy fire. Since their last encounter more than twenty years did pass by and when they parted it happened not in a very amicable way. So Caithleen still felt torn between what she should do and what she would love to leave.

Finally she yelled: "Set full canvas and hoist the colors! They shall know who we are!"

* * *

><p>Within the Captain's cabin Jack sat within his niche underneath the opened window. Upon his knees lay the magic chart van Dyck brought back aboard before he set sail towards his home country, in his right hand he held his compass and in his left he held a bottle of rum. But none of this got his attention within this moment. His gaze got caught by an undetermined spot somewhere on the horizon.<p>

They were back at sea for several weeks now, but except a rather short stay at the isle of Tortuga to recharge their supplies their trip up to some new adventures proceeded more than calm and the planned and expected adventure was more a long time coming – the same applied for a proper prey, a prize for the crew.

Oh yes – the crew...!

A smile appeared upon his lips when he thought about his crew.

When he had searched for a new crew and some versed sailors round the whole isle he was really surprised when he got aware who already waited for him at the pier.

That Marty and Cotton would like to return aboard the "Black Pearl" had not really been a surprise. Somehow they belonged to his ship since they hired aboard the "Interceptor" some years ago together with Anamaria. Back then in Tortuga when he and Will hunted for Barbossa and his beloved "Pearl". They were really welcome...

He also accepted the two English fellows, those former soldiers he met in Port Royal, to join his crew. If he was honest he still wasn't in the know what it was that let them choose a pirate's life, but who needed really an explanation to a question like that. They were neither stupid nor gutless as he was able to find out – maybe a little bit naive, but that wasn't a hindrance at all.

No, what really surprised him was, that Pintel and Ragetti wanted to sail under his command again. He almost put his money on his suggestion they would prefer to sail together with Barbossa aboard the "Revenge" but now they were with him and he wasn't really unhappy about it. They were both very good cannoneers and they belonged to his crew as long as his ship was known under its name as "Black Pearl".

Just when he wanted to take another draft of rum out of his bottle he realized that they obviously must have changed their course but before he was able to ask himself why, Caithleen entered the cabin. She closed the door behind her and placed herself on the edge of the table in front of his niche.

"Something wrong, love? You set a different course? What's going on up there?" His intuition told him that he did not err and her answer confirmed the same moment what he already guessed.

"The English are on a hunt for a pirate vessel. I've no idea what they're searching for within these waters, but they're here – and as it seems they will give no quarter."

"Warships?"

"Only a single one but the galleon they chase is already heavily damaged and they won't be able to escape if we won't interfere."

"You want to help them, don't you, love?"

"Yes! I want to help them. They lost their main mast and if the English will catch up with them it will mean that we'll lose once again one of our ships. Meanwhile we're just only a handful against a whole fleet of warships. Don't you think as well that we should help each other as long as we're able to?"

"Why are you that extraordinarily passionate about this pirate vessel, love?" Jack put the bottle, his compass and the chart aside and looked straight into her face, but she turned away: "Come on, love, it's me, Jack, Aye? Can tell me what's wrong. So, who is it? Believe me I totally agree with you but I would like to know who it is I take the risk to lose my ship for. Because, you know, I'm deeply attached to it... Aye!"

"It's the "Neptune's Bride". You remember Prudence?" Caithleen replied with a sigh.

Spitfire! For sure he was able to remember Caithleen's hot blooded cousin! And much more everything that happened when he met her in Madagascar. Especially what happened when he spent the night together with her within her mansion. He named her Caithleen and – much worse – he nearly ended up at the flood stakes due to Roc Brasiliano's jealousy.

Back then he was that much convinced of the idea that he would never see Caithleen again that he tried to talk Prudence into the idea to leave Madagascar together with him aboard the "Pearl". For only one single reason – because she was a Stevens...

"For sure I remember her!" With a forced smile he went on: "Much better than you might expect, love."

"So you agree with my plan? The "Pearl" is ready for a fight, the crew and the cannons are prepared. All I need is your order..."

Jack got up. He stopped right in front of her and placed his hands upon her shoulders: "There is something you should know, Caithleen. She's not in the know that you're still alive and there is something else I'm able to remember very well – when you both parted I had the vague feeling it was not really a parting in peace, eh...? It was much more a kind of catfight, if I'm allowed to say so, love, and – please don't feed me to the sharks – I always thought you always wished to never come across her again." He cleared his throat: "To be honest, love, it was neither enjoyable nor desirable to get caught in the middle between two such beautiful, hotheaded and hot blooded ladies like Prudence and you – thinking of you and your different point of view – and I have to admit that I would have avoided it if I would have been able to avoid it..."

"Jack, it's over! I already came to terms with this..."

"Ah, I see! Very well then, Caithleen Stevens, let's go and try to convince the English that we're not that helpless as they believe us to be." Jack hesitated and cupped her cheeks: "Oh, by the way, my dear Caithleen, don't dare to step in the way of a bullet once again! I fear I would not be able to get through it for a third time... Got me, love?" He gave her a wink and breathed a kiss upon her lips: "Will you promise it to me?"

"I will..."

"Good! Let's go!" With it he grasped for his weapons and they went up to the deck together.

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Neptune's Bride" Prudence Stevens herself stood at the helm. Her pretty face was smeared with smut and several scratches covered her face, her throat and her chest. Her hands were aching from strain while she tried to keep the "Bride" on her course.<p>

Her crew, better those men who were still alive, was at plains to get rid of the mess the main mast caused when it fell when the cry came from out of the nest: "Sail ho! It's the "Black Pearl", Captain!"

A grim smile appeared upon Prudence's lips and a shimmer of hope enlightened her eyes. The "Pearl" was fast and if Jack Sparrow still owned his sense for his ship, the wind and the sea she would reach the "Bride" soon.

"Every man who's still able to walk, stand or creep to arms and to the cannons! We still have a chance! Lighten the ship, throw everything overboard we're not in need for any more!"

"But, Captain! We won't be able to resist any more!" Her first mate looked at her out of tired eyes.

Prudence knew that her crew was close to that point that let them resign, but they had to keep up, just a little: "Together we'll make it, I promise!"

Her hands flew over the wheel and she turned the "Bride" around. The ship tacked about moaning and it seemed to rebel against the ludicrous plan of its Captain.

"Let go the anchor on the starboard side! She does not turn fast enough! And then prepare to fight!"

"Aye, Captain!"

The anchor hit the water surface and sank down to the depths. As soon as it found hold the chain tauted and Prudence let go the helm. The "Bride" performed an about-turn, bucked and creaked then she held course straight towards the English again.

"Cut the anchor and set all sails we have left! Hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Pearl" Jack and Caithleen kept taps on those audacious maneuvers the "Bride" performed. There was no doubt – even if Prudence Stevens always claimed she was out for a prey just once or twice a year – that she was a clever Captain.<p>

"It's in your blood, isn't it love? Your father and your uncle passed their talent on to their daughters." Jack gazed at Caithleen with a smile: "I'm honestly glad that you're my lover, my dear, and that also Prudence is not my enemy. I nearly feel sorry for the English, maybe we should warn them, what do you think, eh...?" Caithleen just shook her head: "Well then, let's go on. I propose you should take care for the men and the cannons now, love."

"Your order?"

"We'll wait for the opportune moment! Ready the cannons and prepare them for crossfire! As it seems this is exactly what your cousin wants us to do..."

"Yes, it's what I had in mind as well. I'm below! We'll wait for your order."

"Caith! Be careful, you promised..." He had a deep look into her eyes and she nodded then she hurried down the stairs to the cannon deck. "Mister Cotton!" Jack jumped up to the helm: "Hold the "Pearl" on the port side of the English!"

His gaze kept taps on the warship like being spellbound while the distance shrunk constantly. They sailed under full canvas and they would reach the English nearly the same time as the "Bride". It all depended just on the opportune moment...

And then after several haunting moments he gave his order: "Fire!"

The English got caught by surprise and they had no idea what really was going on when that black galleon lunged at them like out of the nothingness to come to their prey's rescue they already thought to be an easy catch after having been heavily damaged.

One after the other the balls smashed into the warship, hit the the decks and cut the masts. They fell with loud cracks and although the English warship was much bigger and much better armed chaos broke out and they had nothing left to oppose those two maneuverable galleons.

Jack pushed Cotton aside, grasped for the helm and brought the "Pearl" around that she came alongside to the English at the starboard side.

From below he heard Caithleen's voice: "Fire!"

Once again the warship got hurt by several balls. One of them hit the helm with some tremendous impact, another one smashed the quarter deck and just when Jack wanted to turn the "Pearl" again a white flag got hoisted by the English.

Caithleen came to the deck and she went up to the helm.

Dust covered her face and her sweaty skin and scarpers and scratches covered her cheeks and her bare arms, but a contented smile was upon her lips: "They give up? What do you have in mind concerning them?"

"I'm intended to let them go. They're obviously disabled and barely able to follow us anymore."

"Prudence will think differently about it." Caithleen pointed at the "Bride" which floated in some distance.

"As long as you will not think differently about it, love, I won't change me mind. I'm a pirate not a murderer and before they will be found by another warship we'll be out of reach."

Caithleen nodded: "So we'll follow Prudence and the "Bride"? Or do we have a heading?"

"Thought you came to terms with what happened between her and you , Aye?"

She thought about it for a moment then she said: "Think I'll have a look after the wounded and the damage..."

With it she wanted to leave, but Jack held her back: "A lot of time passed by, love, and nothing's the same anymore. Not even we remained unchanged. Trust in you, love, and never forget, she's a Stevens too... Aye?"

* * *

><p>"Still the same, aren't you, Jack Sparrow?" Prudence Stevens grasped for his hand when she came aboard the "Pearl": "You should have sent them down to Davy Jones' Locker!"<p>

"Charming as ever!" Jack wrapped an arm round her shoulder and led her to the chart room: "You will for sure excuse the mess aboard, darling, but as you know, my ship's also only made of wood..."

He beheld her while she sat down. Her red hair shimmered within the light of several candles and it hung round her face in wild uncombed fringes. Blood dripped out of some small wounds. Her shirt, her jerkin and her pants got torn and her boots were covered with dirt, dust and blood. As it seemed the "Bride" sustained heavy damage and bitter losses but Prudence's green eyes still shimmered feisty.

"You look good, love, a little bit disheveled – if I would not know it better I would advise you to change your lover – but as it seems this little combat did not endamage you...!"

"Except the fact that my ship is barely maneuverable any more and that I lost about the half of my crew all I can say is that I'm fine."

"It was only luck that we came across you! We're sailing within these waters just by chance! But what are you doing here that far away from your hideout in Madagascar?"

Prudence looked openly into his eyes. Within her mien he could see concern and thoughtfulness: "We're in need for allies, Jack. Brasiliano's not willing to admit it but if it's true what's rumored within uncountable taverns the English will attack our fortress soon..."

"You'll for sure remember what I warned you about back then when Brasilano tried to feed me to the crabs, Aye?" Jack sat down and placed his feet upon the table: "But that's in fact not the reason why you're here now, love, am I right? You searched for us within these waters. For me and the "Pearl". Tell me why? Because we vanquished Beckett and forced the English armada to its knees? Without success as you can see now! It was only one battle we won and our success wasn't meant to last long. And by the way, love, why should I be willing to help you? I mean, think it over, your inimitable admirer, Brasiliano, nearly succeeded in killing me. Gnawed to the bones – not really desirable to die that way. So once again, love, why do you think I'm supposed to help you... Eh...?"

"Because the English will firstly smoke out the fortress of Madagascar, secondly hunt down the pirates of Singapore and then in a final step they will wipe out the last stronghold of piracy within the Caribbean – Shipwreck Cove. You're the pirate lord of the Caribbean. Does this not have a meaning to you?"

"My dear Prudence the whole thing concerning the brotherhood, the pirate lords and that bloody stuff has no meaning any more at all! The Brethren Court does not exist any more! We all sail for our own profit now..."

"So you're not interested in the fact that Chevalle and Villanueva joined Brasiliano within our brotherhood..." She got up when she got aware of his surprised look: "Ah, as I see I still have the right feeling if I have to deal with the right service in return..." She slowly surrounded the table, stopped behind him and placed her hands upon his shoulders: "They don't know who I am and they told me a lot about the brawl between you and them. Seems to be a very unpleasing story..."

"Chevalle say you?"

"Aye!"

"And Villanueva?"

"Yes!"

"You already knew how you would be able to lure him when you got aboard, am I right?"

The voice came from the door and Prudence raised her head. For a moment she was convinced to look straight into the face of a ghost, when she recognized Caithleen. She gazed at Jack than at Caithleen and back at Jack and for a split second she barely retained her composure.

"So you're still alive?" She gasped.

"As it were..."

"Then it was a lie when Jack told me that he lost you?" Prudence's voice got an icy undertone.

"No! It wasn't a lie!" Caithleen looked into Jack's eyes: "He never lied to you. But it's not a story to be told right here and now. You will come to know what happened soon enough. Are you able to sail along on your own?"

"The "Bride" is still maneuverable, if this is what you want to know."

"You should return aboard then. We will follow and as soon as we'll reach Madagascar I will tell the whole story to you."

* * *

><p>Caithleen relieved Cotton at the helm. A fresh breeze swelled the sails and the "Pearl" planed the sea straight towards her new heading – Madagascar!<p>

Within some distance the "Bride" followed.

Soft steps dragged Caithleen out of her thoughts when Jack went up to the helm. He wrapped his arms round her body from behind her and placed his head upon her shoulder. His soft curls caressed her cheek and she leaned back against his chest.

"If it's true", she whispered into the silence of the night: "your wish will finally come true..."

"What do you mean?"

"Chevalle and Villanueva! Revenge for their betrayal, the last open scores you still have to settle. Do you think they will betray Brasiliano as well?"

"Then there will be no hope any more for the last pirates. But", Jack turned her round within his arms that she had to face him and pushed her softly back to the wheel while he himself took the helm with one hand using the other to drag her closer: "they're not in the know that we already have this guess. They're still convinced that I'm a fool and – be honest, love – it's the best that can happen to us..." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Caithleen held him close and after several moments she asked silently: "What if this adventure will come to an end as well some day? Any idea what to do next if it is as far as...?"

"If it is as far as my beloved Caithleen - my bold and adventurous piratess - we will finally own the horizon..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	34. Author's Note!

**Sequel is up now!**

**Jack and Caithleen are back "On the Wings of Freedom"...**

**Have fun!**

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
